The Vagrant Scholar
by Grogery
Summary: A stranger has invaded Nazarick, he said he's a scholar, but to Guardians, he is an invader. But to Ainz, he's a mystery that he wants to figure out and hopefully, find answers about the New World. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Part 1**

The weather was fair and clear today, as the blue sky looked over the fortress city of E-Rantel. Behind its mighty walls were the sounds of bustling activity. The main street with its markets, once filled with only Humans, now occupied with Humans and Demi-human traders, sellers and buyers. While the people went about their businesses, undead warriors walked and patrolled the streets. They ensured security and order of the city were maintained. The Adventurer's Guild was just as active as ever, its fighters and magic casters passed in and out. It was quite the transition for them all, from hired mercenaries to scouts. Fortunately, their livelihoods remained relatively the same, despite the major changes. They still worked to make the lands safe from hostile monsters, but now their new mission was to map the unknown parts of the New World. Only in hushed whispers is it said, but rumor has it that the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, sought to conquer more lands…

Outside the city a lone figure stood atop a hill beneath the shade of a tree. The figure looked upon the city in silent observation. While the wind bellowed and rustled their clothing, the figure stretched their arms out, cracked their neck, and then descended the hill. They made their way to the main gates of the city, where they passed through unhindered by the guards. The stranger from the hill moved through the crowds of humans and nonhumans while he took in the sights and sounds around him.

But what gave him pause was the clear sign of undead skeletons and zombies in the streets.

' _By the gods! What's the meaning of this?_ ' the hooded man reached for his weapon, a red baton held behind his back, above his tibia. His hand stopped when he looked around, and noticed the drastic low panic level among the citizens. No one seemed particularly bothered by the face that a reanimated corpse patrolled their streets. Where these undead invisible? No, he would have noticed something different still. His talent gave him a view of things most people couldn't see, however, the undead lacked a needed aspect for his talent to see them.

' _It has been awhile since I came to civilization… something has definitely happened here. Well then, time to gather information about it. I doubt I could ask the undead. Dead men tell no tales, no? Hoho!_ '

The best hub of information in any city was the Adventurer's Guild. Careful not to trip or be knocked aside by the hurried men and women around him, Lexicon arrived at the entrance to the Guild. As he approached the front desk, he noticed what appeared to be a half-elf woman sitting behind the counter. ' _How rare!_ ' thought The Stranger. The receptionist smiled at him her face perked up with light and warmth. Turning from the stack of papers she once was tending to, the half-elf addressed the stranger,

"Welcome, good sir! How may I help you today?"

"Ah, thank you. I was curious on what is happening here. The guild is quite active today. Not to mention, there is a whole manner of new people coming and going through E-Rantel."

The woman cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean, if I may ask?"

"Well, I mean no offense, but I have never seen a non-human walk through these streets before, unless by some circumstance or two..."

The woman looked a little worried from what he said. The Stranger caught her expression and was quick to disarm the tension.

"Oh, dear! Please, forgive any misconceptions on my part. I have no problem with it at all. You see, I've been out of these lands for a long time. I may have missed some events that have no doubt transpired. Again, I apologize for that."

The Half-Elf sighed in relief and nodded at the stranger. She spoke again, "Ah, good, good! I'm glad that was simply some confusion. I accept your apology, good sir. Perhaps I can help fill the gaps? You are correct on one thing: you may have missed some important events, but there is a good chance said events are just the beginning! The Sorcerer King has great plans in store, I hear."

"Sorcerer King, eh?"

The Stranger leaned in on the Half-Elf, causing her to blush. Whatever she saw under the stranger's hood appeared quite impressive, for her ears started to flick up in response.

"Please, then, tell me more of this Sorcerer King. I am quite intrigued!"

While Lexicon spoke with the Half-Elf clerk, a short, blonde woman walked up behind the curious man. Her voice was soft, but confident in her response.

"Excuse me, but did you wanted to learn more about Lord Gown?"

Lexicon stopped his talk with the clerk and turned his head over his shoulder. Behind him was the woman, and a pretty one at that. He gave her a smile and turned all the way to face her.

"Why, yes indeed! You don't happen to know anything about this Ainz Ooal Gown, do you?"

"Yes, in fact! I've met him before some months ago, before he became a ruler."

"Interesting!" the hooded man exclaimed, his excitement clear as the day outside, "I would be very appreciative to you if you brought me to him. Would you be willing, Ms…?"

"I'm Enri Emmot! Enri for short. What's your name?"

The hooded stranger stepped back and gave her a gentleman's bow, hand over chest, and an arm extend out to the side, "Greetings, Enri Emmot! I am Lexicon, vagrant scholar, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Enri smiled and remained polite, "The pleasure is mutual, Mr. Scholar. I have a wagon that can take us to Carne Village. Follow me, if you please."

Lexicon did just that and followed Enri outside and to the front of the fortress gates. When they left the city her wagon and horse awaited them both where Enri had parked it outside the gates. Enri stepped up onto the driver's seat and moved over for Lexicon to sit next to her. "Come sit. I don't mind sharing the front seat. Plus, it's a beautiful day today!"

"I agree wholesomely, fair Enri! I thank you and accept your offer." Lexicon stepped up to the seat and sat alongside Enri. With a whip of the reins she compelled her horse to pull the carriage towards their destination.

"It'll be two days or more before we arrive at my home village, but I always keep supplies and rations between trips. In the meantime, maybe you can tell me about yourself? I've never seen you before in E-Rantel."

"Ah, it's not surprise, really. I've wandered the known parts of the lands for years. You may have seen me once, but didn't recognize me then. I've been further out from the known parts for some time, too, so I know for sure I've missed a bit. There was a distinct lack of living guardsmen in the city, for one. Do they remain "civil" at least?"

"Oh, yes! The undead skeletons that keep our city safe remain in control of Lord Gown, he's the one who brought them. Only Lord Gown could bring about that many! He's really kind despite his appearance, though, so I think you'll be okay."

' _A necromancer… a powerful one, too. Best be careful. Thought it seems out of character for a necromancer to replace living guards with undead guards, and yet keep the status quo in-tact. Could he be a part of that necromancer cult? No, perhaps not, since the city's population was still among the living… sort of. This 'Lord Gown' definitely knows his stuff, but dark magic and infrastructure. Must have been a politician, or a military general in a past life? Still, better not make too many assumptions. I better be sure I'm not meeting someone else, and ask Enri here._ '

Lexicon asked Enri, "Say, Enri, how can one meet this Ainz Ooal Gown person? He sounds very important, and I'm but a wandering scholar. Is there someone I could speak with to gain an audience with him?"

"I think so. There is a woman named Lupusreginia who works directly under Lord Gown. She lives in the village with us most of the time until Lord Gown calls her back. I can see if she'll talk to you, and maybe get you an audience."

"That would be most generous of you, Enri. This Lupusregina you speak of sounds nice, almost as nice as you."

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Scholar!"

"No need for honorifics now, Enri. Call me Lexicon. Oh, but let me answer your first question before we got off track." He cleared his throat and spoke, "Well, you know my name, but I've yet to explain how I became a scholar. You see, it all began when I journeyed to a mountain…"

-Great Tomb of Nazarick-

"... and thus concludes the report, Lord Ainz." The young, elegant woman dressed in white replied to the large overlord who was handling other paperwork.

"Umu..." The Overlord grunted, thinking back on the reports that were given to him. So far from what Albedo had reported there were neither problems nor any hindrances that would get in his way of his rules, but that is only for now. He could not relax due to the unknown threat that he had yet to find a solution to: who or what was responsible for the incident with Shalltear.

He had finally established the fortress city of E-Rantel as a safe haven for all Heteromorphic, Demi-human and Humans alike, but due to how slow the process to spread the "utopia" was, it wasn't very much when looked at critically.

Despite this, Ainz was patient. Given enough time, he was sure that E-Rantel would be the most populated place than any other kingdoms combined and word of the utopia he had created would reach far enough. Perhaps even, reaching the ears of his guildmate he so hoped to meet again. With a sigh, Ainz moved to respond to his second-in-command.

"Thank you for the report, Albedo," He answered, placing his current paperwork down. The undead sorcerer looked up at the succubus who quivered in elated glee.

"Oh! To be praised for my hard work! Lord Ainz is such a merciful master!"

Ainz felt something nullifying his emotions as he saw Albedo going off in her own dream world calling her name multiple times just to get her back to the task at hand.

"Anyways, Albedo, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes, Lord Ainz, what is it?"

Ainz knew that he was going to regret this, but...

"What do you think of the city now? Seeing all the races living together in peace, I mean?"

Albedo thought for a while, her beautiful face forming a frown as she processed his question.

"I still believe that it is one of Lord Ainz's greatest accomplishments, but why ask such a question?"

"Think about it, Albedo." Ainz continued, using one of Punitto Moe's philosophies, "If you hear a city of a kingdom that is open to all races with equal opportunities then you will not only get various races in hopes to make a new life, but mishaps as well."

"As expected of Lord Ainz!" Albedo gasped her wings twitching only to amplify some sort of inner revelation at his words. She seemed to have grasped on why Ainz let the humans live together with the demi-humans and heteromorphs at all.

"You are promoting every race to be the ruling class other than the humans!"

' _No! That's not what I meant!_ ' Ainz mentally slapped himself. He was tempted to bash his forehead against the oak wood desk, and felt a migraine seep through his brainless head.

"... No, it's to keep an eye out for anyone who had done harm to Shalltear. Though the chances are low, we are bound to face many mysteries and conflicts from here on."

"What are the chances of that?" Albedo asked like a child lost in logic, "It's not like they're going to attack Nazarick directly, now would they?"

' _I hope not_ ' was Ainz's thought. But he sometimes wished that someone could attack the base right now, to help liven up the Tomb.

-Carne Village-

Two days of travel passed before Lexicon and Enri arrived. Enri stopped the wagon before they reached the gate of the village, which gave Lexicon time to see the village's fortifications.

"Wow! Carne village has changed considerably since last I saw it."

"Wait, Lexicon, have you been to Carne village before?"

"Oh, my apologies! Yes, but that was a long time ago. Now it's more like my first time again." Lexicon remembered Carne village, back when it had less than one hundred people as its population. It was no more than a simple village of hunters and gatherers, but now it was a fortified, walled off town. A well protected village as well, as the scholar saw signs of life at the gates of the walls, and before him what looked to be-

"Goblins?"

Goblins, indeed, and they were well armed. Their nature and gaites appeared civilized and disciplined, though. These goblins were no ordinary rag-tag mob of goblinoids. Enri waved her hand to the goblins that stood at the top of the ramparts, and called out to them,

"Hey guys! I'm back, and I have a guest. His name's Lexicon, and he wants to see Lord Gown! Is Lupu here today?"

One of the goblins greeted her back and answered, "Welcome back, boss! Eh? That guy there wants to meet Lord Gown? Sure, I guess. If you think he's cool, then Ms. Lupu might think so, too. Okay, now open the gates, boys!" The gates opened up for the wagon to pass through, and so Enri drove her horse-drawn wagon inside. They arrived at the edge of the

village itself and parked the wagon next to the horse stables. Lexicon got out and helped Enri off with an offered hand.

"Oh my, you're a gentleman, Lexicon. Hehe!"

"It is a pleasure, fair Enri. It is only right to do so. Afterall, you may very well harold me to meet greatness today! The least I can do is offer assistance, even if small."

"You're too kind, Lexicon. I'm just a simple woman, and a married wife at that."

"Hoho? Who's the lucky man, may I ask?"

"His name is,"

"Enri!" a young male voice exclaimed her name. From the village square came another blonde person, this time a man. He had bangs that covered his eyes, and skinny frame.

"Welcome back, Enri!" He walked past Lexicon and held Enri's hands, then kissed her on the lips. His long hair must have obscured his vision, for he was surprised to see Lexicon beside his wife.

"Eh? Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there. Enri, you brought a stranger to Carne?"

"He's not much of a stranger now, since he introduced himself to me at E-Rantel. Nfirea, this is Lexicon. Lexicon, this is my husband, Nfirea. He and his grandmother live here with us. Nfirea, Lexicon is a traveling scholar, and he wants to meet Lord Gown. Isn't that interesting?"

Nfirea parted his hair to see the man's face. He didn't see much, given that Lexicon wore a hood. He refrained from prying on the reasons why, however.

"You do? It's your prerogative, of course, but why do you want to meet Lord Gown? Are you an emissary?"

"No, but I'm told I'm quite the charming fellow, hohoho!"

Enri and Nfirea seemed to like the joke, as the laughed at the scholar's sense of humor.

"Say, Enri, did you happen to see Lupu in the village?"

"I did. She's at the barn where the cows are. She was already on her 5th bucket of milk, but she should still there. We can take you to her, Lexicon, and then me and Enri have to do stuff together."

"Oh? Is the honeymoon on-going, Mr. Nfirea? Hohohoho!"

Both Nfirea and Enri blushed at his words, as the two newlyweds looked away from the chuckling scholar.

"C-Come on now! Let's not keep her waiting, okay?"

"Aye, do lead the way, Mr. Nfirea."

Lexicon, Enri, and Nfirea moved through the daily routes of the men and women of Carne, some carried bags of grain, while others cured their game and knit their blankets. The sound of cows mooing was a good sign, as their milk would be fresh and ready. The barn doors were open, while three men worked to repair a rooftop of a house next to it.

' _A fine and productive day, this is. This brings me back to my very own settlement. Except Carne is far enough away from_ _ **them**_ _..._ '

"Ms. Lupu? Are you in the barn today?" Enri called out. The sound of udders milked stopped, and out from the front of the barn came a woman. A very beautiful, tanned, red haired, and uniquely dressed girl exited the barn, with a water-soaked washcloth to clean her hands, and cool her brow. Lexicon's eyes opened wide to take in such exotic beauty.

"My, my!" He said in a hushed whisper to keep his composure, and to hide his blatant fascination with her. The one they called Lupu, the red-haired woman, waved and jogged over to Enri and Nfirea.

"Hiya guys! Nice to see you again, too-su!" she greeted Enri. She looked to Lexicon and smiled, her expression rivailed the glow of the afternoon sun.

"Hi there, stranger! Did Enri here invite you to Carne?"

"Greetings to you, fair Lupu. Enri has told me of you, and yes, she has been kind enough to bring me to her home. You see, I-"

"Look out!" a male voice warned. From where the three men worked on the house near the barn, the shingles of the roof gave way, and caused the two men on top to fall. Lupu, in a flash, caught the first man with no issue. But when she turned to catch the other man, Lexicon stood behind her, with the second scared man in his arms. Enri and Nfirea were used to Lupu's blinding speed, but were surprised to find another who could move as fast.

"Are you alright, sir? Are you injured anywhere?" Lexicon asked the man in his arms, genuine in his concern."

"I'm okay, thanks. I can walk, too."

"Very well." Lexicon put the man down on his feet. "Do you require aid for this roof, then?"

"Oh, nah, stranger. The fault is ours, but thanks anyway."

"You're welcome, sir."

"Whoa! That was super fast-su! Maybe not as fast as me, but I'll give yah credit!" She gave Lexicon a wink and a thumbs up. Lexicon blushed and scratched the side of his head with his index finger.

"Oooh, dear. You're too kind, fair Lupu. Oh, yes, while we're here now, I wish to discuss with you a request. Will you hear me out?"

"Sure! What's your question then, also your name?"

"I am Lexicon, vagrant scholar. A pleasure to meet you, Lupu."

"Lexicon, eh? What're you doing here in the Carne Village-su? Oh! Are you here to settle down? Maybe a find a new career opportunity? Or are you lost-su? I bet you're lost-su!"

"Not all who wander are lost, I must say. But that's not why I'm here. You see, I wish to meet with this Ainz Ooal Gown I've been told about. I came back from a long year's travel, so I am out of the loop, if you catch my meaning? The last time I was in E-Rantel, the undead were existed on the Katze Plains, and did not guard an entire fortress city."

Lupus listened to what he said and nodded her head, "I see, I see, so you're looking for the great lord?"

"That I am. Because I'm a scholar, information is my business, and this Lord Gown must be a wealth of knowledge. Afterall, one must be a powerful sorcerer or necromancer to control zombies and skeletons from afar, wouldn't you agree? Do you know him well, if I may inquire you?"

"Maaaaybe." Lupus teased as she grinned, her teeth bared with shining bright smile. Her fangs seemed to sparkle from the sun, as if to highlight her unique feature of herself, "I bet someone told you about me?"

"Enri here informed me, yes. I hope that isn't an issue? I don't seek to bring trouble to anyone."

"I don't think you have, Mr. Scholar! He's really nice, Lupu, honest." Enri assured.

Lupu looked at both of them, seemingly deep in thought, ' _He seems interesting.' she_ noted as she studied the scholar's face, ' _and cute too, maybe. Well, it's been a while since we have someone to waddle in Nazarick to face their deaths. Probably since the Workers incident too._ '

"Okay-su!" Lupu cheerfully replied, "I guess I can lead you to where Lord Ainz resides in-su! You got a map?"

"Aye, I have one. I never leave anywhere without it… well, that is unless I decide to explore uncharted parts. I jot those details down, too. One moment and I'll get it out."

Lexicon took off his backpack and opened it up. He put his arm inside, and from within he pulled a rolled up parchment. When unrolled, it revealed to be a map of the known continent. More than just the locations and areas already known, some of the map's spots were marked to show new, unseen places as well. The scholar got around from the look of his map.

"I don't suppose you could mark down for me the location of Nazarick on my map?"

"Sure-su~." she replied as she looked at the map. The instant she saw the map and locations she had never seen before, she paused.

' _This map…!'_ She thought,' _This map is something that Lord Ainz and Lord Demiurge should have! I'm so telling them after I sent this cutie off to his death. Imagine the possibilities that Lord Ainz can have!''_

Lupusregina Beta smiled at the scholar, and marked the location where Nazarick would be, "Just head on up north in the Great Forest of Tob, and keep an eye out for the white building within that forest. You won't miss it as long as you stay on the path-su!"

"A white building, you say? Interesting, very interesting! I will do that. Thank you very much, fair Lupu! You may have harald me to greatness today! If we meet again, then I will be sure to thank you. Oh, and not to forget, I thank you both too, Enri and Nfirea. Farewell!" The scholar put his map back into his backpack, and ran off in the direction Lupusregina Beta directed him.

Lupusregina waved him goodbye as she waited the couple to leave and once she found herself alone, she quickly raised her right hand up to her ear and send out a message.

"Lupusregina Beta to Lord Demiurge, sir! I think I found a really interesting piece of fresh meat for Nazarick-su!"


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

**Chapter 1, part 2**

With map in hand and compass in the other, Lexicon travelled through the forest of Tob. His excitement filled his smile and his bright, green eyes while he moved onward to his destination. The trees and their leaf-covered branches obscured the light that peeked through the flora. The trees were dense when he entered, but the more he passed through, the less there were trees in his way, until at last he came to an opening. Free from the forest and free to see the blue skies, the scholar looked upward-

"Wow!" he exclaimed in awe, "So _this_ is what Lupu said about a white building. It's more than what she described, though!"

Before him was the entrance to Nazarick. It was a marble sculpted entrance, with pillars of white supporting the roof of the great mausoleum. Around it were many gravestones, some broken, and some not. The air around the entrance to Nazarick was heavy, a darkness that had weight to it. But the weight of the evil that permeated from the entrance phased Lexicon not. His enthusiasm was so hot, that one could swear it burnt that unseen darkness as he moved closer to the steps that would lead him beneath the earth.

' _Amazing! Such power! Such pristine architecture! Truly, if this Ainz is what I suspect him to be, then this is just the start of something much greater! Hmmmm… yes, but I should stay focused, and cautious. Such strange locations as this are not without defenses or traps. If those other abandon fortresses and castles were any indication, then beings like Ainz don't just leave the front door wide open. That, and I am sure I am being watched… no matter! I will press on all the same._ '

Lexicon walked away from the forest's edge and through the graveyard. His movements were yet to be impeded, and there was no sign of enemies or defenses at the moment. But, when he was just a few yards away from the entrance, he stopped. From the sides of the entrance stepped out two, giant, stone-made protectors from the darkness of the opening. They lacked any facial features, but made up for it with their hulking size and strength.

"Oh dear! It seems I have company. I don't suppose you two stalwart defenders are here to chauffeur me in, no?"

The golems didn't answer him with words, but instead answered with an attack. They both lifted their giant rock-fists and attempted to slam the scholar into a fine, red paste. With ease Lexicon jumped out of the way, and landed on his feet like a cat.

"Hoho! Quite the smashing entrance, you two! Care to try again?"

The golems kept their silence and retorted with more attacks. For every swing and slam at the scholar, the golems couldn't get a hit on Lexicon. They weren't intelligent or had actual cognitive thought, so there only form of mental capacity was to strike against any and all invaders. This single-minded purpose served as an advantage to Lexicon, however, but he needed to get past them all the same.

The golems moved in on Lexicon at once and swung their massive granite limbs at him. Lexicon deftly moved out of the way of the golems, their attacks barely miss him each time. When one of them lifted both arms to slam the scholar into a pulpy mass, Lexicon raised his palm up and shouted, " **Force Field!** " The golem slammed down, but stopped in mid air. Its attack was stopped by an invisible barrier of magical, kinetic energy. It continued to beat down the field until it cracked, but gave Lexicon time to fall back and maintain his distance. The second golem pulled a chunk of earth beneath its feet, and threw it at Lexicon. Again Lexicon summoned the force field to protect himself, but the weight of the earth broke the field almost instantly, and pushed the scholarly magic caster further away.

Lexicon scanned his surroundings, and saw that there were columns around the grave stones. Some of them looked to be ready to topple over. In his moment of processing a strategy, one of the giant stone guardians managed to catch him in his blind spot. The long, solid limb rammed into Lexicon's stomach, and knocked the air out of his lungs. The scholar was sent through the air and collided with the pillar he had seen before. Lexicon held his hand to his stomach, his breath shallow from the attack his body received. It felt like a battering ram had collided with his stomach, and he couldn't breath too hard without hurting his lungs.

' _Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'll make due. These golems are strong, but not sharp._ '

The golem that attacked him continued it's assault against Lexicon. Before it could smash his head in, Lexicon jumped out of the way. The white pillar was smashed in two, and fell forward onto the guardian. The golem looked up, only to have it's head hit hard by the descending architecture. The weight of the pillar was enough to force the first guardian onto the ground, which left it incapacitated. Now there was only one left, or at least until the first golem got up again. Lexicon used the confusion to get away from the remaining golem, and ran inside the tomb of Nazarick. He knew not what he would find, or what would find him, but his courage outweighed his fear and was bolstered by his deep, insatiable curiosity.

Lexicon stepped down the stairway deeper inside. It was dark, foreboding, and malevolent. Strangely, the man smiled in defiance. His face glowed in jolliness to the dreary place, as if to mock the wickedness that tried to smother his spirits. He reached the first floor, which had opened tombs and coffins on both sides of the area, as well as protrude from the walls. There was dead silence around him, not a sign of life he could feel or see. That was when the coffins and stone tombs opened. Skeletons rose off from the floor, corpses of long-dead Workers crawled out of the shadows, shambling husks of their former selves. A mob of undead felt the strong life energy come from the wayward scholar, and moved to consume his flesh.

A normal human being would have trembled at the sight of the walking dead, but then Lexicon wasn't normal.

"Hmmmm. So, zombies and skeletons? Typical and basic forms of defense. Their strength is mostly in their numbers, with threats of necrotic damage, and perhaps the chance for zombification after death. Sadly for all of you I'm more than well equipped to deal with you…"

Behind his back and hung against his hip, Lexicon revealed a new item from his person. In his hand was a red rod, with gold tipped on both ends. When he held it out before the shambling undead, the staff extended into a bo-staff. The scholar swung the unique weapon with style and grace, then stopped. " **Holy Aura**."The staff glowed with a white light around it, which gave it an aura of illumination. The skeletons with swords attacked first, but when Lexicon swung against the trio of bones, their rust blades shattered on impact. He swung again and smashed their skulls to pieces, their skeletal frames fell over and collapsed on the stone floor.

The hoard of corpses and human remains, unphased by their comrades' destruction, attacked as a whole. "Dear me, simple undead simply cannot learn from their mistakes. Time to grant you all some actual peace and rest. Hiyah!" Lexicon moved about the battlefield like a dancer, his agile steps, bobs and weaves made him untouchable for the undead to land a hit. Zombies attempted to hold him, but met the same fate as the skeletons earlier, with being smacked and broken against the blessed quarterstaff. Lexicon culled the undead in a swatch of broken bones and obliterated dead flesh, until he saw in the distance a magical gate.

"Well, well then. What have we there? Time to find out!" He saw that the mob of undead surrounded him and attempted to overwhelm him, but Lexicon had other plans. He planted his staff into the stone, bent it and then pole vaulted over the reanimated bodies. His landing placed him closer to the gate, and ran to it. He outreached his arm to the gate and was taken away by a flash of light. He had escaped the enemies of the first floor, but would not face the winding paths of the second floor maze.

The gate brought him to the second floor. Before him were many, many hallways before him. He had entered the catacombs, a winding, endless spanse of dead-ends, pitfalls, and other traps that worked to hinder or harm intruders, who sought the exit that would take them to the next gate. Lexicon checked behind him to be sure he wasn't followed, and when he was sure he looked at his options.

"Interesting. Which it the correct path, I wonder?" Lexicon always remembered where he had been: from civilizations that he's visited, to uncharted lands that he's recorded and mapped. The only problem he had was he didn't have a sure sense of direction. At times like these he relied on his instincts… even though those same instincts got him into trouble sometimes. The scholar extended his index finger and pointed at the entrance furthest to his left. Then he passed his finger over to the next entrance, and the next after. When he was about to pick one, his finger fell back onto the center entrance.

"Let's try this way!"

Lexicon walked through his chosen entrance, the halls were illuminated by magical torchlight. When he reached the end of the path, there was a left and right path. He looked to his left and moved on ahead.

' _Odds are I'll be getting close to the exit when the traps start springing, and in greater frequency. Then again, I know not the mind of the one who designed this labyrinth. I just need to stay focused, eyes open, and avoid stepping on any-_ '

His foot stepped on a cobble stone, and he felt it sing into the stone floor.

"Traps. Bollocks!"

His ears caught the noise of stone moving alongside him. Small holes with angry faces opened up, and from them fired poisonous darts. Lexicon deftly maneuvered out of their path, and ran down the hallway. He stepped on another loose stone, and from the sides a new trap came in existence. A row of guillotine swung from side to side, and at different times, and he was right in the middle of them. Like before, the scholar bobbed and weaved pass the sharp, pendulum blades, with one of them cutting open his shoulder. Despite the pain from his wound he kept going, until he was out of the present danger. He looked at his shoulder and took note of the wound. Internally he casted Heal spell, and closed the wound on his shoulder.

"Right. Softer footsteps this time." Lexicon followed his advice and watched the floors, mindful of any loose or strangely shaped rocks. He ran his hand against the walls as he watched the floor, and then made a right turn. When he was half-way through the next hall, he heard the same "click" sound from before, where he avoided the darts and blades. This time he felt the floor give way, but avoided the pitfall in time. "Hah! Nice try there." he stepped backwards, and as he felt himself in the clear, the floor gave way where he stepped backwards.

"Son of a-!" There was a pitfall next to the one he jumped from, which caused him to lean back dangerously close. Below both of the holes were spikes, with remains of other less fortunate souls stuck to them. Their bones a testament to the cunning and guile of the mazes of Nazarick. Using his abdominals and some frantic arm rotations, Lexicon brought himself straight.

"Clever. Very clever." After that second near-death event, Lexicon traversed the pitfalls and moved on. He wasn't sure he was heading in the right direction, and felt something was amiss. ' _I've been wandering around for about an hour now, and I've been more mindful of the traps and potential surprises of this maze. And yet I cannot find my way. There has to be some kind of hint that is hidden. Perhaps so in plain sight?'_ '

Lexicon looked around the halls, still cautious of the environment for more traps. He looked toward a torchlight and noticed a strange drawing. It was in the shape of what could be described as a cephalopod, and with a tentacle it pointed in the opposite direction of where he came from.

"Well then, I think I know what I should do…" Lexicon turned around to walk back… but then turned right back to his original direction.

' _Nice try. No intelligent adventurer would follow such an easy trick. It's fair to say that wherever those little octopi point me to go, I need to go in the opposite direction. Why let any potential intruders know the correct path into one's home?'_

Lexicon, filled with more confidence and certainty, remained vigilant for both traps and drawings of the same kind he found. For every one that he saw point in one direction, he went the opposite. The traps still came to claim his life, however; pitfalls, flamethrowers, crushing blocks, and other deadly defenses. He was further cut, bruised, and even burnt along the way but Lexicon persevered. At last, after dodging the grip of death, he saw the next gate ahead.

"At last! Now, let's see what is on the other side of this little-" Before he could move further, his foot stepped onto a teleporter trap. The trap was instantaneous, and when Lexicon blinked he saw he was somewhere else. Now he found himself floating in the air, right before gravity reminded him of its cold, hard facts.

"Shit!" Lexicon fell down what looked to be a deep pit, with no chance of reaching the walls for a grip.

' _Damn it all! Need to think fast, or I'll break my legs and die!_ ' Lexicon pulled his staff off from his hip and held it in both hands. He could see the floor of the pit now, and he was running out of time. He shifted his weight closer to the wall to his right, and with all his might he jammed the end of his staff into it. He felt his arms and hands strain from the sudden stop of his fall, and grunted in pain from the whiplash. Despite the aches he felt in his body, he managed to save himself. "Oy, vay. That was close." He took a moment to catch his breath and calmed himself down. When he felt ready to go he climbed to the wall, pulled his staff out from the stone, and climbed down to get his bearings.

Lexicon reached the bottom of the pit and looked around him. On the sides of the circular pit he saw small holes, too small for anything bigger than a rat or insect to enter and exit. While he planned out his next move, a raspy gurgle-like chuckle fell from above, and into Lexicon's ear. The scholar looked upward to the source, and his eyes widened while his brows arched upward.

"What the-?"

He cocked his head, confused by the sight above him, which stood at the edge of the top of the hole. The creature him gave off a feeling of revulsion, but its overall shape and stature was familiar, and perhaps even… funny?

"A roach?"

"Greetingss...s...lost soul, I see you have stumbled in to my lovely pit."

The stranger looked at the bipedal insect. The two stood away from each other by a few yards, but both could see each other well enough. The stranger crossed his arms and replied,

"Aye, it has its charm, I'll say that much. You're an interesting being I have to say. I don't see many talking insects outside this place. May I know your name, if you have one at all?"

The said insect twitched their mandibles for a few moments, then replied, "Kyouhukou, Area Guardian of this Black Capital. At your service."

The stranger bowed to the bipedal roach, and replied, "A pleasure to meet thee, Master Kyouhukou. 'At my service' you say? Well, if that's the case, then perhaps you can help me? I'm trying to reach the end of this great tomb, so that I may speak with someone important. Would you be willing to help me?"

The roach king clicked their mandibles and corrected him, "It is my form of greeting, Lost Soul. Unfortunately, I cannot help as much as you think I can. Though, I must say that you have come at such a good time."

Around the large roach, a swarm of small roaches scuttled around in the dark, like dark waves ready to crash on the strange figure.

"You see, my children are very hungry and are in need of a fresh meal. I think you just fit the bill."

The stranger saw the ever-growing swarm of small roaches converge onto his position. He blinked twice at the collective of insects and shook his head.

"Aye… This was too easy." The swarm crawled up his legs and up his body. They covered him from head to toe. At first, it looked as if he was already finished. Then, a flash of hot light bursted from where the stranger stood. The flash fried the swarm of insects in one fell swoop, their charred bodies fell like rain. The frost hit Kyohukou, chilling him to his body, but not freezing him solid. The stranger shook off the insects from his clothes and limbs, brought his staff out again and twirled it, then pointed it at the roach king.

"But alas, for you, I'm a meal you can't quite afford, Kyohukou. Now if you'll excuse me…"

The roach king clicked their mandibles in surprise. He didn't intend to consume him, or at least not all of the stranger anyway, as Ainz ordered him and everyone to not kill. But the sight of his servants felled so fast left him aghast, and in horror at the sight of his children turned into cooked bits! The stranger charged at him with his staff ready to strike. Kyohukou spread his insect wings and fluttered upward to escape. The stranger extended his staff and pole-vaulted into the air, and kicked the roach king out of flight. Both the stranger and insect ruler fell, with Kyohukou flat on the ground. The stranger tucked and rolled to reduce the impact of his landing. The roach king struggled to get up, but the blow left him winded. The stranger stood up and walked to the downed bug being.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, believe it or not."

He slammed his staff on the roach king and knocked him out.

"But I can't die just yet. May we speak more civilly on a later date, good sir."

The stranger descended the next steps, leaving smoked remains of roaches, and an out-cold king, behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The third floor was his next destination. From the stone steps the air was cold. Not just in the temperature, but cold enough as to chill the immortal soul. This place felt wrong to the stranger. It felt evil, like that stranger had walked into a wolf's den and the wolves were watched him and his every movement. There were more coffins around here than on the previous sub-levels. Many of which were wooden and stood upward against the walls.

Lexicon looked down on the ground, and could spot several dark and dried-up stains on the stone floor. The smell of iron and rotted flesh that hung stagnate in the air caused his nostrils to flare in disgust. In the corner of his vision, he spots something in the dark, barely illuminated by the sparse amount of torch light. It looked like a person in shape, and on closer inspection it was a girl with grimy blond hair, torn tunic, and a broken staff at her side. She was a still as a corpse…

As the sound of clicking heels filled the chamber he was in, the scholar turned away from his prior interest and looked down the path in front of him. The clacking sound rose up the closer it came, and with it the shape of three forms.

One short in height in what appeared to be a very intricate, and unique dress and bonnet, with colors of dark purple and rouge. The umbrella she held of the same color pattern, and was as well made as her outfit. The two other figures were women, who stood at her left and right sides, adorned in white and revealing outfits. But their eyes told something sinister. Their pupils were black as night, and irises a crimson red. They both stared without a single blink at the curious intruder, while the short woman smiled.

"Hm. It's not prudent to assume, but something tells me you're not all here to say hello, aye?" asked the stranger.

"Straight to the point I see, deary?" The maiden replied while smirking at her new prey.

"But it is very rude of me, as a Floor Guardian, to not make a proper introduction."

Throwing her umbrella away, she curtsied at the stranger.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you, invading stranger: I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, Floor Guardian of the First, Second, and Third Floors."

The stranger bowed to her in the manner of a gentleman. He stood straight and faced her. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Bloodfallen. For now, you may know me as a vagrant scholar. I don't know if you knew already, but I seek to meet this "Ainz" fellow. You wouldn't mind if I, say, pass by you and meet him, would you?" He tilts his head innocently, waiting for her response.

"You? Meet Lord Ainz?" She huffed as if offended, "Why does a petty bug like you wish to see Lord Ainz?"

The vagrant scholar frowned at her response and insult towards him. He leaned on his staff and kicked the dirt. "Ahh, shucks, Lady Bloodfallen! That wounded me, I must say!" He lamented as he pushed and twisted his staff in the dirt-covered floor, like a hurt boy with a stray stick in hand.

"It's just that being a scholar it's my love for knowledge and learning that brings me here. I mean, with a name like "Lord Ainz Ooal Gown!" popping up out of the blue, and the subsequent domination of the late Re-Estize Kingdom, a man like me was bound to come and seek this place out!"

He slouched forward, looking away in a somewhat defeated expression. "Ah, but alas…"

"I see…" Shalltear mumbled as she bit her lip, "However, as a Floor Guardian, I can't simply just let you go. Oh no, I'm going to suck you dry for Lunch!"

The stranger blushed at her statement, waving his hand to his face like a fan. "Oh dear! Now, I am not one to turn a fair maiden's advances down, Lady Bloodfallen, but we've only just met!"

He stood still from where he was while continuing to fan himself, and while leaning against his magic staff.

Shalltear frowned, not liking this man at all, she sighed and gestured her two maidens at him, "Go and beat him up, my beauties."

With a snap of her fingers, the two maidens went to work, each rushing to the mysterious man in different locations, ready to rip him apart.

One of the two attacks first, sending a hand with sharp claws into the scholar's chest. But instead of blood and bone between her fingers, it was but smoke! The man blows up and evaporates into thin air instead. Shalltear's brow perked up at this surprise, and her vampire maidens shifted their heads around in search for the vagrant scholar.

In total silence, and out from the dark itself, one end of the staff wielded by the vagrant scholar flew at the head of the first vampire, sending her flying into the stone wall, cracking it, and leaving her slumping on the floor out cold. From that same darkness the stranger's voice echoed

"As I was saying from before, I must press on. I would be appreciative if you stepped aside, Lady Bloodfallen…"

Shalltear didn't flinch when one of her maidens fell, but smiled softly as she fixed her dress.

"Then I shall let you prepare yourself." she replied, then clasped her hands together, "Even if you're an intruder, I cannot help but be curious of your power. Tell me, do you know martial arts?"

The vampire that still stood looked around, then spotted movement. She glided to its location and found the scholar again. She hissed at him and slashed and swiped at his body, but he moved freely and smoothly away from her attacks.. She swiped again, but this time the vagrant scholar grabbed her arm, pulled her onto his back, and flipped her down on the hard stone. She attempted to get back up, but was then impaled in the stomach by a piece of sharp wood.

"It's no wooden stake, but thanks for having wooden coffins down here." He gestured to his left. From the direction he pointed was a wooden casket with a piece missing from it. That same piece was now inside the vampire maiden's stomach.

"You'll be fine, however. You'll just be paralyzed for a while. Oh! And to answer your question, Lady Bloodfallen…"

He walks back into view of the short woman, and enters a fighting stance with his staff. He shows off his precise fighting movement and techniques to her. He twirled, swung and flipped his staff up, and then caught it behind him.

"I'm not one to brag, but I'd say I'm a pretty good martial artist."

"I see…" Shalltear grinned, activating her primary weapon, the Pipet lance, and attacked the stranger, "But you also failed on one thing, little bug, and that's leaving yourself open."

As she aimed her Spuit Lance at his body, she quickly activated her Valkyrie form, the armor surrounded her small body, and left no hint of her elegant dress behind. This did not stop the Floor Guardian as she thrusted her lance at her opponent, and then backed away from the stranger, to avoid any potential surprise attacks.

She punctured his arms and legs, but he was still able to stand and fight. He ran toward her and then slid to the side to her flank. His staff collided with her oddly shaped lance, and continued to bang and smack against it. The lance flew forward at the stranger's body again, but then it veered off-course. The vagrant had pushed the lance aside with one end of the staff, and used the opening to hit Shalltear in the head with the other end, making her head ring from the hard impact.

Shalltear growled, her red eyes shined with a dangerous glint after she was hit. No one was safe from her wrath as she roared and swung her lance at the stranger. She damaged the opponent and threw more of her magic attacks at him.

"Summon Household!" She roared, "Go my pets! Destroy that vermin!"

From her shadows, bats, wolves and rats appeared and rushed toward to the stranger, aiming at his arms and legs once more. While he was distracted, Shalltear quickly activated her own shield and readied her lance again for the attack.

The stranger groaned in pain from the attack of yet another swarm. He spots the armored foe coming at him again, and acts quickly. He outstretches his hand and opens his palm, shouting out

"Solar Flare!" A bright, burning flash of light melted the dark creatures and blinded Shalltear before she could attack again. Her vision was blurry and unfocused now, and her pets were smoldering stains on the ground. She felt another hard smack to the back of her head, then spun around to attack, but missed. Another smack hits. She swung again but hits nothing. Again and again she felt the annoying smacks against her helmet, her frustration built up, while the blunt attacks came faster and faster.

Then they stopped. Her eyes cleared up from the flashbang spell, and looked around in search of her opponent. She saw the man standing across from her, with his arms outstretched to her. He bares a confident smile to the vampire warrior and chants,

"Come hither, fair Lady of the night! I'm wide open!"

She roared, in spite and in deep hate she created for this vermin. How dare he play with the Floor Guardian of Nazarick, Shalltear Bloodfallen!? Lord Ainz will be disappointed if she doesn't defeat him, but she knew that she still had time to beat him.

Her lance ferociously impaled the confident intruder, pushing out from the other side of his abdomen. But, something was wrong. There was no blood; no screams of pain or agony, it was if she was-!

Then she knew. It wasn't him! Another clone had taken his place. Before she could react, she stepped back and heard a hum beneath her feet. Under her heel was a white magic sigil, and it wasn't the only one. A perfectly drawn sigil made up of smaller sigils appeared beneath her feet. She tried to jump away, but her body didn't move. It was as if she was held stiff by an invisible force. She jerked and struggled, but to no avail.

"I should also point out that I am quite the clever sorcerer, as well." The vagrant said once more, and this time above her. He shouted from above and used a powerful spell,

"Pillars of Salt!"

Large pillars of salt that as big as a support beams descended on top of Shalltear. They collided with her armored form, and shook her body. Where she was able to struggle before, she was appeared quite immobilized now.

"When you said you would suck me dry, it helped me confirm something important: you and your ilk are vampires. However, as powerful as you are - especially with your weapons and armor - you still have limitations. Purified and blessed salt being one of them."

The vagrant scholar slid down one of the heavy salt pillars, and landed back on the ground. He stood back up and watched the helpless vampire, impressed by his own cleverness.

"I'm sure you are genuinely upset, but I feel your master will understand once we meet. May we speak again, and on more civil terms. Farewell for now!"

He bid adieu to the motionless guardian and jogged to the gate that led to the 4th Floor. But as he was about to leave, a loud snap was heard. The stranger turned around to see the female warrior break the various pillars of salt to dust.

'Oh, balls… that's not a good sign.'

Her face was full of fury now.

"You," She breathed, "think that you'll get off that easy? I won't eat you for lunch, but I'll definitely rip you into pieces, and feed your carcass to those cockroaches! Then I'll harvest your blood for my brides to sip on!"

She summoned her Spuit Lance once again, then within a split second she summoned a huge lance out of pure energy.

"Purifying Javelin!" She yelled as she threw it at the stranger, not even giving the chance for him to recover, she continued on throwing spells at him, "Household! Go and destroy that impudent and pesky mouse!"

Out from the shadows returned her pets, large dogs appeared and growled and snarled at the stranger. When she commanded them to attack, they didn't think twice.

"Oh, shit!" Her blind fury hindered her accuracy, though; the angry flailing of the vampire queen was what kept the energy lance from hitting it's mark, exactly. The javelin of light flew past him, but cut deep through his chest the moment he evaded. Blood spilt out from his sternum while he worked to stop the bleeding. He couldn't stop to treat the fresh wound, however, as the sight of shadow-like creatures behind him turned his face pale with horror. So, he wasted no time to pass through the gate in front of him. He knew not where it would take him, but it would be better than if he stayed with the irate vampire.

Just as Shalltear was about to throw her finishing move with her Spuit Lance, she suddenly stopped, her eyes wide as if surprised and looked away. As she turned away, she pressed her hand against her left temple as if to was listen to someone within her head.

After for a while, she looked back at the scholar, her face sour as if she had eaten a overly expired milk.

"It must be your lucky day," Shalltear replied, "Lord Ainz has spoken."

While he clung to his chest from the fresh and open trauma, Lexicon raised a brow of confusion at Shalltear. He caught on in no time when he remembered the name "Ainz". "Ah! I-I see…" he had to used magic again to heal his mound, given how deep it was. "So it is safe to say I have leave to see him now? Or… is there more for me to be tested by?"

"Don't get too excited now. You aren't getting an easy pass. No, quite the opposite. You will earn the privilege to meet the great Ainz-sama!"

'I see how it must be. I seem to have piqued his interest enough to test me further. Beings like him must have high standards, but low expectations, for people like me of this world. Time to show off what I can do! Still, there is really no telling what to expect from this place. For all I know, there is a polar ice cap far beneath me. Or, would that be permafrost-?'

"Hey, mongrel! Pay attention when I'm talking to you!" Shalltear snapped at Lexicon. The scholar returned to focus and scratched the side of his head with an index finger, visibility guilty for his wandering mind.

"Oops! My apologies, Lady Bloodfallen."

"Just get out of my sight. Now. And don't you ever bring this up that I let you, a lowly outsider, come through here unscathed!"

'Unscathed, she says…' The wound on his sternum was healed, but the pain still lingered. "Yes, Lady Bloodfallen. I will be on my way now. Good day!" With his farewell to the vampire given, the scholar passed through the gate, and moved on to the next floor, where he will face the tests of almost every member of the Guardians of Nazarick, as well as the floor guardians, too.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-3 hours prior-

By the time Demiurge reported to Ainz about the scholarly intruder with interesting items that might benefit Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown found himself piqued with interest about the demon's findings. The odds of finding a map that has more details than the one he has was extraordinary. He must see this, Ainz thought.

So he ordered one of the shadow demons to follow this intruder, and summons the viewing mirror to see what he was dealing with now. He remembered Albedo as in the room with him at the time. She was as much his shadow as were the Shadow Demons themselves.

"Albedo! Come here for a moment. I need a second opinion about this "intruder"."

"Yes, my love!" Albedo moved quickly to join her master's side, and looked into the mirror with him.

He at first wasn't impressed when he saw the intruder through the mirror, but later on the fight with Kyouhukou he was intrigued. Since the mirror doesn't provide him the audio, he settled in with how the intruder would interact with the floors he's in.

When his Area Guardian was spared, instead of being killed off, he was instantly reminded of when Touch-Me was like during various PvP matches. Of course, there were times that Touch-Me would PK his rivals, but he would always spare them when they fought well, or if they acted sportingly.

Seeing this, he was curious and wished to test what he can do with this new intruder. He looked over to Albedo and asked her.

"Any thoughts, Albedo?"

The Overseer looked back at her overlord leader and replied,

"He's… good at what he's doing." she said carefully, "but I do not see how he can be so important for Nazarick in the future."

"He has something that piqued my interest." Ainz replied as he watched the intruder enter into the 3rd floor and meeting Shalltear, "For now, I'm more interested in how he interacts with the others."

As the fight continues Ainz got increasingly intrigued by it. By the time Shalltear was caught by the pillars he made a decision. He quickly messaged Shalltear before she was about to chase the intruder to the next floor. The last thing he needed was for that man to die on him before giving him answers.

"A-Ainz-sama!" Shalltear stammered as she answered the call, "A-are you going to punish me for not destroying the intruder? I shall commit my own death for this failure!""

"No!" he replied with a solid tone, "No, Shalltear, I need you to stand down for now."

"But Lord Ainz!" The first Floor Guardian whined and Ainz lifted his hand up in instinct even though she wasn't in front of him.

"No buts." Ainz sighed, mentally making a checklist to help educate his floor guardians to at least understand various battle tactics, "I'm interested in this… individual and I want to meet him. Personally"

"... Understood." Shalltear's bitter voice was heard. He felt bad for Shalltear to have her battle ended so abruptly, but this was really important.

"Forward this message to him:" He added, "that I wish to put him through a trial that will be provided by the floor guardians."

"I…!" Shalltear relented, "Understood, Lord Ainz, as you command." Shalltear replied, conflicted as she ended the Message. Ainz then sat back and waited for this new guest to come in.

"I guess this is where Ulbert's idea comes in….If he were here, he would be so excited, too." Ainz thought. Then he remembered, 'Oh, damn! The teleportation traps! I'll have to turn them off, for now. I can't have him jumping to other floors. I want to see what he can do first. It'll be hard, but I need to know… Right then!'

He opened up a group-wide message to his Floor Guardians besides Shalltear, and spoke with dignity and forwardness of a leader, "Attention all Floor Guardians and Area Guardians. I, Ainz Ooal Gown, have learned of a new threat that has entered Nazarick. What I am about to order you will not be easy, but I have plans for this stranger in the making. Your orders are as follows - and I expect them to be followed: do not kill this intruder. Not yet. Not until I am satisfied. You will fight him, you will wound him, but you will either let him pass you, or feign defeat. What you are actually doing is testing this "scholar", learn about his strengths, limits, and tactics. He will arrive fairly unharmed to the 10th Floor, via escort, and meet me in person. I will judge this audacious man myself, should he prove worthy enough for my personal attention. That is all."

There was but a split second of pause, but only a split second. Their replies were unanimous and without question. Ainz ended the call and leaned back into his chair.

"This is… quite interesting, indeed."

-Fourth Floor-

The Gate that exited out to the 4th Floor lead the vagrant scholar to an indoor lake. While he mended his wounds with a healing spell, he observed his new surroundings. The space he was in was a massive stone done. It encompassed the entirety of the level from ceiling to floor, save for the lake ahead of him. The water of the lake smelled fresh, and it looked as clear as glass. The intruder walked around it and looked into its contents. Below, he could see what looked to be an underwater cave mouth. He looked away from the water while walking it's edge, then stopped. Lexicon felt a twinge of pain from his chest, his nerves reminded him of the battle damage he received. The blood seeped out and stained the tunic he wore, and it wasn't going to stop on it's own.

"Okay, need to focus…" He breathed in and exhaled out to calm his nerves. The pain was great, but his willpower was greater. He felt worse pain long before, and the flesh could always be mended. He held his right hand to his chest and cast,

"Heal!" Green aura glowed on his chest wound. The magic spell wove the flesh of his chest closed. The torn shirt and chain mail beneath were the only proof that he was hurt. He patted his chest, happy with the recovery. He observed his new location, and when he looked up, his jaw almost dropped to the floor, "By the gods!"

He proclaimed with discovering a most astonishing sight. Before him stood a towering stone monstrosity, with features that were plain, but did not weaken the awe-inspiring presence it gave off. Its head was round and smooth, while it looked down to the lake below its feet.

"Now how did you get in here, large fellow?" the vagrant inquired. No answer. The golem remained silent. It showed no signs of life, and It made no noticeable movement. The intruder scratched his head and proceeded to the golem.

The scholar observed and studied the golem, looking for something that stood out. He could not find anything on the surface, and continued to ponder.

'Strange. Something of this size should be too obvious not to have as a defensive measure. Why have it here at all if it doesn't react to my invasion?'

He backed away from the golem and turned back to the lake. He knelt down on the water's edge and held his hand to his throat.

"Underwater Breathing! Waterproof Coating!" A flash of turquoise color enveloped his body, and then vanished. He dived into the water and swam to the cave's mouth below. It was dark, save for some crystals and coral that glowed in the water and offered some illumination. He peered deep into the tunnel, and saw there was two ways to take. He swam away from the mouth and floated in front of the cave's mouth, not entering just yet.

'A golem that won't attack me, and the only way forward on this floor is here. There may be secret passage I don't know of, but to look for it would be time-consuming. It may not be long before that golem decides to wake up and attack. There must be a trick to this…'

He looked back to the golem above the water. It still watched over the lake as the guardian that it was. The intruder tilted his head at the stone watcher, curiosity peaked. Its gaze did not leave the underwater cave entrance. Then an idea popped inside his head as the bubbles around his mouth.

'Perhaps you know something that I don't, hm?'

The scholar swam back up to the surface and out of the lake. He meets the golem at its feet and climbed upward. He climbed to the golem's shoulder while it still remained quiet and unmoving. He walked along its broad shoulder and searched its stone body for some kind of clue.

"Where would you hide your secrets then, mute watcher?"

The corner of his eye spots something. On the nape of the giant's neck looked like indentations etched into its back. The vagrant scholar climbed to the golem's neck and looked closer. The etchings revealed to be a map of what looked like a maze, and how to safely traverse it.

"Eureka!" The vagrant scholar shouted. He took out a sheet of paper and charcoal and made a copy of the map from the indentation. He descended from the golem without falling to his death, and castes a waterproof spell on the new map.

"Clever, I must say, to hide knowledge on something one would think would be without! Much obliged, oh solemn guard of stone!"

The scholar returned to the waters and to the entrance below, swimming onward and with confidence. He knew the way, and now was on to the 5th floor.

The instant the intruder entered into the 5th floor, a blizzard obscured his vision. Low temperatures froze all the water that was latched onto him preventing him from moving. He could feel the cold liquid from the lake freezing on his skin, threatening to give him severe frostbite.

"N-Not G-g-good!"

He brought his hand into his backpack and pulled out a vial of hot, red liquid. He drank the contents within the vial and breathed out. His breath was cloudy and warm, and then the ice began to melt from his body and clothes. The potion he had drank stemmed off the cruel cold of the 5th Floor, for now.

"Good thing I came prepared. That potion won't last long, though. I gotta keep moving, or at the very least find shelter."

The vagrant scholar jogged through the blizzard snow swirled around him. He disappeared into the blizzard, and could hardly see anything in front of him. His trek through the blistering snow brought him to a building; a frozened-over prison to be exact. Something about it gave off a sense of uneasiness. Still, between freezing to death and entering an unknown place, with potential danger inside, the vagrant scholar had no choice. He entered the building and closed shut the door behind him.

The interior was cold, empty, and haunting. There was not a sound in the halls and steps of the prison. Nary a pin drop could be heard over this deafening silence. The intruder treaded carefully while moving further onward. After climbing metal stairs, and passing by empty cages, he came across a heavy set of iron doors. He pressed onto the doors and pushed. The creaking of its hinges filled the empty prison and it cells, letting in colder air out. The doors now opened wide enough to slip by, the scholar entered the room.

It was dark and foreboding; the unease even more present in his mind. Iron chains hung from the ceiling above; black ice formed on the floor; dark stains and marks covered the walls, with a hint of iron in the air. Only his footsteps echoed out into the empty room, until he heard a cracking noise. He looked down, and saw something peculiar.

"Hm? What's this?"

He knelt down and moved his foot from where he stepped. It was a doll. A porcelain figure of young, childish complexion. He had stepped on its head, cracking a part of its face. He felt somewhat bad for doing so.

"A doll?"

"My baby….Where is my baby?"

The scholar shot up and readied his weapon. He was not alone.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"My...baby...where…. is my baby?"

The scholar brought his eyes to the ceiling and looked around the hanging chains. Then they widened in shock as he spotted a figure hanging onto one of the chains. It slid down, then fell from above. It was slouched over in front of him, standing a few feet away from where he was. Its appearance was that of a woman wearing a black robe, with long, flowing ebony hair. It rose up onto its feet and looked back at him.

"My baby...Where is it?" she whispered, her beady eyes staring into the stranger's "Where, where, where...I need my baby, baby, baby…"

The woman stepped closer and closer, eerily closing the gap between them both. From her left hand, she pulled out a pair of sheers; rusty and stained with old blood. When her hair briefly parted, the intruder's face turned pale. With closer inspection, he saw her face was lacking a face altogether! It was as if someone - or perhaps she - removed the skin from her face, leaving nothing behind except her facial muscles and exposed teeth.

"Well, I'm sufficiently terrified out of my wits!"

He laughed out weakly from the horror that quickly approached him. The woman darted at him, sheers parted and ready to cut him to ribbons. The vagrant scholar yanked out his battle staff and swung at her. She was faster than he realized, for when he swung, she had already jumped into the air. She fell back down with her shears closed, intending to gouge his eyes out, and still yelling about her precious "baby".

"Bloody hell on a pike!"

He jumped back, narrowly avoiding her blades with them cutting off some of his tunic. She continued her onslaught of death against him.

"Where is my baby?!" She screamed, clawing at him. Her speed was astonishing; her strength belying her lithe figure. The intruding scholar fought back, but for every parry and block he gave, she returned with swift cuts and stabs into him. For every swing and strike to her, she dodged and moved like air. He had to tip the odds into his favor, or risk a painful end.

"Acceleration!" More flashes of light and color covered his body, filling him with increased speed and attack power. He attacked again, this time able to keep up with the mad-woman's movements. Yet still, even with enhanced power, she would not relent.

'I can't beat her like this. Even if I do, I'll be too tired to move forward. I still can't kill anyone, or it will ruin my plans!' He shouted in his mind. The woman stopped fighting, swaying back and forth, now holding her shears as twin blades, chanting and asking "where's my baby?".

The vagrant scholar's mind sparked an idea. He looked back to the doll, and to the woman, who was still swaying and chanting while she approached him. He snuck back to the broken doll, careful not to grab her attention. The woman stopped when he was close to the doll again. Her gaze brought to the doll itself.

'Could she mean…?'

He knelt down, and put away his weapon. The woman, step-by-step, came closer. His hands came to the doll, and brought it to his lap. The woman gasped and growled. Her stride increased, and she charged at him! He didn't look up, for he was focused on the doll. He hovered his hand to the doll's broken face, "Mend" and a light came out. The crazed woman leaps up and brings her shears over her, preparing to stab him again.

The doll is brought up, right to the woman's face. It was repaired good as new. The tips of the shears stopped an inch from his head, frozen still. The scholar bowed to the mad woman, and said,

"My sincerest apologies, dear mother of this child. I meant harm to your baby. Here..."

She looked at the repaird doll, and like a mother with a child, she snatched it away from the intruder, hissing and murmuring at her 'child', cooing to calm the silent infant mannequin. She was far into her own world that she had ignored him and slinked off into the darkness.

The scholar sighed with relief, and wiped away the cold sweat from his brow. The wounds she left behind still stung, but all he could do to conserve energy was apply medicine to them, which he had prepared. Patching himself up, he kept an eye on the darkness as he reached the other side of the room, leaving it behind.

The vagrant scholar moved forward, still chilled from both the temperature and the previous fight. The stairwell lead him to a brightly lit room, but instead of iron and chains, it was pure ice. He had entered the insides of an iceberg below the prison. At the end of the frozen area was another door. It could lead him to the next floor he thought.

A puff of cold frost rustled his hood, and the sense of something towering over him filled his mind. His confident expression turned worried as he turned his head behind him. What stood behind him, and breathed down his neck, was yet another deadly obstacle.

Standing 5 feet taller than he did, another insectoid being looked down on him. It had deep blue eyes and a lighter blue exoskeleton. It looked like a cross between a hercules beetle and a fire ant. It had four arms and a long spiked tail behind it, with each hand holding a different kind of weapon. Something about it shouted "warrior" and "strong" just by looking at it.

"Ummm… Greetings?"

"Greetings, intruder." The cold, large, insectoid being greeted the intruder, "How did you pass... the 4th Floor?"

"I… Had to confront one woman who had lost her doll. We came to an "understanding", you could call it?"

"Nigredo…." He growled, cold air hissing through his mandibles "Strong she is, but easily distracted. Punishment is needed, I believe."

"Either that, or she may need some therapy." He instinctively stepped aside for the tall insect to pass by, but not leaving his sight of the bug warrior. The insectoid did not move, though. It instead unsheathed it's weapons and pointed his a sword at the intruder's face.

"We shall see about that." He hissed. His mandibles clicked and twitched in agitation.

The scholar smiled weakly and laughed with a nervous tone. He attempted to appease the warrior, despite his current intrusion into his home.

"You strike me as an honorable warrior, master…?" He lingers, hoping to tease out the ice bug's name, if he had one that was.

The insectoid did not move, but answered, "Fifth Floor Guardian, Cocytus." Then he readied his posture, waiting for this intruder to engage.

The scholarly intruder nodded his head, "Master Cocytus. Please don't see my continued speaking as stalling, but would it not be more appropriate to meet at the center of the room, and then fight? Surely this immediate spot isn't quite appropriate in the views of bushido…" He paused, waiting for the Cocytus' reaction. 'Let's see if that will get a reaction. The way he carries himself is similar to those scrolls' of instructions I found some time ago. '

Cocytus said nothing, his face expressionless while his mandibles were moved on their own, thinking, but ready to strike. Then after a few moments passed, Cocytus hissed, cold air breathed out from his mandibles.

"Very well." He answered, sheathing his blades away, "We shall take this to the center of the dojo. An appropriate battlefield."

With that said, he turned around and walked on, not even waiting for the intruder to follow him.

The scholar had little time to say 'thank you' to him, as the insect warrior moved forward to the center. The scholar jogged up behind him, and maintained a respectable distance of two meters. The two met at the center of the cold room, and faced one another.

The vagrant scholar pulled out his staff from his hip, twirled it around, and planted it at his side standing up. He bowed to Cocytus respectfully.

Cocytus hissed again, but bowed the same nevertheless, and then unsheathed his blades out, ready for battle head-on.

The intruder did so in kind, his staff aimed at the guardian. There was not an inch given from either fighters. Both sized the other up, the next move before acting chosen with consideration. At last they moved forward and clashed staff to balde. The katana of Cocytus clanged against the magic battle staff of the intruder. They pulled back and struck again, their weapons collided with each other once more.

The scholar spinned and swung his staff left and right in search of an opening in the warrior's stance. So far, there was none, while Cocytus' stance was strong, and his focus sharp as his katana. The scholar could only imagine what the insect thought behind such an unreadable face, which the only things that moved were his mandibles. But he could feel and see the cold, blue energy around Cocytus. It was clear that he wasn't serious, yet. 'I know this is a test, so let's pass it with flying colors!'

Cocytus said nothing and just kept his onslaught against his opponent. He bothered not to look if he even did create some scars on the ice floor. Ice pillars appeared out of nowhere, and blocked the intruder's view.

The ice pillars forced the scholar back. He lifted his staff over his head, ran at the base of the pillars of ice, and then vaulted on top of them. He landed and looked to see where Cocytus had gone, but saw nothing below. That was until he heard a "whoosh" noise behind him. Cocytus had gone around the pillar and jumped from the bottom up, then looked down on the scholar. The scholar went wide-eyed and moved out of the way to avoid damage. The warrior bug sliced down and split the pillar in half, which forced the scholar to jump off. The scholar landed, rolled on the icy floor, and reduced the impact of the fall.

Cocytus broke through the divided pillar and swings down on the scholar. In a split second the scholar spun his staff and diverted the attack to the side, but the impact shook his arms hard, and made him flinch. Cocytus turned the blade and swung left, but missed him by mere inches. The blade managed to cut a diagonal hole in the scholar's tunic, and severed off some links of his chainmail beneath. Blood spilt out again, his old wound returned to hinder him

'As much as I have to respect honor, I hate the fact that I'm no true warrior,' the scholar thought, 'and this can't be his only weapon either. Those four arms aren't for show, I know that for certain! Fighting him bare fisted would be bad, as my strongest weapon is my staff right now. Monk style and Sword style are usually even, but this being is clearly stronger than I. I need to avoid death, even if I lose a limb in the process.'

The scholar took the offensive and attacked this time. His staff clanged and banged against the metal blade, still in search for a weak spot. Then he had an idea. He swung horizontally, to which the blade deflected it. Cocytus attempted to impale the scholar, but then the scholar leaned backwards on his feet, dodging the blade. Using the staff as support, he aimed at the bug-man's sternum, the magic staff extended and hit Cocytus in the chest. The impact pushed him back a meter. Not a lot of distance, to be sure, but enough to give the scholar a short break.

The insect man huffed cold air again, and looked at the scholar. His mandibles chittered with intrigue. Without a word, a second arm grabbed another blade, and then Cocytus jumped up. Cocytus brought the two blades down on the scholar again.

The scholar backflipped away and avoided the attacks, but was blinded by the explosion of ice and frost. He lifted his staff back up in time to block the dual katanas, and faced Cocytus up close and personal.

The battle turned intense, despite the frigid air that could chill lesser men to death, the heat of their fight could melt ice and frost like the sun against an ice-cube. At this point, Cocytus wielded four blades at once, and swung like a tornado of swords. The scholar struggled to keep the blades at bay, forced to take a defensive stance. Even so, Cocytus cut deep into the intruder's body, ruining his shirt and chainmail and drawing blood.

Cocytus swung his blade and knocked the staff out of the scholar's hand, sending it flying upward in the air. The intruder was wide open. Time slowed down in his eyes as he witnessed four blades about to cut him open. Yet he was unafraid, and kept calm. He took a deep breath and yelled out,

"Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

The staff suddenly stopped its tailspin in the air, and straightened itself. It glowed brightly with a solid gold aura. It elongated and grew in width, becoming a large pillar that stood in the way of the blades. Cocytus was caught off-guard by the sudden intervention, but was more surprised at what happened next.

It had the weight and size of something much heavier, but the scholar brought it about like it was light as a feather, shrinking down to size. The scholar held the staff like a spear, and the top end of it shot forward like a bullet. The first missed, but every time it missed, it worked faster to hit Cocytus. It shot out so fast that the guardian was forced back and made to block. Now the tables had turned.

"As you will, gold-banded cudgel!" the scholar exclaimed. With each swing the staff altered its size and length, becoming harder and harder for Coytus to strike.

Cocytus only stood in his place, his eyes studied the weapon that the stranger held. However, after a few hits, Cocytus' mandible clicked and uttered only one word.

"Fool."

Before the scholar could respond back, Cocytus swung his katana almost instantaneous, and deflected the staff away. He continued to deflect each of the scholar's hits, until after what seemed to be the 15th hit, he was but a foot away up to the scholar.

The Floor Guardian swung his sword to deliver the death blow...

But the blow never came.

The scholar knew that he wasn't dead, but he could still feel the cold energy that emitted from the blade that the Floor guardian wielded. The katana stopped and hovered close to his face, right between his eyes. The scholar could almost feel the edge of it caress his skin. He stood still, his arms spread wide with the staff held away in his hand due to its weight. His legs were bent forward, muscles within his thighs and calves screamed in stress of the staff's true power took a toll on him, and this would have been the end of his life. Despite this inescapable truth, the scholar did not blink, flinch, or run away. His will was iron, and he still felt no true fear.

"You are a fool," Cocytus finished, "but you have a fire that is never-ending."

He lifted the katana away, "What is your name, scholar, for I, Cocytus honor the few who battles with fire to me."

The scholar held still, but answered, "You may know me as Lexicon. I am a vagrant scholar, and it is a pleasure to have met you, Lord Cocytus."

Cocytus' mandibles hissed and clicked when he heard the name, "Lexicon… Very well. I shall let you through this floor, for I am satisfied with the fight you have given me, despite your horrid stance."

'Ouch. That hurt…' Thought Lexicon.

He then pointed at the direction where the next floor was, "Follow that path and you'll find the gate to the next floor. We'll have another mock battle if you survive."

He finally relaxed after Cocytus removed his blade from Lexicon's face. The scholar put away his own weapon, then bowed low before the superior warrior. "Thank you very much for the battle, Lord Cocytus. If I survive, I will train more to better challenge you, if only by a grain's worth. Farewell, for not!" Lexicon turned back to go to the end of the ice dojo, and saw an identical gate he took to leave the 3rd Floor. He passed through it and would come out onto the 6th Floor; the level of humidity, jungles, and the two most dangerous beings that call it home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Back in the throne room, Ainz watched and analyzed the fight, fascinated by the noticeable strength the stranger displayed to Cocytus. He followed the stranger as he assessed the information he gathered from the intruder's last battle.

Behind him, Albedo glared at the intruder, displeased with how distracted Lord Ainz was by him, and thus neglected his duty as a leader to protect Nazarick. 'That man', she thought, 'will have to go'. But with how happy her ruler was from watching, she'll have to assess the usefulness of the intruder later, and determine if he's worthy of her respect. If not, then she'll simply eliminate him...

Lexicon traversed the hot and dense jungles of the 6th floor. It's incredibly tall trees acted as umbrellas, keeping the sunlight out but also keeping the humidity in. The vagrant scholar perspired profusely while he searched to find the next gate.

'The damage I'm taking is going to take its toll on me if I'm not careful. Hopefully I'll reach the end of this trial, and not the end of my rope!' the stranger thought.

Meanwhile, above the trees, two figures watched the man trek through the dense foliage. They were small in stature and well hidden. One sat on a branch with their legs crossed, while the other hung from their legs upside-down. They kept quiet as not to reveal their position. The figure that hung on the branch smirked to themselves, then snapped their fingers together.

The tops of the trees and the bushes surrounding them rustled and shake. The movement of the plants and brush converge on the intruder. The scholar's ear caught a hint of the sound and stopped. The trees and bushes stop shaking…

A spear flew from the top of the canopy and aimed at Lexicon's head. He dodged the attack, and the spear stuck itself in the dirt, but it did not stop there. More spears and darts flew right at him. The scholar pulled out his staff and swung the projectiles away, and then made a run for it. A couple of bolas spun for his ankles, but he jumped over them both and continued onward.

A masked tribal warrior yelled out and attacked the scholar with a tomahawk. The scholar whacked him away and ran into a clearing. More tribal warriors followed behind him into the opening and surrounded him.

With staff in hand, the vagrant scholar fights the tribal fighters, keeping them back and away from him. He sees an opening in their circle and makes a break for it. He dropped the thought as he continued to escape. But his exit was not what he expected, exactly. The gate was nothing more than an extension of the 6th Floor. Now he was inside the arena, the grand amphitheatrum for Nazarick's thrilling blood sport, where they would watch "heroes" die for their entertainment.

"Oh-ho! Looks like I'll be putting on a real show today, aye?"

His brow started to sweat again, but the temperature of the arena was actually comfortable. His pondered as to why he felt this way now, until he was interrupted with the entrance of his next opponents.

In front of Lexicon stood a couple of Dark Elf twins, one dressed with a suit and another with a dress.

"Mare, it looks like our guest is here."

"Y-yes, Aura."

The scholar looked over the near identical twins; the noticable difference being their opposite eye colorations. Their eye color were heterochromatic. From the look of it, they were no more than ten or twelve years old. But, with what he knew about Elves, the scholar did not take them lightly.

"Ahh! I've come across my opponents today. Well then, greetings and salutations! I am Lexicon. Who are you two, may I ask?"

The twins stared at him as if he was dumb. The one named Aura, dressed in a white and red suit called out to him,

"Are your ears that bad?! Didn't you hear us call each other by name?"

"A-Aura, it's fine…"

The intruder rubbed the back of his head. He felt embarrassed that he made himself look deaf. "Oh, perhaps I gave the wrong impression. So far, the people that I've fought before getting here would introduce themselves, formal like. If I am correct, then the lad on the right is Aura, and the lass on the left is Mare, yes?"

The twins looked at each other, one dissatisfied, and the other, quivering. They seemed to talk to each other within their own minds. As if in an agreement, they looked at him with their movements in sync.

"Fine, Lexicon..." Aura huffed, then thumb at both herself and her brother, "I'm Aura Bella Fiora, and that's Mare Bello Fiore, and we're the Sixth Floor Guardians. Nice to meet'cha, I guess."

"Then allow me to make proper introductions. I am Lexicon, a traveling scholar. I've come to meet the great and powerful Lord Ainz Ooal Gown! I must say, I am impressed with this place. Its every floor designed to whittle down and wear out any intruders. Especially for when a larger force were to come in. The path from the fourth floor to the fifth floor, for example: genius! Using cold water and and a submerged maze to either potentially drown foes, or if they escape, suffer hypothermia? Now that is cunning. Bravo!" He clapped to the twins with a smile on his face.

The twins looked at each other, Aura's face scrunched up, questioning the intruder's motive and his sanity, while Mare's shoulders just shrugged, not sure on what to do. They seemed to be staring at each other again, as if holding a conversation between their own minds, then they looked back at the intruder, their mind set on something.

"Okay," Aura huffed, "We got a strict order from our higher-ups that they wanted us to test you in any way that makes sense. But just a small warning: we're not going to hold back, you hear?!"

"S-sister," Mare stammered quietly, clutching the cane, "I-it's best not to excite the i-intruder r-right now…"

"No fear, young Mare. I am fully aware that your duty is to kill anyone that comes by. I respect you, your brother, and your duty. Yes Aura, I hear you loud and clear. So, tell me, what exactly will be your test for me, Aura and Mare?"

The twins looked at eachother, with Aura smiling for the both of them, and in unison shouted, "We'll play Hide-and-Seek!"

"Now that is- wait, what?" The daring scholar did not expect that, but at the same time he felt he should have. They were just children after all, and a game seems to be the most fun and challenging test to give.

"That's right! See, we know for sure you couldn't win in a normal fight against either of us, but anyone can play Hide-and-Seek well enough. You'll hide, and Mare and I will seek you out!"

"B-but if we f-find you, then we win! Y-you'll get a h-head start, though, with 5 m-m-minutes to use for your s-self." Mare stuttered. It was likely he was both excited and nervous at the same time.

"Count your blessings here and now, interloper, because before the 30 minute countdown ends, me and my sibling will find you, and whack you good in the head! Show 'em Mare!"

"Hoho? I see, you'll give me a light bop on the knoggin'! That shouldn't be a-"

Mare lifted his wooden staff and smashed it into the ground. The impact was loud, and it left a hole in the arena floor. A light bop it was not.

"... Problem?" The scholar felt less jolly after that "little display" of lethal, physical power. 'Right, appearances can be deceiving. I am inside a giant tomb with powerful creatures and entities, afterall. I would not be surprised if these two were considered the weakest of the denizens here. Though "weak" is putting it mildly.' "Ah, I see. Well then shall we start?"

"You got it! Mare, take us back to the jungle. Send Lexicon in a different area of the jungle, so that we can have a fair game. Okay, Scholar-san, when we arrive back in the jungle, you'll take your headstart and start hiding. But don't get comfortable, because there is an extra rule: we will find you, but you get to run as fast as you can from us. Just don't get your hopes up for too long, however. You can use whatever magic and items you have on hand, since you'll be needing them. But that just means we get to do the same!"

"Of course, Aura."

"Mare, let's go!"

"T-teleportation!"

In a flash of light the three players were whisked back to the 6th Floor jungle. Aura and Mare were nowhere in sight, while Lexicon ended up in an open space. The game had begun.

"Well then, I better get going." Before he ventured off into the dense, humid flora, Lexicon grabbed and broke off a leafy branch from a tree. He dragged and brushed the branch as he moved to find a better hiding place. Meanwhile Aura and Mare were several meters away from where Lexicon was teleported to. Aura pulled from her pocket a shiny silver band, and when placed on her wrist shrank down to fit. She pressed a button on the band, when a woman's voice was heard,

"You have 30 minutes on the clock. Ganbatte!"

"Thanks, Bukubuku-chagama-sama! Let's go win, Mare!"

"Y-yes, onee-chan!"

Aura and Mare were on there way to find the hiding scholar. 10 minutes passed while Aura lead their team in the search. Her sharp eyes, ears, and even nose aided in her tracking skills. There was almost nothing that could hide from her. Mare's job wasn't so much seeking as it was destroying. When Aura was certain that she found her target, Mare would jump in to deliver the finishing blow. Mare of course did not share in his sister's athleticism, and so struggled just to keep up with her.

"C'mon, slow-poke! We can't let him get further than he's allowed to!"

"I-I am *pant* c-coming! I'm c-coming *cough*!"

Aura and Mare stopped within a similar looking, and dense foliage. Aura closer her eyes and listened to her surroundings. There was nothing but birds of paradise chirping, poisonous frogs croaking, and multitudes of insects clicking and skittering above and below the canopies. A twig snapped and Aura's ear perks up. She grabbed her whip and lashed at the bush to her right side. The bush rustled against the whip, and from it small, colorful birds flew away from it. She retracted her whip and hummed to herself. "Huh, I could have sworn he was there. Mare finally caught up to Aura, and when he did their creator's voice chimed in again "It's been 15 minutes! Don't give up now!"

"D-did you f-find him?"

"No, not yet. But keep your eyes peeled. I don't think he's too far…" While Aura scanned the area, Mare looked over her shoulder and noticed something odd. A huge, thick-trunked tree covered in moss and fallen leaves stood behind his sister, but as he narrowed his eyes on it, the surface of the trunk looked almost human. That was when he saw a single eye open to look back at it him.

"BWAH! A-A-Aura, look!"

"Huh?" Aura looked to where Mare pointed, and saw just a thick tree. That's when the green eye opened again, and with another matching eye to it. It winked to them, and it was sure enough Lexicon. He had camouflaged himself to blend with his surroundings, and masked his scent with dirt and leaves.

"Get 'em Mare!"

Mare yelled to the top of his lungs and charged, staff raised over his head. When he was in mid-swing, Lexicon jumped into the air and climbed the tree above. When Mare made contact with the tree, he smashed a huge chunk out of it, which caused it to topple over, and force the sneaky scholar to jump to the next tree. He ran away above the canopy, but Aura jumped up and pursued.

"Get back here!"

-Back in the Throne Room-

The Lich studied the twin's choice in their trial for the intruder, he chuckled when he heard that they decided to play Hide-and-seek with him. He nodded, understanding that these two are just children that only wanted to have fun. He didn't fault them, in fact he finds it adorable and thankful for their youthful naivete. Feeling a burst of pride as he watched them work together to hunt down the scholar who was hiding from them.

Based on what he saw, it seemed that the scholar had expert levels of knowledge and skills when it comes to covering his tracks, and running away from hunters. He wondered if Lexicon either had some dark history, or stumbled upon something he shouldn't have found. Regardless of the potential reasons, The scholar surely had many adventures that Ainz would love to hear about. Should he survive of course.

Looking back at the trial, Ainz watched as Aura sicked both her brother and her pets on the fleeing scholar. Their teamwork is top notch as always, which he finds himself reminiscing about the time when both Peroroncino and Bukubuku-chagama worked together in teams and being the best at it.

"Lord Ainz." Ainz looked up from the mirror to see the Overseer looking at the mirror, "I do not understand why you told the Floor Guardians to make their own tests for the intruder…"

Ainz hummed, and thought on what he should say to Albedo. At the very least she deserved some kind of explanation. She's a bit persistent when it comes to his unknown reasons, but he thought it was obvious that he's more curious about Lexicon than his elimination. If he did pose a problem, then Ainz would kill him by his own hand, for safe measure. If only excuses were that easy to make.

"He piqued my interest." Ainz answered truthfully as he looked back at the mirror, "While I'm aware that he has items that may be beneficial for Nazarick, we need him alive since he has explored where none of us had been before. Even the map that Lupusregina described showed locations that not even my adventurers have found yet."

Albedo looked thoughtful, her beautiful face furrowed with creases from her skin. Her golden eyes glowed and seemed troubled by the answer she was given. Ainz worried if his answer wasn't good enough, until she straightened her back and bowed slightly.

"I understand." She replied, "I have been completely blind and did not see the best solution for such task! Oh, Ainz, you are amazing!"

Ainz was glad that she had seen his way, but it still guilt-tripped him when he thought back to the setting itself that he had created. But those feelings were squashed down as he went back to observe the event.

"Now, let us continue watching," he concluded, "the twins' trial is only halfway finished."

Aura and Mare stopped at a lake with a waterfall keeping its volume consistent. Her wolf and giant chameleon sniffed and even tasted the air, following the trail left behind by Lexicon. Aura's watch chimed in again with Bukubuku-chagama's voice, "It's been 25 minutes. Better hurry!"

"No worries! We're closing in on him. Everybody, spread out and find 'em!"

Aura's pets and Mare moved around, searched every bush, parted every tree, and looked under every rock for the scholar. But no such evidence came up. Aura walked alongside the waterfall behind her. She kept her arms out straight to balance herself while she stepped over the wet rocks beneath her shoes. She hummed out loud in a carefree way, her bliss-filled youth unphased by the dwindling time on her watch. As she moved halfway past the falls, the falling water parted open. Slow and steady came out a finger, and then the hand attached to the finger. It glided over Aura's wrist where her watch clung to, and when it past over it, the hand slipped back inside.

"... Oh no you don't!" Aura uncurled her whip and sliced the water fall vertically. When she severed the falls from itself, she saw behind the curtain of liquid Lexicon.

"Found you!" She whipped Lexicon again, but he dodged out of the way and dived out the hidden cave past her. "Walk on Water!" Lexicon shouted. His feet glowed blue from the spell, and when he landed on the water he instead stood on it. His feet remained on the surface and caused only ripples against the lake. Then he sprinted away to dry land.

"Mare!"

Mare turned to where he heard his sister, and saw Lexicon running away again.

"R-right! Giant Boulder!" From his wooden staff stone gathered and formed into a giant rock. When the rock reached full mass, it was fired right at Lexicon. But the weight of the boulder pulled it downward, and dispersed the water around it, creating a giant wave that rippled all around. It was enough of a disturbance to send Lexicon flying out of the lake, and landed right into the bushes tumbling.

"We have him now! Chase him, guys!" ordered Aura. Lexicon got back on his feet and continued his evasion against the twins and their animal companions. Time seem to slip by them as the twins continued their chase for Lexicon, as Aura didn't look at he watch this time, so sure of herself that they would win. Mare ended up hitching a ride on Aura's wolf, sparing him the exhaustion. Lexicon managed to find the same gate to the amphitheatre and passed through it, and was greeted to the bleachers of the inner colosseum. He couldn't take the view in, however, because Aura and Mare were right behind him.

"Time to end this, Mare!"

"Y-yeah! Vines!" Mare summoned plant vined from beneath the earth, and ensnared Lexicon's feet. He felt his legs held down and so fell forward onto his elbows.

"Bollocks! This isn't good.

"Great, Mare! Now give him a whopper of a headache! Ainz-sama will surely give us headpats for our good work!"

"Here i-it c-comes then!"

Aura watched as her brother jumped from the wolf beast and land before Lexicon, but not before stumbling a little on his legs. He straightened himself and looked down on Lexicon. He nodded his head at the scholar and said, "Thank you for playing, Scholar-san!" Mare raised his staff above his head and aimed at Lexicon's brow.

"Ah, yes! You've certainly got me now. But I have some bad news to share with you two."

"Huh?" They both sighed out at once.

"Have you heard from your watch at all, Aura?"

Aura blinked twice at Lexicon and looked down at her watch. It had made no sound at all since they reached the arena. But that was when Aura noticed the watch flashing "00:00" on it.

"Cease Silence" Commanded Lexicon. The spell over Aura's watch made noise again, with her creator's voice repeatedly shouting "Time's up! Good job!"

Aura's face scrunched up in utter confusion and disgust at the timer, with Mare abandoning Lexicon to look and see the news. Time had indeed ran out, and neither Aura nor Mare managed to lay a hand or weapon on him.

"B-b-b-but-!"

"How the HELL!?" finished Aura.

"It's quite elementary my dear Elves! I didn't just use those extra 5 minutes to conceal my presence. I also took the time to retrace my steps from where I discovered the gateway to the arena. You see, I noticed that you had a most curious device on your wrist. I have no clue as to what it is exactly, but I could comprehend that you used it to keep track of time. More so the watch reminded you the amount of time that passed by. Then, at the waterfall location, I used a sound-canceling spell to hide the vocal alert from your hearing. In that time of being chased, I made you waste what little time you had left to catch me. All in all, a most fun and splendid effort on both your parts! Now, may I please be released so that I may continue forward?"

Aura and Mare were only half listening to the scholar, as the twins were so distraught with humiliation and sadness.

"AAArrrrggh! We were so blind! We got too into it and forgot to get him!"

"A-A-Ainz-sama is going to be s-s-so disappointed!" Mare was tearing up now, and soon started to cry.

"Oh dear… Lord Ainz, if you can hear me, then mayhaps you should console your guardians. They seem to need your support."

"Umu." He nodded, using Message, "Aura, Mare, do not be discouraged by the loss. Consider this as a way to help understand your own weaknesses and improve from it."

Aura and Mare calmed down and wiped away their collective tears. Mare released Lexicon from his vines. Lexicon stood back up, but before he left for the 7th Floor, he went to kneel before Aura and Mare, and met them eye-to-eye.

"I had a lot of fun with you two today. I hope I was equally as fun!"

"Umm… S-sure! Thank you for playing, S-Scholar-san!"

"Pftt. Sure, whatever." Aura scoffed.

"Allow me to reward you as my form of thanks." Lexicon held his palms out before the two Dark Elves. His open hands laid bare before the two young protectors, until he clenched his hands closed. He rotated his wrists with his palms facing down, then opened his hands again. Still nothing in his hands appeared or fell out. Aura and Mare were curious at Lexicon's strange gestures. He closed his hands one more time, rotated them back to where they were, and opened them. Within his hands now were two, gold-paper wrapped cubes of sweet chocolate for Aura and Mare.

"Ta-da!"

"Oooh! Candy!" Aura and Mare said at once. They both took the candies and opened them. Mare was slow to eat his, while Aura munched on hers. Both their cheeks glowed red with delight from the pleasant, sugary treats.

"Thank you very much!"

"My pleasure. I hope to survive my trials of this great tomb, so that we can play together again. You two are very powerful, and I respect both of your skills. Well, I'm off now! May we meet again soon! Hohoho!"

At last the scholar returned to his trek through the floors, where his next stop was the 7th Floor: the realm of fire and demons.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-7th Floor, Lava-

When Lexicon arrived from out of the gate, he was immediately blasted with hot air and the smell of sulfur. His skin perspired as soon as he entered the hellish realm, and was made to wipe his brow just to clear his eyes of sweat. The floor was surrounded by active volcanoes, lava flows, and the sky was completely black with soot and ash. He could only guess what kind of beings or monsters lie in wait for him, ready to kill or even consume him whole. A smooth, confident voice filled the silence of the 7th Floor,

"Oh, what's this? Is this the rumored intruder that has caught Lord Ainz's attention, and ordered all the Guardians to not kill you?"

The scholar in question stopped where stood. He scanned the environment around him and searched for where his opponent was. He stepped at a slow pace, vigilant of a surprise attack. As he did so, he responded to the voice,

"Aye. I am the one who which you and your master speak of. If you speak truly on not taking my life, then I must have left an impression. Though, you have me at a disadvantage, good sir or ma'am. To who do I owe the honor in meeting with today?"

The scholar held his staff ready for a surprise attack. He peered into the crags and inflamed land around him. He could not see them, but they were close. He could feel it.

"While the others have… well, 'held back' their powers, I'm afraid I won't be as friendly as they were to you."

"Oh? I'm ashamed that they've remained restrained. But, I suppose that is a good thing for me. I'm sure I'd be worn out by now, were they to have gone all-out. But you? I sense that you're different." He stopped and planted his staff in the ground like a standard of confidence. He stood still and remained where he was.

"You're not one to strike without assessing the situation, are you not? After all, why wouldn't you have sent them at me all at once… Yet?"

"Now, quite the impatient one, yes? Would it not interest you that I only want to chat with?"

"Then forgive me if I sound impatient. Having traveled the world, I've had to adopt an air of caution. But if you really want to talk, would it not be more polite to speak face-to-face? Otherwise, I would have to say that it is slightly rude not to."

"You are quite right," the Guardian replied, his voice hinted of his smile, "In that case, let's not waste anymore time then."

Without warning, three large figures appeared out from the depth of the lava and attacked the scholar. Lexicon pulled his staff back to himself, and blocked the attackers. He spun the staff and pushed them away to put distance between them. Evil Demon Lord Greed dashed at the scholar, and attacked with his accursed longsword. The scholar parried the sword and swung at the demon. The demon dodged and then vanished, replaced by a larger, and uglier demon. Evil Demon Lord Wrath lifted his massive great axe over his head, and brought the huge, curved edge downward. Lexicon evades the attack, with the axe smashed through the ground, and sent rocks and debris outward in a large explosion. The staff of the scholar extended to hit Wrath in the head, but another demon appeared. Evil Demon Lord Envy, scantily clad and raven like in appearance, parried the staff away from Wrath. Envy darted left and right to the vagrant scholar, with twin black daggers in hand, ready taste Lexicon's blood.

A flurry of slices and stabs filled the space between the demon lord, and the vagrant scholar. The scholar matched her speed, but was flanked by Greed. He pushed harder to parry and block their attacks, but was pushed back by their combined onslaught. Wrath jumped in again, and knocked the staff out the scholar's hand, and then Greed kicked him into a boulder, which smashed on impact. Finally, Envy jumped on top of him and thrusted her daggers to his throat. The scholar grabbed her wrists and held her back, struggling against her weight and strength. Then, his eyes went wide.

"Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

The gold banded cudgel that was thrown aside came to life, and grew five times its size. Then it extend rapidly outward, and collided into Envy's back which sent her off into the distance. Lexicon jumped back to his feet, and struck against Wrath. The magic staff extended and gobsmacked Wrath in the jaw, which left a bruise on his cheek. Wrath shook his head from the confusion, and sought to finish where his sister failed, but Lexicon vanished before the ax made contact. Wrath looked around for the him, but didn't catch sight of Lexicon when he reappeared. A heavy sound was heard behind the demon lord, and Wrath went still. The demon lord leaned forward, then fell to the ground face first. He was out cold in a flash. The moment he had hit Wrath in the head, Lexicon commanded his staff to enlarge in the moment it was an inch away from Wrath's skull.

Greed roared out and attacked the Lexicon in vengeance for his siblings. He stabbed, slashed, and cut, but couldn't land a hit. For every large or small opening Greed went for, the staff shrank and grew to counter his attacks. His last attack would be a mistake, as Lexicon parried one of Greed's consecutive attacks. In one motion he broke the Demon Lord's wrist, which forced Greed to drop his weapon. The scholar pulled his arm back and uppercut Greed in the chin, which left him to float before he fell back to the ground. Only Demiurge stood in the scholar's way now.

-Back in the Throne Room-

If there was one thing that Ainz did not expect, it was Lexicon's ability to bounce back, even in a difficult fight. Ainz mused in his mind from the prospect of a powerful New World being. The way he fought and carried himself was strange to Ainz. Or perhaps familiar?

'Could he be a… no, not yet. I need to know how far he can go. If he can get past Demiurge, or if Demiurge thinks hims worthy, then I'll be able to tell for certain.'

"Lord Ainz, this… intruder is dangerous." Albedo sniffed, as if she was offended by how 'unmannered' Lexicon was. "I believe it's time to have Victim take care of him, before he comes here. I cannot stand by and watch all the Floor Guardians either ignore this pesky creature, or not give their full potential in beating him."

"Albedo," Ainz sighed, again for what could've been the tenth time of the day, "I want to know who and what he is, and his actions may have confirmed my suspicion: he is possibly like me, and the other guild members from before."

"Like… you, Lord Ainz? As powerful as… you?" Albedo whispered, unable to process the impossible, her black wings twitched in irritation. She went quiet, which gave Ainz some relief that she was silent, for now. Though, he was curious: where did he get such a powerful staff in the first place?

-7th Floor-

Demiurge's posture was laxed, as if he wasn't all that surprised by the sudden second wind of Lexicon's. He looked over his downed guards and sighed.

"Well, to be absolutely fair, I wasn't expecting that level of power…"

He adjusted his sleeves, tugged on his white undershirt, and smoothed his red striped dress shirt. He brushed off some invisible dust as if he was ready for a serious meeting, that is, if a meeting were a fight.

The scholar walked closer to Demiurge but remained far enough from him. Then he stopped and stood casually before the demon lord, exactly five feet apart. He held the staff over his shoulder, with his leg bent behind the other.

" 'Expect the unexpected', or as the saying goes." He stretched his arms out and cracked his fingers, "You are plotting something behind that golden smile of yours, aren't you?"

Demiurge, with a sly grin and a glint in his glasses, answered Lexicon, "Indeed. I've seen your ability to discern trickery, your skill in combat, your tenacity, and even a little bit of your character. But are you really intelligent, "Scholar-san"?

Lexicon's brow shot up at the sly demon lord. Many slights and currful words were thrown at him, but a insult to his itelligence seemed to strike a nerve. He crossed his arms and tilt his head as if confused, "Ho-ho? You question my intelligence? You know, I have a feeling that you're playing me, but I'll bite. If there is one kind of test that I excel at, demon, then it is of the cerebral kind. Please continue and tell me what you have in mind."

He held three scaly fingers up as he elaborated, "I have three riddles in mind for you, Scholar-san. Answer them all correctly, and I will reward you. Answer even one wrong…" He snapped his fingers, and from all around the hellscape sprang, flew, and crawled an army of demons. Lexicon was completely surrounded, with no hope of victory.

"And you shall know the full might and weight of the 7th Floor. You will be no more fit for dog food, then you would ever be to meet Ainz-sama."

"Well… that's quite the penalty." Lexicon noted.

"However, should you fall to your knees and beg, then I may take you to him as a prisoner. He will speak with you whenever he pleases, though, so do not expect an immediate audience then."

"It is clear to me that my chances of survival are dismal, and perhaps surrendering will be the wisest action…" Lexicon shrugged and clapped his hands together, "Let's hear those riddles, yes?"

"That was fast. Very well. let us begin. First riddle: When I'm first said, I'm quite mysterious, but when I'm explained, I'm nothing serious. What am I?"

Lexicon winked at the demon lord and answered, "A riddle! Child's play. Give me a challenge, demon lord!"

"Ho? Eager to die? Fine then. The second riddle: A woman named Kishi reported to the police of a break-in inside her house. The authorities arrived and found no locks or doors were opened. They found the crime scene with a broken window, displaced furniture, and muddy footprints over her rug. The next day Kishi-san was arrested by the authorities. What charge was she given?"

Lexicon hummed to himself and gave some thought to this riddle. He nodded and pointed to Demiurge, "Fraudulence. The location of the crime scene was made to look like a break in, but you never said which side of the window the broken glass was. Thus, it can only mean Kishi-san broke the window from the inside."

"Well said! You don't seem like the half-wit that you appear to be." The backhanded compliment was quite palpable coming from Demiurge.

"Aye, and your riddles don't sound too much like they come from kindergarten book. But enough banter, let us hear the final riddle. I want to really think hard on this."

"So eager that you'd tempt fate? Then let us up the ante. You will have one minute to give me the correct answer to my third and final riddle. Answer too late or incorrectly, and you are dead. Answer correctly and before time runs out, and I will grant you a bonus to your reward. Care to accept the wager?"

"You had me at 'tempt fate'!"

Back in the throne room, Ainz shook his head in disbelief, "I'd never seen a human act so bold in his life, and up against my floor guardian too! I don't know if I should be impressed, worried, or disappointed. Huh..."

"Then here it is: what is the ultimate goal of all life?" Demiurge pulled from his coat pocket a golden stopwatch. He opened the lid and pressed the button on top, "One minute. Good luck, Scholar-san.

"A philosophical puzzle, eh? Hmmm…"

The golden pocket watch ticked away, second by second. 60 seconds… 50 seconds… 40… 30… Time was slipping by as the scholar pondered over and over in his head.

'The goal of life…' whispered to himself. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2…

"I have the answer!" the scholar exclaimed. Demiurge pressed the watch's button again. 1 second left to spare.

"Then tell me your answer, Scholar-san."

"The answer to the riddle, and the ultimate goal…" Lexicon brought his open hand to his chest, and then clenched hard into a fist, grasping the answer tightly. He answered and looked Demiurge in the eye,

"The goal of all life… is death!"

The 7th Floor guardian said nothing, except for a smile that spread on his face. He clapped his hands in applause for Lexicon. Then, as if on cue, the other demons that threatened to swarm the scholar also clapped. One by one they retreated and returned to the shadows, leaving Lexicon and Demiure alone. "Well done, well done! I am actually impressed! You humans do seem to show great potential and intelligence. Now for your reward, and the bonus with it. I, Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th Floor, shall be your opponent. No demons, no outside help; just you and I. The bonus to this reward: I will fight you at a 3rd of my strength. I'd like to give you a chance at survival, since you showed me your ability to think with clarity. So few ever do in this world… But I will ask: what is your name?"

"I am Lexicon. A pleasure to make your official acquaintance, Lord Demiurge. Hah! It feels as if I walk in the shoes of the 13 Great Heroes; a hero fighting a demon lord. Well then… have at thee!"

Then, suddenly, Lexicon found himself face to face with a clawed hand.

"Aspect of Devil: Razor Sharp Claw!"

The vagrant scholar smacked away the clawed appendage with his staff. He retreated from Demiurge, and then lunged forward with a right hook to the demon's jaw. Demiurge ducked from the hook attack, then whipped his barbed tail into the scholar's chest. The red cudgel staff enlarged and absorbed the tail attack instead. Demiurge outreached his hand and shouted,

"Hell Fire!"

A spark of black and red flame ignited and exploded outward. It connected with the scholar and exploded into a gout of hellish flame. But the flame dispersed. There was an aura that surrounded the scholar, which shined brighter than before, absorbed the attack. The scholar returned the gesture with his own magic. "Holy Veil. I used it right when I entered your realm. The demonic energies I felt made me prepare for such attacks. "Angelic Spears!"

Lances made of white-hot energy and light shined, then Lexicon threw them at the Demiurge. But Demiurge put both his hands out and caught the magic spears. He clenched the two lances in hand and turns them black. He throws them back and then used another spell,

"Chaos Bolt!"

A bolt of chaotic energy fired out and supercharged the corrupted lances, now flying back at the scholar. The scholar places his hand down on the ground,

"Consecrated Earth Wall!"

A wall of blessed earth and stone rises from the ground and blocks the attack. The wall cracked from the impact, but absorbed the attacks. Then Lexicon placed his hands on the wall, and casted another spell, "Terra Barrage!" The opposite end of the wall that blocked the enemy attack exploded out smaller, condensed rocks. They flew and pelt Demiurge like bullets, which forced him to fly out of the way.

Demiurge casted another spell, "River Styx!" From an opening in space and time a torrent of red water falls down. It hits the ground, corrupting the floor. Any non-demon that touched it would drown and die.

"Fly!" Lexicon shouted. He jumped into the air and flew away from the water flood below him. Now the two were in the air, which gave Demiurge a greater advantage. The demon let loose more chaos bolts at the scholar, wile Lexicon fired back with more spells against the bolts, and broke them before they could connect. Spell after spell, with brief bouts of physical confrontation, the two seemed to be trapped within a stalemate. From Ainz's bird's eye view, the fight was a fireworks of destruction going off in the smoke-filled sky.

'Woah~! This is kind of awesome to watch, I'll admit.'

The scholar's energies ran low, however. Some of the bolts from before managed to hit him, and left Lexicon wounded and bloodied. Lexicon couldn't tell if Demiurge was any different, for his poker face held out through the fight. Either way it was dire straights for the scholar. Demiurge soared forward, his grin was wider now, and showed off his sharp teeth. The vagrant scholar held his arms in to block. Then Demiurge vanished. The scholar looked confused and lowered his guard. That was a mistake.

Within the same instant Demiurge appeared, He held his palm flat, and spoke the spell "Aspect of Devil: Black Hatchet!" His hand turned into a mass of black flame, and when it collided with the staff, the magic cudgel was sliced in two. The scholar was horrified by the sight of his weapon destroyed, and how they fell beneath the crimson waves below. But his onlook of his wrecked weapon was interrupted by a hand to his mouth. Demiurge grabbed Lexicon by his jaw, and squeezed it. His demonic nature made him savor the pain he inflicted on Lexicon. It seemed he had claimed victory against Lexicon.

"You've shown to be very resourceful, and some power does lay within your frail frame. But this is where I will take you in for questioning. Try not to struggle… much."

Demiurge peered into Lexicon's eyes and saw, nor felt, a sense of defeat or despair. No, he saw something else. He saw something he thought only he, and above all Lord Ainz, could experience: a clever plan going accordingly.

Lexicon opened his jaw, bit down on Demiurge's hand, which loosened the demon's grip. He inhaled as much air into his lungs, and shouted, "Ruyi Jingu Bang: Nunchuck Mode!"

Below, beneath the new red sea, the magic staff of the scholar glowed white. It's light shined through the evil waters. It extended out rapidly, making its way to the scholar and demon in the air. A string of light reattached the split staff, before the staff morphed into segmented parts, all of which were connected by light energy. It snaked its way upward and knocked Demiurge away, and freed its master and owner. Lexicon retrieved his now nunchucks with a greater level of confidence. He swung and shouted in a display of martial artist's prowess, and when he stopped, he held his hand out and beckoned the demon to attack.

"W-What?" Demiurge let slip his surprise. 'How could his staff remain intact after using Black Hatchet? It's power can destroy items lower than legendary. But if it came back after that, then that means it's a divine class item?'

Demiurge tsked at the scholar's taunt, but instead faded out of sight. He reappeared to attack Lexicon's flank, but a flash of red and white knocked him away. Again he attacked, but once more he was thwarted. The staff's new form moved faster than Demiurge could, and despite his intentions before, Demiurge could feel a twinge of pain from his hands. 'That Holy magic appears potent enough to irritate me. I planned to let you go if you got past me, but now I'll bring you back down to the dirt, scholar!'

"Let's go, demon!"

"How rude. I will end this now!"

"On that we can agree, Lord Demiurge!"

The demon and scholar leaned back, and flew at one another. Demonic fire surged from Demiurge's hands, while Lexicon's nunchucks hummed and shined with holy energy. When the two collided, a black of light, and explosion of black and with smoke, enveloped them both. After the bombastic finish, two shapes fell out from the sky, then crashed into the floor. On one end of the battlefield was Demiurge, who lied motionless; on the opposite end was Lexicon, who was still for a minute, before he climbed out of the hole his body made.

"Oy, vay… that hurt." Battered, bleeding, and broken in a few spots, but alive was the vagrant scholar. His staff returned to its original size, which he used as a crutch to stand back up. From his backpack was one last blue potion. His internal injuries were mended, but it was clear he took some serious damage."Pant, pant, pant… Good try on that last attack." he said out loud, his words intended for Demiurge. "Of course I can't forget that "bonus". Nothing humbles a man more than when reminded on how small he really is. 'Till we meet again, Lord Demiurge." The scholar's trajectory landed him to the gate out of the floor. He limped his way to it, and passed through.

When Lexicon left, Demiurge had gotten back up. His suit was scuffed, but it didn't appear to be torn in any way shape or form. Once he recovered, he stood straight, lifted his left arm, and pressed two fingers against his temple.

"Lord Ainz, I do hope you enjoyed the show?"

"Indeed, Demiurge. Well done! But tell me, what have you learned from this fight with our new guest? Be honest, now."

"Well, to start, he uses primarily holy magic, so we can safely assume that he can be either a Monk, or a Priest with martial arts abilities. It may be rare, but I am unsurprised since we're in an unknown world for an indefinite amount of time. He may very well be a new factor we must deal with."

"That's right Demiurge. But now it is time to meet this scholar for myself. You have my gratitude for all of your hard work. Who knows? Perhaps the Pleiades will get a chance to play. I will have the 7th Floor gate rerouted to drop him into the 9th Floor. I will grant him mercy for performing well. Oh, and very clever of you for using my ability as inspiration for your riddle. I am flattered."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, for I am, and always will be, your faithful servant, Ainz-sama, and your mercy for such a wayward man is unfathomably deep! On behalf of the Floor Guardians, we are grateful for your praise. Is there anything else you may ask of me?"

"Yes. Gather the other Guardians to my office once I've dealt with Lexicon. I want to hear everyone's opinions personally."

"At once, Ainz-sama. Demiurge out."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Ainz intended for him to go, Lexicon was transported past the 8th Floor, and directly into the gilded walls and floors of the 9th Floor. It was the most spectacular sight the scholar had ever seen. His mouth hung open while he took in the majesty of the floor. It had marble pillars lining the halls, with a large red carpet that acted as a path throughout the level. Chandeliers of beautiful light shined down on his form; it made his now-ragged and torn outfit look as if it was worth less than dirt. Paintings of heroes and monsters in battle, important figures, and other unique renditions covered the smooth walls around the scholar. This place was made to fit a king and his royal subjects; no place for commoners or dregs of society. The scholar breathed in the air and sighed with content. But there was no sign of Lord Ainz. He would be further in, in his throne room, for sure.

"Welcome to the Ninth Floor." a voice greeted, making the intruder turn his head to a young woman, dressed in a black and white uniform with her hair tied in a bun. The lens of her glasses reflected the light as she adjusted them, her steely eyes assessed the intruder. The only thing that was out of place was a pair green gauntlets covered in spikes on both of her arms.

"This way." She droned on, and walked past the intruder, as if she didn't care if he did follow her or not.

"Very… Well?" The scholar was put off by the appearance of the woman that walked by him. It bothered him that there was no alarm set off, or elite guards in the hallways. Or perhaps this woman was an elite guard, albeit in an unorthodox uniform. Her gauntlets were unique all on their own. They gave a clear sign of violence and combat in mind. It was a stark contrast to the calm and proper demeanor of their wielder, however. More so, he felt uncomfortable when he peered into her aura. Or rather the lack of an aura.

'An undead? She seems so alive, but my sight has never lied to me before. I'll keep that in mind while I'm with her. I'm sure there are more like her in this place. It is a "tomb", after all.'

The woman brought him to the biggest doors in the entire floor. Before them was a fresco of a devil and an angel fighting one another, locked in combat. They stood before the massive stone slabs for doors, and waited. A moment past, and the doors rumbled open. Inside laid the throne room. At the throne itself, was none other than the being the scholar sought after: the Overlord, Ainz Ooal Gown.

The woman bowed before him, walked ahead of Lexicon, and then settled herself between a red haired girl with twin braids, and a silver haired man with sharp eyes.

Lexicon looked at the row of women one by one. His head did a double take when he spotted the all too familiar red haired girl.

"Wait a moment - Lupu!? You're here too? How did she get here before I did?"

"Hiya Scholar-su! Congratulations on making it! Ainz-sama is super pumped that you made it here ali- I mean, that you finally made it!"

"Huh." was all that Lexicon could say. He let the issue go and returned to face Ainz again. The Overlord stood up from his spot, while next to him a young, beautiful woman with black wings stood watch, as he spread his skeletal arms wide as a grand invitation.

"Welcome!" the skeleton replied, "Welcome to the last stage!"

The excitement within the scholar overflowed from his heart. He clenched his fists and cheered to them all,

"Hazah! Truly, this is a day to mark history! A tale worthy of an Epic! At last we meet, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown." He smirked and commented, "I'd have dressed more formally, but the path here was quite the "killer" trek! Hohohoho! Oh, but I jest, I sincerely jest!"

The reactions were immediate.

The air became thick and heavy. No one bothered to move, frozen still with cold eyes that stared at the intruder.

Sensing the drastic change in mood, what with a poorly delivered, even if deliberate, play-on-words, the scholar cleared his throat and brushed himself off. He bowed before Ainz and Albedo, then stood straight.

"I hope you may pardon my outburst of enthusiasm. We both know why I've made it this far, but I was no less excited to meet thee, Lord Ainz of Nazarick."

Ainz grunted, then widen his arms, "Don't mind them, they generally don't… have a strong sense of humor."

"Huh. Well that may or may not be a relief. My jokes are often a hit or miss. You'd think there would be books on how to make good humor in the world. Sadly, very few. There is some dark humor, but I digress. I have to point something out, however; you said "welcome to the last stage", correct? Does that imply you have one final test for me, before we may speak freely?"

The scholar looked to the eyeless head of Ainz, but with a grin of excitement on his face. This odd stranger was anything but predictable. He gave off an air of joy, as if ready and willing to prove himself, despite the blatant dangers of the entire tomb. Either he was out-right foolish, or he was more prepared than anyone knew.

Ainz said nothing, but if he had a face, he would have smiled at the intruder.

"You could say that. My guardians could have very well torn your apart, mind you, but I had them restrain themselves. Mere combat prowess isn't enough to impress me. You have shown your worth in more ways than one, Lexicon, and for that you are very fortunate. Which is why I want to give you a fairer fight - one where you may fight on equal ground. It was Lupusregina Beta, or Lupu as you know her, that brought me information of your map. So shall it be Lupu herself that will fight you. She's quite eager, as well."

Lupusregina jumped 10 feet into the air and stood before Lexicon. From her back she hefted up a long, complex looking staff, with a giant black ring and cross at its center. She pointed her weapon directly at Lexicon, to which Lexicon aimed his staff in kind. He was tired, beaten, and bloodied, but he faced his opposition regardless.

"Full Heal!" shouted the red haired maid. A bright flash of green healing magic poured over Lexicon. His bones were fixed, his flesh mended, and his vigor restored. He was obviously confused at the unexpected restoration.

"Don't worry! I'm also a healer, but I want to fight you at your full strength-su! It wouldn't be fun if you ended up dying now! But remember…" She opened her hand and her nails grew long and sharp, "I'm gonna fight yah for reals!"

"Uhhh… Aye!" A jumble of emotions twirled and balled inside of the scholar's heart, but his instincts brought him back to focus.

Ainz gave the order, "Fight!"

By the time he announced the start of the battle, Lupusregina jumped at Lexicon like a wild dog loose in the forest. Her claws were out and ready to strike, and before Lexicon scrambled to lift his staff up to protect himself, her sharp nails snagged at his cloak and tore scraps off.

"Damn!" Lexicon skipped back and regained distance for the moment. "Looks like it's a fist fight now. I think?" He put away his own weapon and adopted a combat stance. Lupu continued her onslaught against Lexicon, but this time he was on-guard, "Iron Skin!" The red haired fighter attacked but felt her nails stopped in their movement. Lexicon's body became hard as metal, the blow barely left a scratch.

"Oooh! So strong, Lex-su!"

Lexicon blushed at her compliment, but remained focused. He fought back with another skill, "Swift Strikes!" A flurry of iron-hard punches flew out toward Lupu, and so she crossed her arms to protect herself. His assault managed to ruin parts of her dress, but then her guard was broken with, "Heavy Axe Kick!" Lexicon's leg flashed red, and then he brought it down on Lupu's head.

"Impenetrable Fortress!" Lupu raised her arm and blocked the axe kick. The impact between limbs cause the air to burst outward. They broke away and continued their fight, blow after blow, kick after kick. That was until Lupu fought harder, and caught one of Lexicon's arms. She twisted his arm and held him in an arm lock on the floor. She forced a great weight on limb, and threatened to break it,

"Surrender-su! Or else you'll be fighting with one less arm!"

"Arrgh! I… I… refuse!"

"Give up now! You've lost already! Don't embarrass yourself, Scholar-su!"

"Embarrass!? Hah! There are worse things than pain, Lupu! You have… no idea… How far… I. Will. Go. To. Win!" There was a loud snap as Lexicon pulled Lupusregina up off the ground. His arm had been broken, but he hefted her up and over himself. Surprised by his disregard for injury, Lupusregina wasn't ready to get slammed onto the floor on her face. Lexicon got back up, arm limp and useless, but still ready to fight.

Lupusregina seemed stunned, but after what he had done, her demeanor changed. Her eyebrow furrowed together and her face softened, tears coming to her eyes. The light in the room reflected off her hazel eyes, as if emphasising her emotions to this sudden event. She turned to face the scholar, on her knees, crying, "H-How could you do that-su!? You're s-so mean~! Bwaaah!"

"Lupu!" The other maids ran over to their distressed sister and comforted her. Yuri hugged Lupusregina gently in her arms, "There, there, Lupu. We're here for you. It'll be alright."

"He hurt me-su! He's so mean… and I thought he was so nice-su!"

"Uwah. The scholar has no manners for a gentle, fragile woman."

"Wait, what?!" Lexicon shouted, flabbergasted at this odd turn of events, "B-but I-!"

"Silence, maggot. You've done enough." She threw a bottle of red potion at his face. It bounced off and fell in his hand, "Go choke on it, flea."

"Let's go back to our positions, Lupu-chan." cooed Solution. Lupusregina wiped her tears away and walked back with her sisters. In the corner of her eye she smirked at the confused scholar, and whispered, 'Take that-su! Hehehe~'

"I, uh… *cough*..." He recognized the potion's appearance and so drank it. His arm was fixed again, but his pride as a fighter was not so easily mended. "So… what say you now, O Lord of Nazarick? Have I not impressed you yet?"

"Well, you are quite the fighter," Ainz mused, "but I have one more for you. Albedo, if you would please?"

Albedo straightened herself up, her white gloved hands clutched on her dark scepter as she glanced at the intruder.

The intruder was tired and wounded but got himself ready to fight once more.

"After you, Lady Albedo."

Albedo said nothing, but when she stepped down from the throne, a flash of light appeared, and in the place of her elegant dress, a set of black and silver armor covered her body. In her hand was a pole ax, and the helmet was of a unique design unlike any other in the world. The scholar was impressed by her equipment, until she came to attack him.

Lexicon's body was near its limit, but fought on he did. He felt his magic was almost drained completely, and if he used one more spell, then he wouldn't be able to stand on his own. The wounds he incurred from the last fight were still fresh, and he had no health potions left. Worse, he could tell Albedo wasn't even trying. Something in her movements made him think she felt perhaps the littlest of respect for him. The muscles in his arms, legs, and body burnt with each swing and dodge, but his will pushed him onward. Despite his best efforts, the battle tipped out of Lexicon's favor.

Albedo disarmed him of his staff and pointed her poleaxe at his throat, "Surrender, and kneel before the Supreme Being of Nazarick, vagrant. Your parlor tricks won't save you now."

'Oh? Is that how you think of me? Well, time to hit it home. I have a little magic left, but I need to prove myself now to Ainz Ooal Gown. I'll have to use that spell. I pray it works out…'

The staff was in the air, but moved to point downward at Albedo. Albedo was aware of this, however;

'This fool thinks he can get me with his extending staff, doesn't he? Well, I've been spying him the entire time while with Ainz. His magical energy has nearly dried up. I will hold that over-sized pillar of his aloft, and show Ainz the superiority of his most loyal, and beloved, Overseer of Nazarick! Go on, scholar, and show yourself that of which you are; a bumbling fool fit only for a short laugh!''

As she predicted, the staff extended downward to her head. She spun her pole axe like a helicopter to show off, while she prepared to catch the staff on her fist.

"Lance of Longinus." spoke the scholar.

"What-?" Albedo uttered. When she looked to Lexicon, she didn't see the last spell of the scholar activate. Ainz had seen it before she did, and was amazed by its brilliance. From the end of the staff that extended downward, a two-pronged spear head made of pure white light manifested. When it reached Albedo's weapon, he saw how it phased through her pole ax, as it it was made of air! Albedo realized her situation and disengaged. The staff and spear end sank into floor, and created a hole in the throne room. Albedo slid back to the steps, and when she looked up, she noticed her right eye hole of her helmet had a scratch on it.

"You…!" The yellow irises in her head glowed in anger, but before she could take his head, Ainz intervened.

"Enough. The battle is over."

When he made his claim, Ainz saw the scholar fall to his knee. The spear that came to existence disappeared, and the staff shrank down to its original size. It fell into inactivity, with Lexicon now truly done. There was silence within the throne room… then, the scholar laughed.

Everyone, minus Ainz, was confused at the sudden laughter. They thought he had lost it, until they heard their supreme one laugh with the intruder. Ainz even applauded the intruder, his hands clapped together for the vagrant scholar. In all his time in the New World, he had not been this joyful until now.

"A spectacular show!" He cheered.

The scholar smiled to Ain, bowed his head from exhaustion, and accepted the applause of the jolly undead. He looked up to the lich, "I am deeply touched by your approval, Lord Ainz. I do my best not to disappoint. It may have been from the excitement of my bouts between your many champions, for as I stand upon the indescribable and profound abyss that which is your presence, I seem to be at a loss of words. Needless to say, this meeting is a crowning achievement for myself."

"Yes, yes" Ainz agreed, then he stood up, "I had almost lost hope until you came in. It's a great relief that there are others like me in this world."

"Oh, you flatter me, Lord Ainz! I am a proficient sorcerer, yes, but you surely have more experience than I - this humble scholar that I am… Wait, 'others like me'? What do you imply, Lord Ainz?"

Ainz was about to say something before he held back. He was about to say 'player' to him, in front of the others in the room. He didn't want to create any misunderstandings among the N.P.C.s, so he cleared his throat.

"It is best that we talked privately about this. Regardless, I must congratulate you in joining us for the night. Guardians of Nazarick! Pleiades! Hear my decree: the vagrant scholar, Lexicon has shown me his worth. I have found him worthy to keep his life. Do not harm him under any circumstances, unless I say otherwise. Lexicon, you and I will have a one-on-one. You have proven to be quite entertaining, so I will have Lupusregina Beta help you recover. Heal him."

"Yes, Ainz-sama-su~!"

Lupusregina skipped over to Lexicon and used her powerful healing magic to return him to full health and vigor. When Lexicon saw her face, he felt flushed by her beauty and looked away, "Oh, I, uh.. Ahem! Thank you, Ms. Beta."

"When she's done, I'll have her and the Pleiades escort you to my office. We will meet again soon, Lexicon-san.

"I look forward to it, Ainz-sama."

Later, in Momonga's office…

With his ordeals concluded, Lexicon was taken to Ainz's private office, and sat before the undead overlord. The Pleiades left the room and Ainz alone with Lexicon. Ainz's facial appearance never changed, but he could tell the scholar was excited to sit before him. Ainz broke the silence before it became awkward,

"Okay. I'm going to be up front with you: I didn't want to get my hopes up when I first saw you, but I need to know one important thing. Answer me honestly, Lexicon."

"Yes, Lord Ainz. I will answer any and all of your questions to the best of my abilities."

"Are you not a Player?"

The scholar went quiet. The room was filled with a long pause. The scholar looked shocked by Ainz's question, as if he was asked a query with no answer to it. His head lowered in shame, and an air of sadness surrounded the scholar. Ainz was concerned and asked what was wrong.

"I… I understand your question Lord Ainz. I do, really. I know what a Player is, and that you, yourself, are a Player. But…"

He shook his head and finished his answer.

"I am not a Player. I am sorry…"

It was very quiet in the room once more, no one dared to even make a sound, for fear of Ainz's reaction to such a confession. Ainz said nothing, but his red eyes glowed in a softer light, and glinted with sadness.

"Oh… I see."

"However, I did not come here to dash your hopes, Lord Ainz. You should be wondering right now how someone like me knows anything of what a Player is, or how I knew where to find you?"

Ainz thought for a moment, "Yes, you are correct. I'm very curious on how you knew such things..." curious he was, but not as much as suspicious. Such knowledge was rare, and far between in this world.

"Well, to not know you would be to say I knew not the sun's existence. You are the known parts' most significant being today. Perhaps even in history, since the 6 Gods, the Greed Kings, and the 13 Great Heroes of yore. But I can't say I know you personally. You would be surprised that, despite the massive influence that you - and other Players - have had on this world, there is scant evidence of their lives and personal history. It has been, in no exaggeration, near a lifetime learning more about the ones who descended from the realm of the World Tree: Yggdrasil."

He paused then added, "In a way, it's almost as if they wanted to forget about Yggdrasil. Strange, no?"

'Wait, what?' Ainz paused for a moment when he heard what he thought he had heard.

"Well, I suppose you have your reasons. Yet, I still wish to know more: about you, Nazarick, and Yggdrasil itself. But there is also one more reason I came to you, and in such a bold, and daring manner."

"Oh?"

Lexicon sat up from his chair, moved it to the side, and knelt before Ainz's desk. The scholar bowed, but this time with a level of allegiance, as a knight would to his king. "Lord Ainz Ooal Gown; Lord of Nazarick; Player of Yggdrasil; Ruler of the Sorcerous Kingdom. I wish to ally myself with you, in making the this world a better place."

He continued, "War, death, violence, bigotry, xenophobia, and worse ailments have plagued this land for too long. Re-Estize was once ruled by criminals and wicked men, before your intervention; Baharuth's streets run red with blood, and the one who spills it none other than the crimson-stained emperor; the Draconic kingdom is used and abused as a shield against the beast-men hordes, with little time to recover before they are overwhelmed… And the Slane Theocracy…"

There was venom in his words when he spoke the name of Slane Theocracy. Hatred and resentment fell out as he uttered it. He continued,

"Not since your arrival has the world been in a stalemate that threatened to rot the governments of the land from the inside out. Society would have fallen to absolute ruin. But with your arrival, something happened that has not occurred for nearly 200 years: change. I wish to join that change. I wish to help you make the known world a better place. You appear wicked and evil, and your methods cruel and dark, as the outsider would believe. But I know the truth: you are more than some stereotypical villain; some antagonist in a story book. You are that change."

He added, "Also, I am not without my uses. I am a powerful magic caster, as you have seen, and I am capable of defending myself. More importantly, I have knowledge and information of past Players, and their legacies left behind, that very few can claim to have. I would be an asset to your cause. So then, my Lord, will you accept this humble scholar into your number? Or… Am I found wanting in your undead gaze?" He remained silent for Ainz's answer.

'Awww, geeze! This is embarrassing! He praises me about as much as the guardians. Maybe even more? Where did he come up with something like this!? I'm not used to all this positive praise. Anyone in the office who did that was usually fishing for favors, but this guys seems serious about it. It's almost scary to me, and he's a complete stranger. Being a boss sucks sometimes…'

Ainz remained silent while his passive trait brought his anxious mind to ease. He assessed the information, and then looked behind Lexicon, before he messaged Albedo to enter his office. He looked back at the new guest, "N-No, it's fine. Your praise is noted. I will need time to think about this, however. I may give you an answer by next morning. Is that acceptable to you?"

"That is acceptable... Oh dear!" Lexicon gasped, "I completely forgot that I didn't make an introduction. Allow me to properly introduce myself-"

Lexicon's hand reached for his hood and pulled it back. His face was that of an impeccable appearance. It was like looking at the finest of artwork made animate. His fair skin was complemented by his solid blonde hair, which despite the combat he'd been through, remained well groomed and pristine. The sweat from his fights appeared to amplify its splendor with its sheen beneath the light. The scholar's eyes were a light green; like polished jade stones that looked back at the undead sorcerer. His smile was one that could woo a city of young maidens. He was by far magnanimous in his appearance.

"Greetings and salutations! I am Lexicon: vagrant scholar. A pleasure to meet you, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ainz tilted his head, curious at the man. As odd and as eccentric as he appeared to be, Lexicon had at least some manners, and the wisdom on how to act around those above him. He nodded in approval of Lexicon's official exposition.

"Lexicon, the Vagrant Scholar. I see." Ainz replied, in interest.

"Aye. I am a procurer of knowledge and information: from the common and mundane, to esoteric and arcane. Anything worth knowing and worth sharing I have on hand. I may look like I pack light, but I have deeper pockets than many know. I also collect any artifacts and items that were connected to the Players in some way. This little piece of treasure, for instance!"

Lexicon reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden coin. He flicked the coin off his thumb to Ainz. Ainz caught the gold coin and observed it. His red eyes glowed with fascination.

"I believe this gold coin hails from your realm, and is of great value to you, yes?"

Ainz could not say a word, however, for he was too shocked from the sight of the old, familiar gold coin that he was sure that no one could replicate.

"Where did you get this from?"

"This world is vast, and I have traveled far. I found a similar, if smaller, fortress-like yours. Sadly, it had been looted and abandoned for more than 600 years from the look of it. As for where exactly I found it, Its location had been within Slane Theocracy's territory. But there is no way for me to go back there now, you see. There also exists an unnamed continent on the other side of the planet. I do not recommend going out there sparse, however. Despite the low-yield venture, the quality of the evidence was what I was looking for. Judging by your tone, it wasn't for naught."

"I… see." Ainz replied as he passed the golden coin back to the scholar, "Well, we can talk more about this later. Albedo will lead you to one of our guest rooms."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz."

Albedo entered the office and closed the door behind her. She bowed to Ainz, but ignored Lexicon. "Ainz-sama! I have come as you've asked."

"Albedo. I intend to speak with Lexicon more in the morning. Escort him to one of the guest rooms for tonight."

"As you wish, my lord. This way, please." She spoke to Lexicon now, but not directly. She referred to him as one refers to air; present but unseen. The scholar didn't speak up against it as he felt he'd have overstepped his boundaries as a guest/invader. He stood back up and followed Albedo out of the room.

They walked down the halls of the 9th Floor, and arrived at the spare rooms area. She stopped Lexicon before they could enter his room, "I must open the door first. We keep them locked until occupied. Be aware that we have a key to all rooms, and should there be an issue, we will enter inside to check on you. Do understand, Scholar-san?"

"Yes, Overseer Albedo."

Albedo pulled a key from her dress and unlocked the door for Lexicon, then opened it for him. He smiled to her and went inside. The room was dark. So dark, that it was pitch black and difficult to see through. Lexicon blinked in confusion until the environment changed.

He was not in the room he was meant to be given. Instead, he was inside a cell. He had been teleported back to the 5th Floor's frozen prison. He shot his head left and right, unable to understand this sudden deceit. Lexicon then heard the imp's voice laughing behind him. She bore a devious grin while looking on the other side of the bars.

Lexicon grabbed the bars but was immediately electrocuted. He felt his mana had been drained from him. The cell was armed with anti-magic defenses, so he could not get out with any spells or magic items on hand. He looked to Albedo and protested,

"Overseer Albedo, what is the meaning of this!? Why are you incarcerating me?"

"... You think you've won?"

"Won what? What are you talking about?"

Albedo didn't respond, but her beautiful, youthful face changed to scornful resentment. Her yellow eyes glowed in the dark with ire in her pupils.

"You think you can win Ainz's favor by doing what you did, with your cheap parlor tricks, mad ramblings, blasphemous words, and silver tongue? Who do you think you are, you up-start human? You may have won Ainz-sama's mercy, for now, but I know better."

Lexicon was confused by her harsh accusations and tried to defend himself, "With all my respects, Overseer, to assume makes an ass out of you and me! I am not here with malicious intent, despite my means of getting into your city. Please let me out. This is completely unnecessary!"

"Don't worry your small head too much." Albedo snorted, as she walked out she continued, "I'll always find a way for him to see true reason. You know, you're not the first, nor the last, to convince Ainz that you're like him. But in the end, all of them have left this world, and him disappointed. Enjoy your stay, vagrant. Oh, and one last thing..." She flicked his forehead, but it sent him into the wall, hard. He slid down the stone called back of the cell and held his forehead in pain. "That was for scratching my armor. Think about that before you tarnish the treasures of Nazarick, scum."

With that, she walked out.

'To be fair, you underestimated me. If only a little...'

Lexicon backed away from the bars, knowing he couldn't get out. He won't be able to contact the overlord and tell him what happened. Somehow, it was even less possible that Ainz would believe him if he told of Albedo's insubordination. Lexicon resigned himself to the half-frozen jail bed in the room, lied down, and waited. Despite the cold air, it was warm in comparison to the outside of the prison.

"Well, it's not like this is my first time being imprisoned. I wonder if the bread and water here are fresh? I hope so. If things don't go well again soon, I'll need to pull my escape plan. I really hope that won't be necessary…"

While he mumbled to himself on the predicament he was in, he heard another sound of a door opened and looked up from where he was. No one was on the other side of the room, so he thought that he was imaged it.

"... My baby…"

Lexicon's eyes bulged out of his head. He heard those words before, and the raspy voice that carried them everywhere.

"My… Baaa… byyyy…."

Lexicon sat up from his position and held himself against the wall. His heart rate skyrocketed, the sweat of terror returned to his brow. He recognized those words and that voice. 'Oh goodness, no...'

Light footsteps were heard down the hall of cage cells from where Albedo left. One step at a time did they follow, but then stopped. Silence. The sudden scratching noises, like little legs against granite walls. The anxiety inside the scholar was enough to burn through his chest, his face against with the memories of his last fight with "it" Then the noises stopped. Lexicon's eyes darted left and right, unsure of what would happen next. His body risked the danger of relaxation, and a small sigh of relief escaped his mouth. That breath would soon return to him in a sharp gasp, however.

In a blink of an eye, a head appeared from the top-left corner of Lexicon's cell. One big, white eye, covered in red veins, and long, black hair that hung down like ragged drapes, greeted the scholar. The terror hit Lexicon like a lightning bolt, and his back hugged against the wall once more.

"Holy shit-fucking- waaah!?"

"Sssschooollllaaaaaarrrrrr…." The raspy voice said. Nigredo, the area guardian of the 5th Floor, visited the imprisoned blonde-haired man. "Why…. are… you here….?"

"I, uh… I-I-I was, ummm." he stammered with his words, still frightened by the strangely positioned "woman". "I was… I was brought here, by the Overseer. She d-deceived me into thinking this would be my guest room. I-I am n-not here by choice, y-y-you see?"

"Alllbeeedooo…" When Nigredo herard her sister's title, her head moved down the edge of the bars. She then slid to the front of the cage, hunched over, and on hands and feet like an animal. "You… don't… belong here….. Schoooolllarrr."

"Ah. It seems you and she share the same sentiment."

"No." She corrected him, "You don't belong…. Here. This is not… your rooom. I will… freeee yoooou…. I will…. Return…. Ainz-sama must knooooowww… Thaaank yoooou… for mending…. My…. baaaabbyyyyy." She slinked away from his cage, the sound of iron doors opened and closed told him she left at last.

Lexicon fell down onto the cold floor and wiped away the perspiration from his face. He was relieved to not have to fight Nigredo again..'It seems Albedo is not the only one to act on their own free will. The notes were true about the Players' constructs. What else could there be hidden in this place?'

The scholar sat back onto his bed and pulled a book out from his bag. Inside were notes in elegant handwriting and cursive of this world's written language, but legible only to the writer himself. He flipped the pages and stopped on a half-scribbled-in page. Lexicon then wrote inside his book, recording his thoughts.

Lexicon's log: I have successfully entered the Great Tomb City of Nazarick, as well as spoken with its master: Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. For the first time in years, I have found a Player's ancient ruin that was neither ancient nor in ruins! So exciting! It was heavily defended, as I expected it to be. The last Player fortresses I traversed were only manned by minor mob beings, but some of its Guardians remained. Albeit their minds were gone by the time I encountered them. Judging by the ones here, this entire tomb fortress just arrived not too long ago.

The state of this place is fresh and lively. Ironic, given it is a giant tomb. The monsters and defenders here are just like how She described it. I wish you were here though… Regardless, I was able to survive and confront the man I was looking for. He did not disappoint. It seemed like he was expecting me, too, but for different reasons. I must have made some impression on him, for he confused me for himself. That is, another Player I mean. He may know more than I could ever imagine. Which is why being in this prison cell is less than ideal. I have made an ally, however (though I use the word "ally" loosely); Nigredo is her name. She appears to be humanoid, but if my eyes didn't deceive me when I first saw her face, then she also lacks an actual face! No skin at all lays upon the front side of her head! Could it be that it was self-inflicted, or perhaps Lord Ainz punished her for some misconduct? In either case, I should watch what I do and say. Punishment here is more than likely capital… or worse. That's a problem I would much rather avoid entirely.

Speaking of problems: Lady Albedo. Something about that woman rubs me the wrong way. The way she speaks of Lord Ainz with such reverence is disconcerting. Also, she went against his instructions and put me in this jail cell. She must see me as a potential threat, though admits not in any way. It is somewhat understandable from her point of view, but still, I will need to be careful around her.

The scholar continued to write in his journal until he heard the doors down the hall open again. Perhaps it was Lord Ainz arriving to release him?

It was not Ainz himself, but someone else. A woman. The woman he met first on the 9th Floor. "Please excuse Lady Albedo's sudden rudeness, sir," the young woman with glasses spoke as she walked in. It was Yuri Alpha, the second-in-command of the Battle Maids. She stood before the cage's door and gave Lexicon a small bow, then spoke again, "I shall lead you to your room as Lord Ainz commanded."

"Oh? Well, thank you. But you have me at a disadvantage… Not that I could be at any more of a disadvantage, of course! I never got your name, Ms…?"

"You may call me Ms. Yuri Alpha. Nothing more and nothing less." She replied. With a key in hand to his cell, she unlocked the gate for him. Then she turned around,

"Follow me."

Lexicon followed Yuri Alpha out of the prison and through a magical gate. It brought them both back to the 9th Floor guest rooms. She opened a different door for him than the one before. With caution, Lexicon stepped to the front of the door. Inside was a very well kept and luxurious bedroom, with a bathroom and shower and dresser and other assorted bedroom appliances.

"Ah! You do a fine job keeping these rooms in top condition. You are a servant, yes? Truth be told, I have never seen a style of uniform like yours before; much less have I seen servants act as royal guards to a throne room! I am quite fascinated by all of this."

"I am what the Supreme Beings call a maid." Yuri Alpha replied

"'Supreme Beings'? You mean Players like Lord Ainz, yes?"

Yuri Alpha looked at him strangely, not sure on what he meant.

"I suppose it's semantics. Regardless, thank you very much, Ms. Yuri Alpha. I don't suppose I could request some tea in the meantime?"

Yuri Alpha nodded her head as she bowed at him, and walked out, leaving the scholar to tend himself.

"A Maid, eh? Interesting. Also, they are quite beautiful… Except for the part where one of them tried to dissolve me… And crush me… And, uh… Nevermind!"

Lexicon shook his thoughts away and unpacked his things. His armor and clothes that he wore were torn and damaged, so he undressed and made his way to the shower. It was better designed than any bathing rooms he had been in before. This bathroom quality was far above the rest! He started the water, waited for it to warm up, and then climbed inside, cleaning himself off.

A knock was heard through the door.

"Scholar Lexicon, I have brought you a change of clothes."

"Is that you Ms. Yuri Alpha? Thank you very much. You may set it aside on the bed. I will be finished soon."

In the corner of the bathroom, with the steam of the shower filling the room up, an invisible figure was watching. It crept across the floor, watching the scholar bathe in peace. It came closer to Lexicon, only two feet away. But then Lexicon retaliated and threw a bar of soap and water onto the invisible intruder.

"You can't sneak up on me!"

Lexicon jumped out of the shower and held down the invisible voyeur. But something felt strange. The shape of the figure pressed on the floor by his bare body seemed effeminate.

"Show yourself! Who are you?"

The figure became visible. To his surprise, the intruder was one of the Maids that fought against him in the throne room. It may have been the heat of the bath water, for Lexicon had turned red all over. "Uuuuuhhhh!?" Then Yuri Alpha barged into the bathroom on them both.

"What's going on-?!"

She beheld the awkward scene of a bare-naked scholar and a soaked red-haired maid. She was not amused.

"Lupusregina Beta!" She growled, "What did Lord Ainz order you to do?"

"To spy on him Yuri-nee!" the girl, Lupusregina Beta, replied as she stuck her tongue out. Yuri Alpha's frown only deepened as she glared at the girl.

"Lord Ainz strictly said to keep an eye on him, not stare at him as you did at Carne Village."

The scholar got up and off of Lupusregina, hiding from their eyes. "Umm… If it's acceptable with you both, I would like to get dressed now, please?"

Yuri Alpha didn't listen to Lexicon. Instead, she grabbed Lupusregina Beta by her cheek and dragged her out of the room, leaving the scholar alone, still naked.

"Oi, vay." Lexicon dried his body off and made sure the door was locked this time. He grabbed his fresh set of clothes and put them on. What was strange about them was these clothes matched the butler's, whom which he fought before, too. It must have been a spare from the elderly butler that he fought. Despite Sebas' age, his true level of vigor and power was yet tapped. It wasn't bad in an appearance at all, however; sharp and stylish even.

"The style may be foreign to me, but it cleans up well. At least now I'll look good for the next guest if anyone else decides to come in here again. I just hope they knock first…"

Another knock was heard from the room, but this time it was a different maid who had come to drop the tea off. Her hair was like Yuri Alpha, but unlike being held up in a bun, it was let down with few laces. Her battle armor was gone, adoring a normal white lace apron around her black dress.

"Your tea." She said, her voice cool, "Don't get burnt."

"Ah! Thank you. Oh dear, I forgot to specify which brand of tea. I don't suppose you can tell me what I've gotten, Ms…?"

"Earl Grey." She replied, "Narberal Gamma."

"Thank you, Ms. Gamma. I do enjoy some Earl Grey."

Lexicon brought the teapot and cup to his room small table and poured the hot water into the cup. "You are one of the maids who I fought, yes? That magic you used must have been a 4th or 5th tier. But, I sense you could use 8th tier magic if you wanted to, or am I wrong?"

"What I do with my magic is none of your concern." Narberal Gamma replied, "Enjoy your time here."

"So cold." He watched Narberal Gamma leave the room without a further word. "I just can't help but say things, can I?"

The door opened again and this time, a young woman with an eye patch and mismatch of fabric came in with a plate of food.

"Food… Ready…" She replied as she transfers the silver plate to the table, "Not sure if you're… hungry, yet…"

"Ah. Thank you very much. I am quite famished, truth be told. What have you brought in?"

"Food…" the maid replied, then lifted up the silver lid. Beneath the lid was meat, vegetables, fruits, and various side dishes. "Enjoy…"

Before she could leave, Lexicon looked back to her again. His eyes opened wide in amazement and exclaimed,

"It's you! The mechanical marvel! I… I can't believe I get to speak with you in person, at last!" He walked around the cart to stand in front of the automaton.

"Please, I must know your name; who are you Battle Maid?"

"Oh... " The maid replied, "I'm CZ2128 Delta…"

"Lady Delta! It is a privilege to meet someone of your mechanical caliber. Forgive my sudden burst of energy, but I am enthralled with the automatons of the world. The fact that I not only met but fought against an advanced gynoid is simply stupendous! Do I have so many questions: what type of spring mechanism do you function on? How many weapons and defense systems can your effeminate frame hold? Are those eyes able to see through anything? What is your opinion on the final digit of Pie?"

CZ2128 Delta didn't reply to any of his questions, but walked out of the room in silence, then closed the door, after she replied, "Goodbye…"

"Oh, uh-! Oh… G-Goodbye then…" His enthusiasm died down, leaving Lexicon in a state of disappointment.

"Bloody hell. Why can't I talk to robots as well as I can talk to people? Now she must think me a fool. Damn it, scholar!" He turned back to his food, took one of the empty plates, and put some of the carted food on it to eat. Before he ate the food, he checked its quality and texture with an air of caution.

'Even as a guest here, I shouldn't take any chances. Food poisoning has become popular among the nobles…'

Convinced the food was safe, Lexicon ate the food on his plate. He had the look of satisfaction, pleased with the cooked meal. "It's been too long since I've eaten anything of this quality. So good!"

More knocks interrupted Lexicon's enjoyment of his dinner. He turned to see the door open with two more battle maids enter the room. The first to enter was a short girl, with various paper talismans pasted on her tights, a unique outfit that was folded over with a long, thick cloth wrapped around her waist. Behind her was a tall and beautiful woman with blond hair, whom which smiled.

"Hello~, I'm Entoma Vasilissa Zeta~, but you can call me Entoma~." the smaller girl then gestured to the taller woman, "This is Solution-nee~"

"Hello." Solution greeted as she bowed at him, "It is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Ah… Ms. Solution. Likewise." He smiled, but his skin was a shade paler than normal. Both women made him tense, and he was, without a doubt, more uncomfortable around Solution herself. She looked to be alive, but her aura was dark and grim, if not unregistrable to his sense.

"Well, despite my invasion and battles with the denizens of Nazarick, there are no hard feelings between us, I hope?"

"It's a pity that Ainz doesn't allow me to decapitate your arm~" Entoma sighed, but became upbeat, "Your arm looks so delicious~, but for now~ I'll just settle for cockroaches~"

The sound of munching was heard and upon seeing in her hand was a live cockroach, slowly disappearing underneath her chin. Entoma was unfazed by this but only smiled at him, her expression unchanged.

"It is nothing to worry about. Still, a shame that I can't devour you since you are Ainz's special guest." She waved off, "But it's alright, you probably won't taste good anyway…"

Though she said as much, her smile said something else.

"Hmmm… yes. Well, was there anything you wanted to ask, besides desiring to consume my flesh and bone, that is?"

"No~. Just window shopping, you could say~?"

"Right… I'm just going to go to bed now. I will see you all again in the morning!"

Lexicon was relieved to see both maids leave his room, but not before the looked back with hungry eyes. He made sure the door was locked, despite the fact that they'd have a spare key before he went to bed at last.

"What a day." He stated, then closed his eyes and slept.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Albedo walked out with Lexicon, Ainz thought back on what he had said. He was not a Player, but he showed an impressive amount of knowledge of Players. As much as he wished to meet one for real this time, Ainz then feared that other Players that did come here were now long gone from this world.

"There's a lot more I don't know about this world, it seems." Ainz muttered as he thought about the "fights" Lexicon had been tested with. He was curious as to how a mere human had so much power, despite the fact that the average human was less than level 30 by YGGDRASIL standards. He could have sworn that Lexicon was a Player by his magical level alone. And yet, the scholar denied such claims. For his sake and his goals, Ainz must be patient with this surprise investment. He'll figure something out when the time comes.

Just as he pondered and schemed, Albedo returned to his office with a smile, and a satisfied expression, "I have done as you asked of me, Lord Ainz."

"Umu," Ainz grunted, unaware of the odd glint in the eye of the Overseer, "Thank you for a job well done."

Albedo bowed, "Your thanks are too good for this mere overseer, my lord!"

"Albedo, it is normal for one to give thanks for a job well done. Oh, speaking of which, send a message to the other Guardians to meet me in my office, regarding their interaction with the vagrant scholar. I want to hear their opinions and reports from them, myself."

"At once." Albedo answered. She relayed her master's orders, and within ten minutes the Guardians came. In no less than 10 minutes the Guardians came. One by one they entered his personal office, knelt before him, and then stood back up to wait for permission to speak. He looked over at each of the Floor Guardians, with the exception of Gargantua. He asked them all,

"Floor Guardians, while I may have observed his actions from here, I want to hear all of your opinions about our new guest. Shalltear, if you will."

Shalltear Bloodfallen, back in her frill-lined, dark purple dress was straight to the point, "He's one of the few who managed to hurt so few of my vampire brides intentionally. If it weren't for your quick interjection, I may have obliterated him. I understand your reasoning, my lord, but seeing him walk out to the fourth floor, while I could only stand back, unable to attack him, gave me a bitter taste of my…'defeat'"

"Shalltear, you are one of the first Guardians to protect the first three floors, and at first, I was not sure of his power myself. Because of that, I didn't want you to reveal your trump cards too soon."

"Oh! Understood, Lord Ainz." Shalltear gasped, now seeing the reason.

"Now, Aura and Mare, what are your thoughts?"

Mare was the first to answer, and with glee to his tone, "H-he's a fun stranger! He even gave us candy!" Mare declared, "His magic seems kinda simple, though, b-but it was kinda neat how he u-u-used it-! Oh, w-w-wait, no… we failed because of how he used his m-m-magic, though. We're sorry, A-Ainz-sama..."

"Mare, c'mon! We did our best, right? We won't let him beat us twice when the time comes! But, yeah, I guess he was pretty crafty. I didn't think he'd get away with that silence spell. He seems nice enough for an outsider, if a bit goofy." Aura admittance felt like another step of maturity for her and her brother. Today was coming out well, so far.

"Heheheh." Ainz chuckled at that, Aura's stubbornness was something to appreciate. At least she's still well and energetic, despite the "defeat". It was good that they learned a lot while handicapped. He assured them both, saying,

"I could see you two came up with a plan of attack before he arrived. That's good, but Aura, you need to better convey what you want to do; Mare, you should learn to control your emotions. In short, work together more often and more closely. It won't help if neither of you can keep up with the other. Finally, sometimes sparing the life of others brings greater results, than it would be to kill them." He looked to Mare when he mentioned keeping up. The Lizardmen Tribes that Cocytus convinced him to spare also proved to be useful, and good practice for governing his new kingdom outside of Nazarick. "Cocytus, what about you?"

"... He is strong, but his battle stance is terrible. He needs better footing, more than he does dancing around like a fool..." Cocytus hissed again, "He still has many things to learn and temper, especially that… ego of his."

'I think it's called chivalry…' Ainz thought, 'but I guess I won't bother to butt-in since it's his opinion…'

He then turned to Demiurge, "And you?"

Demiurge said nothing. He was deep in thought, his tail wagged around behind him, as if it had swatted some invisible flies. Then he answered,

"I have no input to give at this time, other than the fact that he may or may not be a valuable asset. It is up to you, Lord Ainz. I trust your judgment."

"I see." Ainz nodded his head, "Thank you for your… input."

Demiurge bowed his head, "Anything for my Lord."

"If there is nothing else to add, then you are all-" Before Ainz could finish, a set of slow knocks came from behind his door. "Huh? Who is it?"

There was silence between the inside and outside of the overlord's office until he heard a familiar, raspy voice.

"Ainz-samaaaaaa…."

'Eh!? Nigredo? What is she doing all the way down here?' This was definitely out of the ordinary for a lone Area Guardian to come straight to his place of work. "Uh… come in?"

The door creaked open, with long nails and fingers slipping onto the frame. Nigredo popped her head out from the door, and like a shy, disheveled girl, she greeted Ainz, "Hello… Aiiinzzz-samaaaa… I must…. Speeeeak… with yooooouuuu…"

'Creepy…' "Um, yes. Do come in, Nigredo. It's rare for me to see any of the Area Guardians of Nazarick.

Nigredo entered the room, her back hunched over, her hair hid the exposed muscles of her face. She now stood before the front desk, bowed, and then answered.

"Aiiinzzz-samaaaa… Lexicon…. Is not there…"

"Huh? Not where, Nigredo?"

Albedo then interrupted, "Ainz-sama, I believe my sister may be confused about something else. Allow me to escort her back to the 5th Floor."

"In a moment, Albedo. Now, Nigredo, explain what you mean."

"Scholaar-saaaan… Is in… my… prisssoooonnn…. Albedo….. Took him thereeeee…"

Hoh?" Demiurge noted with a smirk, "Have you become mischievous all of a sudden, Albedo-san?"

"I have no idea what you mean, Demiurge." She flatly answered. But Ainz couldn't help but doubt her. He decided to see for himself through his mirror, which he brought out from his desk. He peered into it with the thought of Lexicon and the 5th Floor ice prison. As Nigredo said, Lexicon sat in his prison cell, with a journal and pen in his lap. Ainz seemed confused how well the scholar took all of this. Regardless, Ainz was unimpressed with this deviation.

"Albedo… why did you bring Lexicon into a prison cell?"

"I do not trust him." Albedo answered, "Out of all the intruders that came into our home, he gets the special treatment? I feel nothing but skepticism out of this whole affair. Would it not be better if he went through the same way the others went?"

Albedo, of all his Guardians in Nazarick, had shown time and again how enraptured and loyal she was to Ainz Ooal Gown; to Momonga, specifically. Her emotional speeches and pleads for his approval were also apparent. But sometimes that got the better of her as an active overseer and even administrator of his tomb city. He felt anger before, even while he was undead. He even felt joy and sadness, if short and fleeting. But now, with her clear insubordination against his desires, the anger he felt was warm and steady. His phantom eyebrow twitched, but his red eyes burned bright at Albedo. He was not pleased.

"Albedo. I am quite upset with you." That single, simple phrase scared almost everyone in the room. Aura and Mare coward behind Shalltear, who was just as scared. Cocytus looked to have held his breath in, and Demiurge stopped smiling altogether. Nigredo shrank further away from Ainz, his despair aura almost choking the air itself, nervous around the intensity of the situation now. Albedo herself flinched at her master's response.

"Ainz-sama! I did what I thought best for you and Nazarick-!"

"What you did was disobey my orders," he cut her off almost immediately, "and while I can acknowledge self-sufficiency and initiative, as all of you present have shown in the past, this is a rare and extreme exception. What the scholar may know, added his willingness to share what he knows, supersedes any of your opinions and ideas on how to incarcerate him. I have things under control, and I expect you all to know this as true."

'Well, no, I'm just as caught off guard as everyone here, but somebody has to look like they are competent, right?' he sheepishly - if internally - admitted to himself. "I will let you all leave with a warning: do nothing against the scholar, unless I say otherwise. That means don't take him straight to a prison cell, or worse. Understood?" The message was directed to the majority of Guardians in his office, but it was directed at Albedo most of all.

"I…! I understand." She fell to her knee and held her head low, "I will not do such a direct action again, Ainz-sama. Please forgive me for acting against your desires. Again, I had only Nazarick and you in mind."

"Noted. I will message Yuri Alpha to get him out, and right to where he belongs"

Ainz used his Message spell, and contacted the deputy Pleiades maid, "Yuri Alpha, please go and escort our special guest out from the Frozen Prison where he is. Then, take him to his proper room. I don't want another repeat of it again."

"Yes, Lord Ainz." Yuri Alpha answered, bowed to the Floor Guardians, Sebas Tian, and Finally Ainz before she walked out of the throne room.

Now, with that out of the way, Albedo was the next to deal with. While he appreciated her work as an Overseer, he wasn't happy that she twisted his orders into her own actions. He sometimes wondered why Ulbert declined to have Demiurge as an Overseer, since he had a whole range of special-based attacks, as well as having high tier magic. He wondered if things would have been different if Demiurge was the Overseer instead, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

He looked to Albedo.

"Albedo since you… partially didn't follow my orders, your punishment is to be banned from my office for four weeks."

The Overseer bowed her head with a somber frown "I accept my punishment, Ainz-sama…"

"With that settled, everyone is now dismissed.

The Guardians left Ainz's room and left Albedo and Nigredo behind. Albedo stood up from her kneeling position, but as she turned she gave her sister a nasty look. Nigredo squinted at her, also displeased with her misbehavior. She nodded to Ainz and left the room last.

Ninth Floor Hallways...

"Yuri-nee, how is he?"

Yuri Alpha looked over at her sister, Lupusregina Beta. She stopped in front of her sister after she had led the guest to the proper room.

"Plain." was all she said, "I am only doing my job, but staring at him is not considered one."

"Good thing Lord Ainz ordered the rest of us to check on him!" Lupusregina cheered, giving her leader and sister a thumbs up, then hopped away. Probably to where the scholar was. Yuri thought she may as well follow her back, to make sure she did as she was ordered.

"Yuri-nee~" Yuri Alpha turned back around again to see Entoma Zeta and the rest of the Pleiades catching up with her, "Everyone's here~."

"Are you all just going to check on this new guest?" Yuri Alpha asked as she walked back to the room where Lexicon stayed in. She had enough time to spare since Lupusregina would most likely be searching the guest and his belongings.

"You could say that Yuri-nee-sama." Solution replied, "He caused distress for Entoma, and even immobilized me in battle… also, I'm more interested in why Lord Ainz is so interested in him."

Yuri Alpha accepted that reason, after all, it wasn't exactly common for Lord Ainz to be so generous to a complete stranger.

"Very well, after you all meet him, we shall have our tea party and discuss this matter more. His room is not too far up ahead. Do as you wish, but do not harm him. Ainz-sama made it explicit to everyone, even the Guardians. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to notify Sous Chef that our guest will need food."

"Yuri-Nee...Shizu can...do it."

"Oh? Alright, I guess I'll leave the matter to you all then. After, I'll report back to Sebas and Lord Ainz that our guest is well situated."

Guest Room

Underneath a candlelight, which the wax itself seemed enhanced by magic, for the flame it held on its wick glowed brighter than normal candle fire, Lexicon was absorbed in his writings. At the moment he was filling the pages of his personal journal; a source of his findings, and intimate thoughts. He was already on the 110th page.

 _Lexicon's Log continued: I was fortunate enough to not only be freed from my prison cell but escorted to my proper guest room. In that time, I have met six of the seven Pleiades of Nazarick. The first: Yuri Alpha, the deputy leader and battle maid of the Pleiades. She is a formal and proper woman, which I'm sure any king or queen would want among their staff. She strikes me as a tutor or someone who guides others. It may be due to my innate ability to feel the emotions of living things, but all of these people I have met and fought seem to "echo" another soul's thoughts. That may mean Players have learned to project their thoughts and feelings into their creations. Fascinating!_

 _Next, and in the most unorthodox way of meeting, was Lupusregina Beta. I have been attacked and nearly killed by would-be assassins too many times to die by one's blade, so her presence could not fully be masked. The scent of something… inhuman was present, too. Despite this, when I grabbed her, she was… How should I say this?_

Lexicon paused, his cheeks were a light shade of red. His quill tapped on the wooden surface of his table, fingers rubbed in pensive thought. He returned to the paper and added,

 _It was but a brief moment, but I saw her eyes. Her bright, yellow eyes. They shined like the moon in the dark, clear sky. At first, I was shocked when I saw her form materialize before me, but when I gazed into her face and noticed her features… Bloody hell, where am I going with this!? The point is, her beauty was above average. I can't say I was too pleased with being spied on, however. Or more like voyeurs… But I understand._

 _Ainz must be curious of me, but does not - or cannot - trust me. Not yet anyway. I will have to be careful not to raise suspicion. Lupusregina is quite energetic, too, given the ferocity I felt from being close to her. She is a cleric I believe. A warrior that fights and heals is a valuable asset to have. Maybe with time, we can get to know one another better. Hopefully today's "encounter" won't sour that in any way._

 _Then there is Narberal Gamma, the warrior wizard. Her magical power was quite noteworthy! But, despite the bombastic magic behind her form, she is quite cold. More than likely because I am a stranger, but there is still much to learn here, about the people and their leader. I wouldn't mind exchanging magical spells with her if she is ever interested. Oh well._

 _Then, of course, the amazing automaton: CZ2128 Delta. Her weapons are astounding! She must be the most technologically advanced machine in the great tomb - nay, in the New World! By all that is grand, I wish to learn everything about her body, her systems, and mechanical design! I could barely contain my excitement when we met. But, I must be patient and restrain my eagerness to learn more about CZ2128 Delta. Still, it makes my skin tingle with glee at the idea of seeing her in action, using her full potential. One day, perhaps._

 _Then… There are the last two: Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilisa Zeta. They are predators, through and through. Something about_ Entoma's _face was less than normal. Its stillness was most disturbing as if it were hiding something more sinister. But nothing as sinister as Solution herself. A slime of all things! I nearly died inside her mass from being melted by her acidity. I could not see, nor could I breathe inside her body. Was I not quick to use that stone of cancellation store spell, I would have surely died… Or worse, be forced to let out more of my "potential". Demiurge and his siblings teased some of my power with that fight, but I still held back enough to remain undiscovered. I need to be extremely careful with these notes, lest someone discover them and takes them out of context. But back to Solution and Entoma. Suffice it to say I have made peace with them after our fight. I definitely don't need that two breathing down my neck. Or eating it…_

He dipped his quill into the inkwell and wrote once more,

The day has been long, and there were many close calls. But this is only the beginning of my trials ahead. If I am accepted among their number, it will mean my trust and loyalty will be tested daily, if not hourly. Especially by the Overseer. She is probably the most dangerous being in Nazarick - not in raw power, but by influence. For now, I will search the room again for any hidden surveillance, but not tamper with them too much. After, I will sleep. Tomorrow, I shall see if I am accepted or left to either be removed, or eliminated. Again, I hope my escape plan will not be needed.

Lexicon closed his book and placed it into his backpack. He looked to his bedroom door to the outside hall, waiting just in case for anymore guests. With only the silence of the room as his company, Lexicon got up from his desk and removed some of his dress clothing off. He climbed into the bed, pulled the sheets over himself, and rested his head on the pillow beneath him.

"Good night, Nazarick. I will see what His answer will be tomorrow." With that, Lexicon fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day, everyone gathered at the throne room, with the exception of the maids on morning duty. Upon the throne, Ainz sat and pondered on his next move. He waited for Lexicon to come in to give him his answer.

Lexicon entered the throne room, all dressed and ready for anything; a good characteristic that reminded Ainz of the old group of adventurers, the Swords of Darkness.

"Good morning, Lexicon." Ainz greeted, "I hope you slept well?"

Lexicon bowed to Ainz, "Good morning, my Lord, and yes; I did sleep well. Thank you. Your accommodations (the real ones) were above and beyond expectations. I also thank the maids from before for delivering my food and clothes. But, I would not waste any of your precious time with mere compliments."

Lexicon stood straight and looked the overlord in the eye.

"What is your answer, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown: am I worthy, or am I found wanting?"

"Ah, good…" Ainz replied, "As for my answer, you seem to be worthy… but you must prove it to me, without a shadow of doubt, one more time. Do you understand?"

"Hm. I understand. I would not expect to be accepted so easily. You've seen my skills and power, but what would you have me do, Lord Ainz?" He waited for Ainz's reply.

Ainz made an odd glint with his eyes, "You will fight… me."

Lexicon's eyelids widened. He blinked twice before he spoke again.

"I… beg your pardon, my lord?"

"You heard me right, Lexicon. If you wish to join the ranks of Nazarick, then you must fight me to prove your worth and use."

After he said that, everyone in the throne room cheered, excited for this sudden declaration of combat.

"We can use our amphitheater for our grand battle, Lord Ainz!" Aura stated excitedly, "Mare and I will prepare it as soon as you two are ready."

"Umu," Lord Ainz grunted, "Thank you Aura and Mare."

 _'Well, it looks like my pants have turned into a dark shade of brown…'_ The scholar thought in terror. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Aye! We shall settle this in the arena, Lord of Nazarick. I will do my best not to disappoint you."

 _'This won't be much of a battle, though. He won't know it, but I spent most of the night trying to explain to_ the Guardians _, and Albedo most of all, that I wanted to fight one-on-one with the scholar. Everyone's gotten to fight him, so now I'll see for myself what he can do. Even if he's weaker than me since he's from this world, he could prove valuable in the end. Also, I'll know more of his tricks and spells, in case he tries to turn on_ me as _I thought with the Guardians. Huh, I'm almost more excited than yesterday. It has been a while since I got to fight, and that was with Shalltear. The circumstances were different then, but now it's not as serious…'_

Ainz ceased his internal monologue and ordered, "Everyone! Gather all the denizens of Nazarick as an audience! The Guardians shall watch from the VIP boxes, and the scholar shall show his worth to me: Ainz Ooal Gown!"

"Hail, Ainz Ooal Gown!" proclaimed the Guardians.

"Aye, hail Ainz Ooal Gown!" exclaimed the scholar, before his thoughts added, 'Oy, vay! I hope I don't look like a total fool out there! I hope more so that he does not outright kill me! If I do die, at least I'll have met a Player - even a single one.'

6th Floor, Amphitheatrum...

The group of Guardians, Lord Ainz, and Lexicon teleported to the amphitheater arena. Hundreds of minor mobs and monsters sat in the bleachers and cheered for their lord and master's name. The Guardians sat in their own private balcony that overlooked the arena, while the battle maids served them concessions and beverages. Lord Ainz and Lexicon stood at the center of the arena, face to face. The battle would begin on Lord Ainz's mark.

"Shall we make a bet, fellow guardians?" Albedo asked the Guardians, as she drank her small cup of special tea. The other Floor Guardians looked over at her, their interests peaked at her question.

"What is this bet you speak of, Albedo?" Cocytus hissed while he watched Albedo bear her evil grin.

"Oh just a harmless wager," she replied, "It is simple: the winner will get their time with Lord Ainz, and the loser, or losers, will have to follow the winner's commands."

All of the Floor Guardians were up to it and looked over at the battlefield. Their gazes analyzed both Ainz and this new guest to determine the outcome of the fight.

"I'll bet on Lord Ainz." Shalltear announced with a smug half smile "There's no way that Lord Ainz will go easy on this measly, little trash."

"... I vote for Lexicon." Cocytus hissed quietly, which caught the immediate attention of the other floor guardians.

"Cocytus, you mean Lord Ainz… don't you?" Albedo asked, but Cocytus shook his head, his resolve absolute.

"While I'm aware he's not on par with any of us, I trust in Lord Ainz, and what he will do in the end."

"Then why vote for the scholar?"

A small clapping noise rang through the air, then everyone looked over at Demiurge, whose expression never changed, except for a small smirk that disturbed the common stillness of his face. Albedo and the rest knew that face, however; the sign of a new, and more effective, idea than a vote for either Ainz or the guest to win.

"Since this sort of bet won't work, how about we alter it?" Demiurge suggested, "Why not we wager how long this scholar character can stand against Lord Ainz's attacks, instead, hm?"

"That's a great idea!" Aura agreed, and the rest agreed to it, with some reluctance. Albedo and Shalltear the most, since they wanted to see Lord Ainz beat Lexicon up.

"Very well then." Demiurge replied as he adjusted his glasses, "Now, how long do you think Lexicon can survive?"

"1 minute!" Both Shalltear and Albedo announced, unconvinced that Lexicon had even a modicum of a chance of lasting longer than that. Aura sighed at their childishness and looked over at Mare, who wrote down the times.

"Put my name under 18 minutes, Mare."

Mare did as he was told, writing his sister's name under the time, and placed his name under 15 minutes.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Demiurge inputted as he looked over at the list of betted times grow, "Whoever's wagered time is closest to the actual amount of time that passes, wins. If not, you lose. Mare, put my name under 13 minutes would you?"

Mare did as he was told and looked over at the rest of the guardians who're deeper in the thought of their times.

Cocytus took longer to pick a time but decided to go with 15 minutes, while Victim decided to go with 10 minutes. The bets were set and the duel was about to start.

"May the best time win!"

-At the arena-

Lexicon and Ainz stood before one another. The lich looked down on the scholar and watched his movements and stance with scrutiny. Ainz wielded no weapons, though, for his magic was all that he needed, for now. Lexicon was allowed to use his magic staff, as a way to give him a handicap, or so Ainz said before. Ainz lifted his skeletal hand out for Lexicon to see. Lexicon understood what the gesture implied, and readied himself for a real fight. Ainz did not leave his gaze from the scholar while his hand moved up, ready to 'snap' his fingers on his mark.

"... Begin!" Ainz snapped his fingers together, and in that instant Lexicon attacked.

Lexicon launched himself forward at Ainz, spun his staff, and then swung it downward onto Ainz. Ainz stepped back and avoided the staff with ease. He pushed his onslaught of swings and slams at Ainz, while he searched for an opening. Ainz could tell from the way Lexicon fought, and from his observations from before, and pushed the scholar back with a concussive blast.

Lexicon flew backward but landed on his feet. He put his hand out and cast a spell,

" **Lighting**!" A bolt of lighting fired out his palm and toward Ainz.

" **Spell Wall**." A wall of magic negated the lighting. Ainz cast a spell against Lexicon, " **Fire Ball**!" A ball of heat formed and fired out. The ball increased in size, ready to blow up and burn its target.

" **Faye-Nado**!" A swarm of living lights appeared. Fairies giggled and swirled around, which created a light-green tornado. The fireball hits the tornado, but then the tornado sucked it into its current. The fireball flew around the magical tornado and thrown back at Ainz. It hits and exploded on the lich, but he was unfazed.

 _'I gotta remember to not flinch against fire attacks and pretend that holy damage hurts more. This may not be Shalltear I'm fighting, but showing weakness is the worst thing to do in a fight! Still, that kind of stung; no fair, Scholar-san!'_

"Haha! Clever, scholar. But can you redirect this?" Ainz swiped his arms aside, and from the gesture appeared yellow sigils. They fired streams of light at the scholar, so Lexicon was forced to evade, but the lights did not cease their pursuit. They followed and pelted Lexicon, leaving damage behind.

"I'm not done yet; Dragon Lighting!" Ainz didn't stop and summoned a massive bolt of lighting in the form of a dragon. The lighting dragon roared and slithered down onto the scholar.

"Not so fast! Ice Wyrm!" Lexicon pointed to the lighting dragon, and from his feet grew a long pillar of ice that bent and twisted around him. Like Ainz's attack, this spell came in the form of a dragon too but made of ice and frost. Both dragons collided and sent electricity and ice shards around the arena. The debris almost hit the audience, were it not for the barriers that surrounded the perimeter of the inner ring of the arena, however.

 _'Ice Wyrm? That's a 5th Tier spell! Normally, it would take a number of New World mages to cast that, but he's using it on his own?'_

"Are you not entertained yet, Lord of Nazarick?" The scholar gestured his arms out with confidence. Ainz laughed at the "heroic" bravado of this fascinating man.

"Hmph. Perhaps, but this isn't even the middle of the event, Lexicon. **Summon Skeletal Giant**!"

From above, a black void appeared over Ainz. A giant humanoid skeleton climbed out, with bright red eyes that glowed in its sockets. It stared down the scholar, ready to destroy him.

"Skeletal Giant, go and crush him!"

Without hesitation, the giant clenched its fist and slammed its fist down onto the scholar. A gout of dust exploded from where Lexicon was. The dust had yet to settle, which covered any sight of Lexicon. But then the giant's fist shook and then cracked. It roared and reeled back in pain.

 _'Huh?'_ Ainz peered into the dust cloud. It swirled and then was blown away. In its place was the scholar, unharmed. Behind him, a divine being stood in his defense. Its form was indistinguishable, save for a shield, emblazoned with an angel, and a mighty dragon over it, protecting the fragile messenger of the gods, while the winged carrier of God's word held a bright sword against their bosom.

" **Protector of Faith** … **Smite** the giant!"

Without a word, the avatar raised its sword and brought it down. A bright light shined down on the giant from above, and scorched its bones, and also hit Ainz in the attack. The giant fell to pieces but left Ainz a bit singed.

"Hehehehe… Good. I haven't felt this much pain in a while. Even more so than Dominion Authority. Normally, Protector of Faith is a simple 3rd tier spell, but you've increased its power, didn't you? Meaning you aren't just a normal sorcerer."

"Well, I try to be humble," The scholar smiled, and dismissed the avatar, "but let's see how well you can "dance", Lord Ainz."

 _'Awww, geez. This guy sounds like he's super confident with himself. Maybe not so bad as other magic casters I've fought, but I think I get what Cocytus meant. Well, let's see how he will deal with my hidden spells. It's a little bit unfair since this is just a mock fight, but this is my home after all! That, and me winning this fight is more to protect him from the Guardians' wrath. So, what's your next move, scholar-san?'_

Lexicon straightened his arms out and clenched his fists in a tight grip. Then a dark green aura surrounded his balled-up hands, with sigils that swirled and rotated. The sigils accelerated in movement, then stopped on the spot.

" **Fulcrum Flux** _!_ " The sigils burst out and filled the air with the color green. Nothing else appeared strange, but Ainz didn't let his guard down. He wanted to test this spell.

"Hmmm… **Bone Spears**." Sharp bones jutted from the earth and soared toward the scholar. But, the spears missed him. More so, some of them flew back at Ainz. Some missed, but others clipped him. He looked at the scholar with surprise, but also with fascination.

"Oh? What's this spell you have for me, vagrant scholar?"

"It is a new spell I've developed: Fulcrum Flux. I've learned to combine spells to make new ones. This spell required Time Flux and Spell Deflection together. Not an easy task, mind you, but the results show. Simply put, powerful spells may miss, or fizzle out. Weak spells either spontaneously explode, go out wildly, or at random become stronger. I've made it a high-risk situation to fight with magic, but I can still fight physically. What about you?"

Lexicon spun his staff about, and pointed it at Ainz, ready to get close and personal.

 _'Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit~! I never heard of that spell before! If I use any of my spells hidden around, then I could really mess this place up, or worse kill Lexicon before he can find other Players! Okay, calm down, Momonga... it's like Evileye's spell, right? They're unique, but not powerful enough to be a threat. Please don't make this difficult, scholar-san!'_ Ainz's panic came down on its own and returned to his normal, confident posture.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Very well. _Perfect Warrior_!" Blue flames enveloped Ainz. When they subsided, he wore a magnificent silver armor that shimmered and shined under the artificial light, with a brilliant red cape on his shoulders. The center of the chassis had a bright blue jewel at the center, and in each of his armored hand, a was a shield and sword.

"What do you think, Lexicon?"

"It's… It's…!" The scholar shook, then yelled out, "It's MAGNIFICENT! Is that- that is an Elite Royal Knight's armor, is it not!? It is beautiful! Wondrous! Hohohoho! Truly awe-inspiring!"

Ainz was caught off-guard by the young man's explosion of energy. Was it that great?

'Then again, this is Touch-Me-san's armor. Even I can't help but be hyped by it sometimes. I wonder what it'd be like if he met Lexicon? Oh well.'

Ainz coughed and looked serious now. "Focus, scholar. You will surely die due to carelessness if you don't."

Lexicon snapped out of his enthusiastic attitude and stood battle-ready. "Aye! I will not be awed so easily. Have at thee!"

The scholar and overlord collided with a force to deafen storms on impact between blade and staff. Lexicon and Ainz traded strikes, slices, and parries, leaving sparks behind. Ainz was not at the same level of physical combat like Touch-Me, or even Warrior Takemikazuchi, but he could hold his own well enough. He was impressed with Lexicon's fighting abilities, however; Cocytus didn't lie when he said the scholar fought as well as his creator. The young man was full of surprises. Deep down, Ainz was excited to find out more about him, and what he knew of the New World.

Lexicon felt the effects of Fulcrum Flux ware off and took the advantage. He parried another attack of Ainz's sword, then summoned his trump card:

"Lance of Longinus!" The holy two-pronged spear appeared on his staff, and the staff extended forward. Ainz had but a split second before he moved his head out of the way. The spear left a small cut on his cheekbone, but missed all the same. Ainz bashed Lexicon in the head with his shield, then pierced the blade through his shoulder, and pinned Lexicon to the ground. The scholar yelled out in pain from the blade's tip jammed through his shoulder and was immobilized. The crowd cheered at their master's victory.

"Arrrgggh!"

"Well done, scholar. But, I am the Lord and Master of Nazarick. Ainz Ooal Gown knows no defeat! Do you yield…?"

"I… I yield to you, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Victory is yours."

Ainz pulled the sword from Lexicon's shoulder and dismissed his armor and weapons. He returned to his original outfit and looked down on the scholar.

"I may not know defeat, vagrant scholar, but I do know talent and power when I see it." He extended his skeletal hand to the scholar, "Take my hand, and pledge allegiance to Nazarick. Do so, and you shall know no defeat beneath my banner. What say you?"

Lexicon stood back up and went down on one knee. He nodded to the lich, and took his hand with his right, while he placed his left hand over his heart.

"I, Lexicon, vagrant scholar, and sorcerer, pledge my allegiance to the Lord of Nazarick: Ainz Ooal Gown. I will serve you, my Lord."

"Good. Welcome to Nazarick, Scholar-san. This duel has concluded! Long Live Nazarick, and Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The crowd cheered in agreement.

Up where the floor guardians were, Demiurge looked at Aura after the battle's heated end.

"Aura, what is the time?"

Aura looked over at her wristwatch and the voice of the Lady Bukubuku-Chagama was heard throughout the silent room.

"It has been exactly 13 minutes!"

"Uwaaa, Demiurge wins!" Mare announced as he calculated the time everyone's time. The results were no surprise. Both Cocytus and Mare were off by 8 minutes, Aura was barely off with 8 minutes to spare, leaving both Albedo and Shalltear being dead-last by 9 minutes.

"Tch, we lost…" Albedo clicked her tongue as she heard and saw the results, "It appears that Shalltear and I have to listen to Demiurge's orders."

"So it seems," Demiurge agreed cooly as he watched both of them, "It would be bad for your reputations if you two backed away from the deal."

"Challenge accepted." Albedo puffed as she glanced over to where the scholar Lexicon was standing with Lord Ainz. 'I still have plenty of time…' she plotted as she relaxed her demeanor. Time was still on her side.

She turned back to pay attention to what Demiurge ordered Shalltear to do. Maybe she'll get some entertainment out of this one, too.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the duel, and with the Guardians ordered to return to their posts, Lexicon and Ainz had some time alone. The two men sat within the guild master's office. They discussed Lexicon's duties and position while he lived in Nazarick. Needless to say both were eager to speak, but for varying reasons between them both. Ainz began the conversation with,

"So, onto business then: let us talk more about ourselves, shall we?"

"Oh? Well, a bit casual if I may say so, Lord Ainz. If that is what you wish, then let's. I know the real purpose of our one-on-one talk, so what would you like to know about me first?"

"Hmmm, let's start with the important one. You said that you're not a Player, but what do you mean by that?"

"Well, by that I mean I am not from the realm you came from, which is Yggdrasil. Over the years, with help from my research and studies, I discovered that "Player" and "Yggdrasil" were mentioned within the same context, multiple times, and both of which become frequent during 100 year-long cycles. My conclusion was that Players are beings from a place called Yggdrasil, and that a random number of Players arrive here, in this world. There was very little detail on the realm of Yggdrasil itself, I regret to say. Other than its name and references to it, no in-depth or concrete details exist. Strange, really."

"But where and how did you get this knowledge of them from? No one in this New World knows what a 'Player' is."

"True. No one but another Player, or at least someone with history with them. You see, my master told me of Players and Yggdrasil after hard days of training. At first, I thought them to be fairy-tales, but the more I thought about them the more I suspected to be more than myth. His staff, Ruyi Jingu Bang, was what he gave to me after I completed my training. No item like it exists in this world, my Lord, so I am confident in his words now - more than ever!"

"Fascinating…" Ainz was intrigued, but then thought, _'What kind of being was his master then? Wait, does this mean his master was a Player, too? From how he talks about him, he doesn't appear to suspect the possibility. I should ask more about this master of Lexicon's.'_

"But tell me of your master then, Scholar-san. What was his name, for one?"

"Of course. His name was Sunn-E Kong!"

"... Eh? H-How do you spell that actually?"

"Like this my liege…" Lexicon grabbed a loose sheet of paper from his backpack, a quill, and an ink well, and wrote down the name. As he wrote, Ainz was then surprised at a crucial fact of Lexicon's hand writing: he wrote in kanji. Albeit very sloppy kanji, but kanji nevertheless. The nonexistent breath in Ainz's absent lungs would have left him by now.

"What the-?"

"Here! I present to you the Language of the Gods!" He flipped the paper over to Ainz to read it. It was… basic, to say the least. It looked like a child tried to write in cursive Kanji. Strange as it seemed it was easy enough to read. Ainz's jaw almost fell from his head. "Sunn-E Kong" was how the Kanji pronounced the name.

 _'His… His master was a Player! Worse, he's one of those types that make bad puns, I'm sure! This is so awful and dumb! Did this guy really name his avatar after the Monkey King from_ "The Journey to the West" _?!.'_

"Uhhh… Can I guess that… your master wasn't human?"

"Huh? Amazing! Your forethought is impeccable, Lord Ainz! Yes, Master Kong was not human himself. He was a beast-man and a type of simian. Monkey if I am correct. The tail would give him away if it wasn't wrapped around his waist at times."

 _'Unbelievable. That explains so much about Lexicon's personality. But despite the abundance of corniness he comes with, this Kong character taught Lexicon well enough.'_

"But then what is your master doing now?" Ainz asked. But when Lexicon heard his question, his smile disappeared. His gaze looked away, all of a sudden sad.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Master Kong is, well, no longer among the living. He passed away some time ago."

"Oh. I see. I am sorry for your loss. Let us move on to something else. What have you gathered in your search for Players?"

"Yes, certainly!" He was quick to change the subject back to the original topic, "I have gathered information and written documents of and by Players from the past. I was even fortunate enough to find a 200-year-old letter, written from one Player to another of that time period." Lexicon pulled out a parchment letter that looked like it was about to crumble to dust. Yet it remained intact, likely due to magical preservation.

"Ooh…" Ainz gasped under his breath as he gazed upon the ancient message,

"May I?"

"With pleasure. Take a read!" Lexicon passed the letter to Ainz.

Ainz took the paper away from Lexicon with care, and opened it to see the familiar writing of his home country once more. It was hand-written in traditional Japanese language, and in better hand writing; kanji and hiragana filled the page in neat and tight fashion.

… Low on gold from our guild treasury, so losing anymore of our Guardians is a no-go. It feels like years since I've had any real Japanese food. Funny that I think about it, since it's been almost 2 years since we came to this New World. But this place may have more to it than we thought, let alone seen already. It's definitely clear: the New World uses magic and items from Yggdrasil. Can you believe it? It's like one of those sci-fi anime or mangas, like .Jack Online! I'm kind of scared, despite the fact that I'm a Half-Elf Knight now, but I'm also excited! The Guardians seem loyal enough. Hell, even my NPC girlfriend seems to love me as I made her to… But, I'm happy I'm not alone. Orihime… No, Fabulana, her player name I mean, has been the most stable out of us. I mean, it makes sense: She's the guild master after all. I wouldn't have it any other way. Well, in case anyone finds this letter after, well, whatever may happen to us, know that I'm Hiro Tokaida, aka Herindal the Bright, and this is the Adventures of the High Light Guild! The 48th ranked guild in Yggdrasil!

Ainz had heard of this guild, or at least rumors about it, which were spread around through the forums. Some posts read that the guild had disappeared, while others claimed the guild was in trouble with the YGGDRASIL creators, and so were banned for their illegal acts. But now the truth was right in front of Ainz. This letter, along with the context of his own situation made more sense. Almost frighteningly so if he could still feel fear..

"The letter I found came from the same continent I mentioned prior. Again, the castle was long abandoned and empty… But I do have other shreds of evidence. Here!"

Lexicon pulled from his backpack a green bauble. He held it tightly in his hand, and then his skin turned green, his ears pointed, and his nose larger in size.

"Tada! It's called a "vanity item". It allows a person to take on the appearance of another race, depending on the race that held it first. Some goblin tried to steal it from my possession. Needless to say I found out the hard way of what it could do. Fortunately, it lasted for about an hour. Oh, but I can't tell you the number of times I was attacked for being confused for a very tall, and oddly handsome, big-nosed goblin, hahaha!"

"I've never seen this before…" Ainz wondered as he studied the item in Lexicon's hand, "so there's a chance that this item may have been a guild's handmade item…"

Now that he thought back to it, he remembered hearing some guilds' tactic of changing into different races and P.K.-ing other players for loot.

"It's possible that this item was made by a Player. Even the most profound alchemists can only create similar changes for less than five minutes, but this item allows me to appear like the last creature that touched it for an hour. One more thing I have to share with you, too. It is some kind of party favor item, I think, though its effects are not known to me, yet…" Lexicon pulled out was looked like a party crack, colored red with white polka-dots, and a pull string at the bottom.

Ainz saw what Lexicon pulled out and with a swift swipe of his hand, grabbed the scholar by the wrist.

"Don't pull that one…!"

"Wh-What!? Lord Ainz, what's the matter?"

"This… item, is… well, a very dangerous item to use, and could harm everyone…"

"Oh? Well, how dangerous of an item could it be, if I may inquire? I would like to know how serious it is, so that I will be more careful, after all."

Ainz hesitated for a bit, but answered, "If you use this item, then it will change an individual into a dangerous opposite version of themselves. For example, do you remember how he Demiurge is, correct?"

"Ah, you mean the demon in the red suit and glasses? Well, I can't say we spoke a lot during our bout, but I can remember his disposition: calm, collected, and calculative."

"Yes. You see, normally he is very calm and collected, but if you used that item, he'll become a very violent character that we may be unable to control."

"Oh dear! That would pose a dangerous scenario indeed! Then perhaps it is best in your possession, Lord Ainz. I would not wish to risk the wellbeing of anyone here, in Nazarick."

Lexicon put the item on top of Ainz's desk. He then took a step back, away from the potential harm it could bring, or so he was lead to believe.

Ainz accepted the item and placed it into his inventory space where he was sure that the said offensive item wouldn't be touched. He felt a small tinge of guilt for the white lie, but he had to lie in order to protect himself and the other guardians. Also, he didn't want to get caught-up in the same mess like last time.

"If I may ask you a question now, Lord Ainz: how exactly do Players, like you, arrive in the New World?"

Ainz thought for a moment, "I… don't really remember how, but I do know that everything in my life had changed when at the stroke of midnight."

"Midnight, eh? Always midnight, even in another realm. So then, what was the world of Yggdrasil like: the history, culture, and even the mundane things. Please, do not hold back anything, even if it is terrifying! Information is important, no matter the context or content." The scholar's face was alight with excitement, what with it being his first conversation with an otherworldly person.

Ainz chuckled at that; oh where could he start? There's many things he wanted to share about the great times he had with his friends in Yggdrasil. But… it was difficult, as he was quite stingy with sharing personal things to a very new, very eager, and very strange person.

"Yggdrasil… well, was created twelve- I mean, a very long time ago." He caught himself; he had almost forgotten that he wasn't in his old world anymore, but the new world, "It has nine realms of different environments, cultures, monsters, and… well, I guess, Players."

"Fascinating!" Lexicon was tempted to ask about how Ainz and other Players created Yggdrasil. Were Players so powerful that they could forge realities within another reality? Instead, he decided to ask a different question,

"Well, and I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but were there other Players that accompanied you? Who were they?"

Ainz froze when he heard Lexicon ask about the other members., "Oh. Well it has been a while but I can remember some of my old friends well enough. There was a Player named Ulbert. He is… well, he was a powerful magic caster like myself."

"I can imagine. But who were they as people? Were there others like Ulbert, and yourself? This Tomb City appears to be more like a palace for grand royals than just for monsters and traps, what with the 9th and 10th floors being so well furnished."

Now Ainz was stuck. Should he tell him the whole truth, or give out more bread crumbs in hopes to satisfy this scholar? In truth, he never really met Ulbert in real life, but he had known his childhood past and his ambitious dreams that seemed so far-fetched. Ulbert was also an interesting person for being so fascinated with the idea of 'evil', and had searched and collected anything that was considered "evil".

Of course, Touch-Me had been the polar opposite of Ulbert, and their arguments were legendary verbal duels among Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga was sure that they were just best friends with different opinions and views, despite how heated they got.

"You could say he was… a very ambitious person." Ainz concluded, "He may have looked intimidating or crazy, but he was a good person."

That is, until that fateful day when both Ulbert and Touch-Me didn't come on the last day, which they had promised to attend. He was unable to solve the mystery of their absence, and could only hope that they're alive somewhere in Old World Japan, living their lives in peace.

Lexicon was somewhat disappointed, however. He had hoped to learn more about another Player, but perhaps Ainz still didn't trust him yet. It couldn't be helped. He put aside his dissatisfaction and moved on to the next question.

"I see. May I know a little more about yourself, Lord Ainz? Not the "Lord of Nazarick" but the man who wears the title. I've spoken with kings and rulers in private before, believe it or not. You'd be surprised how very similar one could be, say, to a simple farming hand. But, that isn't to insinuate that they, or gods forbid you, are anything less than important. It is more like they were more down-to-earth, but social norms and expectations always put a wall between themselves and their subjects. A shame, really."

Ainz hummed a bit, his thoughts worked out the answer and said, "Well, I'm just a humble man… or rather a lich as you can see."

He gestured to himself as if to make an emphasis, "However, I care very much for my guardians and everyone in this Tomb. You see, they're like my children… and well, they're also the creations of my old friends who're long gone…"

"Old friends…" Lexicon grew quiet at the mention of it. His smile fell down into a frown, deep in thought of something else. The scholar forced himself back to reality and asked another question,

"Well, do tell me about your Guardians then, such as Demiurge and… Well, Lady Albedo, I suppose."

"Hmmm, I guess we can go through the basics of the floor guardians that you have met. The First to Third Floors are guarded by Shalltear Bloodfallen, one of my top front-line warriors, created by one of my old friends, named Peroroncino. The fourth floor is guarded by Gargantua. He's not exactly alive, but Lucifer created him with his own tears and blood."

"Cocytus, of course, rules over the icy Fifth floor. He's an honorable insectoid, who was created by our best katana wielder, Warrior Takemaikazuchi. Aura and Mare guard over the sixth floor, and they are twin elves. I think it would be best to note that Aura is the older sister and Mare is the younger brother-"

"Wait, what?!" Lexicon appeared flabbergasted, unable to register what Ainz had just revealed to him the truth about the twin sibling guardians. Ainz expected this reaction, and continued, "Yes, both Aura and Mare may look a bit different than you think, but that's how Bukubuku-chagama created them."

"Huh… Well, I suppose that… Happens? It's just, I'm used to seeing nobles cross-dressing, or male actors during open-roof theaters. I would have never guessed children of their age, even more so Dark Elves, did the same. But I will not judge, for it's not my place - and to each their own. It's surprising to say the least!" He struggled to recover from his outburst, but felt that he failed and laughed awkwardly.

Ainz waved it off, "It's no surprise, Lexicon. That's how my enemies underestimate them." He snickered at that as he remembered when he took control of the Eight Fingers.

"Now, where was I… oh yes, of course, onto the Seventh Floor: it is overseen by Demiurge, commander of Nazarick's defenses. He's similar to Ulbert, so I'll leave that to your imagination to put together. Victim patrols around the Eighth Floor. He is actually the last resort that Nazarick would have to use, just in case. I created him myself and along with another."

"The Ninth room has no guards, but we have Eight-Legged Assassins keeping their eyes on everything, in case things go awry. Albedo, of course, oversees all the Floor Guardians and watches over the throne room. I hope my answers have satisfied your questions about them."

"For now they do. Thank you. But I think it'll be up to me to converse with them, and to really get to know them personally. I hope the feeling will be mutual anyway. But forgive me Lord Ainz, for I fear Lady Albedo does not see me as, well, trustworthy. She did lead me into a cell, for one. Were it not for Nigredo I would have spent most of my time there."

"Ah, I apologize for that. She was punished for such actions."

"Well, I hope it won't be a recurring issue… I've asked a lot of questions about you. Is there anything you wish to know about myself?"

"Yes. Answer me this, Scholar-san. If you're not a Player… Then what are you?"

"Well, to put it simply: I am a denizen of the world you find yourself in, Lord Ainz. I was born and raised here in these lands. As I explained, my master told me about Players as heroes and champions in stories. Well, I admit that my favorite ones involved Players whom were knights. You wouldn't happen to be one yourself, would you? Your armor from the arena appeared to be of a similar design as those before."

"I'm not much of a real knight, but my old friend was, and he was one of the top knights in Yggdrasil. But above all, he was the World Champion; no one could defeat him in a fight. I dare say not even I."

Lexicon's eyes sparkled from the word "knight". He was fascinated with the chivalrous faction of honorable warriors. The fact that the title "World Champion" was synonymous with being undefeated fueled his fascination further. "Please, may I know your old friend's name, Lord Ainz?"

"His name was...Touch-Me…"

The entire room went dead silent. A look of horror and confusion replaced the look of awe and anticipation of the scholar. His mouth slowly opens, but words had yet to develop.

"W-wha… Excuse me?"

"That was his name, 'Touch-Me'. I apologize if the name sounds odd to you…"

"I… I see…" Lexicon cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I can only imagine the skills and fighting prowess of Sir… Sir "Touch-Me", then. His armor would be the envy of all knights, if I may speak frankly. But that does make me wonder on where you keep such equipment to use at a moment's notice? I know magic can do much, but the conservation of mass would argue that it'd have to come and go from somewhere, yes?"

"It's a secret that I'd rather keep to myself. You understand." Ainz replied

"Aye, I understand Lord Ainz. I can only hope to see such a suit of armor and weapons again, one day. I thank you for the privilege of allowing me to see it at all."

If Ainz was human right now, he would have smiled secretly, but because he was undead he could only nod at Lexicon's praise.

"Is there anything else that you would like to know about me, before you assign me to my duties?"

"... No, I do not." Ainz replied

"Then what would you have me do, my Lord?"

"For now, rest. I'll give you some duties after today."

"I will take my leave then. Good evening, Lord Ainz." Lexicon bowed to his new master, and then exited his office.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The scholar Lexicon earned his place as a servant of Ainz Ooal Gown, albeit with suspicion and scrutiny from the residents. His appetite for knowledge and discovery were key factors to his usefulness. Other than his skills as a fighter, and a sorcerer, Lexicon was a keen tracker and explorer, which would work well with how Ainz used Adventurers. Until his first mission would be given to him, he was assigned a room to live and work in. It was a gilded cage at best, and a heavily surveillance-filled space at most, but Lexicon didn't seem to mind. At the moment the intrepid scholar was at his desk, writing more notes and reviewing entries he's made over the years.

"I'm thankful Lord Ainz didn't leave me to rot in a prison cell. But now I see that the second-in-command blatantly distrusts me. Her actions and mannerisms with me are telling. Not the first time a king's concubine gave me the cold shoulder, but this one is an actual, real demon. I doubt a civil talk will mend anything between us-"

A knock on his door was heard. He sat up from his writing desk and walked to his door and opened it. Outside his room was Overseer Albedo herself. She stood regal and proud to match her position, and despite being of the same height, Albedo managed to look down on him with her glare. Despite the unpleasant aura for him, she maintained a polite smile.

 _'Well, speak of the devil, and she shall appear! I will need to remain cordial with her, even though she was caught red handed for my incarceration.'_ Despite knowing of her trickery against him, the scholar played coy and greeted the fiendish woman.

"Good afternoon, Overseer! Are you well? Would you like for me to pull a seat up for you in my room? It's no trouble, I assure you."

Albedo glared daggers at him. She couldn't care less for his amenities. Her tone and answer was proof of that,

"Silence, vagrant. I was right to have imprisoned you, but that isn't why I am here."

"Oh? Then may you enlighten, please?"

"Simple, wretch. By order of my beloved Ainz-sama, you are hereby officially receiving my apology."

"That's… quite the apology, my Lady Overseer."

"I'm unsurprised by your impressed look. However…" Albedo paused, leaving a bit of bait for the knowledge-hungry scholar to follow.

"However...?"

"You may receive a better apology if you answer me a question."

"I will answer your question to the best of my knowledge, Overseer. What is it?"

"Tell me how your staff works. Now."

'That wasn't even a question, that was a demand! Why even make it out to be a question? Is she one of those "I don't make requests" kind of people? Oy vay…'

"Of course…" Lexicon wasn't sure if she was always like this, or just with him. He answered her, "Well, have you tried stimulating the shaft first?"

"Stimulate what?"

"As in have you tried running your hand up and down against the surface? I do it every time before I go into battle. It helps with my focus while swinging it around against the bodies of my opponents. It also makes it harder and longer, improving my performance overall." He pulls out the dormant magic staff and presented it to Albedo. "Go ahead, give it a good rub."

She cocked her brow at Lexicon, suspicious of his intentions. She left her gaze upon him and to the staff. Albedo took the staff from his hand, and ran her free hand over the staff, until she was interrupted by Lexicon,

"No, no, please, not like that! That will never work. You must remove your glove first, otherwise it won't react to you. It is important that physical contact is made without obstruction. I assure you!

"Wait, weren't you wearing gloves from before?" Albedo asked, suspicious.

"True, but my gloves are custom made. See?" Lexicon showed her the gloves he wore, and as he said, they weren't normal gloves. These gloves exposed the inner palm, and the tips of the gloves removed to let the fingers poke out.

"Hmph. Fine, then."

Albedo removed her right hand glove and rubbed the staff with her bare palm. Slow and steady she ran her hand up and down the smooth, solid object of power.

"Good, good. It's working, I can feel it. Try rubbing the tip, too. That will yield a greater "burst" of energy when you wield it two-handed. Trust me, you'll need both hands when it's at its most erect…" A small snicker escaped Lexicon's grin, but Albedo didn't notice.

"Very… well."

Albedo ran her hand up to the tip of the staff, and twirled her finger on the top. The scholar turned his head away, coughing and wheezing beneath his breath.

"Hehe- Ahem! Very good. Almost there. Now, really run your hands across the shaft. Make it work for you, Albedo!"

With haste, and a spark of joy, Albedo did as he instructed. She moved her hands up and down the red rod, each hand moved in opposite directions, and warmed the shaft of the staff. Lexicon couldn't hold his laughter in well enough to go unnoticed. He snickered, coughed, and laughed, with his head turned away as to avoid Albedo's gaze. Albedo looked at him with confusion, and then back to the staff. The truth dawned on her, and she was flushed with a bright red hue on her face.

"You disgusting pervert!" She threw the staff at him, but Lexicon ducked in time, while the staff bounced off the wall and clattered to the floor. He laughed loud enough to be heard down the hall, but breathed in and calmed down. He wiped his eyes of the tears from his fit.

"Oh, I just couldn't help it! The look on your face was priceless! But to be serious: the staff wouldn't work for you no matter what "stimulus" you applied to it. It is unusable for "evil" or "chaotic" aligned entities, such as yourself. It was quite humorous you have to admit!"

"Shut your mouth! I will not stand here and be humiliated by your lewd tricks, outsider. If you do such a thing again, I will make you sit on your own rod in front of everyone in this tomb! Keep your "stick" out of my sight. Clear?"

"Crystal. Before you go, would you like some tea before you leave? I'm told it helps after "rigorous" activities." The euphemism couldn't have been more obvious. Albedo grunted in disgust at him and left. The scholar closed his bedroom door and picked his staff up-off the floor.

"Well, that made up for the little room mix-up. As fun as it was to tease her, I can't forget her rank and influence. She's still dangerous, after all."

"Did you have your fun, insect?"

Lexicon looked looked up to his bedroom table, and saw Shalltear Bloodfallen in his chair next to it. She held a cup of hot tea, while the steam rose up from the liquid inside. The laughter and amusement within Lexicon died down, replaced with a calm but cautious disposition. He smiled to the vampire and bowed.

"Lady Bloodfallen. I didn't see you come in. I did have some fun with the Overseer, but I meant no ill will by it. How may I help you? That is to say within reason, of course."

"Don't be so coy, little flesh-bag." Shalltear hemmed as she set her tea down, "While I enjoy seeing Albedo being humiliated, never would I think a mere… human like you would be able to make a fool of herself. I'm almost impressed. Almost..."

"Well, I am quite the charming fellow." He winked at her, giving her an example. She wasn't very impressed. His witty disposition was but a defense mechanism to mask the caution he held tightly in his chest, while with the predator in the room.

"Watch yourself, walking-stick," Shalltear warned, her red eyes flashed with cold light, as if she had pinned her prey, "None of us have the time to listen to your witty remarks or your honey-filled words. We have rules and we follow them; and so will you. No questions asked."

She then played around with her tea cup, "If it weren't for Ainz-sama, you would've been dead. Consider yourself lucky, for this will be the last time I will be so… well, "nice" to you."

Lexicon cleared his throat and adjusted the collar of his shirt. "Aye. Understood, Lady Bloodfallen. I'll do my best to follow the rules and to keep to His will. I would not wish to anger you, or anyone else."

Shalltear smiled and stood up from her seat. The short Guardian walked up to Lexicon and extended her hand out to him. "Let us serve Lord Ainz as we should, then."

Lexicon smiled back, and took her hand. In an instant she twisted his wrist, forcing him to kneel. The pain inflicted on his arm forced him to yield to her will.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! L-Lady Bloodfallen, that hurts!"

"Good. Consider this an emphasis of my point, and remember; if you even think of the idea of disobeying Ainz-sama's orders, then you will suffer! No excuses. Understood?"

"Y-Yes! I understand completely! Please don't break my arm, I really need that to write!"

"Good." She released him, and walked past Lexicon, opening the door to leave.

"Oh. One last thing: welcome to Nazarick, witty scholar!" She closed the door behind her. Lexicon knelt on the floor and rubbed his arm. His fortune stood strong, but he couldn't count on it forever. She could have torn his arm off, but didn't. He was still an unwanted stranger in the tomb, and would not forget that fact anytime soon, even with being "reminded" of it.

"Sigh. Tough crowd."

Lexicon was a guest of the Great Tomb, but he was not one whom could walk without restrictions through the floors. It was deemed necessary that he would be escorted by the maids that Ainz believed to be fit for the job; in this case the Pleiades battle maids. It was not decided yet where, or if, Lexicon would work in the confines of Nazarick, other than working as an adventurer, but in the meantime he could use a bell to call one of the maids assigned to him. His options were limited, but he was permitted to leave and explorer with their supervision. He rang the small golden bell and then heard a knock on the door. When opened, Yuri Alpha stood before him outside.

"Good afternoon, Lady Alpha. Will you be my escort?"

Yuri looked over at him, and bowed,

"I shall be your escort, Scholar-san. Where do you wish to go?"

"Hmmm. I wish to meet with your warrior master, Lord Cocytus. Is he available to converse with today?"

Yuri Alpha turned around a bit and raised her hand to her side of her head, staring seemingly at nothing, until she looked over at Lexicon.

"Follow me." She said, then turned around and walked to the direction where the sixth floor was.

Lexicon followed behind her to the 6th Floor Arena. When they arrived they saw Cocytus practicing his martial arts. He wielded four katakana in each hand, and practiced his swings with each one. It fascinated Lexicon to see how in-the-zone Cocytus was, until he was interrupted. Yuri Alpha stepped forward and bowed lower to the warrior in respect to his rank.

"Lord Cocytus," Yuri Alpha greeted, "I have brought you our guest."

Cocytus grunted, "Thank you, Yuri. You may go. I will call you again when my meeting with him is done."

Yuri nodded her head and headed off somewhere in the depths of the forest, no doubt nearby.

The scholar walked before the guardian and bowed with grace, "Greetings and salutations, Lord Cocytus. A pleasure to meet you again. How are you today, if I may inquire?"

Cocytus nodded his head, "I am doing fine. So I heard you're in need of my attention?"

"I wanted to speak with you on a matter that may be of interest to you, as well as I: Bushido. You learned it from a "Supreme Being", yes?"

"My creator placed his teachings within me." Cocytus replied, "He created me in the image he sees me as."

"Fascinating! If that is true, then it must mean he was one of your strongest fighters. But the fact that another being, other than Ainz, brought the ways of Bushido here to the New World is telling. Then the authenticity of the scrolls' I discovered must be genuine!" Lexicon's joyous smile grew from hearing Cocytus' answer, but Cocytus became curious.

"How in the world do you know of Bushido?" He asked, cold air hissing out him his mandibles, "I thought only my creator knew about the arts. If not, then was he here?"

The scholar felt the sudden urgency in the blue insect man, but didn't want to cause confusion. "Well, that depends: what does your master look like? I would be lying if I said I met him and knew, Lord Cocytus."

Cocytus looked down, "Unfortunately, my memories of my own creator are a bit hazy, I remember that he was quite tall, having horns and wearing armor as dark as night, with golden lines glowing in the light, with the blood of his enemies streaking through them."

"Well that was… specific. In that case, I have not come across such a being before in my travels. I am sorry. Maybe the scrolls I mentioned will cheer you up a little? I learned the ways and code of Bushido from them. At least, what could be written on them. There may be more to Bushido that I do not know, which I hope you will enlighten me in, being a devout follower of the samurai Code of Honor."

"Show me." Cocytus hissed, "Perhaps those scrolls may give me some answers I seek."

Lexicon pulled off his back-pack which he took with him everywhere he could, and fished out the scrolls. There were five in total, and each one he unfurled and laid out before Cocytus in a tight, neat order. The scrolls were actually intermediate instructions; beginner's' guides to Bushido. Each one written in traditional Kanji and depicted the correct stances and movements of martial art styles of samurai combat. There was also a list of the rules and code-of-conduct for pupils to follow while under the tutelage of a sensi.

"Here they are. I must say, I am quite intrigued by Bushido. I made sure to study every word, and every code, in case anything happened to the scrolls, gods forbid! What do you think?"

Cocytus grabbed the said scroll and read them thoroughly, "They have some things right…" his hissed, "but at the same time, no."

He studied the forms a bit and looked over to Lexicon, "I noted some of your forms from the scroll. I will be blunt, your form is terrible."

Lexicon pulled his head back in shock by how blunt and honest Cocytus' answer was to his fighting stances. He shook his head, "B-but I did as the scrolls instructed! I studied every form and every stance! That was so blunt of you, Lord Cocytus! Please, explain."

"First; your form is too stiff, and I will add that you move around too much." Cocytus replied, "Second, Bushido is different from chivalry. They are not the same, I will go so far and say."

"I see. Perhaps my studies in knighthood may have blended with the studies of the samurai? They have some similarities, or at least from my understanding. But I would not wish to have the two confused any longer. Please, if I may make a request of you, would you teach me the correct, and more detailed ways of Bushido, Lord Cocytus?"

"Very well…" Cocytus muttered, not really keen on teaching a guest about his own code. He had lizardmen to deal with too.

"Excellent!" Lexicon pulled out a red colored book from his backpack and a feather pen, along with an ink well. He sat down before Cocytus with his legs crossed, and looked eager to learn from the samurai. "I am ready."

"But not right now," Cocytus told him, "Patience is required."

"Oh… I see. I understand then, Lord Cocytus. I was too excited for that moment." Lexicon put his things back, and rolled up the scrolls too. He then stood back up and faced Cocytus once more. "I do have a few more questions, however; what was your master's name? How did he practice his bushido? Do you have armor like his, or one that is similar?"

Cocytus said nothing for a minute, "My creator's name...was Lord Warrior Takemikazuchi."

"Ah. A strong name indeed, Master Cocytus. I will etch the memory of his character and deeds within my memory for you. Well, I think that will be all for today. I will leave with Yuri Alpha to speak with Lord Demiurge. That is if you wish to ask me about anything?"

"No. I do not. Take your leave then, Scholar-san. Thank you."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lexicon and Cocytus concluded their conversation at the arena. Cocytus considered instructing in the ways of the Samurai, but not yet. For now, Lexicon was thankful for his time and was escorted from the 6th Floor. Yuri Alpha and he arrived at the 7th Floor of Nazarick, back where active volcanoes and constant lava flow covered and made up the landscape. It was a surprise to Lexicon that anything close to a road existed on this floor. Then again, it was almost a bigger surprise that anything, or anyone, could live in such a place. Of course, the demonic denizens proved otherwise. With demons in mind, Lexicon spoke to Yuri Alpha again,

"Lady Alpha, while we are here on the 7th Floor, perchance may we meet Guardian Demiurge? That is of course if he isn't too busy at the moment."

Yuri Alpha looked over to the guest, and pressed her hand close to her ear. Then after what it seemed like seconds, she nodded her head and lead him further down in the floor.

The two followed down a hidden path out of view of any would-be trespassers. It was an opening in the side of a mountain, with no illumination to light the way, save for a minor light spell to guide them. When they reached the other side, Lexicon was beheld a profound, rebellious, and wicked place: before him was a blazing temple with designs similar to the outside of Nazarick's entrance, albeit destroyed and desecrated; it had more columns scattered like they had violently collided with each other, and the statues of various beings - likely gods or patron saints - had been profaned and smashed. The ceiling had been broken down, and the pieces were lodged in the ground. It gave the impression that demons had cast the gods out in their place in heaven. In the center of the temple, amidst all the desecration was a white throne that stood pristine and untouched.

"Amazing! Such a place yells "rebellion" and "anarchy", wouldn't you agree Yuri Alpha?" asked the scholar.

"Why, thank you, young scholar." A voice rang through the ruined temple. Lexicon turned to the source of the sound to find Demiurge, while the demon walked up to them.

"I see that Yuri Alpha has lead you here with no issues, yes?" He smiled softly, but it didn't really reach to his eyes.

"Ah, Lord Demiurge," he bowed, "No issues that I could see. Your place here has an appropriate atmosphere. Scenery aside, I am more interested in conversing with you: the master of the 7th Floor. I hope I didn't come at an inopportune time?"

Demiurge waved his hand off, "Not particularly, I have some time to spare as of right now."

"Excellent! Well, I don't suppose we could find somewhere to sit? I doubt the throne behind us could fit us both, hohoho!"

Demiurge nodded his head and walked closer to him. He then grabbed both of Lexicon's arms and teleport them to the Ninth Floor, while Yuri followed behind. The three appeared in front a door next to them. Demiurge spoke again,

"Perhaps, a small drink between us would suffice?" Demiurge asked, as he opened the door to the large room with various tables and ornaments on the table.

Another room that Lexicon had never seen before. It wasn't anything that Lexicon had ever visited before. He could not help by become wide-eyed in awe and excitement. The way the room was set up was similar to the inns he retired too after adventuring, but they paled in comparison to the decorum and refinement of this dining hall.

"My eyes are truly blessed to see the endless wonders of your great city, Lord Demiurge. Is this some kind of royal dining hall?"

Demiurge looked over at him, "You could say that, I suppose. Here, we merely call it a restaurant."

Just as he said that a waiter with the head of the mushroom greeted them, bowing at Demiurge.

"Mr. Demiurge, I never expected you to be here right now." the Myconid spoke to him, "It's a bit too early for dinner don't you think?"

"We're only here to have some drinks, if you don't mind Sous-chef." Demiurge greeted him and Sous-chef nodded his head to show he understood the request.

"The usual, yes?"

"The usual."

Nodding to the request, the myconid lead them to the near end of the restaurant, giving them the seats, provided them two warm, damp cloths and left the room.

"I say, perhaps it is due to me being an outsider, but I don't understand the wet cloth. What is the purpose behind them?" The scholar queried. Yuri Alpha had taken a seat three seats down from where the two men sat, so that they could speak without interruption.

Demiurge opened one of the two warm cloths and wiped his hands with it, "It's to clean your hands before you eat."

"Ah, interesting! I'll keep that in mind if I'm ever permitted into this place again. So, I have some questions I'd like to ask you Lord Demiurge. But, in exchange, I will answer any questions you may have, too. It's only fair and I'm sure you are curious of me."

"Go ahead." Demiurge replied as Sous-Chef came in with a bottle and two small glass cups. After he placed the small glass in front of the two guests, the chef opened the bottle and poured them the brown liquid. With that the chef set the bottle down next to Demiurge, bowed and left the spot.

"What are your duties here, Lord Demiurge? Also, about our previous duel, you not only caught my lances, but corrupted them and threw them back; good show, by the way! How did you do that, if I may know?"

"I am merely a Floor Guardian of the 7th floor," Demiurge answered, taking a shot from the glass, "I'm also the leader of Defense of Nazarick."

"Ah. I see…" Lexicon already knew from the way Demiurge answered that their talk would be more one-sided. He was unsure if trust will ever be a factor between them, but this was the Guardian's home, and so the scholar would have to play by his rules. At least he was kind enough to order drinks for the both of them. He took a sip from the shot, and the drink hit his taste buds hard. He held back a cough and calmed down.

"Oh my! Strong stuff. Is this ale? It has a stronger punch than the ale I've had before."

"It's a whisky." Demiurge chuckled as he poured himself a shot, "Fireball Whisky."

"Appropriate." Lexicon added, "How long have you, your fellow Guardians, Ainz, and Nazarick itself resided in the New World? Do you remember how you all came here?"

Demiurge looked at him and played around with his whisky shot glass, and then answered, "We've been here for nearly a year, maybe less. As for how much I remember, I do not, other than just working for Nazarick and Lord Ainz."

Lexicon remained quiet, his thoughts moved like cogs in a machine, 'So it isn't just Cocytus then: none of the Guardians know how they came here. Could it have been an accident? Some random phenomenon of the realm of Yggdrasil? If they did intend to come here, then the cycles would have been more frequent, with many of the Players arriving en mass… Hmmm. Something to ponder later.'

"I do have one question that I want to ask you now, Scholar-san. How exactly did you see my lieutenants? No normal human could have sensed them, let alone seen them. It is… interesting, I will give you that."

"Ah, yes. My aura sense you mean. Well, the way it works is that I can see the auras of all and any living creatures. If I concentrate hard enough, then I can see a living creature's life force through a stone wall. There are limits to it, however, such as I cannot see undead auras, as they do not register as "living" to my eyes. Not that I would act discourteously to any undead being here, that is!"

Demiurge hummed as he looked at Lexicon, his facial expression unchanged, "I see…"

"Well… It's not a trait that I can turn off, though. You see, it is active even when I'm asleep. It can become taxing, sometimes."

"Hmmm," Demiurge wondered a bit, "I guess that's is the rough end for you?"

"Aye, and that's on normal days. Truth be told, it is a small part of why I live the life of an intellectual hermit. The less people around, the less auras I have to deal with. But sometimes the absolute absence of living auras can be unsettling, like the aftermath of a battlefield."

The scholar remained quiet for a long moment. He cleared his throat and continued,

"My apologies. I didn't mean to sour the mood. Pay no heed, Lord Demiurge. It is my weight to bare."

"Hm," Demiurge mumbled as he looked at the shot glass, deeply thinking, "I see, I thank you for your time then."

That was enough of a message to imply that the meeting between them had ended, and while Lexicon was about to leave the restaurant with Yuri Alpha, Demiurge stopped him.

"Another thing," He added, "While I do not care about your presence, Ainz still sees some use in you. Keep it up and perhaps your chances of survival will increase."

Lexicon smiled to Demiurge, "Aye. Sound advice, Lord Demiurge. Thank you. May I live to see another day, and perhaps share another drink with you, when you feel you can tolerate my presence again. Good day, fine sir."

With that, he followed Yuri Alpha out.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where to, Scholar-san?" Yuri Alpha asked, "Your room then?"

"Well, I don't know how they will feel about it, but I want to meet Aura and Mare today. Are they available right now?"

Yuri Alpha seemed uneasy about it, but did the same gesture from before and after few lead him back upstairs to the 6th floor.

Before they arrived, while they walked through the hallways, Lexicon spoke to Yuri, "You know, if you so desired, I could look and buy some chocolates from E-Rantel. There is a humble little bakery that makes delicious eclairs."

"Thank you, but I would like to decline that offer."

"Oh? Well, that's too bad. I pegged you for an eclair lover, so I asked. Very well then."

He dropped the offer, but felt a little disappointed. Perhaps exposing her previous disposition may have left her unhappy with him? That, or she doesn't take offers from strangers. Either possibilities were understandable, regardless of which. They continued onward to their destination.

The maid and the scholar arrived at the 6th Floor arena. Within the ring were Aura and Mare. They weren't in the middle of practice, but spoke to one another in private. Yuri stepped forward to gain their attention.

"Lady Aura, Lord Mare, I have brought Mr. Lexicon."

Lexicon stepped up next to Yuri and bowed to the twin guardians. "Hello again, Aura and Mare. It's nice to see you both again. How are you today?"

"Look, it's the hide and seek winner! Doing good." Aura waved at him while Mare politely bowed to him, one of his hands doing a short curtsy at him.

Lexicon returned the courtesy to them and knelt before them, so that he could see them eye-to-eye. "Yesterday was quite an exciting day! Now that we aren't playing or fighting each other, I would like to interview you two. Would you be interested in answering some questions of mine?"

"Interview?" Aura asked as both of the elf twins looked at each other in confusion.

"Aye. It means you tell me more about yourselves, as individuals. I like to learn more about the people I work with. What do you say, eh?"

Both Aura and Mare looked back at him, as if they were communicating through their own twin bond. Once what was done, their decision was made, and both nodded at him.

"Sure, we can do that."

"Y-yes, sir. Please take g-good care of us."

"Excellent! First question to you both: who trained you how to fight as you did before?"

Aura seemed confused, "We're not trained," she replied, "we're created."

"Oh… um, well, yes. I knew that. But even if created as sapient constructs, you must have had someone teach you how to fight. Was it Ainz-sama that educated you, or was it your own, personal creator? Also, who is your personal creator while I ask?"

"Our creator created us in the best image she thought of us." Aura replied as Mare nodded his head, "So I don't get the question?"

"M-maybe he h-hit his head hard?" Mare asked timidly, watching the scholar.

'Oy vay. Maybe I'm not asking the right questions. It sounds like they were born with the skills that they have. Well, I am working for a god-like being, so the idea isn't too far out there.'

"Let's move, then." While they spoke back and forth, he took notes of their conversation in another small book he carried.

"Tell me, what tier levels of magics can you two use? I noticed Mare in the jungle that he could conjure elements with ease. Most magic casters would need a platoon's worth of themselves to make one!"

"Well, we can go higher than Tier 3 and more if that's what you're wondering." Aura replied, "I think it's pretty normal?"

"Normal for you two, yes, and I'm sure it isn't quite impressive with all other magic users here. But the truth is so very few people of this world, the one you are in now, can reach even 7th tier spells. I do not mean to gloat, but you could say I count as one of those "very few"!" He gave them a sly wink at the end of his sentence.

Aura and Mare both looked back at him, unimpressed by the well known fact. Yes, they have met very few people outside of Nazarick that can reach up to about Tier 3 or Tier 4 if they look hard enough. But all in all, it was nothing new that they haven't discovered.

"Hmm. 'Ask not the sparrow how the eagle flies', or as the saying goes. Suffice it to say, when you meet people who boast such power, grant them some respect. It is uncommon to be made by Supreme Beings, like you two. Know what I mean?"

"Well, yeah, duh." Aura scoffs, "Our creator made us as they've imagined us as we do. But, there's some similarities that both you and Ainz-sama does say and it's to never underestimate humans."

"Ah, that's good! Heed such wisdom. Humanity has many traits that make up for their lack of power. Some are very lucky, and some can do many, many things at once. In fact, since you are also humanoids yourselves, it should be seen as a blessing."

"We always take that caution very seriously." Aura replied as Mare nodded his head in response, "The last thing we want is to anger Ainz-sama."

"Aye. Good on you!" He game them both two thumbs up. "I don't suppose either of you have questions for me?" he asked and tilt his head to the side, waiting for their responses.

Aura and Mare looked at each other, thoughtful, and looking back at him as if they've made a decision about something.

"N-nothing for now." Mare replied, stuttering "B-but! I-if we do we'll ask."

"For sure! You know where I will be then." He stood up and bowed before the twins, "Thank you very much for your time, Aura and Mare. Have a pleasant day!"

Both dark elves wave him goodbye as he left them to their work. He walked back to the entrance where Yuri Alpha was waiting, her posture remained unchanged. Upon seeing Lexicon, she turned slightly from her post and bowed to him slightly in greeting.

"Welcome back, Mister Lexicon, what do you wish to do next?"

"I wish to return to my quarters now, Ms. Yuri Alpha. I'm feeling hungry and would like to eat."

"Very well," The Pleiades maid replied as she turned and walked off, "Please follow me, as for your dinner, what would you like to have?"

"Could you prepare lamb chops with vinegar for me? Oh, and a glass of red wine to drink too."

Yuri Alpha nodded her head, "I will notify the head chef and have someone send the food for you at your room then."

Once the duo had reached back to Lexicon's room, Yuri watched him head inside, but not before saying,

"Do you wish for the maids to bring you dinner now? Or would you rather dine at the restaurant?"

"Thank you, but I would rather eat in my room today. Whatever is for dinner is acceptable."

Yuri bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her. The only thing left in the room was only silence.

Lexicon walked to his bed and fell into it. He stared up into the ceiling, unfocused and lost to his thoughts. He sighed out in a pleased tone, happy to have spoken with a number of Nazarik's people.

"I can't imagine the full length and depth of each of these fascinating people! This is truly exhilarating! Luck has seen me as favorable as of late. Sure, it's more than happy to throw me for a loop, but the rewards make them worth while."

As Lexicon mused, a small knock was heard from the other side, a different voice heard from the other side.

"Mr. Lexicon," a voice called out, "I have brought dinner."

Lexicon sat up from his bed and went to his door. He opened to see his food on a cart before him, warm and ready to eat.

"Thank you. I appreciate your hard work, and the chef's too." He took his meal and went back inside, and closed the door behind him. He sat at his desk with food before him and ate in silence.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Next day…

Lexicon awoke from his bed, ready with questions to ask Ainz Ooal Gown, this time about Nazarick itself. He was ready to find out without issue, and so rang his golden bell. CZ Delta arrived to his room, and noticed the determined look in the scholar's face.

"Greetings Scholar, Lexicon. What do you need?"

"Good morning Ms. Delta. As much as I would love to have a conversation with you, I urgently need to speak with Lord Ainz. Is it possible that I may have an audience with him today?"

"Please excuse me." CZ Delta replied as she pressed her two fingers against her temple, then she looked at him, "Follow me, if you will."

"Very well." The scholar followed CZ to the throne room. The massive stone doors opened once more, and inside Lexicon saw Ainz inside his office, as if he already expected the scholar. Lexicon approached the steps and bowed his head low to the elder lich.

"Good morning, Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Thank you for granting me an audience today. I have some more questions I need to ask you."

"I'm quite sure you do, and I too have some questions to ask you, Lexicon." Ainz replied as he leaned closer, seemingly ready to strike the scholar.

"You do? Well then I am ready to answer to the best of my ability and knowledge, my Lord."

"Yes. It was when you first fought Lupusregina Beta in the throne room. You are a sorcerer, are you not?"

"I am. Did you wish to know more about it?"

"I am curious to know how a sorcerer like you can use Monk class skills, yet still cast spells at the same time? Normally, to learn so many in such a short time is… odd, to say the least."

"Aaaaaah! Now that is an interesting question. Would you like the long version or the short version?"

"Explain the details to me, Scholar-san. You are quite the fascinating anomaly to me.

The scholar cleared his throat, inhaled deeply, and answered in almost long-winded explanation, "I am what you'd call a jack-of-all-trades. I'm not so restricted to just one class' skill. Sorcerer class is just my prefered profession. From the ruins of Player fortresses I found, I reclaimed instructions and guides on each known class, and then used them to teach myself different skills." He continued, "I can use some spells of the Druidic discipline, for example, but the older magic I can't say I can use. He concluded, "I do not have full mastery in the many skills that I know, but I know enough to be competent. Necromancy and any schools of Dark Magic I am incapable of performing, however. You could not teach it to me, and expect anything to come about from it. I apologize for my lack of versatility, my Lord."

"You said jack-of-all-trades…" Ainz replied, not before he thought of how much of this reminded him of shitty devs back in Yggdrasil, "You're not just a Magic caster? What other 'class' do you even have?" He then paused, "Also, what is this older magic?"

"Quite a few, barring Necromancy. I'm a fast learner, Lord Ainz, and I have to be. Otherwise I wouldn't be a professional scholar! That, and I'd probably be dead already; very dead indeed. As for the older magic, it is magic that has existed in the New World for as long anyone can remember. In this world we call it Wild Magic."

"A few... you don't say?" if Ainz was human, he would've frown in distaste. _'Shitty devs…'_ No matter where in the world, either virtual or reality, there were rules. Classes are not something that can be flexible. If you're a magic caster, then you're only restricted to the classes that were for magic casters. This information was so much to take all in, that Momonga had to make a mental list, which felt like it was getting longer daily. _'Okay… so, let's remember what Lexicon is not, first: he isn't a Player, he doesn't know the Old World, as he believes YGGDRASIL is my original home, and he was born from this world, so that rules him out being an N.P.C. Now, what he can do is fighting, magic, and maybe other stuff. He seems more than willing to show off, so I could probably lure him to showing me more. But right now I am really interested in Wild Magic.'_

"Well, tell me then: can you use this Wild Magic for sure? How powerful is it exactly? Who or what else can use it? Are there any limitations to what it can, and can't do?"

"First off, no, I cannot use Wild Magic. The reason is because I have never _seen_ another living creature use it before. I learn through observation, study, and then practice. If you were to use a spell that I didn't know, and if I studied you casting it, then I would work to repeat the same process and method of casting the spell. That goes for Wild Magic, and, again, I have no idea how to use it. Second, its potency is considerably powerful. It is so much so, that legends about it depict Wild Magic able to reshape the lands, alter weather, or even manipulate the time-space continuum! Most likely hyperbole, but I believe there is some truth to it."

"What makes you say that?" Ainz asked.

"One word my Lord: Dragons. Dragon Lords to be specific. Which brings me to answering the third question. Dragon Lords are the only ones who can, and have been recorded to, use Wild Magic with ease. It is theorized that since dragons were the first to evolve on this world, they were first to evolve with the old magic alongside them. Dragon Lords, like Lord Platinum and Lord Brightness, have used Wild Magic before. But that brings me to your last question: the limitations. You see, Wild Magic is as the name states "wild". It is by nature unpredictable, prone to mishap, and can cause more harm than good to the user. Not only that but it comes at a steep price. Instead of using mana, it uses the soul of the user or those used for it, like fuel to a fire. It takes a lot out of the caster who uses Wild Magic, and can outright kill "volunteers" who aren't strong or fit enough, spiritually, to survive. It wasn't until Rank Magic was introduced that Humans and non-humans had a means to use any real magic at all. Now, it is rarely seen or used in the current era. That's all I know about Wild Magic, sadly. I hope this helped satiate your curiosity?"

'Holy crap that was a lot! How the heck did he not trip over his words!? Shit, this guy must really be a dictionary- wait. Damn it, then that means "Lexicon" does have a purpose! What is with the naming conventions around here?!'

"Ummm, yeah. Yes, that is enough. Let's move onto something else. So, if you can use skills from other classes, then can you use other weapons, too?"

"Grant me a weapon and I will perform an action typical of its purpose. It's better if I show you, Lord Ainz."

"..." Ainz said nothing, then asked, "Are you able to wield a sword?"

"Yes." He replied.

Ainz snapped his fingers and from nowhere, Narberal Gamma appeared with a sword and handed it to Lexicon. Lexicon took the sword and felt the heft and weight of the blade. He swung the blade left and right, up and down. It looked like he could wield it, but not very well. Then he swung the sword with more force, and it slipped from his grasp. The blade flew toward Ainz's head, but missed, and stuck to the back of his office wall. Lexicon cussed under his breath, terrified of his foolishness.

"W-Whoops! Butter fingers! Hehehe... Eh-heh. Ahem." He crossed his arms behind his back as if to hide the careless hands responsible. His brow grew wet in nervousness. "My sincerest apologies!" He bowed lower than before to Ainz.

"That is enough." He waved off, then grabbed the sword and took it out with ease. He whispered to himself, 'at least the restrictions are still there…'

"I hope that answered your question."

"It did. I thank you again, Scholar-San…"

Ainz looked over at him, as if deep in thought, then he said, "You are dismissed for today. Be well Lexicon.."

Lexicon bowed his head and turned around to leave the office. When he left the room, and was only half-way back to his quarters, it hit him-

"Oh, no! I forgot to ask him my own questions!" He was ready to run back and talk with Ainz again, but Narberal stopped him, again, appearing behind Lexicon almost out of nowhere. It was then Lexicon noticed her lack of aura as well. 'Another undead type?'

"You cannot go back at this time, Scholar. Once Ainz has dismissed you, you can no longer return to him for further interactions. You must wait some time, or unless Ainz calls you back."

"Please, Ms. Narberal Gamma! I need to ask Lord Ainz about the history of Nazarick when I have the chance!"

"Absolutely not. Your tirade of queries are not worth the trouble that they bring. Unless Ainz-sama say otherwise, then it is not your concern, fly…"

 _'"Not my concern" she says? We're talking about the history of the most important place in the bloody world! Argh! I hate it when I'm denied from something so fascinating and significant! Sure, I can understand that he may not trust me, and therefore withholds certain details from my knowing, but I want to learn more! I want to know the full, rich history of where Players come from. Can't he just tell me in private? Make me swear to secrecy? Or-!'_ He halted his internal questions. He rubbed his chin in consideration, until the answer dawned on him.

 _'Maybe… maybe the Guardians?' He thought, 'Yes! The Guardians may be the key to unlocking the truths of Nazarick, and perhaps more of Yggdrasil. It makes sense as well; he trusts them above all. Which means I must earn their trust first. This won't be easy…'_

Lexicon and Narberal walked back to his room, with Narberal passing off Lexicon back to C.Z. Delta to return to her own chores. Before he returned to his place, Lexicon spoke to the gynoid,

"Excuse me, Ms. Delta, may I ask you a few questions while we're together?"

C.Z. Delta looked over at him, her eyes staring blankly at him, then slightly tilted her head to the side, then processed his request.

"What is your question?" She asked.

"Will you inform me of the full roster of the Guardians of Nazarick? I know I've met the most active, but I want be sure who, or what, is an actual Guardian."

C.Z. Delta answered, "We have many Guardians in Nazarick, but the important ones you only need to know are Lady Shalltear, Gargantua, Lord Cocytus, Lady Aura and Lord Mare, Lord Demiurge, and Lord Victim."

"I see," he replied. Lexicon revealed another book from his sleeve, which he then wrote down a list of the names she gave him. "Wait, what about the roach king? Is he not a guardian as well? Or Ms. Nigredo?"

"Lady Nigredo, and Lord Kyohuko, both exist within the territory of the floor they live in. They are not Floor Guardians, however."

"Ah, so they must be subordinates to their respective floor guardians. I see now. How often are the guardians sent out into the world?"

C.Z. Delta's facial expression did not change, but answered, "I do not have the necessary permissions to provide you the information that you requested."

"Hmm. A shame. Just another reminder that I'm still an outsider, I suppose. I'll avoid trying too hard, though. I don't want to appear desperate, now do I?" He asked, but it was more rhetorical. "Well, I don't suppose you have any questions for me, do you?"

C.Z. Delta only shook her head and turned around to lead him back to his room. Once she did, she bowed to him and turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go, I just wanted to apologize for our first meeting. Not the fight within the throne room, but when you delivered my food. It was… A bit rude of me to be so forward. I hope we can one day be friends!"

C.Z. Delta did not respond for a long moment. Her pupils dilated and her head tilted back and forth, deep in thought. At last her mouth opened and answered, "Penguins. Do they exist in this world?"

"Penguins? Aye, they do. You can find some either further South to the ocean, or North where ice pools form. The former is somewhat easier to reach than the later, as the extreme cold temperature is a major obstacle. Why do you ask?"

"Uwwwaaaaaaaa~" It was probably the longest response she had given the scholar. He looked as confused as any outsider would be by her reaction.

"Uh… "uwaaa"? Huh. I wonder if that means anything?" He shrugged.

"Pictures!" C.Z. exclaimed

"Excuse me?"

"You've seen them. Do you have evidence of their existence?"

"Oh? A fan of the little water birds? Sure! I am quite the sketch-artist. Here, let me show you. My backpack is in my room, if you wish to see?"

"Uwwaaa!" She nearly shoved Lexicon out of the way to open the door, and was the first to step inside. Lexicon entered next and closed the door. He went to his bag he had on him while on the move, and pulled from its contents a small, red book. He undone the buckle that held it shut, and opened it. His fingers danced across the pages, then stopped. On the section he stopped on were notes, entries, and even pictures of drawn penguins. Each kind with its own unique feathers, puffs, beaks, and colors were drawn and kept within.

"This is my wildlife journal. Any animal or species I haven't seen before, I write about in here, and copy its appearance for reference. What do you think?"

"May I have them?"

"Oh, my notes? Hmmmmm… I don't know. But let me make a proposal: if you get me another note book like this one, fresh and unwritten, then I will give it to you as a copy: drawings and notes in all! Or, just the drawings, as it's clear to me you like the little naughty aqua fowls, hoho!"

CZ Delta looked thoughtful, or as thoughtful as she can with her expressionless face. After a while she replied, "Please give me a moment to think about it, and I'll inform you of my answers."

"Very well then. If there is nothing else, I will retire to my room."

C.Z. Delta bowed to Lexicon and left the room, locking it from the outside.

-Meanwhile in the secret board/meeting room-

Deep within the ninth floor, a room that was much further away from Lexicon's room, all of the Floor Guardians gathered together, while silence reigned over their heads. Everyone was present, even the legendary eighth floor guardian, Victim. Gargantua...not particularly since he was a gigantic golem, so he was the only one 'absent' in a sense.

Not that it mattered for the others, as this was an important meeting orchestrated by Albedo herself.

"Thank you everyone for coming for this emergency meeting." Albedo replied, her angelic smile emitting a dangerous aura. The others didn't answer out of respect for their Overseer, "I think all of you are aware of what this meeting entails…"

She then sighed dramatically, "Oh, our faithful ruler was roped in by an insect, who calls himself a scholar! He has done something to Him that has made my beloved Lord Ainz so entranced!" She then cleared her throat, "As you know, I have a feeling that this scholar is not what he claims to be. I would like all of you to tell me your thoughts and share your reports on him."

As if on cue, Demiurge started, as per usual since he tended to take the lead, "I shared a small drink with said scholar, and what we shared interests me. Now I won't say he looks the most refined, which could simply be due to his frequent traveling, but he does not come off to me as unintelligent. I am willing to grant him the benefit of the doubt, and say he has some level of competence to him. Maybe it was just his appearance, but something about his, well, "aura" I will say was somewhat bright. What could this mean? Maybe nothing. For now. But he is a curious one: a man who is either fearless, or foolish, to ask certain questions."

"Is that why he was asking me and Mare so many questions?" Aura asked as she raised her hand up in the air. Demiurge looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded his head.

"Yes, that would be correct." He said as he smiled at Aura, "He is clearly fascinated by all of Nazarick. I detected no lie that he did know details about others like Ainz-sama, as close to blasphemous as that may be to say."

"I don't know what he expected from our answers," Aura muttered, "but I can't believe that I lost to that guy..." she leaned on her hand, still sore over her defeat.

"He has a manual." Cocytus interrupted, "Books and scrolls of instructions. He claims he knows of Bushido."

"Bushido…?" Albedo frowned as Cocytus hissed out some cold air out from his mandibles.

"The martial arts that Lord Takemikazuchi gave me when I was born in Nazarick." He continued, "When he said that he knew the martial art that no one else knows, I grew a little suspicious of where he got it, and if he was genuine in his claim. Thankfully, he said that he found it in some rubble of old… buildings, where the other Supreme Beings might reside."

The moment Cocytus finished his report, everyone was hushed.

"Is… Cocytus, are you saying that our… Supreme Beings might be in this world as well?"

"Not certain," He answered, "but even if the chance of them being here in this world is slim, I will still gladly await their return, as will all of Nazarick. Lastly, I will note that Lexicon's drive is strong. He has potential… perhaps there is a chance he will find more like Ainz-sama. Perhaps..."

Everyone's face seemed to be elated by the news of the possible chance that their own creators might be in this world as well! Despite the hopeful news, Albedo didn't share their sentiment.

"Are you sure that was true?" Albedo asked as she gripped her staff Ginnungagap, her gloves strained against the metal handle, "Is there real proof… that our creators are here in this world?"

She looked over at the guardians before her, "Remember everyone: we're in a new world with unknown mysteries, as well as this man who claims to have knowledge about the 'gods'. Be on your guard next time, Cocytus."

Cocytus bowed to Albedo and agreed, in silence, to her logic. Shalltear, who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal, was next.

"Shalltear, is there something you would like to share with us?"

"None, Albedo." Shalltear smirked, "I'm just reveling in the memory of when you embarrassed yourself when you held onto that little flesh-bag's long, hard "staff". Kukuku~"

"Quiet, you lamprey!"

"Ah? You wanna go, gorilla?"

"Wipe that disgusting smirk off your face, shallow bitch!"

"Can it, Two-faced slut!"

"Aaand they're at it again…" Aura sighed as she watched the exchange between the two women. The others ignored the fight and continued on with the meeting.

"Cocytus, I wish to ask about the Bushido you speak of." Demiurge hummed, "What is Bushido exactly?"

"An old tradition that has been passed down from Lord Takemikazuchi," Cocytus answered "It is the way of the samurai; the honor of self and morals of a warrior, to be exact."

"That sounds like chivalry." Mare replied, but Cocytus shook his head.

"No. Chivalry may teach you how to be a warrior, but it has systematic codes that has no… ends, I think? But compared to both Chivalry and Bushido, Bushido is quite… strict on honor of the self."

"Hmmmm… okay…" Mare answered as if he had lost interest in the subject, but then Demiurge noted something.

"Cocytus, is Bushido strictly for people who wield a sword or a staff?"

"Katana only." Cocytus hissed, "Why? Is something the matter?"

"Well, if you look back at what Mr. Lexicon can do, he can cast spells like Lord Ainz can, but he can also fight… like Sebas-Tian, but with a staff. Don't you think that's a little odd for one to have two different classes?"

"...You may be right." Cocytus clicked, "But what if one of them is weaker than the other?"

"That may be true," Demiurge clicked his tongue, "so then we'll have to study him more. Perhaps we should ask Lord Ainz on what he sees?"

Victim warbled in reply and Demiurge nodded his head, "Yes, Albedo will ask the Pleiades for any report about our… 'guest', if you will? I know you're interested in this man too, Victim, but we need to be careful."

Victim nodded his head. He understood the reasons behind their caution. Demiurge was relieved that at least Victim was one of the few rational members out of all the guardians. He looked over to Shalltear and Albedo, whom were out of breath after their violent tirade of an argument, and reminded them to come back to reality.

"I apologize everyone," Albedo sighed, then flipped her hair back, "Shalltear, we'll discuss more about this later, and in private."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shalltear snorted, as she straightened her dress.

"Everyone, Lord Ainz has informed me that we will be spreading the greatness of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown soon. We shall prove to the world on what we can offer to those little simpletons!"


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Despite the stone wall that he put in between their conversation, Ainz needed Lexicon to work. Also, since he would have "Momon" on duty, he saw the opportunity to introduce the hero of E-Rantel to the scholar. Pandora's Actor had been instructed not to reveal his true identity to Lexicon, under no circumstances; Narberal, or "Nabe" just the same. Lexicon will no doubt recognize Narberal Gamma, but he'll leave her to tell him the rest. With his plans now set, he ordered the scholar off to the fortress city.

The scholar arrived at E-Rantel. He stopped at the gates of the city and waited for them to open. While he did, he overheard the guards' gossip. He listened in to learn more.

"You hear the news? Sir Momon will be coming in today!"

"Yeah! The biggest of the big shots in the kingdom! What a thrill! Oh, don't forget about her; Nabe. She's hardly ever not around him. You think they're dating?"

 _'Sounds like I'll be working with a celebrity today. I wonder what he'll be like? Also, did they say "Nabe"? Why does that sound familiar?'_

The gates opened and cut off his train of thought. Lexicon passed through and walked to the Adventurer's Guild. When he arrived, other adventurers moved about in the lobby as usual, except that heard the cheers and giggles of young children at the front desk. It wasn't quite normal for children to be here at this time of day, so he moved up to discover the reason why. That's when he saw him.

The center of attention was a tall, armored man, with plate mail as dark as the void. He had a gold lining on the edges of where his plates connected to each other and wore an angular helmet. On his shoulder was a bright red cape, almost alike to the one Lexicon saw on Ainz's knight armor. On his back, holstered, were two giant, identical greatswords. In anyone else's hands, they would be unwieldy and impractical. Perhaps this was the man the scholar was ordered to meet? To the knight's right side, stood-

"Narberal?"

Indeed it was, but not in her usual maid outfit. She appeared to be dressed for the rough, unbeaten paths of the wilderness like any decent adventurer should be. As ever, she looked like she couldn't care less for the elated joy of the children, who hung on the knight's legs and shoulders. He approached them at last.

"Greetings and salutations, good sir knight! I hope you don't mind redirecting your attention from your adoring fans, and instead to me. I am Lexicon; vagrant scholar. A pleasure to meet you. I was instructed to come here and work for you today." Lexicon extended his arm and presented his hand to the dark knight, and waited for him to shake it.

"Greetings, fellow adventure." Momon greeted as if he was happy to meet him, "It's quite interesting to see new faces around here!"

"Likewise! Though, forgive me if I missed you on my way here some days ago. I had an important meeting with someone. But enough about me," He looked to Nabe with a sly, mischievous grin, "How about you? May I know your name, "friendly stranger"?" He held out his hand to her to shake too.

"Nabe." She replied simply, not really interested in what Lexicon has to say anymore.

"Good to see more people like you full of energy and vigor, Ms. Nabe. Well, with introductions settled, what will we be doing today Sir Momon: hunting unicorns? Saving lost mermaids? Or will we play a musical ocarina to lull an angry dragon back into hibernation? I'm ready for anything!"

"Unicorn? Ocarina? Mermaids…?" Momon hummed in confusion as he heard that, "I never heard of them before, but I'm sure they must be exciting feats then…"

He then posed a little dramatically, "No, no, I don't do any of that. We've been out taking care of some errands here and there. Not too exciting really…"

"Oh, well that's a darn shame. You sure you're not holding out on me? Ah, but it's no trouble. You lead, and I will follow. Well, there is one thing I need to do today, but it can wait until later. I promise."

"Yes, yes," Momon replied as he greeted the young children who ran up to him, still eager to meet their greatest hero. He then looked over to Nabe and said, "then mind watching my back?"

Nabe bowed, replying, "Of course Pan… Mr. Momon."

"Slip of the tongue?" The scholar asked with a coy smile.

Nabe glared at him, her cold eyes boiled down into his soul, "No." She said and followed Momon along down in the road.

"Hm. Must be my ears playing tricks on me." He pretended to clean out his left ear with his pinky finger, then followed behind. They walked through the city and onto the other side of the fortress walls, to the Northern gates. They left E-Rantel and took the path up into the wilderness beyond. Now, they had some privacy to themselves.

"So, is it just me, or do we all know a certain lich king by name? Just curious~."

"Silence, insect." Naberal tsked, her face soured at his presence and canter. Momon seemed to be unfazed by her harsh insult, but he told her to at least to be 'nice' to Lexicon.

"Insect, eh? Well, it's an upgrade to a spineless worm, I think. I've been called worse, but that doesn't matter. What exactly are we doing today out here? A patrol?"

"Visiting." Momon replied, "Just a little further; we're only dropping some stuff off."

"Alright." Lexicon remained quiet until they arrived at their destination.

Momon, Nabe, and Lexicon ventured further from the main city. Ahead of them was a large black gate guarded by two soldiers. The two defenders greeted them and opened the gate that looked quite dreary. Tombstones were lined neatly across the ground, some were covered in dead leaves, others with some flowers. The trio traveled a bit further ahead until they stopped at four tombstones lined up next to one another.

Lexicon almost couldn't read the writing on the headstones, but when Momon removed the foliage that obscured their words, his eyes went wide, his skin turned pale, and the breath in his lungs vanished. From left to right, he read the names out loud,

"Peter… Lukrut… Dyne… Oh, Ninya."

"You know them, maggot?" Nabe asked.

Lexicon didn't even look at Narberal or paid attention to her insult. He walked past her as if she wasn't there at all. He knelt before Ninya's headstone and ran a hand on the top edge of the stone slab. The hood he wore outside was still over his head, so neither Naberal or Momon could see his somber expression. Only the melancholy in his voice hinted his current feelings.

"I 'knew' them. They were my closest friends in E-Rantel. I met all four of the Blades of Darkness before Nazarick's arrival. I… I couldn't stay for long, sadly. I had to keep moving; never stay in one place. There is a fifth, but I know they're not here; not in this cemetery…"

Lexicon stood up from the headstone and looked around the area. He observed the dark, quiet atmosphere of the graves, despite how close to noon it was.

"This place has less 'color'... fewer people to worry for. Yet that makes me sad… and it's 'darker' here than in the city."

"We're only here to visit," Momon replied as he looked at the graves, then nodded his head; satisfied that the graves were cleaned.

"Y-Yes, of course. I'm glad we came here first anyway. A moment, if you please? I wish to offer prayers to them."

"Feel free to stay and make peace," Momon replied and he turned around, his red cape swooshed behind him as both he and Nabe walked off.

"Did you know them at all, Sir Momon?" Lexicon asked while he kept his eyes on the graves. There was a pause between himself and his two compatriots.

"No, not personally, but we worked together once before they died," Momon replied, his answer was cold and stark, but that was to be expected. He continued his way back to the city.

"Hmmm. I see." The scholar said out loud and then returned to his prayers. When he finished his benediction to his fallen friends, he turned to walk back to Narberal and Momon, but not before he whispered,

 _'Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I just need to take care of some things and buy the arrangements.'_ With that, the scholar went back to the two adventurers.

The scholar moved through the graveyard to reunite with Narberal and Momon. But something was amiss. The further he walked from the graveyard, the more it looked like he was far away from where the exit was. Stranger still, the sky turned dark, and a mist poured into the area around him.

 _'What's going on here?'_ he thought to himself.

There was nothing; no sound, no noise, not even chirps and whistles of birds. Then from a distance, his ears picked up the sound of a whistle. It grew louder and louder while Lexicon listened. It dawned on him on what it was, and then his eyes opened wide. He leaned back and in an instant an airborne blade almost cut his jugular open. The blade flew past him and embedded itself into a tree. He was not alone.

"A bit of a close shave, no?"

From the mist came cloaked figures that held blades identical to the one that missed Lexicon. There were five of them from the look of their number. The scholar observed his surroundings and eyed each one of them. He understood that they didn't intend to be civil with him.

"Pardon me stating the obvious, but it looks like I'm surrounded! I wonder which noble was it that sent you? Maybe I could guess and win my freedom from your trap? Hmmm? Any takers?"

"We know who you are…" one the assassins spoke first. It wasn't clear which one since their faces and mouths were covered and hidden.

"Oh, sure you do! I'm a sociable kind of man, and I'm hardly ever-!"

"We know what you are as well, Faithless."

Whatever clever statement, comeback, or quip he was about to make vanished from the scholar's mind and mouth. His cheery disposition turned serious and grim, his posture set straight. His fist balled up tighter than before and shook from the pressure. Even his tone changed into one of no-nonsense.

"... Who really sent you, then? I assume "them" if there's not already some hot-shot priest or vicar trying to curry favor… You don't want my life, really. It's not worth the pain that will come with it if you continue to hunt me."

"That is none of your concern, a wolf in sheep's clothing. Surrender, or die; those are your options." The assassins drew their blades out for the scholar to see. They were serious in their intentions to capture or kill him. That, or kill him faster, should he actually surrender. The scholar replied,

"I choose the third option: killing you all first!"

All but two of the assassins attacked, while the rest vanished into the mist. They would ambush and flank Lexicon while others would confront him. Lexicon grabbed his staff, spun and swung it to its standard length, and readied for a fight for his life. The two assassins attacked simultaneously, their knives sliced and cut at his body. Lexicon blocked and diverted their attacks and retaliated, but they fell back into the mist as well. They would keep coming from all directions until he was left open. But that didn't bother Lexicon, however; something else was off.

 _'Why can't I sense anything? I should be able to see their auras or even some level of life force. The mist can't be the problem; it's meant to cloud their bodies. Unless...'_

His thoughts were cut off by a brace of daggers in flight and headed towards him. He parried and knocked them away one by one. A stray knife whizzed past him and broke off a chunk of Ninya's headstone. The scholar's grip clenched tighter when he saw the damage. Three more assassins appeared and attacked, but Lexicon was immediate in his retaliation, and with greater aggression. He slammed, swung, and kicked them away, but they pressed against him more. Lexicon glared at them all and felt something he didn't feel in quite some time: hatred. Before his anger boiled over, he retreated from his adversaries, raised his magic cudgel high, and then pole-vaulted out of the graveyard into the woods beyond. The assassins appeared from the mist and gathered together to decide their next course of action.

"No, he's getting away! We have to follow him!"

"But they told us specifically to fight him here! If we follow him, they'll-!"

"They'll punish us for NOT getting him at all! Now let's go!"

With their argument settled, the cloaked killers pursued their target. When the left the graveyard, the disappeared with them. From the far south of the graveyard, near the entrance, Sir Momon and Naberal ran back to where Lexicon was.

"Scholar-san!" Momon shouted, "Where are you?"

"How dare you slip away, you impudent slug! We'll find you and-!"

"Wait, Nabe! I don't think he did this himself. Someone else must have created this mist."

"Tsk! Even so, I'm going to beat his ass, kill the ones responsible, and then drag him back to Lord Ainz for punishment!"

While she shouted her proclamation of punishment against Lexicon, Momon noticed the daggers on the ground, plus the damage to Ninya's headstone. He rubbed his chin and looked to the forest, then nodded in affirmation before charging inward.

"Nabe, this way!" Momon ran ahead into the forest with Narberal behind him.

 _Deeper in the forest…_

The assassins pursed the scholar for an hour before they stopped. It appeared he evaded them at last.

"Damn it! We lost him... "

"We can't give up now! If we fail, then the Theocracy will definitely-!"

"Not find you. Or your bodies."

The assassins made a 180 degree turn to the source of the voice. Before them was one of their own, who stood still and shook. Their eyes rolled back into their head, and then fell to their knees and collapsed on the forest floor. Behind them was the scholar, but something was different about him; something inhuman. The assassin's fatal wound was a hole in the back of his head. Lexicon's right-hand finger was coated in blood, tipped with a talon instead of a normal human nail. A large cloud passed beneath the sun and veiled them in shadow. Beneath the scholar's hood were bright eyes that glowed through the darkness, with slitted pupils that scrutinized his enemies.

"I suppose I was going to be hunted again sooner or later, once I entered these lands. I had hoped that the Lich would have been a bigger target than myself, and so remain hidden. I can admit when I'm wrong, but on the bright side - for me at least - I learned that they are still watching, and closer than before. That was just one error on my part, however. You, on the other hand, made three errors. First…"

Before they could retaliate, Lexicon was already on the second of the five assassins. With a slice of his clawed index, he opened up their jugular and let them fall over.

"You came with only five people. You needed at least ten, plus magic casters. Second…"

An assassin attempted to stab Lexicon in the back, but the scholar moved aside and stuck two talon-tipped fingers into their eyes. The assassin yelled out in immense pain and agony and swung his blade at him. Their blade tore off the fabric of Lexicon's shirt and revealed golden scales beneath his skin.

"No way! You're not human at all! You're actually a… You're a dra-!" Before they could finish their exclamation, Lexicon stole a knife from the satchel of the killer he held. He threw the blade so hard, that not only did it puncture the frightened hitman's skull, the blade pierced through the back of their skull, and pinned their head to a tree. The last assassin was paralyzed by dread by how outmatched they were, and how doomed he was in the end.

"I didn't finish, scum. As I was saying; you told me who hired you. Had you not, I would have simply knocked you all out, wiped your memories, stole your gear, your coin, and stripped you bare, then tossed you all into the river. At least then you'd be alive. But not anymore. Not while I know they haven't forgotten me, or haven't given up looking for me."

All while he spoke, the man whose eyes were punctured out of his head died from shock. Lexicon tossed him aside. He walked to the final assassin, who had fallen over onto his back. He attempted to crawl away in fear but wasn't fast enough. The scholar grabbed his leg and twisted his ankles. He was not going anywhere now.

"Third… You made the biggest mistake when attacking me:" Lexicon held his blood-stained index finger, middle finger, and thumb to the terrified assassin's forehead. He applied pressure from his digits and cracked his frontal lobe at a slow rate.

"You dared to attack me on hallowed ground, and desecrated the resting place of the dearly departed! Worse, you had the audacity to damage the headstone of the person who saved my life! I assume you heard of the phrase, "don't poke the dragon"? Well… You poked too hard."

The sound of bone cracking under immense pressure could be heard. The swift but painful death was enough to quiet the killer. None were left alive. Lexicon looked over their bodies, searched their pockets and studied their cloaks. He discovered their true capabilities now,

"Null cloaks. This is how they hid from my Sight. A tad expensive, but it seems I'm still worth their "investments". I can let neither Naberal, Momon, nor especially Ainz learns of these things. The bodies need to go, too."

With a snap of his fingers, the bodies and possessions of the dead killers burnt to ash, as well as the null cloaks. He then used his Prestidigitation to clean away the blood stains as well. Before he walked away, he remembered his appearance. He closed his eyes and relaxed his limbs, and took a deep breath. When he exhaled, the talons and scales slipped back into his body, and he returned to their original state. He walked back to the graveyard after.

 _Near the edge of the forest…_

Narberal and Momon followed the footprints left behind by the pursuers of Lexicon. It wasn't long before the duo sees the witty scholar scratched and bruised up, but alive. He sees them both and smiles and waved to the two. Narberal glared figurative daggers at him and stomped toward him.

"Hello again, my friends! Sorry for the sudden "cloak-and-dagger" treatment, but I-"

He was interrupted by Narberal, who grabbed his arm mid-sentence, twisted it all the way behind him, and then pinned him down to the ground. She was without any mercy with Lexicon, her heel buried into his neck.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What is with the arm twisting? I didn't do anything wrong here!"

"Shut your mouth, flea! You can't be left alone for one minute without running off, can you? That mist trick was no excuse to shirk your duties, and whoever attacked you would have done you a favor had they killed you first! I'm dragging your mischievous ass back to Nazarick, now!"

"Nabe, no!" Momon intervened, "Release him, please. This isn't his fault."

Narberal gritted her teeth but complied. She let his arm go and walked back to Momon's side. Lexicon stood back up and massaged his abused arm.

"Bloody hell! What do I have to do to make you see reason, or at least give me a moment to talk before threatening to break my extremities?"

"Mr. Lexicon, are you alright? Besides Narberal's 'apprehension' of you, that is."

"Aye, I'm well. Still alive, if a bit ruffled and such. Those assassins were smart to separate us with the mist, but not enough to expect my perfect memory of the forest's layout."

"Did you kill them?"

"Aye… but unfortunately, there were unforeseen consequences."

"What do you mean? What happened in the forest?"

"Firebombs. Apparently, they had some to smoke me out, in the event I tried to hide in the wilderness. I only discovered that fact after I used a spark spell to blind and confuse them. But, as a result, I inadvertently ignited the bombs' fuses and burnt them all alive. They died quickly, which means they were powerful munitions. I couldn't find any evidence on who sent them, or the identity of my would-be murderers."

Narberal raised a brow and accused, "How convenient for you then…"

The scholar paid mind this time, "Excuse me, but are insinuating something, Ms. Nabe?"

"You invaded our home, used twisted words to seduce Ainz-sama, and interrogate us to no end. Now, we have assassins attacking in broad daylight, and you happen to be the target? How much trouble will you bring before it finds its way back to our home, outsider?"

Narberal pointed a sharp finger at Lexicon's face. If she wasn't ready to attack him before, then she was now. Lexicon furrowed his brow at her accusations.

"Are you calling me an enemy?"

"You are most certainly not our friend. You live only because you are useful."

Momon, on the other hand, was about to get involved. Lexicon raised his hands up, and before Narberal reached for her sword, the scholar sighed, and let his hands fall, as if to drop the pointless argument, but not before he finished with,

"Well, you can get in line then; and it's a long wait. You aren't the first, and I doubt the last person to see me as a threat. Being a scholar means asking questions and seeking knowledge - known and hidden. I don't need you or anyone reminding me of my usefulness, and how I'm alive because of it. As far as I know, those men were sent by some noble or king too afraid to attack me directly, while I remain within the overlord's kingdom. Yes, obviously it can be said that I knew of Ainz's might, and took advantage of his intimidating presence. But I never intended for them, or anyone like them, to ever set foot near Nazarick."

His serious look relaxed, and then he laughed.

"As for you, Ms. Nabe, you spark off pretty quickly, while with no real evidence of any of my misgivings. It's funny because it reminds me of how a wayward firefly would act!"

That set her off. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it right at his chest. The tip was less than an inch from the scholar's sternum. Despite the open threat to him, Lexicon did not move, nor did he change his expression at her.

Momon intervened and chopped them both in the head. Narberal let out a small squeak, while Lexicon yelled out from the sudden strike by the armored knight.

"That enough, the both of you! Narbe, Lexicon, there will be no more fighting between you two while we are on duty. We will make our report to Lord Ainz by the end of the day, including the assassination on the scholar. Nabe, you go on ahead. Lexicon and I will meet you soon."

Narberal rubbed her head, and bowed to Momon, "Yes Momon-san." She turned around and left. Lexicon and Momon were now alone.

"Scholar, it's clear your value as a knowledge seeker is greater than expected if there are those outside the kingdom that want you dead. But you must not misspeak around the servants of Ainz Ooal Gown. Your death would be an unnecessary one, but it will be certain if you can't restrain your words. Nabe is fiercely loyal to our Lord, so any sign of trouble and she will react, as you saw. Please, don't invite her wrath like that again. We are all teammates, and teammates should work together; not bicker and argue."

The scholar rubbed his head, but acquiesced to Momon's request, "Aye. I agree and understand. I will not agitate Nabe for the rest of our shift together. You have my word, Sir Momon."

"Good. Let's go now. Also… good job getting them out of the graveyard. Not much was damaged when we last saw."

Lexicon paused and lowered his head, "No. Much was desecrated even before now… but it is superficial damage. Nothing more."

Momon nodded and walked back to the graveyard with Lexicon behind him. After, they finished their job and were ready to return to Nazarick.

It was when they left the guild hall that that was they realized Lexicon was gone again. At the guild hall front desk, the clerk hailed him back over. She passed him a letter addressed to him. It read,

 _Dear Sir Momon,_

 _I know what you said before at the Northern graves, and I intend to avoid trouble. It's about a task I have there, once per year. Please indulge me just this once. I promise it will all make sense. If Nabe is upset - and I'm sure she will be - then tell her that a candle shop near where you are will tell you a little story, regarding me. After, rendezvous with me at the graveyard once more._

 _With sincere regards, and equal parts apologies,_

 _Lexicon_

P.S. You will enjoy the lights when you see them from the city, through my eyes, hopefully.

Sir Momon rubbed his head in concern, but he gave the scholar the benefit of the doubt with his intentions. Naberal, on the other hand, clenched her fist and bared her teeth, her hand to the handle of her blade again. The two adventurers went to the candle shop stand that the letter instructed them to go to, and it looked like the owner was in the middle of going home. Momon hailed the owner of the stand and spoke to him,

"Excuse me," Momon called as he entered the candle shop, "we have some questions…?"

The candle owner, a portly but healthy man, with a balding widow's peak and mustache, looked up to the dark-clad hero before him. He smiled to him and replied, "Good evening Sir Momon! How can I help you? If it's about candles, then I'm afraid I've sold out just ten minutes ago. It must be that time of year again."

"Oh, no," Momon replied as he raised his hand up, "we just wanted to ask you about something else."

"Alright then. What would you like to know?"

"We've been told that you know about a certain someone."

"Well, that depends; what's this certain someone's name exactly?"

"A man named Lexicon?"

"Lexicon? Oh! You mean "Lex", right? Believe it or not, he was the one who bought all of my candles! We go back a few years, actually. He was the one who funded my candle shop in the first place, with that rare wax mold he discovered. He gave it to me for free, on the condition that I cut the price of my candles for him by 30%. I would have gone 50%, but he said the money was no issue. Every year, on this day, the young lad goes to the graveyard with enough candles to put on every tombstone and crypt. How he does it in such a short amount of time is a mystery, but I'm sure he has his ways."

Nabe took note of that. This scholar had something of great value, and he funded this place? He's a magic caster and a businessman it seemed... That part irritated her to no end. Too many things were stacked against him many times. She remembered the time that Lexicon wielded the sword from Lord Ainz, but the way he wielded it was far different than her master.

Lord Ainz was a magic caster too, but due to his class status, he was unable to wield a sword. She had seen his attempts to swing it once, but the sword only fell flat on the floor, as if it had never been touched. She had seen it with her own eyes but understood only a little as to why Lord Ainz had to be "Momon" when or if he wished to wield a blade.

Lexicon had no problem with it, however; he was able to pick it up from her hand, and hold it up like it was nothing; with the exception of how heavy it was, of course. He was able to swing it around like a trained knight. But, it slipped away from his hand by the gravitational pull of the blade and then became lodged into the throne. Lord Ainz thought little of it, but Narberal knew this was crucial. Lexicon, whether she liked it or not, was different somehow.

She frowned, 'That irritating tick did not reveal the exact truth about himself, again.' Whatever it was that made him unique, one thing she knew for sure was that for one to even fund a business venture, one would have to be rich enough to even establish a business.

"Well, if you're lookin' for him, then Lex should be up at the graveyard, if not already. Oh, but you'll get a great view of the dusk comin' in, so don't leave too soon before seeing it first!"

"Thank you, I shall keep that in mind," Momon replied as he walked out of the candle store. He took note of the information given. Perhaps Lord Ainz would be more interested in what both he and Narberal had to say about the scholar's motives.

Narberal and Momon returned to the graveyard. The light of the sun was almost gone but made the sky appear orange and ebony in color, with stars scattered all over the air. The two stopped when they saw the scholar before the graves of the fallen Blades of Darkness. Next to him was a large, big-wheeled cart, filled to the brim with small purple candles. His back was turned from the two, and he stood as still as a tree. Before Nabe went to approach him, she stopped and spotted something; from his left wrist sleeve of his shirt, Lexicon pulled out a long stick. It was a wand from the shape of it. Nabe was about to charge him in the belief that he was up to no good until Momon held her by her shoulder. He shook his head at her and implied to wait. She complied, albeit with reluctance. The scholar then spoke out loud,

"Let's see…" He fiddled and swung the magic wand in his hand while in thought, "What were the words my mother told me to use to activate it? Hibbity-zippity? Wiggity-swiggity? No, no, no… Ah!"

He held the wand out like a professional maestro ready to perform with their orchestra, inhaled air deep into his lungs, and spoke the magic words,

"Alakazoo! Metrakaboo! Bibbidi bobbidi … Boo!"

A spark of magic fired out from his wand and into the cart of candles. First, there was nothing; then the cart shook. One by one, a candle floated and bobbed in the rhythm of the scholar's wand's movement. They hovered over the graves, tombstones, and crypts, and placed themselves in tight, neat order, one after another. Lexicon even danced along with the mystical line of dancing candles and was clear as day that he was enjoying himself and his performance, whether or not he was aware of the audience behind him. When the last candle was placed, Lexicon spun the wand by the tip and dashed it at the graves. A spark of fire shot out and bounced off of every candle's top, and ignited fire onto them; the magic flame illuminated the entire graveyard until it returned to the wand and went out. But his job was not done, however.

The only graves that were left untouched by candles were the graves of his deceased friends: Peter, Lukurt, Dyne, and Ninya. Lexicon placed the wooden stick back in his sleeve and took four, jet black candles from the bottom of the cart. He put one on each of the four tombstones, slow and thoughtful in his movement. After, he took a single match from his pocket, struck the head of the match with his thumb, and lit the candles one by one. Before he could ignite Ninya's candle, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder and smiled beneath his hood.

"Oh! I didn't see you two there. Thank you for coming. I was sure I was about to be throttled before I began. Thank you for your restraint, Ms. Nabe."

Nabe only glared at him but said nothing, her hand still on her sword. Momon nodded his head as he looked at the graveyards.

Lexicon spoke again, "I would like to ask you both a question. I promise it's part of why I'm here, and why I do this every year." He paused, then asked, "Are you "certain"?"

"If you don't mind… perhaps we can take note of this and decide on what Ainz would do?"

"Well, I'm glad you have faith and certainty in him. It shows you are loyal to the Overlord. If you must take note, then by all means. But, you haven't answered my question yet for yourselves: are you "certain"? In general, I mean."

"I am always loyal to Lord Ainz, well, as loyal as you can see, ever since he conquered E-Rantel."

The scholar looked to Momon and Narberal to see if they'd actually answer the question, but it didn't look it would be the case; less so with Narberal, who appeared ready to do more than twist his arm again. He sighed out loud and took off his hood to reveal his handsome face and blonde hair, and replied,

"To answer my own question: no. I am not certain. I am never truly certain. I have no idea; no clue; not an inkling or shred, or even a crumb of thought, of what may or may not be. I have no idea what tomorrow will be like, or what I'll eat the next day; I have no clue if I'll be married tomorrow, or not at all! I don't even know which end I will start on within the next book I'll read! You see, uncertainty is the constant of the universe. Personally speaking, I am at peace with that truth. But you know what I'm not at peace with? What question in my mind plagues me every day, every hour, and every minute in my life? What could it be for a man, such as I, who asks many questions, and then goes out into the world, ready and willing to find out…?"

He turned his back to them and looked to the four graves before them. Then he said, in an almost hushed whisper,

"The question that concerns me the most is, "What will be forgotten?"."

The air was silent between the three. The jovial tone of the scholar turned sad and sullen. He put his arms out to the graveyard.

"Look before you to the graves. I've memorized the names of each and every one of them, and have yet to forget any: David Parks, Aileen Townsman, Zude Forger, Cony Wilds, Amellia de Rantel, and so on and so forth. How easy it is to forget, no? These people are just common folk, of course. Some were mundane; elderly folk who lived their lives to the limit of their mortal bodies. Some are young, or were young; boys and girls of vim and vigor, with dreams and aspirations that shined as bright as the stars above, and beyond! Yet they too die, as all life is certain to before they could live…"

He looked to them, and with a sudden burst of energy, shouted, "And yet the gods and supreme beings of old and ancient times are just "gone"? Madness! How can such powerful beings, such memorable celebrities of history, who were literally beyond this world, disappear without a trace? Many moved mountains with their sheer physical strength; others could bend reality with their minds and imaginations; still, others who lead cities, kingdoms, empires, and nations with their vast wisdom! And yet… and yet no one remembers them; no one alive, anyway. None can live so long as gods can. It is… tragic."

He calmed down and looked to the two again, and continued, "To be forgotten is to truly die! I don't wish that for Players - for Supreme Beings, like Ainz. I don't want to grow to the age of one hundred or so years, and see people forget who brought such salvation to this kingdom. To a lesser degree, I don't want the people here, and those that are gone, to be forgotten either. It's not like remembering gods as who they were exactly, but it is a small tribute; one I do for the beings before, and for the mortals that have left long after from this life. I want to know everything about them, you see; I don't want to forget."

He looked to Narberal Gamma and asked her, "Narberal, do you know what the world looks like in my eyes, with my cognitive empathy talent?"

Narberal glared hard at him, "No," She answered harshly, "I have no qualms to even listen to what you need to say."

Then she gestured to him, "Even if there are other 'godly' people like Lord Ainz, it is up to others if they should carry on that name or not. As for me, I am absolutely certain that I will follow Ainz to the end of my death. Betraying him will only betray my honor, and I will gladly kill myself if it means to regain that honor."

"Well, at least you're honest on that. I commend you in your certainty of being loyal to Him. But as for my talent… Would you like to "see" what I see, every day when I open my eyes?" He took off his glove and walked up next to her, while he faced the distance to the city. The street lights were already alight and brightened up the pathways for late-night goers.

"You have my word, and on my very life, that this is no trick. I want you to see what I see. I mean it. Of that, you can be certain."

Narberal stared at his hand, as if in the middle contemplation, then looked back at Momon. Momon nodded his head, while a hidden message passed between them. Narberal then looked back at Lexicon's hand and took it.

"Thank you. Now please follow my instructions: look to the city, close your eyes, and open them on my count of three. It won't work if don't do it; I'm serious."

"Get on with it," she replied coolly, her voice hard like steel.

"Right, right. Ahem… One… Two… Three!"

When Narberal opened her eyes, she was almost blinded by the explosion of light and colors. The city was illuminated before by fire and light posts; now it looked like a gentle rainbow of hues and shades, each one different from the other. The people she could see glowed with their own light and color and changed shades with their moods and expressions. Some lights, like children's, were like bright sparklers on new year's eve; other slowly faded from age or sickness. But all in all, there was a warmth she could feel even from where she stood. She blinked twice to see if it would dispel like an illusion, but the colors remained. She looked down at herself, and noticed she too had a light and color of her own; her own disposition made manifest before her eyes. She looked to the scholar, who shined as bright, and was warm, like the sun. She had to look away just to avoid his incandescent glow and the smug grin on his face. He knew she saw what he saw now, and he appeared pleased.

"Now, turn and look to the graves. Notice something?"

She turned to see if anything changed, and to an extent it did. The graveyard was darker in comparison to the city; no life existed in the final resting place of mortals. Except for the candles. The candles themselves were brighter, but more than that: there were names! Names of people who had died; their names were written in the light above the candles, each above their respective graves. She then looked to the four graves closest to her: Peter, Lukurt, and Dyne. But Ninya's was dark. It was yet to be brightened by the unlit candle. She let go of the scholar's hand, unsure of what to say, or what to do.

"Now you see? Every day, I see the light of the living shine ever so brightly, from the morning, noon, and night. This hood of mine isn't just for hiding my beautiful, charming expression from available maidens, of course! Hohohoho! It's enchanted to dim that light. The "colors" I've said before is the life force you see below. I can see a person's life force and wellbeing. It's a big thing to deal with in larger numbers, but there is solace in the quiet, dark graves around the world. I light these candles in such a manner because I don't want them all to "die again". They can never come back, of course, but they should never be forgotten. Life shouldn't "end" with being forgotten. I believe it should continue on in the memories of the people still here, alive and living. So, to never be forgotten is to never truly die: to be immortal. How do you feel? Oh, and don't worry, the vision for you is temporary. You'll see the world as you did before in no time."

Naberal said nothing, but her glare softened and slinked off, and left Momon alone to deal with Lexicon. Momon looked over at Lexicon and shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't mind her," Momon waved off, "whatever you did, I'm sure she'll come to understand."

"That's all I ask, and all I can hope for. But there is one last thing. You see, I had one more friend who died this year. One man who had fallen… by your blade."

The scholar walked up to the tall knight and stopped two feet of distance from the hero knight. The scholar looked deep into Momon's visor and asked in a serious and stern tone,

"Sir Momon of E-Rantel; knight and champion of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown; hero of these people… did you, or did you not, take the life of my ally and late friend Gazef Stronoff; warrior and champion of the late Re-Estize Kingdom; former strongest of his people; born on the month of Middle Earth, of the 21st day, and one of the few people in his kingdom I called "brother-in-arms"...?"

"No." Momon answered, "I have not battled this Gazef Stronoff you speak of… I do not know where you heard this horrible rumor, but please do not accuse me of something I did not do."

'Eeeehhhh?! How does this wonderfully strange man know about this Gazef Stronoff? Does he know more people here than just him, or those four humans Ainz-sama once met?' Pandora's Actor was very confused at Lexicon's apparent friendship with the late Gazef. Stranger, still, he seemed to be liking him more and more. _'My great creator, Ainz-sama, should hear news about this soon! Oh, but of course, I should hear the rest of what the scholar has to say. Wie_ aufregend _!'_

The scholar looked deep into the heart of the knight… and believed him. But his face turned sullen again, and said,

"Well… I suppose that's alright. Then it seems I was correct: the overlord killed Stronoff himself. I did a little snooping, and I found it odd on how he died…"

Lexicon explained, "I read his autopsy report after the morticians were done with him. Apparently, his heart was crushed from the inside, as if someone held it in their hand, and then clenched it until it stopped beating. They filed it as cardiac arrest, but I had my doubts. I didn't know who killed him then, however; they never said or were too afraid to tell me. I could only suspect one of two people responsible: you, or Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. So, am I wrong?"

It was more of a rhetorical question at this point, but the scholar waited for the dark knight's answer.

"First," Momon replied, "why would you be snooping around in a morgue? It's as if you have something against Lord Ainz Ooal Gown."

He gripped his large sword's handle in warning, ready to swing if the scholar threatened him or made any movement.

The scholar, on the other hand, made no movement. Instead, he laughed and shook his head to Momon. Lexicon wiped the moisture in his eyes and explained to the confused hero,

"Sir Momon! To assume makes an ass out of you and me! I don't seek vengeance against the overlord! On the contrary, I cannot forgive a man when there is truly nothing to forgive. I expected this to happen, in truth. Lord Ainz did what he did because he had to, and so did the late and dear Sir Stronoff. Well, he wasn't officially a knight, but he was more knight than anyone I've met. The snooping part was for confirmation… it was almost hard to believe he died at all. That man was truly stubborn."

He continued, this time with a gesticulate performance, and repeated a dialogue between himself and the late warrior long ago, "I said to him once, 'Oi, Gazef! If you don't learn to bend a little, you'll break your back one day! Dare I say that stubborn streak of yours will be the death of yah, for sure!'. Then he responded with," and then almost as if he switched places with the man himself, the scholar mimicked Gazef's voice, "Ah, perhaps so, Lexicon! But I'd rather break with my honor intact, then let some noble bend my sense of right! I'll leave the snake charming to you, of course!"

The scholar laughed at his own joke of a conversation. Then for a moment, he choked, and then cleared his throat. However close their connection was, it still hurt Lexicon that another friend was dead and gone.

"Do you know why he and I became friends, Sir Momon? One thing, and one thing only: he was consistent. Consistency in this world of ours is the rarest thing; rarer than gold or diamonds. That man, even as I read his aura one hundred times over, never lied, never cheated, and never abandoned his own. You know the phrase, 'I'd rather be happy than right'? Well, it looks like I was right… Sigh. Personally, I had hoped you had killed him instead. To send a real knight to slay a knightly man as Gazef would have been easier to accept, and more honorable. But war is hardly fair, and victory is paramount. Know this: I will raise neither hand nor voice against Lord Ainz about Gazef's death. I've mourned for him and moved on. We will not have to speak of it again. You have my solemn word."

The scholar was dead serious on that as he looked hard at Momon. His eyes never blinked, and his voice never wavered.

Momon said nothing, but he let his hand sway away from his handle, "So that's the truth?"

"Aye. That's the truth. I have one more candle for him, too. I refuse to go back without placing it on his grave. It's the least I can do… For not being there for him, or the Blades of Darkness. I'm ready to go and do that now if you don't mind me?"

"His grave would be at the Capital of the Kingdom. It's going to be a long walk if you're going to visit his grave." Momon replied as he turned around and walked off, while he took note of what Lexicon had told him.

"True friends are worth every bit of effort, Sir Momon, be they ever present or forever gone. A long walk is hardly troublesome. Of course, you may have to come with me, or Nabe does instead, considering I'm technically under probation, you see." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Very well…" Momon replied, "I can ask Lord Ainz to see what he can do…"

He then walked to Nabe, who was at Ninya's grave and provided the light to her candle.

"Thank you… Both of you," he said while he looked to Naberal after she ignited Ninya's candle. He could read her name above her grave now and felt his heart closer to being at peace. With his task done, Sir Momon, Nabe, and Lexicon left the graveyard. Momon pressed a finger to his helm to contact Lord Ainz at Nazarick, to report on the events today.


	17. Vol2, Ch5

**Chapter 5**

 **Volume 2**

The next day rolled in and the group continued to follow Zanberu to the Dwarven kingdom. The forest around them was dense and humid but they continued on in the direction Zanberu had to lead them. Ainz had to accept the possibility that the road to the Dwarven Kingdom may have changed in 5 years, but he was confident that Zanberu wouldn't lead them astray.

Zanberu's mind was clearer than it was in years with the help Ainz's new scholar. Whatever he did, it helped him see the path that he took without second-thoughts. He would have to thank Lexicon again later when he had the chance. In less than an hour did the party arrived before a large doorway, marked with Dwarven made reliefs of old kings, other Dwarves at work, and the great and mighty structures they had erected in their lifetime. The stone door was different, however; at the touch of it the stone surface was smooth and shined against the light. It was marble of all things! This must have been a special door. Regardless, they had arrived to their destination.

Zanberu walked up to the doorway and with smooth and guided strokes of his hands opens the way forward. The heavy stone doors open to the party and so they entered inside the mountain. There was no light but their own to guide their way as they passed through the tunnel, so light steps of caution were necessary. Lexicon felt the familiar weight of despair on his heart and the taste of iron in his mouth. Wherever they were going to first was not the kingdom of the Dwarves. If that were the case, then the scholar's sense would not have assaulted him with the same feelings of sorrow he felt now. That was when they came into the abandoned city.

Lexicon stepped forth and beheld the husk of a city; the vacant buildings built from the very stone walls inside the mountain; torches left to burn away, now cold and without illumination; the cobblestones beneath their feet and beyond cracked or smashed from an impressive force; the windows shattered open and the homes and shops disheveled and untended. There were dark stains on the walls and doors of the city; signs of battle and conflict. But what made it even stranger was the uncanny frigidness of the air, as if winter had found its way inside and dug its icy claws into once vibrant place. Now it was a cold and dead as the vampire and lich behind Lexicon, and it almost made him regret coming here.

"This place should not be as abandoned as it is now… Something bad happened here."

Ainz looked around at the city streets and saw no life that would populate them. He didn't expect this at all on this trip. Although he anticipated some hiccups, like disgruntled Dwarves or some unsuspecting creatures coming to attack them, he did not foresee such an absence of life and activity.

Ainz sent off the Hanzos to scout ahead and see if they could find any hint of life or any survivors to see if they were hidden. While he waited he glanced over to Zanberu, who was even more caught off guard.

"Are the Dwarves you are familiar with known to leave or abandon their homes at certain times?"

The lizardman shook his head.

"Only a few within the kingdom itself were either miners or blacksmiths, but they're not all nomadic."

The elder lich hummed in consideration of this information and concluded that what Zanberu said was true. Dwarves weren't exactly nomadic by nature; typically they're miners, blacksmiths, and warriors. Ainz had met some Players that played as dwarves and he wasn't sure if the New World Dwarves would be similar to Yggdrasil ones.

If they are, well, he guessed that even in the New World it's surprisingly a small world.

As soon as his thoughts trailed off to other subjects of the matter, one of the Hanzos had returned with even more disturbing news.

"Lord Ainz," the Hanzo replied as it bowed to their leader, "I have found more residential areas within the kingdom, and unfortunately I am unable to find any signs of life."

"I see. Then have you investigated any more than that?"

"No sir," Hanzo shook its head, "I only merely investigated for any presence."

"Very well, lead up there then."

The Hanzo nodded its head and then lead the group further within the kingdom to the residential area where the dwarves would live. It wasn't really much, and there hasn't been any source of light from any of the buildings they found. Ainz went on ahead to investigate inside, but not before he forced the door open.

As he expected, there was no one present; just ruined furniture and empty shelves that seemed to have been raided or roughly pushed around. Whatever the Dwarves had fought against, they either left in a hurry or were forced out. But Ainz was still at least hopeful.

"Zanberu, call out for your friends to see if they're hiding."

Zanberu did as he was told, calling out for his old friends, but instead of a reply from anyone, there was only silence.

Just as Ainz might have suspected. Even Aura was unable to sense anything from the abandoned place.

"Alright, we'll split into two teams. Aura, you shall take Zanberu to the building to where he had taken residence with the Dwarves. Don't stray too far, however; and Shalltear, you'll be securing the perimeter and acting as our lookout."

Ainz then looked over at Lexicon, "Lexicon, you can follow Aura. You'll be helping her by guarding Zanberu if there's any enemy that might target him. I doubt that'll happen, but at least protect the back."

"Yes, Lord Ainz." The scholar nodded to the overlord and accompanied the lizardman and Dark Elf. The residential area that Zanberu took them to was also barren of life. The longer they looked around, the less likely it was that anyone had remained.

Lexicon then asked the lizardman, "Zanberu, do Dwarves often war with one another for territory and resources?"

"No, they do not..." Zanberu replied, shaking his head as he led them on.

"In that case, we should be wary. Whatever coerced the Dwarves out of their homes here may still patrol the area. Could there be any rival species besides the mountain folk that lives here, Zanberu?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Just as they were heading towards the building where Zanberu stayed, Aura stopped them and noted something on the ground.

"Are those footprints?"

"Let's check." Lexicon stopped before the discovered footprints and looked at them. From their wide width and size, they were definitely humanoid; the feet of a Dwarf without a doubt. Some of the Dwarves must have remained. Either that or have slowly returned to their ransacked home.

"Indeed they are, Lady Fiora. More than that they are Dwarven footprints. Let's see if we can find them and if they have answers for all of this, shall we?"

They traveled on ahead, but as soon as they followed the footprints for few feets, they realized that something else had visited the area as well. Aura had found another pair of footprints, but it seemed to belong to a demi-human based on the clawed imprint that was left behind.

"Stay here for a bit," Aura ordered the both of them and with surprising speed, she sped off and returned back before the both of them could even answer her orders, "Okay, Ainz is on his way."

"That was fast. So, did you find anyone?"

"No, I don't feel any other presence in here, so whatever the two footprints belong to they're probably long gone."

As she said so, Ainz, along with Shalltear, walked up to them and studied the footprints of what might be a demihuman. The lich was in deep thought as he studied it, and at the same time one of the Hanzos came back from their reconnaissance and gave their report to their leader.

"My lord," Hanzo replied, "I have felt a presence from a tunnel not too far from the residential area. I believe it is a place where the Dwarves mine for resources."

"Lead us there then," Ainz ordered, and with a salute, the Hanzo lead them out of the residential areas.

They followed the Hanzo out of the residential area and into a mining location. Many of the mineral carts that would have carried their cargo were either overturned, derailed, or completely destroyed beyond repair. This location appeared to have been hit rather viciously, and Lexicon could still feel the deathly energy besides Ainz and Shalltear. The Hanzo stopped and pointed down the tunnel, which was dark and absent of any torches.

"There is something down there, my Lord."

Lexicon peered through the blackness and focused his talent into the mining tunnel. Deeper in he made out a colorful shape; the form of a living thing in the midsts of mineral farming. From the shape and size, Lexicon concluded it was a Dwarf.

"My Lord, I believe we have a survivor. If not, then a visitor from another Dwarven city. It appears they are mining in the tunnels deeper in. What it is they're looking for I cannot say." the scholar told the lich.

"Well, we'll have to approach them peacefully. We can't be sure about it."

"Would it be best if I or Aura go meet this person them, Lord Ainz? I doubt that Dark Elves are a common race to find in the mountains, but a traveling human explorer may be less off-putting?"

"Aura has a keener sense, she can find things that we cannot and it's best for her to head on. But, if anything, you can provide her backup."

"As you wish. After you, Lady Fiora."

Aura nodded her head and skipped into the tunnel like a child going on a picnic.

' _As powerful as she is, I just hope she is taking this seriously..._ ' Lexicon thought. He followed behind her into the mining tunnel. Lexicon and Aura passed through the dark and short tunnel. The scholar had to keep his head low, otherwise, suffer a head injury from the low ceiling. Dwarves were rather stout than other known races outside, but it didn't bother Aura at all obviously. By the time they were halfway in they found the person inside: a Dwarf, no less. He was preoccupied with his pickaxe that pierced the hard surface of the tunnel, mining the ore from its veins. The scholar whispered to the young Dark Elf Guardian,

'There he is. I'll be right behind you, Aura. Let me know when to approach.'

Aura nodded her head as she led him further into the tunnels. It was darker now with the only company they have between them were but sounds of water drops and the humidity in the air.

The dark elf approached the said Dwarf, a small teasing smile sneaked into her face as she crouched next to him.

"Hey, old guy!" Aura greeted, "What're you doing here?"

The Dwarf looked startled as he looked up from his spot and was bewildered to find a Dark Elf next to him. However, he was suspicious as to why she was here.

"Why's a Dark Elf like yourself here in the tunnel?"

Aura chuckled as she watched him react, "I serve the Sorcerer's Kingdom and we heard about your kingdom, so we wish to establish some friendly contact with you and the other Dwarves."

"She isn't the only servant to the Sorcerer King either, if I may add." Lexicon called over. "We apologize if we took you by surprise, sir. May we know who you are? In exchange, we'll introduce ourselves, too."

The Dwarf looked at both of them with a nervous stare, but replied nonetheless, "Gondo; Gondo Firebeard."

"Greetings and salutations, Gondo Firebeard. I am Lexicon; vagrant scholar, and servant to the Sorcerer King. This is Lady Aura Bella Fiora; Guardian and servant to the very same person we've mentioned. A pleasure to meet you." Lexicon smiled to Gondo to put him at ease despite his cognitive empathy telling him that the Dwarf was still guarded, though understandable as it was.

Aura then took the lead, "Hey Gondo, when we came over to the city, there's none of your guys in the city. Why is that?"

Gondo then looked pained, "We abandoned the city because it got overrun by Quagoas, an underground dweller just like us. But the Dwarven army is more than ready to recapture our old city from them."

"I could tell… You have my sympathies for the losses you've suffered, Gondo. What else can you tell us about these Quagoas? Have they always been a threat, or did they surge in hostility just recently?" Lexicon asked.

"Quagoa are… well, they can see things in the dark, and while they mostly lack in strength alone, they're quite strong when working together. We don't know what caused them to team up, but whatever or whoever leads them had overwhelmed us."

"Hmmm…" Lexicon mused on the information he and Aura were given. The method of attack and drive for it felt familiar to him. He moved to the wall of the tunnel and looked at the lines of ore that were embedded in the rock.

' "Nothing is without reason", _or as my old teacher would state, and hardly is that statement wrong. There wasn't much of anything in the city that was of great value, but by the look of the mines and the condition of the equipment outside, it appears these Quagoas wanted the minerals. A war for resources perhaps...?_ '

Lexicon paused his hypothesis and explained to the Dwarf, "Mr. Firebeard, on behalf of our Lord, we are happy to inform you that our visit is a diplomatic one. I'm sure your commander would be interested in meeting us and our master, yes?"

Gondo thought for a bit and nodded his head as he followed them back out. Aura already informed Shalltear about the dwarf that they have found.

"I think you'll see that our leader is a very reasonable man. Fair warning though… He's a bit on the "thin" side if you catch my drift? Hohohoho!" The scholar laughed at his own humor while they made their way out of the cave. Before he could ask what Lexicon meant, he saw before him the undead overlord standing outside, among a hoard of monsters and warriors at his beck and call. He shouted in terror as he fell over on his rear from fright.

"At ease," Ainz ordered as he approached the petrified Dwarf. However, the said dwarf scampered away before Aura grabbed him and set him back in front of the elder lich, "I am merely a friend who wishes no harm to you or anyone. Are you calm enough to listen to my proposals?"

Gondo looked at the tall lich and with a small hesitation, he agreed to listen.

"Well, have you heard of the practice known as Runecrafting? I have some knowledge of it and was curious if you have a greater amount of knowledge of it."

Upon hearing the subject of Runes, Gondo's reaction changed in an instant, "I apologize, but the practice of Runecrafting has become nearly extinct…"

But determination filled his face, "But I will not let it die and I will carry my ancestor's old practice by any means necessary!"

Ainz seemed impressed by that declaration.

"I see," He replied, "Then how about this; I could use a lot of rune crafters in my country and I can make you my patron. This is in no way a sign that I am invading your kingdom, but I do wish to open a huge road of opportunity for your kingdom and yourself working under me. What do you say?"

"I…" Gondo paused for a bit, "I've never been so overjoyed in my life. Yes, I accept your offer."

"Good," Ainz replied, pride evident from his voice, "I can't wait to see what you can create after this is done."

"Aye! I concur, Lord Ainz." Lexicon added, "It will be a most excellent learning experience in the ways of Runecrafting. Of course, we will need to meet the leaders of your people, Mr. Firebeard." He looked to Ainz and nodded to him before he asked, "Will you take us to your leaders so that they and our Lord can discuss in person, and properly?"

"Certainly…" Gondo replied until Ainz had received a report from Shalltear.

"Well, we'll have to make this meeting quick then," Ainz said, "Shalltear had captured some Quogoas that you explained to us, and they seem to be planning to invade your kingdom."

* * *

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated.

Here are the replies to many of the reviewers who had reviewed chapter 4 of vol. 2. Please don't kill the messenger.

 **brainwood978** : Thank you for that! We're glad you liked it.

 **Varcisis** : We apologize for the discrepancy with the absence of the fortress. The truth is that would have extended the chapter more than we had planned, so in a way yes; Lexicon's presence in the story did change that. Thank you for pointing that out, and we hope you will forgive us for some errors. On the other hand, it is fair to say that despite this, it is better to expect some particular changes in the story to come. Everyone as a character will still remain as they are, but some events may happen differently.


	18. Vol2, Ch6

**Chapter 6**

 **Volume 2**

At the city of Feo Jara, the last bastion of the Dwarves, the Quagoa had attacked and taken over the suspension bridge that leads to their gates that hung over the Great Rift. The Dwarven army would have been overrun by the demi-human hoard, were it not for the quick thinking of the Dwarven Commander to seal the gates. For now, the enemy was halted, but not for long. The Regency Council needed to come up with a strategy to push back the invaders, or else they will find a way across the Great Rift that kept the Dwarves separated from their impending doom. Fortunately, it was around the same time that Ainz's diplomatic envoy and he arrived. With the help of Gondo to relay their desire for peace and trade-commerce, they were allowed inside. The denizens of the last safe city were understandably perplexed to see the motley crew of non-humans, save for Lexicon.

Ainz and his team were escorted to the Council's chambers, but then Lexicon asked Ainz,

"Lord Ainz, though things are going well for us thus far, would it not be wise to send some "insurance" to keep the uninvited guests outside from ruining your official meeting; say, one or two of your undead knights to act in your stead? It would put you in an advantage when haggling with the mountain folk. Afterall, it's difficult to deny the "savior" when you've given your time and resources to aid them."

"You shouldn't worry over something so trivial, it is the responsibility of a leader to be 3 steps ahead of their opponent."

"Of course. Please forgive me, my lord. I only wish to emulate your wisdom and cunning."

"I forgive you, scholar. Focus on the task at hand; that is all."

The party arrived at the Council Chamber's doors and entered. Through the long hallway where murals of famous Dwarves of the past and their achievements were immortalized was another door. They opened it and beheld the table of Dwarven leaders, busy in their chatter and discussion on the current threat. When they saw Lord Ainz for the first time, they all gasped in shock of the undead visitor. Some look frightened, while others looked appalled by his presence. But the Dwarf Commander-in-Chief kept his posture and calm demeanor steady despite the surprise.

"Hello," Ainz announced, then paused when he sensed his two Death Knights had been destroyed. Then he continued, "I have a proposal to you, Councilman: in exchange for peaceful negotiations, I will provide you my undead for both labor and military strength. In return, you will have the opportunity to revive your rune-crafting, of which you will share with me through giving me your rune-crafters, as well as regaining your capital back from Quogoa."

The Dwarven leaders murmured and discussed between each other and their Commander-in-Chief and weighed their options. One of them stood up and replied to Ainz, "We ask that you grant us privacy. This is something we must discuss between ourselves before we can give a definitive answer. We are grateful for your help, but times are desperate at the moment, as you know already. We will have our answer in an hour if that will suffice for you?"

"That is fine for me." Ainz replied while he nodded his head, "I shall wait for your answer."

When Ainz and his group left the room, the air of the room became negative in an instant.

"There is no way we are allying with that walking, talking corpse outside! It's outrageous to consider!"

"I agree! He has to be nothing but another opportunist like those Quagoa outside. His arrival is at best suspect, if not a third party waiting and ready to take advantage of the winner, or loser."

Many of the Dwarves were against it if not already prepared to vote against accepting the terms and conditions of the overlord. All but the Commander present agreed, however; he rubbed his temple from the mounting stress and then slammed the table hard, which forced the noisy mean around him to silence.

"This is no time to argue or bicker or even let prejudice weaken us now! This Ainz person is undead, of course, but he is not our enemy. In fact, he and his forces obliterated the real and current enemy outside, who which was more than prepared to attack us in our last safe city. Ainz has more to gain with us than he does with the Quagoa, and even offered further help in return, as well as resurrect our lost arts. If that is true, then I say it is worth the effort. Or do all of you present wish to take up ax and shield, and go outside and face the enemy yourselves?"

His point was poignant and logical, and as a result, the other Dwarves remained quiet or murmured in agreement and nodded in affirmation. Almost all except one: the Forgemaster.

"Do you all intend to be minions to that creature?" He added, "No… This "Ainz" fellow is far too dangerous. How can we trust a stranger to know anything about our ways? Even our best and brightest have been unable to bring back what was lost years ago? That, and there is a deep, dark, wickedness about him that makes my bones ache with fear…"

The Commander interrupted, "Forgemaster, despite your reservations of undead, or any outsider for that matter, this is an emergency now. We all know that rune-crafting has been a part of our history and culture since centuries past, but if we don't take this chance to save our home and kingdom now, then there will be nothing left of our people at all; much less our rune-crafting skills and knowledge. I vote that agree to the undead's terms, in exchange for sending some of our own to inspect the well-being and safety of our remaining rune-crafters. All in favor?"

The majority of Dwarves that changed their minds said their "ays", and only a handful said "nay". Thus the "ays" had it, and their decision was made. They sent Gondo out again to bring Ainz and his team back into the room to give him their answer.

"Lord Ainz, we of the Regency Council have discussed your proposal in depth, and have come to a decision: we agree to honor our end of your bargain, in exchange that we send some of our own with the rune-crafters we give you, as to ensure that they are treated well and with the respect they deserve."

Ainz bowed at them in thanks, "I'm glad that we're both able to agree and make these negotiations possible."

"We agree. You may stay within our city until you are ready to tackle this threat."

With that, Ainz and his group left the council hall. Ainz himself visited Gondo and his fellow rune-crafters, which left both Aura and Shalltear as the stand-in leaders while he was gone.

The scholar was the first to strike up a conversation, "What timing to have come across an active war, no? Not only that but the promise of rune-crafters as well! I say, isn't that exciting?"

"Well," Shalltear sniffed, "It's a start. Not much of a big step, but still a start."

The scholar interjected, "But rune-crafting is one of the many things that are so unknown to the world! Only in legends and myths have I heard of their power, as well as their versatility and capabilities! If the actual runes are anything like the stories claim, then that just makes them even more noteworthy! Well, to be fair, I'm sure our master knows their power already. I guess that's my fault for not asking first. yet, it would be difficult to tell without some kind of clue. Tell me, Aura and Shalltear, have you two been using runes all this time?"

"Never crossed our minds, really." Shalltear replied while she stared at her gauntlets as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, "One of our Supreme Beings is quite knowledgeable with runes, so it didn't matter much to us."

"I suppose he or she is not with you, minus Ainz, yes? You know… I wouldn't want to forget such powerful, influential, and no doubt benevolent entities, wouldn't you agree?"

Shalltear stared at him as if trying to understand on what he implied, "What I'm saying is that even if such things were rare to you, it wasn't much for us. We saw these runes on them and we never question them on where they came from. Just know that one of our great Supreme Beings had vast knowledge to them."

"Hmm, I see now. It makes sense to me now that you've put it that way. Truly the New World people are far behind those of Yggdrasil. I must say that whoever made your equipment and armor, know that I tip my hat to them, were I to own and wear a hat! But I digress; would it be within my limits to take a look at these runes you have now?"

Shalltear frowned as if she tasted something sour, "And you believe that we're just going to hand you some of our Supreme Being's items to you? You have some audacity to ask both us and Ainz for that."

"Of course not! I meant to look at the runes on your armor briefly. There is no conceivable way that I could just "take" them for myself. I wouldn't be an actual scholar if I thought such foolish notions were wise or sound. It's just that I've never seen a rune up close before, only in etchings and drawings. Perhaps a fair trade: allow me to study the runes you have now, for a moment, and I'll tell you something about myself - and it can be anything you desire. What say you, Lady Bloodfallen; Lady Fiora?"

Shalltear looked at him, as if he had grown another head, but shook her head and turned to Aura.

"That depends on Lord Ainz of course," Aura replied, "I mean, he's more focused about the rune-crafting from the Dwarves more than you studying them. But when the time comes for him to study it, you can ask him to work with the Dwarves if you want. I won't guarantee that he'll let you, though."

The scholar became disheartened again. He couldn't find any leeway with either Ainz or his Guardians to learn more. "Sigh. Right… of course." He turned around and walked to a stone bench to sulk over his failure to bargain for knowledge.

' _Bloody hell… There better be something on the Blades of Darkness by the end of this mission. What does it take to earn a little bit of faith? I'm not so arrogant as to think my charm alone can convince any of them, but Guardians, in general, are just as the notes I found years ago stated,_ "... even when they are gone, or present, Guardians are unshakably loyal to their Players, and so are very tight-lipped." _Oi vay…_ '

Meanwhile, Ainz was having a quick meeting with Gondo and his rune crafter friends on making a bargain with them.

Gondo explained, "These are the finest and sharpest rune-crafters of Feo Jara. They more about Runes than anyone among the Dwarves, save for you, of course. Once this war has ended, they will join your group back to your kingdom. We hope their skills will be to your standards, friend."

Ainz looked at the rune-crafters and nodded his head, "Very well, welcome to Ainz Ooal Gown, everyone."

"There is one last thing, if I may, your lordship?" The Dwarf asked while he fidgeted his thumbs, nervous of the answer he may receive from the undead overlord.

"Hm?"

"You see, back in Feo Bakara, my father's weapons and manuscripts were left behind. The information within them would be invaluable to you, and it would bring my heart to ease knowing his work has not been lost. Thus, in exchange to guide you to the city, I ask that we reclaim them. I know where they are, but it was impossible to retrieve them from enemy territory. What say you?"

"We'll see what we can do."

"Alright then! As I said, I know where they are; the Dwarven Treasury. It is… was the safest place to keep the most prized possessions of the Dwarves. Before we can reach the treasury and the city, we need to pass three trials on the way there, however. I'm certain we will succeed nonetheless."

"Hm, Treasury I see…" Ainz thought as he tapped his finger against his chin, "very well like I said, I'll take a look."

"Then let us not linger! The rune-crafters will remain here until we've returned." The party and with them the Dwarves and Commander set out to reclaim the captured city of Feo Bakara.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated.

Here are the replies to many of the reviewers who had reviewed chapter 5 of vol. 2. Please don't kill the messenger.

 **Razzle2Frazzle:** The topic of rune crafting wasn't higly discussed in the novel much, either. Plus, there is a greater conflict to resolve, as well. Also, since rune crafting is very rare, and knowledge of it is sparse to the outside world of the New World, there isn't much to go on. We may consider adding some details ourselves, but until future published novels from Overlord are read and shared, we're really winging it on the lore. We hope you understand.

 **Varcisis:** We appriciate your patience and understanding, as well as your appriciatince for our written work. We hope the next chapters to come will succeed, and perhaps exceed, your expectations!


	19. Vol 2, Ch7

Chapter 7

Volume 2

At the taken city of Feo Berkana now lived the Quagoa, who use the city and its buildings as their new home. Each Quagoa that passed each other belonged to a different clan, with differentiating customs, codes of honor, and even punishments for their fellow clansmen. It was never a common occurrence to see them all in one place that didn't involve violence or a turf war, but circumstances, and a strong, cunning leader, can change many things. A change so great that this massive coalition of heteromorphs was named the United Quagoa Clans, and lead by their leader: Pe Riyuro. He and his clan worked to form alliances with other clans to form a great horde of their kind, large and strong enough to push out their subterranean neighbors, the Dwarves. But numbers were not the only factor to their victory, however; and neither was alliances limited to just their kind.

Frost dragons. They have made their home within the same city as the Quagoa, but claimed the better parts of it for themselves. In exchange for their power, the Quagoa appease the patriarch of the frost dragon flight with gold and jewels. It was less of a symbiotic relationship, and more about how one could use the other. For the moment their agreement to aid one another still stands. Pe Riyuro never intended for he and his kin to be ruled over by neither the Dwarves or the dragons. But to oppose them now would be a mistake, and so prepared to pay tribute to request their aid. When he learned this his men failed to take the last city of the Dwarves, who were defended by two black golems, he couldn't take any chances. He had to bow his head to the dragons, for now. If he was fortunate, then the two races would weaken each other and thus leaving them both open for the Quagoa to strike and take over.

Pe Riyro arrived at the Royal Palace of Feo Berkana with treasure as tribute to gain a meeting. When granted, Pe Riyro entered the palace. Inside was the leader of the Frost Dragons, Olasird'arc Haylilyal; Father of Frost Dragons, and White Dragon Lord. The hierarch of the frost dragons looked down upon the Quagoa, the air of pride stung the small creature worse than the cold that bit and radiated from the giant dragon. His claws tapped the stone beneath him and jingled the gold that lies beneath his cold belly. His nostrils puffed frigid mist and he permited,

"Speak. What do you want, Pe Riyro?"

"Lord Haylilyal. The Dwarves managed to push back our forces in conquering their last bastion of safety, and now send pursuit troops to retaliate. Our numbers have diminished and so we request that you send one of your own to deal with them."

"Hmph. You had them where you wanted them, and yet you still fail? How disappointing…" He turned away, his interest lower than the temperature that surrounded them both.

"We did our best, but it was not enough, I am ashamed to admit. Please, Lord Haylilyal, I beg thee your aid, and-"

The attention of the dragon was then snapped back to full interest. He sniffed the air and narrowed his lids. Something had caught his senses, and it wasn't the feeble words of the rodent man beneath his feet. It was something else… Something "familiar". It was a sent that made him feel an emotion he had not felt since so many centuries ago, before the Greed Kings had come and ruined the dragons' reign. It was… concern… of competition! So young, and yet… powerful.

Pe Riyro tilted his head and ears confused and asked, "What is it?"

"... Nothing. Despite your failure, I have no interest in being bothered by the Dwarves myself. So, I will send one of my own to deal with the problem. Be grateful."

"I thank you for your generosity, O great dragon lord."

"Leave."

Without another word the Quagoa leader left. Haylilyal on the other hand would not stay idle. If his sense were correct, then it was no mere Dwarf army or response team that he caught whiff of. He will send his own, and though it was not his ideal child to do so, he wanted him to be at least useful, for once.

In the Royal Library of the Dwarven capital was all the gathered knowledge and history of the Mountain Men. The dragons themselves claim this as their own, yet they do not make use of it often. The only one who does was Hejinmal, one of the many children of the dragon lord's brood wives. Hejinmal was unlike his siblings, though, as he preferred to stay within the safety of his library and read through the many tomes and scrolls of the Dwarves. He was less than pleased when his father approached him in person, no doubt to either lecture him, or to berate Hejinmal for his inactivity. Nevertheless, he was his father, and his lord. Thus did Hejinmal pay his respects to Haylilyal.

"Hello, father. How may I be of service…?" His question was more rhetorical than not. He'd rather not do anything that involved his father or his other siblings. His father did not show him the patience he had given to the Quagoa, though.

"Do not give me sass, boy. Outside. Now."

That took Hejinmal off-guard. His father wasn't this straightforward. Usually he'd raise his voice after they argued for a minute, but instead now he wanted Hejinmal in his presence, ASAP. Fearful of what may happen if he refused, Hejinmal followed in suit. They stopped outside the library and were face-to-face.

"Father, what is wrong? You're never this riled up-"

"Keep your voice down," Haylilyal's voice was low and curt, "I'm sending you on an important mission. You are to do exactly as I say."

"Father, you're making me nervous… What has upset you?"

"... I feel the presence of another dragon. Not one of our own, but neither are they weak. The Quagoa claim it was the Dwarves that repelled them, but now I am unsure."

Hejinmal's eyes grew wide in horror, "Father, do you mean there could be a dragon lord assisting the Dwarves?"

"I will not claim nor deny the possibility, but I am too certain it is at least another dragon; one of great power. That is your mission, Hejinmal: to find out the truth."

"I would never survive against another dragon - and much less a lord!"

"Of course not! You'd be dead if you thought otherwise. Despite the lack of strength and weakening of your eyes from too much time spent reading Dwarven scriptures, you at least still have some common sense, right? Do not interrupt me again! Your mission is simple: scout ahead and see if there are any dragons that aren't of our kind. If you do, then fly back immediately. Do this, and I promise you may leave for the outside world."

Hejinmal's jaw dropped at a slow rate, but the proposition was more than enough to make his head run images of the outside world that the books described in intricate detail. He fiddled with his claws and weighed his options. On one hand, he could risk his life against a powerful competitor if he was seen; on the other hand, should he do well, then he could leave with no arguments to hold him back. He swallowed his fear down and kept it there before he gave a curt nod of affirmation to his father.

"Do not fail me, Hejinmal. More than that, do not get yourself killed."

"Yes, my lord!"

The scholarly frost dragon flapped his wings and flew off to the direction of the pursuit unit that headed their way. Hejinmal felt the fear and excitement in his chest mix into liquid fire and it burned with intensity. Despite the information and instructions given to him by his father, he had no idea what to expect. If it were truly another dragon lord, then the battle that would ensue between it and his father would shatter the mountains to pieces.

Hejinmal left the confines of his comfortable library, and soon the rest of the city. His fears in the back of his mind begged and demanded he runs away instead. That if this foe is what his father claimed it to be, then not only would he die, but all of his kin, too; maybe even his own birth mother! When dragons mate or claim mates for themselves, sometimes a winning male will break the eggs of another male, or kill the defeated opponent's children so as to secure its own brood and bloodline. He knew nothing of this foe, but would not put it past them to act on such cruel tactics. His thoughts were halted when his eyes caught movement below him. Despite being ruined from constant reading, Hejinmal's dragon eyes were still sharp enough to see from far distances. He spotted the retaliation force and soon felt his heart stop. Among the Dwarves that accompanied it, Hejinmal discovered the undead lich ahead of them. Next to him appeared to be a small Dark Elf, an armored vampire, and a man who wore a hood over his head. What was odd about the man was that this hood seemed to blur the dragon's own vision; as if it actively hindered his ability to discern his shape. Was it magic then? No matter, for on the bright side there was no sign of a dragon, yet. Perhaps there was hope?

Even so, the lich was a big problem in of itself. Undead were immune to frost, and rendered any ice attacks useless against them. At best it would slow them down, but a lich was no ordinary undead. Hejinmal could only think to intimidate them, as loose of a word as it was for him; he couldn't scare a mouse away from cheese. He flew down and landed in front of the party, and attempted to look as imposing as possible.

"Oh my! Looks like we caught someone's attention, eh, Lord Ainz?" Lexicon remained cheerful and calm, despite the fact a giant, airborne, frost dragon just landed in their path.

Hejinmal gulped in silence but kept his back straight and eyes on the lich and his company. The threat of their coming and the worse threat of another dragon was too great to mess up. He asked them in a calm demeanor,

"Excuse me, but what business do you have here in the mountains?"

Lexicon didn't say anything, but he could feel the fear hiding inside the single frost dragon. By the look of him, he was no younger than Lexicon was, at least by dragon years. The fact that it came alone meant he was potentially a scout or a guard. But something about this dragon told him otherwise. Still, he remained silent, and let Ainz do the talking.

"I am merely here to face the source of the issue that is happening at the Dwarf Kingdom." Ainz replied, "As well as searching for a foe who defeated my Death Knight as well."

Hejinmal's fear grew ever larger in his chest, his scales quivered with the phobia of annihilation by an undead curse or a fireball. The scholar somewhat felt sorry for the poor dragon. It didn't look like it was a fighter, and by their emotional state felt more prone to fly than to fight. For its sake, the scholar hoped Ainz would be lenient. That was when Lexicon noticed something in their eyes…

"What the Dwarves have to deal with is their own business. But this path is guarded… and well protected… I advise you… Ahem, turn back… sir." Hejinmal's voice started to crack. He was close to his breaking point with how intimidating Ainz looked.

"I'm sorry, did I stutter?" Ainz replied curtly, "I said I am here to see who defeated my Death Knights, not bantering."

' _Oi vay, this poor welp is either too dense or too scared to back down…_ ' Lexicon thought. The dragon's resolve hung by a thread.

"P-Please, sir… I don't… I don't know anything about d-death knights. It isn't our c-c-concern…."

"I see." Ainz hummed, "Then I have no use for you."

Ainz was about to make a hand gesture, likely to blow away the dragon, but before he could do anything, Hejinmal fell the ground and screamed in terror with his eyes closed and his hands covered his head.

"Wait, wait, wait! Please, don't use a fireball on me, I beg of you!" His bravado deflated faster than an air balloon with a hole inside. This caught the party off guard, save for Lexicon, who could only shake his head. To think someone sent a child to fight a god and his monsters made him disappointed, and sorry for this dragon. He sent a message to Ainz telepathically,

'My lord, this one is too young to be an actual threat. I believe we already know who is in charge of the Quagoa, and it isn't this one. Killing him won't be needed, for I feel neither desire nor intent to trick you from him. This I swear to you. He is currently alone, which can only mean his master knows nothing of us, yet.'

"Hmmm…" Ainz paused his move for Grasp Heart, "Well Aura did say she wanted a dragon pet…"

"That, I must object to, if you could forgive me and grant me a moment to explain, my lord." Lexicon bowed his head low as to keep the anger down.

"And that is?"

Lexicon smiled and walked away from him to Hejinmal. The dragon peeked out of his fingers to see the jolly knowledge seeker.

"Now, now, youngling. No need to be so afraid. We won't hurt you, as long as you remain where you are. Tell us, have you a name?"

The frost dragon stuttered, "H-Hejinmal… Sir."

"Hejinmal! Yes, a fine name. I need you to do me a favor: don't talk unless spoken to, and do exactly as I say. Okay?"

"Uhhh…" He hesitated but nodded. The scholar gave a quick nod and took out Ruyi Jingu Bang. Hejinmal was fearful that he would be smacked by the magic cudgel but instead felt his body being touched, as if he was in the middle of a public physical.

"Take heed, Lord Ainz, this dragon's eyes. Notice that they are more dilated than a normal dragon's, even for his age? They are weak, and not as sharp as you would like them. Also - boy, lift your paw, now. No, no; I mean your dominant hand!"

The dragon did as he was told, while as confused as the rest of the group before them.

"Look at Hejinmal's palms: old, cellulose pulp. Before you ask, yes; it is a material that is made of wood, reeds, and grasses. Material that you would use for paper…?" He led them on but forgone their potential answer. He spun his staff which shrank down to the size of a baton, "And behold!" He poked the dragon's belly and made Hejinmal go "ooff!", with little rocks that fell out between the bands of his belly. The scholar picked it up and showed it to the Dwarf.

"I do believe you can tell us what this piece of stone is, good sir."

Gondo gave the scholar a strange look before taking the pebble fished out of the dragon. He took out a small telescope used for studying rocks and gems. He gasped at the sight of it and looked up, "This stone is made of the same material as Theo Jara! It's better than that, too! Which means this dragon is from the Dwarven Capital! Mr. Scholar that was amazing! How did you know?"

"Hohoho! Despite my preference to paper, I know good quality stone when I see it. I also took a brief look through your history records at your public library while we waited, and learned more about your cities of old and current. Quite rich as gold, it is! But to get to the point -"

Lexicon stood between Ainz and Hejinmal and pointed to the confused dragon, "Lord Ainz Ooal Gown; this dragon would make a terrible pet! But, he would make an excellent scholar, for this dragon is a keeper of the Dwarven Royal Archives. Which means, should we spare him, he can lead us to both the enemy, and the greatest treasure of all: knowledge! Exciting, aye?"

"Rejected." Ainz said bluntly, "Even so, even if he is useful as a scholar now, he can still provide and receive the same knowledge regardless of his status within Nazarick."

Lexicon almost snapped but kept himself in check. Ainz was not so easily swayed, even by him. 'Oh, hell no! There is no gods damned way I'm letting *this* chance slip by me! I will *not* lose to this man's stubbornness. I know "stubborn" better than anyone! If he knew at least half of the things I've survived against time and again, then maybe he'd trust me a little more than this paltry level of tolerance. Alas… Not now. Have to think of something first to change his mind… Ah, yes!' He kept his composure and said,

"Lord Ainz… You don't have a high opinion of dragons, I can guess? What if I told you such thoughts would lead to missed opportunities that even your sharp business mind would overlook? Knowledge comes in many shapes and sizes, and with all due respect: you know next to nothing of the outside world, much less the world beneath the world. Prejudices do not bring results, after all. Why, just look at the Slane Theocracy, for one… Allow me to prove you wrong. Hejinmal!"

"Ah, y-yes!"

"Tell us, what have you learned from your time in the royal library"

"W-Well… I know there is an enchanted metal that is far deeper within the mountain. I believe it was called "mythril"?" If th-that is something you w-want, I can show you the way, and then g-give you the maps that lead to their veins?"

Ainz perked up after he heard the word "Mytril", "Mythril, you say? Hmmm…"

"See? Finest of details, my Lord. Hardest to find, but the most valuable. I do believe you've kept yourself well alive, Hejinmal. Be glad!"

The relief Hejinmal felt was bitter sweet. Though he still remains alive, he was honor bound to show them the way. All he could hope for was for this intruder and his party to not kill his entire family. He stood up with his head held low and turned to guide them.

"Follow me… please. This way to the Dwarven Capital."

* * *

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated.

Here are the replies to many of the reviewers who reviewed chapter 6 of vol. 2. Please don't kill the messenger.

 **MadDan90:** There will definitely be a "reaction" when Ainz and Lex meet the dragons officially, don't worry about that! Also, Ainz is very stubborn and reserved, so he won't simply jump at the first useful thing. As for as Lex is concerned, Ainz is still testing and watching him carefully.


	20. Vol 2, Ch8

Chapter 8

Hejinmal escorted Ainz, Lexicon, and the Dwarf, Gondo, to the capital of the Dwarves. During the flight, Hejinmal looked over his shoulder and spoke to Ainz,

"E-Excuse me, Lord Ainz?"

"Hmm?"

"Please, if I may make one request of you, when we arrive, will you spare my mother of your wrath? She is not wholly aligned with my father, as she is but a brood mother and caretaker. I would be in your debt…"

"I see… Very well. I will spare her."

"Thank you, your Majesty!"

'I hope he does…' Lexicon thought to himself, concerned over how far Ainz's sympathy went. The dragon flew through an open hole of the roof of the royal palace, and landed at the front of the throne and treasure pile, where a now angry White Dragon Lord sat in irate bewilderment.

"Forgive me, father… This is Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the Sorcerus Kingdom. He and his party have come to-"

The young dragon was interrupted by a thunderous shout from his progenitor, "Hejinmal! What in the world is the meaning of this? I told you to scout ahead for the enemy, and instead you bring them here, to our doorstep? Have you lost your mind!?"

"Father, please! There was truly nothing I could do!"

"Imbecile…" Olasird'arc glared daggers at Hejinmal, his disappointment reached a new low for the weak welp of a dragon. He shifted his sights to the undead overlord and his companions next to him. The lich had no facial features to speak of, so he couldn't tell what he was feeling; the Dwarf was without a doubt terrified of the dragon, as he should be; and the last man, a hooded, human shaped person, stood but a step behind them both. As if he wanted to avoid the dragon's gaze. Yet the more he smelled the air, the more Olasird'arc sensed that familiar musk. His nostrils flared, and told him that the rival was right within this room. But how could that be, when Hejinmal, despite his idiocy, would have mentioned something about a dragon? Was it hidden somewhere? Could it be he, or she, still remained in the shadows? Or… could it be that they're hidden in plain sight? At the moment, the undead intruder was the primary matter before him. Ainz didn't care to wait for the dragon to address him, so he spoke first.

"You there, dragon. Surrender now, and you may have your life spared, among your other dragons beneath you. Don't, and I can't promise you will survive…"

"Tch, and who are you to give threats, you arrogant bag of bones?"

'The "bag of bones part"; not the best thing to say. Arrogant, though; sure, maybe?' The scholar's internal monologue held his own opinion to himself, again within the safety of his mind. He could feel a tinge of fear from the dragon, but wasn't sure if it was because he was confident, or just ignorant of Ainz' true power. Likely the latter notion. Olasird'arc caught whiff of the treasures and equipment of Ainz, and recognized them to be incredibly rare and valuable. He calmed himself down long enough to present an Ultimatum. He exhaled a frigid breath and released a cold gust that rustled Ainz's robe, pushed the hood of Lexicon's outfit back from his head, and knocked Godo on his rear end, which then formed small ice sickles on his fiery beard.

"Damn, my hood!" Lexicon attempted to bring his hood back up, but was caught off guard by the dragon lord, who demanded,

"Seeing as you have put yourselves in a deadly position, allow me to grant you a choice: you, the skeleton, and your friends will relinquish all of your possessions, and I may let you all go, alive. Well, so to speak."

"Umu, enough of this," Ainz raised his hand up and held it as if he held the life of another in it, which so happened to be the dragon lord. Before the dragon could interrupt Ainz, his eyes fell to Lexicon. When they did, they shot open and he gasped. Lexicon looked up to the surprised dragon, and realized: his hood was off. He could "see" him now!

"Uh-oh…!"

"You! So this is where you've been hiding! Your undead servant won't help you, though! I will destroy you before you can take my-!"

"Grasp Heart!" Ainz clenched his boney hand crushed the heart of Olasird'arc, and killed him. The dragon's body stood straight, then slumped down on the steps of the throne, dead.

"That's settles that. Hm, although what was he talking about, Lexicon?"

Lexicon did not answer. He was as quiet as the dragon was, and just like the dragon, fell to the floor, hard. His eyes were glazed over, and his breathing stopped. Ainz was taken off guard somewhat. Was his grasp heart too strong?

"Mr. Scholar!" Godo stood up and turned over the downed man of blonde hair and checked his pulse.

"Oh no! Lord Ainz, I think he's dead! What did you?"

"Calm down. It can't be helped…" He said that, but he mulled over the idea of resurrection for the downed vagrant scholar. He did prove himself useful on a few occasions, and was very knowledgeable, as far as Ainz could tell. On the other hand, the potential threat the scholar possessed through fighting toe-to-toe with Nazarick's defenses was not something to forget about. He decided he'll bring his body back to Nazarick and come to a decision when he returned.

That decision wasn't needed, however. The scholar's chest glowed with a bright, red light. A sigil beneath his shirt shined through the fabric, and then pulsed out an electrical shock that made his body jump and fall down on the floor.

'Is that… CPR?' Ainz thought. The sigil shocked him again, and then the scholar came back to consciousness. He gasped for air and pulled himself up to a sitting position, then coughed hard. The color in his face returned as well as his life. He shook his head to refocus his senses and proclaimed in a profane and foreign accent,

"Oi, fuckin' 'ell! Bloody near sent me off for a final dig in the grave, did yah! Fuckin' worse than being up the arse-end of a putrefied wombat!"

The sudden change in accent and dialect almost pulled Ainz's jaw down in utter surprise. Was that an Australian accent? What was that rhetoric? It was as if Lexicon went from highly educated vagabond, to some rough-spoken degenerate.

"What is the meaning of this, scholar!"

"You wot, mate?" Lexicon brought his sight and sarcastic tone to Ainz, but then brought himself back to his original form of speech. He cleared his throat and stood up, then dusted himself off.

"Ah… My sincerest apologies, Lord Ainz. You see, I didn't expect you to suddenly kill the dragon so… Instantaneously."

"Godo said you died, but then some magical spell activated on your body. Explain yourself, now." Ainz didn't like to be surprised in a potential danger zone, so his crimson orbs in his head glowed with irritation. Lex felt and got the gist, and so continued,

"Remember, my Lord; I am an empath. I feel the emotions of other living creatures. I don't just sense their dispositions, however. In fact, I can quite literally feel their happiness, anger, shock, or sadness. Also, a person's feelings are most palpable for me when at the peak of their life, or at the moment of their death…" Lexicon looked to the now dead dragon lord with a sad expression on his face. He continued, "When you slew this dragon here, his death was a lighting bolt to my heart for me. When he died, so too did I "died". My mind believed that I was killed, and so I was almost truly dead from lack of oxygen. I had a lesser experience like this before, but I was conscious for it then, and took measures to prepare just in case."

"Hmmmm… Fascinating," Ainz tapped his chin intrigued, "So, was this one of your blood magic spells? It looked familiar."

"You are correct. A dangerous art to study, let alone master, but its utilities can be endless. Just… please, if I may request: warn me before you do "that" again?"

"I'll think about it." His response was plain and unemotional.

"Aye…" Lexicon could do nothing but concede, and so put his hood back on. He didn't need to sense how Hejinmal felt about the entire situation; the feelings of sorrow, fear, defeat, dread, and regret. Whatever kind of relationship they had, Hejinmal was forced to watch his father die. Hopefully, no more of his kind would have to be killed. Hejinmal was made to bring his three mothers out to face judgement by Ainz, and when he returned the three matrons, his mother, Kilistran among them, were before him. They saw their now dead leader and were quite frightened of the prospect of joining him in the grave.

"The mother of Hejinmal, I order you to step forward."

Kilistran stepped forward, her stride remained slow and cautious, and replied, "I am Kilistran, mother of Hejinmal, and mate of the… late White Dragon Lord, Olasird'arc…"

"Hejinmal, does she speak truthfully?"

"Y-Yes… B-but-!"

"But what?" Ainz asked, his skeletal head looked up to the anxious wyrm.

"She is not my only mother. All three of them are. I, and my siblings, would be lost without them…"

Ainz looked to Lexicon for confirmation. Lexicon looked to Ainz, then Hejinmal, and last his three mothers. He knew the consequences if Hejinmal was found lying - and he was - about the other two females, but he decided to play along, for now.

"There is a saying, Lord Ainz, "It takes a village to raise a child". Besides, dragons as muscle, aerial support, and shock troops can prove useful. Despite their lacking power compared to you, overall, they are an invaluable means of warfare. Having control of their mothers would enforce your control over them… Should you choose to keep them, that is?"

Ainz once again considered the scholar's advice, and nodded, "Hmmm, a fair point. You, Kilistran, and your fellow mother dragons, shall be spared, as wells your children. But you are to remain loyal to me and no one else. If you do not, then you will suffer. Understood?"

The dragon matrons yielded to his demands and nodded to affirm their decision. Hejinmal moved to his birth mother and both nuzzled each other out of relief. Hejinmal looked to Lexicon, to which the scholar winked one eye. It was a gesture of assurance that the vagrant knowledge seeker had the frost dragons in mind.

"Don't get comfortable just yet. I want the three of you to go and gather your remaining children to the Throne Room. Hejinmal, you will go and gather all of the books that reside in the Royal Archives."

"Shall I go with him then, Lord Ainz?" Lexicon asked, but was met with yet another denial by Ainz.

"Unnecessary. You will remain here with us. This should not take long."

"Oi vay," Lexicon rubbed his temple, "my Lord, with all of my respect, for me not to go with him to the library would be like not sending a blacksmith to make weapons: it goes against our purposes, and serves no one. There is much that I can find that may be hidden from normal eyes!"

"Hey, when Ainz-Sama says "no", it means no, book-boy!" Aura finally spoke up and protested against Lexicon, "You've been so uppity and nosey since we arrived! Now you want to sneak into the library and probably steal the books yourself? Nuh-uh! No way, mister scholar!"

"My enthusiasm for this trip should have been clear from the start! My "nosey"ness is just part of my job description, Lady Aura. I'm a scholar, for goodness sake! As for the books, I have no intention of stealing any within sight inside that library… even though we're "confiscating" the books ourselves. Ahem!"

"Umm… Pardon me, again?" Hejinmal entered.

"Eh? What do you want to say now, pet?"

"He's not a pet, Aura." Lexicon corrected.

"Well, you're gonna be a welcome mat if you start-!"

"Enough!" Ainz cut them both off along with a serious glare at them. The elf and man remained silent for Hejinmal to speak.

"There are certain parts of the library that have yet to be explored. I-It may be that some books and scrolls are, well, protected. Perhaps the scholar and your Dark Elf could come with me?"

"Umu…" Ainz felt a headache develop from within his empty skull and said, "Fine. Aura, take Lexicon with you. Make sure he doesn't try to take anything before we leave. Lexicon, I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I understand your love for knowledge, but you will have time to read from the Dwarves' book after we return to Nazarick; which you may do so, again, with an escort. Hejinmal, you will guide them both to any parts of the library that haven't been touched. That's an order, all of you."

"Yes, sir." The three answered in unison. With that, they were off to the library. The walls appeared to be covered in books, texts, tomes, and more. From ceiling to floor the Royal Library had records that spanned and held near-every moment of Dwarven history, and the overall history of the mountains. Lexicon, as a true seeker of information, was awestruck and excited. Before he could explode with joy, Aura brought him down to earth,

"Just remember: I'm your boss, and you better not forget that! You were given the privilege to join us on this expedition. You may impress Lord Ainz every now and then, but I'm not so easily tricked, hear me?"

"Yes, of course, Lady Aura. Now, perhaps we should check for any booby traps? You never know, aye?" Lexicon turned to a desk and picked up a book. Out of Aura's view, Lexicon pricked his thumb and let a single bead of blood drip onto the old tome. A low hum and a subtle glow of red surrounded the book, which then vanished.

"Say, something is strange about this book, Aura? I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Pass it over. Let the the trap master handle this, eh?"

"Oh, of course, O emanant, talented, and oh-so beauteous Trap Master! Woe is me, a bumbling scholar, to know how to open a book and close it, and to keep the unspeakable horrors that hide within! Hohohohoh!" The scholar couldn't help himself in his over-acting. Aura on the other rolled her eyes and sighed. She moved to him and took the book out from his hands. She flipped through pages and then stopped on of them. A strange sigil inside caught her attention. The drawing drew her closer, and then it flashed in her eyes. She dropped the book and rubbed her eyes.

"Ah, damn it! A flash bang spell? Really? That's just stupid!"

"Oh, what's the matter? Was the subject inside too "illuminating"?"

"Shut up! You knew what was in there, didn't you?"

"On the contrary, that nearly took me by surprise. Nearly, though. I wasn't close enough to be effected."

"Well enough with the jokes! Damn it, now my eyes are all blurry. Ugh, the light hurts my eyes now. Damn Dwarves and their damn books and their damn traps and their damn library, and their damn…!" Aura was busy in her tirade and so was oblivious to the dragon and scholar. Meanwhile, Hejinmal looked at Aura for while he cringed at her foul language, until his attention was taken by the scholar, who smiled in satisfaction of the surprise spell's effect. Hejinmal attempted to ask why he looked happy about it, but then the scholar hushed him and beckoned him to follow opposite of where Aura stood. The two moved further away from Aura, who was still blinded and distracted to hear them sneak away from her watch.

"What did you do to her?"

"A potent blood magic spell. Normally a powerful being like Aura would shrug it off, but the forbidden arts can bypass certain defenses, physical and magical. We have gained some time to stray away from our keeper, but I wouldn't push it. That, and Aura, despite her fearlessness and prowess as a Guardian, is still a child. Relatively speaking you may share her age. But that's not important. You see, Hejinmal, though I do not wish for your kin to suffer the same fate as your father, I do expect your cooperation on something very important. The exception is it's of a personal matter."

"It seems I am indebted to you, too… not that I can really risk going against either you or Ainz. But I must know something, please?"

"What is it?"

"Are you… are you not that which my father feared? He believed that another dragon was responsible for helping the Dwarves. If so, then are you the one in command? Is Ainz but a figure head?"

Lexicon snorted at the young dragon's assumptions. He corrected him, "Oh, no, no, no, young one! I'm as much a servant to him as you and your kin are now. But, I am no ordinary scholar, for sure…"

"Then that means you really are-!"

"The less said, the better." He stopped him, then added, "The less known, the safer for you, and your kin. I have my reasons for my deception, but it isn't what you might think. I have no interest in controlling, let alone taking, that which belongs to Ainz. Despite his grim visage and dark attitude, the results of his actions are quite positive. His rule has brought a refreshing diversity and peace outside the mountains. It was tragic that your father was slain, but there was little anyone could do about it. Ainz is onto a god, Hejinmal. You're smarter than you look, I know for certain. Now, use your wisdom to keep yourself alive. This hood of mine isn't just for show, for example. But, I'll treat you with my "true face", as a show of my lighter nature to His."

He pulled his hood down to show Hejinmal his identity. Hejinmal gasped, as if he was made witness to something greater than himself, and perhaps any dragon known to the New World. He frowned and let his head hang in despair, "We… None of us stood a chance. For two powerful beings like Ainz, and now you, to exist? I… I….!"

On the verge of tears, Lexicon calmed him, and assured, "Please. I am but a humble scholar. See me no more than that. It's hard enough on you that you're made to stand before an unstoppable force. I don't mean to make you feel more dread than you've felt already. Believe me, I know how you feel; more than you think. But, I do need your help. So, understand now that I expect you to answer my acts of protecting your frost dragon family with giving me your full cooperation, as well as absolute silence of this venture. Alright?"

"It's not as if I have a real choice… But will we be safe from Him?"

"Ainz will know nothing of this. This is between you and I. You have my word, Hejinmal."

Hejinmal inhaled a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He asked, "What do you want, humble scholar?"

Lexicon whispered, "I want information and clues to the legendary Blades of Darkness. I believe the Dwarves may have something on them, hidden away. Is this true?"

Hejinmal recognized the name of the mythic swords and nodded his head. He looked back to Aura to make sure she was still entranced. She still continued to talk to air, and so he lead the scholar to a stone wall around the corner, far from eyes and ears that would seek to eavesdrop. He pressed on the stone of the wall and caused the bricks to sink inward. Then, a hidden compartment pulled outward to them both. Inside was a jet-black book, leather bound and held shut by a belt with a gold and diamond encrusted belt buckle. The symbol on the book was a set of blades colored white, and represented the Blades themselves. Hejinmal took the book out and gave it to Lexicon. The scholar's eyes softened and his hand glided with care on the surface of the precious text.

"The Blades of Darkness… this is it! The first step to finding them! Hejinmal, I will not forget this. You will have a better life after this, I promise you that!"

"That is all well and good, humble scholar, but we shouldn't tarry long! We may both be killed, as well as my f-family, if we d-d-d-don't hurry!"

"Aye. I have what I came for. The lich may have the rest, which I will read at my leisure, later. Remember: this stays between us. For your sake, and your mother's, don't even think about this event." Lexicon hid the book well within his backpack. The two returned to Aura from where she was left alone. She winced her tear-soaked eyes open, the redness in the whites of her eyeballs the same shade of red on her cheeks from the embarrassment of being tricked by a surprise defense spell.

"Hey, where the hell did you go off to, Lexicon?"

"My apologies, Aura, but while you recovered, I checked the other books in this spot for more traps like the one that hit you. It looks like that was the only functioning one left. Whatever books may have had defense spells in them, those ones expired and went inert. I figured you want to see clearly again, and avoid a repeat of that little, ahem, "mishap". Hohohoho!"

Aura noticed that her vision was back to normal and grumbled in frustration, "Meh, fine. Let's get this done with. Hejinmal, you're gonna carry the books with Lexicon while I find out any more traps. You better not tell Ainz about this, though! I refuse to let Flat-Chest find out that I got tricked by a rigged book!"

"Your secret is safe with us, aye, Hejinmal?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Good! I'm glad the both of you are smart enough not to mess with me. Now let's go, pack mules!"

"Pack mules…?"

"Oi vay."

* * *

 ** _EDITORS NOTE:_** _After some consideration, we decided to tweak some context and dialogue for the purposes of respecting the lore and capabilities of the characters of Overlord, as well as make a little more sense as to how and why certain events that happen, happen._

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated.

Here are the replies to many of the reviewers who reviewed chapter 7 of vol. 2. Please don't kill the messenger.

 **Varcisis:** Possibly more than the books had done, which we're sure will have mixed results with every reader who reads our story. But thank you!

 **MadDan90:** Ainz is a hard man to please unless you're either a Guardian or another Player of his old guild. Lexicon's shrewdness has much more depth than can be explained here, or in one chapter. That, of course, is for another day. We hope that this shows how crafty Lexicon can be when he wants to be. Overall, we hope you will enjoyed this chapter.


	21. Vol2, Ch9

Chapter 9

Throne Room, before Aura and company left

Ainz watched as his Dark Elf Guardian, his quirky, but a useful scholar, and the timid dragon whelp left for the royal library. He then summoned his Eight Edge assassins to search the palace for anything of value, just to cover his bases. Despite how adamant Lexicon was in his promise that he wouldn't take any of the books in the library - and perhaps he was truly honest - Ainz wanted to play it safe. He'll have one of the maids search him, but this time tell them to tell Lexicon that Ainz ordered it. He liked the idea of studying that magic cudgel that Albedo had "confiscated" from him, but even she failed to tell Ainz beforehand. But if the bruises from the Overseer's face were any indication of its capabilities, then Albedo saved him some time. He did note how shrewd of a negotiator Lexicon was, however. It reminded him of his earlier days as a salesman, albeit Lexicon had more enthusiasm and theatrics than he did. It never seemed necessary given how logical Ainz was, even before he became undead. A phrase came to his mind while he held his thoughts,

"The path of least resistance brings us closer to our goals."

Again, Punitto Moe was never without wisdom. In that regard, Ainz considered,

' _Perhaps I should go easy on Lexicon. He's eager to please, but not so desperate as to beg. I must to some extent respect that stubbornness of his. It just feels familiar to me, for some reason. Perhaps, I could give him something as a show of trust…?_ '

"My Lord. You summoned me?" The one who asked him this was Yuri Alpha of the Pleiades; elder sister and deputy leader of the elite Battle Maids. She looked up to him and awaited his command.

"Ah, Yuri. Good. I have something for the 5th Floor to hold for study once I return. Over there, that corpse."

Ainz pointed to the body of the deceased dragon lord. Yuri saw it and nodded to affirm, "Yes, I understand. We will bring the body back to Nazarick. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"There is. When we return, tell one of the other Battle Maids to search Lexicon's person. His desire for books has me somewhat concerned. It isn't so much that I expect ill will come of it, but that I don't want another mess like last time."

"Oh, we know for sure, my Lord. He didn't do too bad, but we obviously could have cleaned that mess better. I'm saddened you only allowed us to watch him."

"He wouldn't have learned anything if we just cleaned up after him, Yuri. I expect all of my staff to take responsibility; outsider or not."

"Of course. I'll have Lupusregina Beta search him when you arrive, then."

"Good. In the meantime, I'll look around the treasure vault myself. Dismissed."

Yuri bowed to him, and with some assistance from the denizens of the 5th Floor, dragged the body of the dragon through the enlarged Gate. Ainz found the treasure vault and used a special item to open the locks. The large iron doors opened wide for the overlord, and, as expected, the insides glittered with a blinding light from the piles upon piles of gold, treasure, jewels, and other valuable trinkets. One of the items that brought his attention to it was sword planted into a pile of gold coins out of the corner of his eye. The blade in his view was unique in its appearance: it was a longsword, the kind that knights used to fight with; the metal of the sword was made of dark onyx, and reflected the light off its surface like a mirror; the edges of the blade were jagged, but the pattern of them appeared to be intentional and gave the sword an air of both elegance and savagery; two sides of the same blade, so to speak. The handle was basic in design; a cross guard to separate the blade from the hilt. The material of it was more than basic, though, as it was made of fine silver, with vine etchings in the handle, and grooves that allowed for a better grip on it. But out of all of its parts, the sum of it was lesser compared to what was etched into the blade.

It was a Dwarven rune, in the shape of a "T" or an arrow pointing upward to the tip. Ainz walked to the sword, and the closer he got, the more the rune and blade flashed under an azure hue. He stood before it and pulled the blade out from the pile. Now the blue glow was constant and still, and he felt his mana flow into it and empowered the weapon.

' _Ooooh! Now, this is interesting. It's a sword for sure, but it's a sword powered by mana. I can actually hold this in my hand without dropping it now! It must have been made with a magic caster in mind. Who knew a wizard or sorcerer would commission for a close quarters combat weapon?_ '

A scheme sprouted within the skull of the overlord, and the thought of Lexicon with it. 'Hmmm… Maybe I can get more information from Lexicon without even having to ask him directly?' He observed the blade, his thoughts poured onto it like a waterfall. His secret plan developed with the sword in his hand the linchpin. His machinations were interrupted by Gondo, who came inside to see Ainz in person. Before the Dwarf could notice it, Ainz tossed the blade behind another pile of treasure. He'll get it back later.

"Lord Ainz! All of the frost dragons have been gathered by the matriarchs, as you've ordered them to. We're all waiting for you now."

"Ah, good. Don't be too eager to leave, Gondo. Why don't you look around for your plans, while I browse somewhere else in the vault?"

"Sure thing! I'll let you know when I found them. Thank you again for all of your help!"

"Don't worry about it, Gondo."

Gondo smiled in appreciation and so went searching for his own treasure. But Ainz felt shameful that he hoped too much for a World Class Item. That sword could have been one for all he knew, and instead took his time in another thought than use Detect Item to learn of its true name and function. He sighed to himself and moved on from it, but then stopped again. Something else had caught his eye, too…

Ainz returned to the throne room with Shalltear and Aura present, along with Lexicon and Hejinmal with books around them, and even on their backs. Ainz noticed that Shalltear was down-in-the-dumps for some reason, but he wasn't sure as to what. He approached the four and said,

"I see you've gathered the books. Good work, Aura."

The young Elf girl smirked and rubbed the back of her head in a mock-modest stature, "Ah, shucks, nothing to it, Ainz-sama!"

"Hm. Well, now that that part is done, I have an order for you and Shalltear."

"Wait, my Lord." Shalltear interjected, "I would like to speak my mind."

Ainz looked over at Shalltear, caught off guard by her bold voice, but still gestured her to continue.

"I wish to redeem myself, my Lord!" She continued, "I know back in E-Rantel I may have sounded like I was jesting, but I am very serious! Ever since I was taken advantage of and mind controlled by the unseen enemy, I wish to prove myself to you that I am not a useless vampire! I take pride as a Floor Guardian, and it pains me so when you tell me that it is fine to you, but it's not! Not to me! Please, my Lord, please let me show my worth to you and Nazarick!" She then mumbled the part, "and show Albedo how much of a better woman I am…"

Ain held his hand back from palming his skull in. Was that really all there was to her moping around? He loved the Guardians, obviously, but sometimes they could be so extra. Ainz supposed that that was just who they were now, or always were since they were made that way by him and the other guildmates. He gathered himself and looked at her, then said,

"Shalltear. I see now how driven you are to redeem yourself. So, consider this next assignment your means of saving face with me. Your mission, along with Aura's mission, is this:"

His eyes flashed red when he finally ordered, "I order you to eradicate the Quagoa!"

While Shalltear's eyes glittered in excitement and hope, and her heart filled with uphoria over redemption, Lexicon's heart was the polar opposite. The thoughts of death, pain, and misery he felt through his travels came back; the harsh, unpleasant taste of iron filled his mouth and soaked his taste buds; the images of men, women, and children slaughtered, murdered, and harmed made his rage ignite into a silent but intense inferno. It took all of his willpower to restrain himself from delivering a vocal objection to Ainz Ooal Gown. His hands balled up into fists and the fabric of his gloves strained from how tight he clenched between his fingers and palms. Before he was about to "politely" protest against such an order, he was interrupted by Aura,

"Alright! Finally, some real action around here. Those furry losers won't know what hit 'em!"

"Aura, use the World Class-Item, Picture of Nature and Nation, to trap them and keep them from escaping. I want them all in one place. Give them this ultimatum: I want to bring a specific number of them to Nazarick: 4,000 males, 4,000 females, and 2,000 children. The rest I leave to you and Shalltear to exterminate."

'Is he… Is he seriously ordering for a genocide of these people?! Is that even necessary? This isn't right… This isn't right, damn it! Please, not again; no more death, please!' Lexicon begged, but did not speak out. His mind could only monologue in panic while his posture maintained to picture of calm and composed. He was wrestling with his heart and mind as Ainz told his Guardians what to do.

"I expect no less than success from the two of you," Ainz concluded.

"Yes, sir!" they said. Aura looked behind her to Lexicon, who still remained silent. She made a sly grin and pointed at the scholar, and said, "Hey, book-boy! You're coming along, too!"

"W-Wait, what?! No!"

"Huuuuh? Oh, you thought that was a suggestion? Let me rephrase, then: I order you to come with me and Shalltear. Here's the deal, though, because of how uppity you've been today, you won't get to join in the battle! I'm gonna show you how strong I really am! Don't even think for a second that our last duels were the real thing!"

Lexicon was beside himself. She really thought that this was a game. His jaw hung from his mouth, unable to comprehend what she just said to him. He held up his hands and arms as if unable to carry the weight of the absurdity of her command. He looked to Ainz to back him up for being against such participation, but he had already turned and walked off as if it wasn't his concern anymore. He wasn't sure if Ainz either forgot about what he told him after the death of the frost dragon patriarch, or that he didn't feel like it was that serious of an issue. The amount of disregard that infuriated Lexicon was nothing compared to his second order from the diminutive Elf,

"One more order: no hood! You're gonna watch the action in all of its glory! I don't want you making up an excuse or anything. Got it?"

"Aura, I… I must protest against my role as an audience to-"

"I don't wanna hear it! You've got your orders, so follow 'em. I'm your boss today, and what I say, goes."

The silence in the air was deafening between the scholar and young Guardian of Nazarick. Lexicon moved his hands over to his hood and moved it off his head. His face was shown again for all to see. He didn't smile, nor did he frown. His expression was emotionless. But his shining, platinum eyes held a deep, searing fury for the arrogant brat before him. He couldn't say or do anything against her orders without inviting Ainz to reprimand him. The fragile trust he did have would be in jeopardy should he act out. So, he held his tongue and nodded to her. His rage would remain silent, for now.

"Glad we could get that cleared up!" Aura exclaimed with cheeriness, "No more waiting around. Let's go, Shally!"

"Yes! At last, redemption is within my grasp!"

The two went ahead, but Lexicon kept his stare forward. He didn't look at anything in particular, but his stare spanned more than a thousand miles. Hejinmal leaned down to him in concern,

"Humble Scholar? Are you well?"

"..." Lexicon didn't answer and turned away from the young dragon. He walked behind Shalltear and Aura while he kept a distance of three feet. He was silent for the rest of their trek to the home of the Quagoa.

 _In the main Quagoa camp…_

Outside of Feo Berkana, Pe Riyuro prepared his army for the coming force of Dwarven warriors. Red, Blue, and hundreds upon hundreds of armed Quagoa stood ready to fight their enemy. For that time, Pe Riyuro felt confident that he and his warriors would succeed. With the Frost Dragons off to wear the Dwarves down, even if they would win against the dragons, the Dwarves would be too worn out to resist the Quagoa's vast numbers. It almost seemed too good to be true for the young chieftain. In fact, it was just that.

His ears perked up after it caught the sound of only six footsteps; three people in total. Was it really just three dwarves behind this? Could they be the Dwarves' champions or something? When he finally turned around to face the enemy, he saw not but three strange looking individuals. First, there was a short Dark Elf with a whip on their side; second, an armored woman not but a foot higher than the Elf, with what looked like an oblong spear or lance; and finally, there was a human man on the Elf's left side, with golden hair, silvery eyes, and an expression that told Peyriuro that he himself did not want to be here. Despite the oddities of the first two, something about that human man made the Quoga leader think of the dragons. But how? He pushed the thought aside and turned to face the three opponents.

"Aura! Let me finish these vermin first and then you can have them into your weapon!"

"Finders Keepers!"

"Grrrrr…! Spuit Lance!"

It was so fast that none of the frontlines of Quagoa realized what had happened, except for the ones that weren't sliced in two by Shalltear's lance. They all gasped in horror and dread at the sheer power displayed by the vampire and felt their hope leave them all in droves. Before they could continue their preemptive slaughter, Lexicon reminded them,

"At the very least you should inform them of Ainz's desires, don't you think? Not to mention he wouldn't be pleased with either of you if you killed too many…" His tone skirted the lines of insolence, yet he remained correct.

"Don't you worry too much about it," Aura waved him off, "I can still get exact numbers of them, I just need a few more of them-Shalltear, stop! Let me trap them first and then you can do your redeeming kill!"

" _Picture of Nature and Nation_!" Aura shouted out.

Before he knew it, Riyuro, his army, and even his entire people were surrounded by the World Item's effect. A reality dome created by the magical item encompassed all of the Quagoa that were there and entrapped them inside. First, there was confusion among the ranks over what had just happened. Then, when they try to break through the magical wall, and to no avail, the panic set in. Pe Riyuro attempted to regain control,

"Everyone, calm down! This can only mean the Dwarves attempt to trap us, but it won't work! We have more than just numbers against them: we have might, we have ferocity, and we have a bond stronger than any iron or steel! We will prevail, and we-!"

Meanwhile, Aura carefully counted the Quogoas that she had trapped them into her item. Satisfied of the exact number that she had taken, she gave a thumbs up to Shalltear.

"All set and ready, the others are yours for taking!"

"No need to tell me twice!" Shalltear cheered, swinging her spuit lance around, "Should I end their existence swiftly or painfully slow?"

The scholar sighed in frustration and disappointment. These two may see them as animals, but Lexicon could not; even if he wanted to. They were all intelligent creatures, now scared, terrified, and in pain. The other two may revel in their one-sided minds of the situation, but he could not ignore the negative energy that emanated from the beast folk. He could see the yellow, oily ink of fear surrounding them, the sparks of anger and frustration like hot flames on a dying fire; the somber blue shades of dread, sadness, and hopelessness; the sickening indigos of despair. It was a diluted, ugly rainbow of misery, and it was only going to get worse for them all. His heart begged him to save them; his mind demanded he stopped the two Guardians' rampage. But his honor and oath to Nazarick restrained his impulses. All he could do was make it fair for the beast men before him. If they were to die, then they should know why, and in what manner. It was a small dignity he could give them... or what little dignity there could be given, anyway. He stepped forward ahead of Aura and Shalltear, despite the Dark Elf's protest. He called out to the Quagoa's leader.

"To the Chieftain of the Quagoa, hear me! Step forward and face a servant of the Lord of Nazarick, and Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown! I have words to give before the battle truly begins"

Riyuro wasn't sure if doing what the man said was wise, but then at this point, it may not matter. He appeared to have some respect and did not appear hostile, in stark contrast to the other two. He stepped ahead of his men to face the fair-faced man.

"I am the Chieftain of the Quagoa, Pe Riyuro. Who are you that would attack us?"

Lexicon bowed to the chieftain, "Hail, Chieftain Pe Ruyuro. I am Lexicon, vagrant scholar, and servant to Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. We have come here… to deliver an ultimatum. We stand to ally ourselves with the Dwarves, whom which you ousted from their homes. Your dragon allies have been subdued, and the White Dragon Lord has been slain… You have… no hope of victory. No one is coming…"

Lexicon didn't need to look the Quagoa in the eye to know that he believed the scholar. Pe Riyuro's claws clenched and his talons drew blood from his palms. There were no words to give from him, so Lexicon continued,

"The ultimatum is as follows: surrender 4,000 of your men, 4,000 of your women, and 2,000 of your children; their genders do not matter…"

"What… What of the rest?"

"They will be slain. Of the chosen to be taken back to Nazarick, the ones not chosen will be eradicated by the vampire queen, Shalltear Blood Fallen, and the Dark Elf child, Aura Bella Fiora. We know you will resist… but you will fail."

His eyes widened in fright and so Pe Riyuro leaped back to his warriors. This was no bluff. This was real. He pointed his claw at the trio, "Attack!"

Lexicon felt the wind brush past him as the two guardians zipped by the sullen scholar. He felt the sickening iron taste in his mouth again. Shalltear and Aura cut them down, one row at a time. Tens of Quagoa flew into the air like shredded rag dolls from their attacks, and try as they might, they could neither hit nor harm the two women. Pe Riyuro sent out his stronger Red and Blue warriors against them, and yet still they could not fight back. They all ended up dead, slaughtered, butchered like pigs. He felt the tears well up in his eyes from the horrible truth. He had no other choice then,

"Go collect the women and children, to the exact number. Then… slay the rest before those monsters do."

"But Chieftan, we can't! We just…!"

"Now, damn it! Go!"

The remaining warriors retreated back to their tents and did as they were ordered. Once they were sure that they collected 4,000 women and 2,000 children, the rest were killed before the Guardians of Nazarick could reach them. Pe Riyuro, now covered in his people's blood, fell to his knees and cried out in despair. Lexicon walked up to the crouched former chieftain and then stopped. Pe Riyuro looked up from the scholar's feet and faced him. Something was off, however.

The scholar… was also crying? He did not weep loudly as had Pe Riyuro, but the tears looked real. What was the meaning of this? Lexicon revealed a sharp knife, and Riyuro braced himself. But instead of being stabbed by him, the scholar put the knife down on the ground in front of him. He whispered a strange tongue, and then the knife flashed a red glow. Arcane markings laid on the blade's side then vanished.

"What little mercy I can offer you, Chieftan. The blade will end your life once it tastes your blood. You will not suffer. I… am sorry."

The scholar stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes and walked away from Riyuro. He did not turn back, but he could hear the knife slip through the Quagoa's chest and felt the life within the chieftain slip away. As promised, he did not die in pain. Better now than to live and see what becomes of his people, and above all to live in shame and failure for not protecting them.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is deeply appreciated.

Here are the replies to many of the reviewers who reviewed chapter 7 of vol. 2. Please don't kill the messenger.

 **Varcisis:** Again, thank you!

 **UndeadLord22:** #CS:GOreferece

 **ArchAngel319:** We thank you for your comment, and appreciate it!

 **RyuujiVantek:** As said within the Editors' note, we took your criticism, and all other criticisms, into consideration. Understand that despite her power, Aura and her brother are still children. A mature adult would have done just as you would expect, but Aura is still immature, and childish. Blood magic in our story will be explained later on, but we can share this: it is very old, very powerful, but has a hefty price. Sometimes you don't see the price the scholar pays until it's shown bare... Tere is much to reveal about Lexicon, and revealed it will be, in time. So please, have patience, and may you and other readers enjoy the story.


	22. Vol2, Ch10

Chapter 10

The genocide had come to a close, at last. As ordered by Ainz, 4,000 men and women, and 2,000 children were spared. The bodies of those that were slaughtered were collected by the other servants of Nazarick; either by whole bodies or by the pieces that could be recovered. Lexicon watched the assembly line of undead carry them all away through the enlarged Gate to Nazarick, and noticed that there was a Quagoa woman, huddled up close, but dead. In her embrace was a child; an infant by the size and age. A lesser man would have hopped in foolishness that she was playing dead, and trying to keep her baby quiet. But Lexicon was no lesser man. He knew they were both dead. The mother smothered her baby girl, and then slit her own throat. The Guardians and even the Quagoa themselves were thorough in their culling.

 _'It's the Birch Settlement all over again… Dare I pray to the silent gods that Ainz doesn't follow the same path as the Slane Theocracy?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a hard slap on his back. The Guardian Aura had jumped and given him a hearty "pat" on the back. As expected, she was not remorseful for her actions. She seemed quite happy with her handy work with the vampire. The scholar looked down to her, and his nerves were already strained from her cruelty and her order of his hood to remain off. If she only knew what he had felt throughout that death sentence of an event… Perhaps she should?

"Hey, moppy-face! I sure showed those fur balls what a real Guardian of Nazarick can do, huh?"

"Yes… you were… efficient." He refused to look directly at her, even as she looked at him with that smug look on her face. She went on,

"Damn straight! I was more than efficient. The screams, the panic, the total mayhem! Those furry losers didn't stand a chance!"

"Sure…"

"Huh? What, you still doubt me? Were you not paying attention like I ordered you too?" She put her hands on her hips like a child upset that her little performance wasn't being watched. Lexicon couldn't have cared less of what she assumed he thought of it. Yet the more she went on, the harder it was for him to ignore her childish behavior.

"You can't tell me you actually feel sorry for them, right? They're the enemy! Well, they were, hehe!"

The anger within him curdled back to life. Her words became fuel to the fire in his heart; the anger he worked to keep in check. Aura continued on her bragging, however.

"Please, they're nothing like us. We're way better than them. I doubt that simple beast men can even think like us Guardians. Humans, barely - no offense, I guess - but these guys? I think they're soft in the head. We did them a favor, really!"

Whatever self-control Lexicon had before, vanished. The gold and white aura from his first battle in Nazarick returned. His eyes glimmered with a righteous light that demanded retribution. Aura was too busy in her own monologue to notice that the scholar had cast anti-detection spells around them, as well as a sound reduction box that encompassed the space they both stood in. The lesser undead would not even see them, and those that could have to look first. He remembered that Shalltear went off to find Lord Ainz, likely to kiss his feet and express her joy of her "redemption". It was enough for Lexicon, though. He needed only a minute or two to set her straight.

"... But hey, at least you're smart enough to know when not to really mess with Guardians, right, book-boy?" She smirked to herself with her back to the livid scholar. Her ears perked up when her senses felt the familiar energy of Lexicon had spiked in intensity. Demiurge described something similar when he discussed his fight with the others. She turned around to face the wandering knowledge seeker and to see why he was so revved up. Little did she know, until it was too late to react, that she was his source of aggression.

"Uh… Why are you glowing like th-?"

Her mouth was gripped shut by his hand. Aura on instinct attempted to reach for her whip, but it wasn't in her holster! She looked around and saw it within lexicon's free hand, right before he tossed it aside. She tried to mouth out her words, but his grasp was strong. So strong that she was aback by how physically superior he was to her. She, a Dark Elf Hunter, struggling against a human magic caster? Absurd as it was to the small NPC, the truth stood right in front of her; and it stared back at her with eyes so intense it almost rivaled Ainz's red orbs when he was angry.

Lexicon himself was beyond patience for Aura. The blood vessels in his head bulged and pulsated from his temples and brow. He didn't blink once in that entire tense moment. His eyes glared angrily into her own soul. He lifted his free hand up and toward Aura's head, and exclaimed,

"You cocky, arrogant, sadistic, merciless, clueless, thick-headed, callus, gob-shite-spewing brat! You have NO idea of the true pain and misery you committed! You are intolerably ignorant of how much anguish and suffering you inflicted here, today. Shalltear's only excuse is that she is undead; therefore she is incapable of empathizing with anything with a pulse! But you do NOT have that excuse! You are a spoiled brat that Ainz gives too much slack, and with a far too long leash! You are oblivious and blissfully unaware of how terrible and cruel your actions are to those opposed to you! How can someone so young be made to kill and slaughter near an entire sapient species, I will never know! But now…?"

His open palm shined brighter as he moved it closer to her face, "Now you will understand. You will know their pain, as I did, as you forced me to experience every horrific thing you inflicted upon them: every broken bone, every agonizing wound, every minute of humiliation, fear, despair, and regret that overflowed their minds and senses. Your innocence of such burdens ends now!"

At last his free hand touched her head. Aura expected him to have punched her senseless or attempted to crush her forehead in. But no, quite the contrary. It was strangely gentle. Was it a bluff? Was this some kind of elaborate trick? Her questions stopped when she found herself somewhere else.

She was still in the location of the Quagoa, but instead of Shalltear and Lexicon next to her, she was next to the beast men. She couldn't move from her spot, or even make a sound. She heads the other Quagoa speak, though. They chattered in fear and anger at their foes, and how unbelievable this all was. That's when the pain started. She felt herself fly in the air, but not in a graceful manner. She looked down and realized she was cleaved in two. She looked further down and saw the one responsible,

"Sh… Shally?" It was Shalltear Bloodfallen that cut it her in two. But her shape was distorted, more horrible from the perspective of the deadline of Quagoa. She saw herself behind the vampire and the scholar. Her color was brighter but had a menacing glow to it. Lexicon wasn't menacing or violent at all. But she could feel - yes, feel - the sadness and regret inside of him. These sensations changed when her perspective was whisked to another Quagoa. A Red Quagoa was her new form. She heard orders to attack, and despite thinking "no", her new form was compelled to leap into action. Before she could jump halfway across the battlefield, she felt a metal spear thing impale her through the head and hung her like wet laundry. At the end of the weapon that killed her was a smirking Elf, their face sinister and cruel, like a child.

"Is… That… M-Me? What's… What's happening to me! Make it stop!"

Again her view was shifted, and against she felt the pain and horror of the Quagoa. Even as swift as her deaths was, the emotions that they felt was still experienced by her. It came to a scene where she was now far away from the slaughter and was now a Quagoa woman. In her arms was her baby daughter, her desire to protect her infant superseding any wish to survive herself. Then she heard how terrible, mangled, and ripped to shreds her people's warriors were. How all the males that went to fight, even her mate, were annihilated. Then word came of the ultimatum… how she, the children, and the men would be gathered up and sent to whatever terrible place that these monster wanted to take them to, while the rest would be killed off in their place. She looked down at her infant daughter, still asleep despite all of the death and screams ahead. That was good. Let her dream of a better place; let her dream of a time where the Quagoa thrived, the Dwarves went away, the dragons never came, and their kin could continue to thrive and grow, as they were intended to. Let her dream, she thought. Then she suffocated her baby, holding her down, and cut off her oxygen. It struggled like they did. It soon stopped, as they were. It died… As she will, too. She brought the knife to her neck… It stung, but it was ending… No more pain… No more death…

Back to reality, Aura's eyes welled up, and then streams of tears flowed out without stop. She whimpered and cried. The deaths of the Quagoa finally hit her in mind and heart. Was this the kind of pain she did to others? Was she any better than the invaders to begin with? How much horrible things did she do without realizing the travesty she committed? Then she was released from his grasp. She fell to her knees and covered her eyes, and stained her white gloves. She looked up to Lexicon through her red eyes and saw he too shed tears. While she felt the pain of the Quagoa once, he felt their pain twice. He still stared at her with vehement anger, but the tears still flowed. That was until a red armored gauntlet yanked him by the throat and slammed his head into the stone beneath their feet. Shalltear had returned, and she was not pleased with the scene before her.

"You have five seconds to explain to me just what the hell did you do to Aura, insolent vagrant!"

Lexicon attempted to pry her hands off of his neck to breath, but her sudden assault on him, plus her lack of restraint kept him from breathing clearly.

"Gak! Ugh… I… made her… See!"

"SEE. WHAT!?" Shalltear demanded.

"Shally… We're… We're horrible people, aren't we?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, shorty? Get up and grab your whip, we need to report to Ainz about him, and-"

"We're monsters!" Aura's shout surprised Shalltear. She looked away from Lexicon to see that Aura was in a distraught state. She couldn't remember the time Aura cried this much, if at all. To see her rival and little sister in tears disarmed her. She had no idea on what to do about it, and that made her… scared?

"Aura… c'mon, brat! Get a hold of yourself! He obviously played a twisted prank on you or something."

"No, no, no, no, no! It wasn't a trick. I… I felt them, Shalltear!"

"Felt who?"

"I felt their pain! I felt the horrible pain and torture we did to them; the Quagoa! I felt their bodies being cut to pieces by our weapons…" Aura's voice stuttered, but continued, "I felt the fear and anger that they felt as we killed them all!"

"Aura… C-Come on! This isn't you! You shouldn't feel sorry for some weak animals!"

"THEY WERE NOT ANIMALS!" Aura stomped her foot down on the ground and looked Shalltear in her eye as she corrected her. Shalltear flinched from the sudden snap-back by Aura. She really felt this way after whatever Lexicon did to her. Was this another trick, or was Aura really speaking her own mind? What happened to her all of sudden?

"Now, listen here! We had a job and our orders. Ainz wanted us to, Aura!"

"This is NOT about him! This is about all the horrible things we ever did! Now that I can feel it all… This is… This is what Lexicon feels every day? How can he live like this? Now that I look back at the other stuff I did… Oh, no!" she whimpered again, her eyes hidden by her hands. Shalltear shook her confusion off and dropped Lexicon on the ground. She dismissed her armor and was in her usual goth lolita dress and bonnet. She kneeled in front of Aura and held her head to her chest, and rubbed her scalp gently.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Aura. No more tears. You're safe."

Shalltear's vampire brides appeared behind Lexicon, restrained his arms behind his back in a rough manner, and then forced him to his knees. They looked to their mistress for further orders.

"Chain That insolent, insubordinate dog uptight. One of you, go and inform Lord Ainz of what has happened. He will explain himself, and he will answer for his transgressions! Go! I will remain here with Aura until she's calmed down..."

Without a single word uttered, the two vampires split up to do their respective tasks. Only Ainz will be able to decide the fate of the rebellious scholar now. Despite her need for the scholar to suffer, she wants to care for her fellow guardian and "sister" came first.

Later, in the claimed throne room of Theo Bakara…

Shalltear, Aura, and Lexicon stood before the overlord, who sat on his new throne. He looked somewhat annoyed at the three for bothering him as if he was busy with counting his spoils. Still, as their ruler, he was obligated to hear their issues and reports out. From what was reported to him, he was both surprised and a little confused, however. To learn that Lexicon would snap at a Guardian during a mission was unexpected. The scholar was quite well behaved all things considered. Then again, he has somewhat spoken out of turn. Only somewhat though, as his opinions have given Ainz much more than he anticipated. All that was to be done was to hear what happened to the fair-haired man himself.

"Alright… What's happened now?"

Shalltear stood up from her knelt position and stepped forward. In her hands was a short chain that linked-up to a set of cuffs, which held Lexicon in check and nullified his mana, "My beloved Lord Ainz! Terrible, vile news I must present to you! It aches my still heart to inform you of such terrible deeds, and done by such lowly, sneaky creatures such as the scholar-!"

"Umu…" Ainz's finger tapped the armrest of his throne in impatience, "Shalltear, please; your point. Now."

"Of course! To put it bluntly: the wriggling worm before she, "she said while she jerked Lexicon forward by his chains, "assaulted one your own Guardians! Aura was simply minding her own business when suddenly the scholar attacked her and caused her great pain! At first, I didn't hear it because of a noise-canceling spell, but when I turned around, noticing how quiet Aura had gone, I discovered his treachery. Now poor Aura is deceived to feel sorry for the enemies we've dispatched - and by your orders, no less!"

Ainz stopped his finger tapping. His crimson orbs for eyes loomed over to Lexicon. The scholar himself didn't appear to feel bad for what he did, but instead, it seemed as if he was disappointed. Ainz stood straight and looked down at the scholar.

"Shalltear, remain silent until I give you leave. I want to hear what Lexicon has to say… Speak, scholar, and explain your actions. If I don't find your reasoning sound enough, well… You may see."

Lexicon understood the threat, but it didn't phase him. He hunched forward, so tired out from the emotional ordeal, that death could appear before him and he wouldn't even have the energy to flinch. He brought himself to stand straight again and breathed in deep. He looked at Ainz and answered,

"Lord Ainz, my actions are not without provocation. Before I explain what I did, and the reasons why I must remind you of a crucial fact about my Talent."

"What does your cognitive empathy have to do with this?" Ainz inquired.

"It is half the reason why I approached Aura in an aggressive manner. Do you not recall the moment I "died" here, when you slew the frost dragon lord?"

"Hmm. Yes, I do. You told me that you are more receptive to ills and reactions of the living."

"Correct. My hood acts as a buffer between myself and other living creatures' dispositions. It was after your orders to Aura and Shalltear that the problem began…"

Once he said that Aura, who was uncharacteristically quiet, gasped and clenched her hands together. Her eyes stared at the floor and refused to look up at Ainz himself. Lexicon continued,

"I don't know if you heard Lady Aura's orders to me, or if you were distracted, but she ordered me to remove my hood for the eradication of the majority species of the Quagoa…"

Ainz put the pieces together quick enough and hummed. He continued to listen because he wanted to hear Lexicon's side first. Men of wit and wisdom seldom snap, but the scholar was still a stranger to Nazarick. Lexicon went on to say,

"I did not take part in the annihilation of the beast men, but even with my hood on, the deaths of so many and in so little time… it is, to put it mildly, disheartening. But without my hood, I am exposed to all of the pain of the living and their deaths: every bone that breaks; every limb severed; every life that is snuffed out. I felt them all die… I felt death. I tell you now, as an undead lich, you are fortunate to experience death once in your life. You would not wish it to happen again, and again, and again, would you?"

Ainz felt somewhat guilty. Not for his forgetfulness, and thus would never admit that, but rather the concept of death. Even in life, he didn't seem to feel "alive" when he was human. It was as if he was a robot, doing the same thing over and over. He only ever felt "alive" when he played Yggdrasil. Perhaps the closest to a slow, sorrowful death was when it all ended at midnight, with Yggdrasil's shutdown. Maybe that wasn't a close enough comparison, but it made him think about the past again. He gave him an answer,

"No… I suppose not. Is that why you attacked Aura? Is it because of her and Shalltear's slaughter of the Quagoa?"

"If only it were so simple, my lord. But no."

"Then what?"

"It was how Aura reacted to the battle that pushed me off the edge…" He turned his gaze to her, the anger inside bubbling again, and then followed by a sharp index finger pointed at her, "Your "Guardian", a childish, ignorant, little girl, was completely immature of an incredibly serious act of elimination! She, a mere 71-year-old Dark Elf - barely in her teens by Elf standards - goes about ripping and tearing her opponents like meer paper dolls, and doesn't even bat an eye? I can understand Lady Bloodfallen, given her undead status, and therefore unable to feel the plight of the living, but not Aura!"

"How dare you presume anything of me, wretch! You're not as intelligent as you brag if you think I can't-!"

"Shalltear! What did I order you to do?" Ainz cut her off. Shalltear's teeth and fangs gritted shut. She returned to her silence, but Ainz then scolded Lexicon, "Keep your volume to an "inside voice", scholar. You have no privilege to get upset after your actions."

"I-! Grrrr… Yes, Lord Ainz. I will calm down. To return to my point: Aura's blissful ignorance of both my talent's drawbacks - and even when she herself was present to hear it - and her enthusiasm to show off her skills to me, was too much to tolerate. So, I gave her a taste of my talent. She felt what they felt, through me. But, I was careful not to scar her, my Lord. If I were to give a percentage, it was only 10% percent of the agony that was done to the Quagoa. But, for me to share either positive or negative sensation, I must experience those sensations again. Meaning: I felt their deaths twice, where she only felt their pain but once, and dampened for her safety. I know I wouldn't be breathing right now if Aura was left in a catatonic state. What I did was not right, I will admit, but I will say it was necessary."

"Do you really believe that?" Ainz challenged him, his own wrath started to rise.

"Yes. I do. Because I must ask you this, Lord Ainz: would you send a child to fight an adult's war? Would your father have sent you, a young boy, to battle in his stead? Would he have truly sat well if you had so little remorse, or so little reflection on one's deeds; or taking another's life? I do not have that luxury of ignorance. I never did, even as a child. Taking life has been an absolute last resort for me, and thus I do not, nor cannot, take pleasure in it."

Again, the scholar brings Ainz back to past. Was he doing this on purpose? Did he know where Ainz truly came from or was the scholar only closer to the truth by chance, and Lexicon simply miss stepped? Regardless, those words hit home. He hadn't thought about his own family in years. He never saw his father that much, since he was a soldier for his country's army, and his mother died of illness, leaving a young Satoru alone. All of this mess made him think about too old thing too much. He wished he could just reset from that moment…

But he could not. It's as Lexicon said; this was an adult battle. Ainz never paid attention to the ages of his NPCs, since they were made to do what they did. But now that they were in the New World, with minds and wills of their own, they aren't just code or programs anymore. He rubbed the temples of his polished skull to soothe a migraine that had formed.

"Umu… This is all just too much… Lexicon. Aura. This is something that I believe needs to be resolved individually. I will deal with Lexicon myself. Aura, you will remain here until I come back."

"Y-yes, Ainz-sama"

"Permit me to speak now?" Shalltear asked.

"Granted."

"I would like to stay with Aura until you return, Ainz-sama."

"Very well. Lexicon, come with me…"

Lexicon still had his chains on, but Shalltear released her grip on them, which let him move freely. Ainz and Lexicon left together in the treasure vault. They had privacy now. Ainz removed the bonds from his vagrant scholar and then chopped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Are you out of your damn mind!?" Ainz shouted, "I let you come along, and this is what you do?"

"That hurt!"

"It should hurt! It's not as bad as these headaches you keep giving me, though!"

Ainz shook his head in frustration, "Honestly, I give you an inch and you end up breaking something. Your deeds and results are apparent, but they are offset by these rash actions. I should throttle you and hang you hogtied from the ceiling for terrifying Aura like that!"

Lexicon rubbed his head from the attack to his crown, but he felt some shame for his act. As genuine as his answers to Ainz were, he didn't desire this to happen.

"My lord-"

"I'm not done. More importantly, I see you as a better man than this. The person I've come to know would not scare a child in such a way, just to teach a lesson. Aura is no mere child, scholar. She is a warrior born and raised to fight for Nazarick. As a Guardian, she is above normal Elves and other races. On the other hand, this was partly my responsibility. Leaving an adult under the orders of a child may have been too hasty. Perhaps Aura, and even Mare, need to be sat down about this. If it does happen, then it will be done respectfully, and not how you've done so today."

"I understand. But, if I may ask if I'm here with you, does that mean you will…?"

"Your life remains with you, Lexicon unless you prove too unruly to be kept around. You have yet to exhaust your uses, I am sure. No, this was more of my plan to reward you. That was until you pulled your stunt after the extermination… behold."

From the piles of gold Ainz drew the black sword from it. Lexicon's eyes were drawn to its craftsmanship. "This sword is made with the design to allow magic users to wield it. I had planned to give it to you when we returned home. But now, you will receive your punishment."

"I see." The regret pooled in his heart. Such a lovely sword now lost to him because of his actions against Aura. He waited for the answer, despite his dread of how wicked a punishment it would be.

"Your punishment is to give up your magic staff to me. You will get it back when I see fit."

"My staff?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-no! I hear you clearly. It's just…"

"What?"

"This staff has significance to me, Lord Ainz. It belonged to my master. He was a close friend and even a caretaker to me. He was my only friend for a long time. I've never parted with this staff since I… He…"

"Whatever your staff represents to you, know that this will not change. Relinquish it, Lexicon. Now."

Lexicon's head fell low and frowned. He pulled Ruyi Jingu Bang from its sling and presented it to Ainz. Ainz took the staff from his hands and slipped it into his pocket dimension.

"Your punishment has been served."

"Wait, excuse me?" Lexicon shot a brow upward, "That is it?"

"That is all."

"No flagellation? No whipping? No torture, humiliation, or dismemberment?"

 _'Holy crap, where did he get that idea!? He can't have gone through that kind of pain before… right?'_

Ainz held back his sudden lurch in his mind and calmed him, "Relax, scholar. I understand the situation now. I expect you not to do it again. But let's finish this so that we can continue. I may as well give it to you now." He picks the sword back up in front of Lexicon.

"Take it. It's yours."

"This is… certainly unorthodox, my Lord. My skill in the long sword isn't quite as sharp as my skill with the staff."

"Was that a joke?"

"Hoho! Maybe~."

"Lexicon…"

"Right, right. I humbly accept this gift and your forgiveness. My mistake with Aura will not be repeated. You have my word, Lord of Nazarick."

"Good. Take care of it. It has a sheath with it, too. Don't lose either, will you?"

"Nary a thing shall happen, Lord Ainz! I shall treat this sword as I have with my staff: with care and respect. Perhaps one day they will meet when I am worthy of your trust again to hold it."

"Work hard and you will."

"Yes, my lord. As for this new weapon, know that I will practice it diligently. It shall not rust nor break under my care and use. I suppose now you will want to speak with Aura?"

"Yes. But her condition better not be something worse than it looks, Lexicon…"

"You have my word, Lord Ainz: Aura will return to her normal state soon. What she experienced was equal to a vivid bad dream. To be honest, I don't much like using that extension of my Talent. It can be doubly taxing. But, I'll take my leave outside and wait for further orders. Farewell for now!"

Lexicon bowed to the undead overlord, and Ainz nodded back and waved him off. After he left, Ainz messaged Aura to meet with him in the throne room. He let the wait between Lexicon's exit and her entrance long so that they could avoid each other. He felt that the scholar would have done so anyway, but it didn't matter now. Aura arrived on time to the treasure room where Ainz waited. She wasn't as distraught as before, but she still appeared sullen. She bowed to the undead lich,

"Hello, Ainz-sama…" her voice was near a whisper's. Even Mare spoke up louder than she did at the moment.

"Hello, Aura. How are you feeling?" Ainz walked to where she stood and knelt down. He decided on the gentle approach this time.

Aura's eyes were a bit red from her tears, "I'm okay, sir." she sniffed, "Just wasn't expecting the huge pain."

"Can you tell me what happened exactly? I know Lexicon's story but given the… complexity to all of this, and how you feel right now, you can be honest with me. Let's hear your side now."

"We were doing as you ordered us to, Lord AInz," Aura replied, "But after we got what we need for the Picture Of Nature and Nation and cleared the remaining enemies, Lexicon grabbed my wrist and just overwhelmed my senses."

"Did you see anything when that happened?"

"I saw everyone die, and their pain..." Aura continued, "It was too much and I couldn't breath."

"You don't feel ill, or worse at all? Nothing hurts, does it?"

"Oh, it hurts, like ghost pains. But after that, I'm not in any life-threatening pain or anything."

"Aura… I think it is the time we have an important conversation." For the first time, Ainz sat next to Aura on a pile of gold coins. He patted the spot next to him for her to sit beside him.

Aura walked up to him, keeping her balance as she climbed up the gold pile and sat next to him. She was curious about what he was going to say.

He didn't respond at first but instead looked to the vast quantities of loot and insurmountable value around them. The vast amount of wealth and materialistic value could supply Ainz's treasury several times over. He couldn't care less for it all, however.

"Aura… do you still wish to fight for me?"

"What… Of course, I do! Did I do something that was unsatisfactory?"

"You did exactly as I told you to. But that isn't the reason I ask. I ask because you now know the pain of others. Perhaps more intimately than most, except for Lexicon. What I ask you to do may often involve killing people. Perhaps more…"

"Of course I do!" Aura burst out, "I still wanted to serve you and work hard to lead you to your greatness!"

"This is serious, Aura. Are you telling me you've learned nothing from what you experienced? If not, then Lexicon was correct: you are still a child." Ainz didn't feel well when he said that, but at this point, it was now or never to address the elephant in the room. If this was what being a parent was like, then it was very hard.

"B-but…" Aura stammered, then she started to well up in tears.

"Sigh…" Ainz took his sleeve and helped wipe away her tears. "Forgive me. I don't mean to make you cry twice in one day. It's just, I've come to understand that you, and the Guardians, are more than just means to help in my goals. You are more than just a warrior, Aura. I suppose now, with what has been done, your innocence has been lost. But that's just growing up, really. However, I will never cast you aside. I want to know if you still want to fight. Not for me, but for yourself, too. It isn't right, in truth, to send children to fight an adult's battle. If you do not wish to fight or kill anymore, then I won't stop you. You can come and remain on the 6th Floor, or protect Carne village. You know what it's like to hurt others, so to feel even phantom pains like that may be too much. Just be honest with me, Aura. It's okay."

Aura said nothing, but her lips moved into a pout. Then finally answered after she gave it some good thought.

"I can still fight."

"I know you can. Do you *want* to fight still, though? Even if it means having to kill, like the Quagoa?"

"Yeah," Aura replied then paused for a bit, "though, I probably won't do much killing as much as I would do before."

"Hmmm. I see. Good. You are growing up, Aura. It is never easy, but it is important. Thank you for your answer. Uh… Perhaps, just to be sure?" He seemed pensive, unsure if he should say what he wanted to say.

"I am sure, Lord Ainz." Aura replied, "And thank you for your concern."

"I mean… would you like a hug?"

"I can?" Aura asked, not sure if she's allowed to do such actions to her ruler.

"Just between us. You had quite an eventful day. Okay?"

"Yeah." Aura looked down, a bit solemn about her day, then suddenly perked up "but I'm willing to adapt and move on forward my lord!"

"Oh, so no hug then?"

"Yes! Yes to the hugs!"

Ainz chuckled at her excitement. Older or not, Aura was still Aura. He opened his arms out for her to embrace him. This was the right thing to do, he believed. Aura saw this as her permission and almost throws herself at him. He was surprised how eager she was to hug him, despite the fact that he had no flesh or muscles. It was… a nice feeling. They finished their embrace, got up from their seats, and then left the treasure room to regroup.

 _Constructive criticism is appreciated. Here are the responses to the comments from the previous chapter. Don't kill the messenger!_

 **Varcisis:** Thereare just some events in history, stories, or both that no matter happens in the past, it will occur regardless in the future. We felt that even though the dragons were given a less dire fate than their canon incarnations, we didn't feel it would be correct to remove the grimdark aspects of this chapter, or any other for that matter. This is Overlord, after all, but thank you very much for your review!

 **CaptainRolo:** Thou ask, and thou shalt receive! Apologies for the wait to you and all who also read these responses.


	23. Vol3, Ch1

Volume 3, Chapter 1

The trip back to Nazarick was uneventful, but given what had happened between their arrival and departure to and from the mountains, no one of Ainz's party complained. Lexicon was allowed to read some of the books they had collected from the Dwarves, while Aura and Shalltear did their own things as they trekked back home. Aura knew that after today things would be different, and she would have to find a way to explain to Mare what had happened to her, and how she gained a new perspective. Although she was certain she will have to keep her twin brother from Lexicon for a while, as she knew that if Mare learned of what Lexicon did to her, then he would take it as an attack against his family. She had her fill of death for today. Shalltear kept to herself, albeit with the occasional insistence that Ainz use her as a seat for his cart, and Ainz answered with the expected refusal. It would have looked very strange. All in all, it was a quiet ride back. It could not be said the same within Nazarick, however.

Albedo, Overseer of the Guardians, was once again in her office and plotted the removal and death of the scholar. More so, she didn't want him to snoop around for anything related to the Supreme Beings besides Ainz himself. It would then be a matter of time before the nosy vagrant stumbled on her true agenda for her former masters.

"I need him dead. But killing him outright would displease Ainz-sama. Given that little insect's resourcefulness and know-how, I can't just crush him on the spot, as easy as it would be. No, it has to look like an accident. More importantly is where that accident should happen?"

Her mind stewed ideas on what would work to remove Lexicon with little repercussions to herself when she remembered the 8th Floor. It was the only floor that neither she nor the Guardians were allowed to go to. Only with explicit orders, permissions, and subsequent supervision by a Supreme Being, in this case, Lord Ainz, could anyone go down there. The fact of the matter is that the 8th Floor was the most perilous level of Nazarick. There, the strongest and deadliest monsters and fiends hid and waited for unsuspecting prey to come. It was also the home of her sister, Rubedo; the most powerful being in all of Nazarick. Even their creators, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown, needed two or more of their own to subdue her if she became unruly or uncooperative. As of now, she is kept in dormancy. Albedo smiled a evilest grin on her blemishless face.

"Oh, yessss~ That shall be his grave! Now, how to get him trapped in-?"

Before she continued, she received a message from Momonga. Her perkiness and happy disposition returned when she replied to her love,

"Good morning, Ainz-sama~! How may I serve you?"

"Albedo, the expedition and I are returning home. Prepare for our haul to be teleported to their respective locations in Nazarick."

"Is the scholar still with you, Ainz-sama?" 

"Indeed. He has proven himself exceptionally useful, to my surprise. There were some "bumps" in the road, but nothing of note. We will see you all soon. Ainz out."

When he hung up, Albedo fetched a scrying mirror from her drawer and activated it. She could now see the expedition and its members: Ainz, Aura, Shalltear, and Lexicon. She focused on the scholar who had that same annoying smile on his face. It looked as if he no longer had his insufferable magic pole with him, in place of it a sword. It mattered little to Albedo, however. No weapon of any kind would be able to save the chatty vagrant from his ill-gotten fate.

"Ainz may feel a little sad for your passing, Lexicon. But that is all…"

Outside of Nazarick…

The expedition returned to their tomb city, and one by one did each vehicle entered the Gate prepared for them. The Lizardmen That were present were dismissed and allowed to return to their village, which they obliged without complaint. All that was left to enter was Ainz's own Guardians and scholar.

"Let's go back inside now. I need to see if Demiurge has finished that task I sent him on."

"What task is that, if I may inquire you, Lord Ainz?" The Scholar asked.

"It is none of your concern, Lexicon. When or if it does, then I will tell you. Not before."

"Hmmm, understood." He had no reason to pry. He did have a curious notion toward Ainz make mention of Demiurge. By all points, it was not his business to know. Yet the gut feeling inside the vagrant bookworm did not cease. 'I will have to be more charismatic again to see what that's about. For now, I'll now ruin the day with nosing around.'

"Ainz-sama? Is there anything you want us to do next?" Aura asked, her head tilted with happy eyes.

"Not right now. You and Shalltear are off for the time being. If have a mission for any of you, then I expect you to answer."

"Oh, yes, Ainz-sama! If it means being your seat again, or even your couch, or even your toi-!"

"That is enough, Shalltear! You can go inside now, please…"

The two faces of disgust on Aura and Lexicon were enough to supplement the lack of a face on Ainz's skeletal head. Lexicon looked more disgusted compared to Aura, since she was somewhat used to this kind of behavior by now from Shalltear.

"Aura, I wish you good luck with speaking with your brother. He will need to learn what you have learned on this adventure."

"Mhm! I'll do my best!"

Aura and Shalltear made their way inside and passed through the gate, each one was teleported to their respective floors instantaneously. Ainz was about to pass through until he looked behind him and spoke to Lexicon one more time,

"The gate will take you to your room, Scholar. I suggest taking the break I've given you. It has been a long journey for us all. I expect you will go to your room without issue."

"Of course, my lord. I think I will request some tea when I get there, too. Some green tea sounds lovely!"

"I will send one of my maids to bring you some. Dismissed. And… good job."

The scholar smiled and bowed his head to his master as he entered the gate. Lexicon passed through the gate at last, where it took him to his destination. His destination, not the one he expected, however.

Where he expected to come to a door with a rug beneath his feet, a hallway of doors made with redwood doors and golden door knobs; of bright lights of comfort and luxury that graced the forms of its residents, and even a battle maid with drink and food, Lexicon came to something, somewhere, less hospitable. It didn't hit him at first when he was not brought to his room, the confusion blinded his senses to the realization for a moment. At last, it hit him: he was not on the 9th Floor, but the 8th Floor. The floor of death, doom, and dread.

"Oh gods, no…"

The color on his face vanished and left his cheeks and brow pale as bone. On instinct Lexicon pulled his sword out, his feet shuffled and kicked the sand under his heels. It was deathly quiet, and no sign of life was there for him to see or sense. It was as if the desert itself hid its true nature from him. But he knew. He knew this place was near-instant death. He had to get out, and now. He placed his finger on his temple and messaged Ainz,

"Lord Ainz! I was sent to the 8th Floor instead of the 9th! I require immediate and emergency evacuation"

No response. No magical static either. No one could hear his pleas for help, and doubtful that they would hear his screams. Again he tried to contact Ainz,

"Ainz Ooal Gown! I repeat I need evacuation from the 8th Floor, now!"

But again there was nothing: no response, no jumbled static, nor anything else. It was as if he was blocked by an active interference. He was told of the perils and dangers of this level of the tomb, and how the denizens of this Floor attacked anything on sight, save for any Supreme Beings or Players that were members of Nazarick, but barred the Guardians themselves. He was neither Guardian nor Player of Nazarick, so his chances of survival may as well have been nill.

'I need to get to the exit gate. It is my only chance!'

The scholar made a desperate run through the sands in one direction and forced his memory into overdrive to recount the path that Victim took to lead him out. He attempted to contact the guardians, but when he tried the same result occurred: no answer, as well as that that same interference that blocked him. He was on his own now. Well, not alone anyway…

It was fast. Almost too fast for any of his senses to follow. He could barely follow the cold, killing intent from the blur that disturbed the sands around him. He couldn't stop, and neither would a fight help him. He knew this for a fact and ran faster. But they were already on him. They were hunting him. They would catch him in no time. The first to strike had slashed he back of his tunic and chainmail to shreds, leaving a long red cut on his back. Fresh blood spilled out as the scholar's body fell onto the sand, and dragged across the bleached grains of the 8th Floor. His lungs couldn't yell out the scream of pain, for he would not let himself to. It was bad enough that they drew his blood with so little effort. For him to vocalize his pain would entice them more. No, the swift and deadly abominations of the sands took their time with him. But if they were to kill him, then Lexicon would not give them the utmost satisfaction. He would struggle and resist, even when he knew it would avail to nothing.

'If hope does not avail me, then at least I can spite them before I die!'

While he yelled in his mind he stood up from the sands and gestured to cast a spell,

"Blades of Grain!"

Nothing. No magic manifested; no great explosion or summon of power came. There was nothing at all. He realized the true horror now. His magic reserves were blocked or drained by some unseen means. Perhaps the very floor itself was designed to drain or negate magic from being used against its protectors, too? It mattered little now, for, in that moment of despair, another flash of black and indiscernible shapes opened the side of his abdomen. Now he bled from where his kidney used to be. Grunts of agony and pain were all he would utter out for them. He would not show weakness to them. He couldn't.

'Damn it! Damn my quirk! Damn it all to hell!'

Meanwhile, on the 6th Floor Forest Level…

"BWAAAAHH!" A young male dark-elf brother cried out with eyes soaked with tears. Mare had been informed of his sister's adventure and experience within the mountains. Needless to say, he was not enthusiastic about the details.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Why didn't you kill him! He hurt you, didn't he? Didn't he!?"

"Mare, please! It's water under the bridge now. He apologized and Ainz punished him already. He took away his magic staff-"

Mare shook his head with his gloved fists curled into tight orbs of anger and worry, "No, no, no! He should be punished worse! Now you won't be able to do your job now because of those bad visions he made you see!"

"Believe me, I'd be happy to kick his ass in and out of Nazarick, but… let's just say I saw his point of view, and I feel like I can't act the way I've been before."

"But, I-I-I-!" He wiped his nose and eyes of the fluids that drained out from his face, "I don't get it, onee-chan! What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I, and you, can't be so eager to kill any-"

Aura stopped all of a sudden. Her sentence was cut short by a pang of urgency and danger. Her ears flicked her head to seek any sounds beyond the norm of their tropical landscape. She turned to where the gateway was and stared at it for a moment.

"Aura…?"

"... I need to check on somebody, Mare. I'll be right back!"

"W-Wait! I'll go with you!"

Both Dark Elves ran to the gate that would take them across the floors. With their ranks, they could go to any floor of Nazarick, except for the 8th Floor. Instead, Aura and Mare transported to the 9th Floor living quarters. Aura ran down the hallway and caught sight of Narberal Gamma there as well.

"Oh! Nabe-san! Are you taking a walk or something?"

"Greetings Aura-sama, Mare-sama." She curtsied to the twin Guardians and answered her, "I was here to check on Lexicon was all."

"Ooooh. Hehehe, that's good! I kind of had a bad feeling that he was in danger or something." 

"Aura…" Mare tugged at his sister's outfit, "How could you know such a thing? Even if it were true…"

"Huh. That… is a good point, actually. But if Narberal is here, then that must mean he rang that golden bell Ainz told us about. So, it must have been my imagination!"

"Actually…" Narberal spoke up again. Her stance showed some minor level of tenseness to it when Aura spoke of the bell. "The bell was not rung today."

"Wait, it wasn't rung at all?" Aura's worry returned in a greater degree. "Then why are you here, Narberal-chan?"

"Well, as you described it, I had felt some kind of unease that made me think of the Scholar. I felt that he may have been trying to commit an unsanctioned experiment like last time. At least… I hope so."

Aura looked to Lexicon's door. It was closed and locked from the outside. Only the Battle Maids had the key to it since their responsibility to watch over the scholar. Narberal opened the door with her copy of the key, and looked inside.

"Scholar? Answer me." There was no answer. She opened the door wide and saw no one but the furniture, some books left behind by the scholar, and some notes he had written on loose-leaf.

"You sneaky worm! Where are you hiding now!?" Narberal summoned her weapon and stormed in. She knocked over some furnisher and looked through the other rooms. She used tracking magic to reveal his location. But to no avail had been her efforts, for the scholar was truly nowhere in sight.

"I swear if he wandered off again…"

"Narberal!"

"Yes, Aura-sama!"

"I don't know if you feel he same thing, but I don't think Lexicon would just wander around without permission! He's been a pain, sure, but he's been polite and honest with Ainz-sama and the rest of us. I think something's wrong, and we need to report to Ainz-sama right now!"

"Very well."

Within the Overseer's office…

From a Viewing Mirror she could see the blonde, fair-faced man suffer. From her seat in her comfortable workspace, she could watch as he was torn apart and played with by the violent denizens of the 8th Floor. No guardian would think to look for him here, and neither could any of them go to investigate for the scholar's disappearance. On the off chance that there would be some minor, misguided interference by her true love - and as merciful as he could be - she took measures against that. She ordered Last Born to change the surface entrance's coordinates to the 8th Floor. "A technical test" she called it, in order to ensure no "accidents" would happen while the gates were used. If something were to enter it, then it would be a pity. But nothing more. All of the Guardians were present and safe on their floors, and so too was Lord Ainz. A malicious and devious smile painted itself on her mouth, the glow in her yellow eyes was brighter than before. She would watch and relish in the demise of this invader and continue with her own work. There would only be one Supreme Being in Nazarick, and tha,t was enough.

She was not the only audience, to watch this, though. Demiurge was in the middle of his stroll through Nazarick, as well as inspections to the overall well-being of the tomb. But Albedo had left her door ajar for him to peer into, and he saw with his own eyes her own treachery. The loyal servant within him advised immediate action. This was not the will of Ainz Ooal Gown, and he would most certainly know if Momonga wanted the scholar disposed of. But the curious and clever devil that he was convinced otherwise. He had a strong feeling that the scholar hid more than he let on. So, he'll watch and wait until Lexicon showed his, true nature. If not, then he will have to report to Ainz about Albedo's misbehavior. Later, of course.

The 8th Floor desert…

The monsters of the 8th Floor were too fast to make out by the naked eye, but their marks were left plain to see on Lexicon's body. His back was flayed and torn open; his legs shook beneath the weight of wounds and injuries; his left arm had been torn off, and his eye slashed open. He had only one eye that worked now, even while it was nearly pooled over by the head wound that spilled more of his life essence. Loud, slow, haggard breaths escaped the scholar's mouth while his last arm held closed his stump in a futile attempt the staunch the flow. He could feel their presences now. They stopped with their games. He would die now.

'I'm loath to say this, even within the safety of my own thoughts… but I don't think I'll get out of this… even with a fight. Just my horrible luck, huh?'

Paired lights of eyes shined in the darkness of the area. Eyes of abominations and horrors glared at their fresh meat. One of them would deliver a fatal blow, and the rest would dine on his innards. He knew this for sure. In his final moments before the end, Lexicon remembered the sword that Ainz gave him. It had not tasted blood nor battle yet. It would be a shame if it was left here, forgotten by the rest of the world. It's story would never be told or shared. No one would remember it. No one would remember him.

"No." He let go his arm stump and pulled the blade from its sheath. The onyx blade tasted the air around it, and with the little strength he had did the scholar lift it up. It was awkward to hold given the length, and with no second hand to balance the weight, it was a challenge just to hold it straight for himself.

"I won't be forgotten. I refuse to be forgotten! Know me, creatures of the 8th Floor! I am Lexicon; world traveling scholar! I have braved the lands of the New World, and beyond! I have faced death time and again, and have always escaped stronger for it. But now, in my final moments, know that no matter what happens, I will resist and bite! I will make you work for my death! I am a sorcerer, a scholar, a warrior, a monk, a saint, a rogue, a knight, and more! And most of all…"

He gripped the handle of his blade and steadied the sharp weapon at last, and shouted, "I will die unrestrained in my last breath! I will hold nothing that I have left back! You will know what I am!"

The beasts couldn't care less. One of them took the initiative and charged. Their dagger-like claws extended out and fell forward onto the scholar to tear him in twain. Before it did, a flash of white and green light exploded out from Lexicon. The beings of the 8th Floor turned their heads away, and when they looked back, they saw the impossible. The first creature that attacked retreated from the light that took its place with the scholar. It suffered a flesh wound, but a wound nonetheless. An impossible thing had occurred, and the creature of the inescapable floor learned pain. And hate.

The black sword of the scholar glowed green from the runes etched within the sides. The one rune that stood out from all of them was in the shape of an arrow that pointed upward. As for the scholar, he had transformed beyond his human shape. An energy of light and radiance flowed and moved about his body. It was a divine presence that could strike fear into lesser evils of the world. His wounds had stopped bleeding, and his body steady and firm. His tunic was all but eradicated, but in its place were two white wings of angelic nature. His hands and legs sprouted golden scales tougher than steel, and a tail equal to his height twitched and moved on its own from his lower back. The scholar's true self was laid bare before the 8th Floor. No matter what would happen, they would remember him and his blade. They would never forget the man who defied the end.

"Now, come my sword; come with me, Phoenix Tenebris!"

"Hmmmm…" Ainz was in middle of his reports. Demiurge did well in his mission while he was gone. He would deal with the Holy Kingdom personally after he's sorted out his spoils from the Dwarves. But before he continued, his doors were flung open and slammed the walls next to him.

"Ainz-sama! We have an emergency!"

"What is it, Aura?"

Narberal spoke in ernest, "Master, scholar Lexicon is neither within his room, nor anywhere else on the 9th Floor! Something isn't right about it."

"Umu…" Ainz shook his head, 'Damn it Lexicon! I'm gonna seriously punish that guy for this crap. And I was just getting the idea of easing up on him, too.' He put his papers down on the desk and stood up from his chair.

"Remain calm. Search the Floors through the surveillance of the tomb. There is no where he can hide-"

"That's not the problem, Ainz-sama!" Aura corrected.

"What did you say?"

"Ainz-sama, we've already asked the other Guardians, and they haven't seen him enter any of the other floors. Which means there is one floor he could have ended up in without going outside…!"

If Ainz still had skin and eyebrows, then he would have gone as pale as his bleached bones, and his brows would have reached his widow's peak.

"The 8th Floor? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious!" Aura and Mare answered in unison.

"I'm calling Victim now, no one goes near that floor but me!" Ainz attempted to contact Victim, but there was interference. He could not reach the pink guardian to save the scholar.

'What the heck is this? This wasn't a problem before. Damn it! I'll have to head there myself. If Lexicon gets torn apart down there before I get to him, then there will be nothing left of him for me to revive! I'll lose the chance to find other Players, or even my friends!'

"Ainz-sama," Narberal spoke again, "Allow the Pleiades to rescue him. Last Born is there, too!"

"Don't be stupid! None of you are powerful enough to fend off the 8th Floor denizens. Even Shalltear would be laid to waste if she went down there alone. I'm going to the Floor myself, and do not let anyone follow me."

Ainz raced out of his office to the 8th Floor. Not even his teleport ability worked at the moment. Was there a hidden attack on Nazarick? Did they bring something from the mountains that caused this? All that mattered to Ainz now was Lexicon, and what he knew about the New World and Players. He could only hope there was time left to salvage what could have been left of the witty scholar.

Back at Albedo's Office…

"Are you kidding me!?" She grabbed the mirror and scowled and shook the mirror in irate fury. "This is outrageous! Ridiculous! Ludicrous! I knew that damned scholar was lying about what he was, but this? Worse, he's actually fighting the 8th Floor monsters! They've shredded him, dismembered him, took pieces of his own body from him, and yet he fights on with some low-level sword and this damned contrivance of hidden power? Why won't you die already!?"

The door behind her closed on its own, and though the scholar fought the blood-thirsty foes within the glass, Albedo's gaze turned away. Her ears and eyes surveyed the door and the outside, but found nothing. When she was sure there was no one eavesdropping, she returned to the battle. But then another flash of light appeared. When it subsided at last, the scholar was gone.

"What?! Where did he go?"

The 8th Floor…

Lexicon, with Phoenix Tenebris in his single hand, fought on. No monster he struck fell, but now they took him as a potential threat and not as mere food with a shank. Now they struck in greater numbers and at higher speeds. The scholar retaliated blow for blow. If he could not block, he would dodge; if he could not dodge, then he would attack. No monster that laid a hand on him would escape on scathed. His will power, his need to survive and fight, channeled through the brightest rune on the sword. Despite the fact that his magical power was denied, his willpower was something that defied conventional logic and magical limit. His will was defiance incarnate. His body was not, however; it had its limits, and he had pushed passed them long ago.

He fell to his knees and used the sword to support him. Now he was done. There was no more he could do, and no more that he could say. This was it; this was his end. The monstrosities encircled him now. Their teeth bared, their saliva stained the sands, their unholy growls and hisses were heard around the exhausted scholar. Lexicon only smiled, and closed his one functional eye. He accepted his fate.

Divine intervention manifested before the beaten bookworm. A brighter, golden light enveloped him into a dome, and protected him from the 8th Floor beasts. They stepped away from the light, their fear of it real. Lexicon opened his eyes and beheld this sudden turn of events in awe. He looked above his head and saw a small, familiar shape. The shape of a pink fetus with birch wood branches as wings.

"Victim?"

The diminutive Guardian's large eyes looked down on the scholar with concern. He floated down and sat on top of the scholar's shoulder. Victim closed his eyes and in a final flash of light, the two vanished from sight. Time was lost to the scholar, for when he was teleported to a new location on the 8th Floor, he passed out from total exhaustion. He fell before an oasis of green grass, a clean, clear pond, and a single cherry blossom tree. It forever wilted its petals, but always regrew new ones; a perpetual cycle of renewal and loss.

"Oh? A visitor, Victim?" A woman's voice. It spoke from behind the tree where she stood before. She wore a white and red shrine maiden's uniform, but her eyes were bound behind bandages. She was not blind, however, for she could see the half-dead man at her feet. Victim garbled his incoherent language to the shrine maiden, and the shrine maiden nodded in reply.

"Ah. I see. I'm happy you've made a friend. I'm sure he feels the same. He needs help I am sure. Bring him to the tree and I will tend to his injuries."

Victim's large head bobbed in agreement, and levitated the limp body of Lexicon. He placed the fair-haired man under the tree. The blind shrine maiden walked back to the tree and knelt behind Lexicon, and then cradled his head in her hands. She brought his head onto her lap and cleaned the blood stains from his face, then placed her palms against his cheeks. A warm, blue light shined between her fingers, and as it hit his body Lexicon's wounds healed and mended. Parts of his organs were either repaired or regenerated, and his missing arm grew back, too. He had little energy left to fight, but he was at last saved from his doom. The shrine maiden did not awaken him, and allowed him to sleep for a while.

"He's very handsome. What is his name?"

Victim garbled his answer.

"Lexicon? He is named after a book? That's silly, but I like it. I think it suits him. Why was he here? Do you know the reasons?"

Victim shook his head.

"Strange… Perhaps Lady Albedo didn't know? It can happen, I suppose. If you were not there, Victim, then he surely would have died. I'm positive that he will thank you for it."

Victim stared at the dormant scholar as he waited for him to awaken. To his and Lexicon's fortune, he did awaken.

"Ugh… It's bright. Wait a moment. Victim? You… you saved me!"

Victim spoke in his angelic tongue to the scholar, the words "yes" and "friend" were recognized. Lexicon smiled at his little savior but winced. His body was mended but needed time to recover in its entirety.

"Don't move too much, please." The shrine maiden advised him. Lexicon looked up and saw the second savior of his life, and literal limb. His restored eye squinted while his other took in the beauty and mysterious face of the shrine maiden.

"Oh! Uh, I apologize."

"No need to apologize. You are hurt after all, and I am always willing to help Victim's friends."

"Oh-ho? I am worthy of Lord Victim's friendship now, it seems. My luck must be returning to me."

"Friend! Friends!" Victim floated onto Lexicon's sternum and closed his eyes, his closest attempt to a smile. Lexicon knew for sure, though. He could feel the genuine relief and happiness inside the small, but very powerful protector of the 8th Floor. Lexicon looked back up to the shrine maiden.

"Excuse me, but I was being rude in that moment. Victim rescued me from my death, but you brought me back to the living. May I know your name, fair maiden?"

"Of course. I am known as Last Born, the cherry blossom guardian. I protect this tree before us, and the land that it exists in. This is the only safe oasis within the 8th Floor. None of the beings that protect this place may enter it without my permission, or Lord Momonga's permission."

"Momonga…?" Lexicon never heard that name before, but given the context of Last Born's explanation, he put two and two together.

"So, that is his real name then. I can see why he chose Ainz Ooal Gown instead. Next thing I'll find out is that he's Momon, or something!"

"I don't know who this Momon is. Neither I or Victim leave the 8th Floor very much."

"That is a shame. There is much to see beyond Nazarick. Hmmm…" The scholar contemplated on his next choice of words, then suggested, "Say, Last Born and Victim?"

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"You two have shown me kindness and mercy. Better yet I have gained a friend. Perhaps we can all be friends here and now?"

"That would be very good! Oh, but are you sure? You almost died here, and Momonga-Sama may not approve of your wishes…"

"I respect the Lord of Nazarick, let that never be unsaid or forgotten. But, I too am a shrewd negotiator. Even if I have to scrub all the floors of the 9th Floor, I will make time for my friends."

"Yay!" Victim gesticulated in joy. "You make such big promises Lexicon. But even if that weren't to come true, we appreciate your willingness to spend time with us." Last Born stopped and looked up. Before them now was Ainz Ooal Gown himself. As usual his expressionless skull held no emotions, but the subtle stance and gestures of his body language showed the urgency he held.

"Lexicon! You live!"

"Aye, my Lord. Barely, as I must be honest to you. But my life was saved by your Guardian and Battle Maid. I am in their debt."

Ainz looked to Last Born and Victim. It surprised him that his own NPCs would take the initiative to rescue a stranger to the Great Tomb. Victim was even closer to him than before. Did his own creation like this wayward scholar? More so, if that were the case, then he had to accept the fact that Victim went out of his way to save his life without his orders. While this was a happy benefit for himself, it did give Momonga pause. His own creation acted on his own autonomy and not his orders. The NPCs wills are going beyond his normal, and acceptable levels of control. Despite this strong possibility they remained loyal, which was good. He attended he matter at hand now,

"Lexicon… words cannot describe your incredible fortune. Know this: you should be outright annihilated. No one in Nazarick, besides myself and other Supreme Beings, have a chance in surviving the defenses of the 8th Floor. Be grateful for your life being spared."

"Yes, my liege."

"Also, we have much to discuss about your revealed nature… I expect you in my throne room when you've finished recovering. Last Born, Victim, take him to my throne room."

"Yes, sir." In unison once more. Ainz looked to see that Lexicon blade remained in tact. The black sword layed on the grass, now inactive. 'That tracking spell I put on that blade allows me to measure and read the battle data it collects from the wielder. This should help me get a better idea of what he's really capable of. But, there is still the problem that I couldn't find it until after I entered the 8th Floor. After I deal with Lexicon, I will look into this ASAP.'

Within a flash of blue light Ainz left the Floor, now with a bigger headache than before. Lexicon laid his head back onto Last Born's lap, tired and stressed as well.

"Oi, vay…"

"Huh? "Oi, vay"?" Last Born giggled at the scholar's sigh. "I think I see why Victim likes you."

"And that is…?"

"You sound almost like Momonga-sama."

Lexicon blinked at her conclusion, surprised by such a bold comparison to an ultimate being. He blushed at her compliment to him and attempted to avert his gaze from her's, even though she was made blind by the bandages on her face. He stood up from her lap and took his time to regain stature. He looked to his black sword and picked it up, then presented it to Last Born.

"It would be for the best for you to hold onto this while I am being judged. I don't want to look worse than I already do now."

"I have hope that you will be spared. If not…" She held the sword to her chest, "If not, then I will hold onto this sword for you. I want to remember this day. The day I - no; the day we made a friend." Victim floated around Lexicon as he chirped.

"Alright. Let us go now." With that the trio left the 8th Floor safely. Lexicon would face the overlord once more in the throne room.

The Throne Room.

Lexicon stood before Ainz Ooal Gown while Last Born, Sebas Tian, and the Pleiades six stood behind him. On top of the stairs, from left to right upward, were Shalltear Bloodfallen, Cocytus, Aura and Mare, and on his left and right of Ainz's seat respectively were Demiurge and Albedo. All looked down at the scholar, some unphased, some concerned, and one who was very disappointed in Lexicon's survival. Ainz Ooal Gown's crimson eyes scrutinized the blonde haired being below him while he considered the possible outcome of this judgement.

"Lexicon. Step forward and kneel."

Lexicon lowered his head and did as he was commanded. He fell to one knees and kept his head low before the master of Nazarick.

"Lexicon. Scholar of the New World. I spared your life when you audaciously invaded my tomb, made you a servant of Nazarick after proving yourself, allowed you to work alongside the elite defenders of Ainz Ooal Gown; the Guardians of Nazarick. You told me you were but a humble scholar - and perhaps that is still true - but you never once told me what you really were. No more secrets now. What are you?"

Ainz Ooal Gown waited for Lexicon to answer. Instead of words Lexicon answered with action. From his back his white downey wings grew outward. As they sprouted from his shoulders, his scales grew out from his skin, and his tail extend out from his back. From his body shined a holy aura that, to lesser undead, would burn like the sun's surface. Even Ainz squinted as the positive energy shined in intensity from the inhuman man that prostrated before him.

"Wh-what?! An angel, and… and a-?" Shalltear stammered

"A dragon!" Cocytus finished.

"Woah! That's amazing!" Exclaimed Aura.

All but a few looked at the true nature of Lexicon with awe, while Albedo looked upon him with indifference, but in truth it masked her disgust and disappointment. Demiurge's glasses acted as sunlight protection and let him look at Lexicon without problems. He smiled to see the scholar really being "honest".

"Ainz-sama, this annoying light will not do…" Albedo spoke up, unimpressed by the divine splendor.

"Hm. Dark Magic: Dusk Dome."

Lexicon was then enveloped by a dusky sphere that reduced his holy radiance. "There. Now everyone can see you."

"I've not much to hide about myself now, Lord Ainz. But to answer your question: I am god-kin."

"Tch! Don't get high on your own pedestal, vagrant. The only being that can claim such a title here is Ainz-sama." Albedo corrected with distaste.

Lexicon rolled his eyes, "Not what I meant. By god-kin I mean I descend from gods. Or, as I'm sure Lord Ainz would understand, I share the same heritage as Players from long ago."

"Fascinating!" Ainz admitted, "From what I see, you come from both an angelic race and a draconic race… have you any affiliation with any dragon lords?"

"Oh, these?" Lexicon gestured to his dragon scales and prehensile tail. "I do not. My dragon like traits are of a different origin. I'll get to that after the angelic origins."

"I will expect you to answer that later. Right now, tell me; why did you hide this from me?"

"Two reasons: the first reason is simple, in that my positive aura is always active. I have to use some of my mana to mask it so as to not harm anyone here. As it's clear to see, the majority of you have negative energy, and aligned to… less morally-driven personas."

"Fair." Ainz said flatly.

"The second reason is more complex. Yes, I was hiding from someone, but it wasn't from you or anyone here. I was hiding from the Slane Theocracy."

That caught Momonga's attention. The Slane Theocracy had become a real issue for him to settle when he learned of who or what controlled Shalltear. It looked as if he may have found someone with a common hate. For now, at least; there was still more to find out.

"I see you weren't lying when Narberal recounted your conversation about hiding within my kingdom. So, why hide at all from them?"

"Because I set them back by 100 years of progress, magical research, and irreplaceable research data on breeding the perfect, divine-born warriors."

"Breeding, you say?" Demiurge inquired.

Ainz then interrupted when he realized what Lexicon just said,"Wait. 100 years… how old are you really, Lexicon?"

"To everyone else I am a young 20-something-year-old. Recently I took on the age of 25. I am actually 150 years of age; New World standard years, to be exact."

"You're that old? That is quite unexpected, I will admit." Ainz held his chin in his hand as he tapped his cheek bone with his index finger bone. "So, you hide because of what you did. That must mean you served them at some point."

"And then betrayed them," Albedo remarked, "I don't think we should entertain this discussion anymore, Ainz-Sama. Why should we trust a recurring turncoat like-?"

The sound of scales and fist reverberated from the dusk colored sphere. A small crack grew from where Lexicon had punched the inside of it. His eyes glowed with an intense light.

"They. Betrayed. Me! You know nothing, woman!"

The other Guardians and the Pleiades readied themselves for a fight, save for Albedo and Demiurge. Ainz raised his hand in gesture to make them stand down, which they do, if slowly.

"Leash your temper. Remember where you are... Albedo, do not agitate him again. I want this to be as civil as possible."

"Yes, Ainz-sama. My apologies."

"Good. Now, Lexicon, why did you ally with the Slane Theocracy, first of all. Second, what did they do for you to turn against them? And third, what was your real intention of joining my nation?"

Lexicon relaxed his hand and brought his arm back to his side. He inhaled a deep breath and returned to his usual calm, but the glow in his eyes did not fade away entirely.

"To answer the first part of that question, I allied with a different Slane Theocracy. As awful, conniving, manipulative, and out-right monstrous as they are now… they were less so when I first met them. I was naive then, and hopeful. A theocratic governing force that encouraged enlightenment, and used allegory as a widely accepted moral compass for the common folk and higher classes? I saw it as the first step to a brighter future for the known parts. I approached the original leaders, and after some time in earning their trust, I revealed to them my true nature. Originally, and even today, the Slane Theocracy focused on the survival of the human species under a common, dogmatic religion: The Great 6 Gods. I can assure you, Lord Ainz, that yes; these beings were more than likely the same kind that came from your world. How else could they be referred to with such a grand title?"

"Very interesting. Continue."

"I… am loathe to admit that I had a hand in those breeding programs. They were trying to isolate the god-kin gene, so that those born with it could be trained and disciplined to bring forth that power into battle. Warriors, Paladins, Knights, Magic Casters, and so on. Anything so long as that human has the blood of the gods in their veins."

"Oh, ho~. You have some depraved tastes, scholar-boy. It almost makes me think you actually have some fun. Almost." Shalltear quipped while she held a pinky to the corner of her lips. Lexicon was not impressed, however.

"No. I did not "participate" in these programs. Not that it matters now, but all of these participants were willing and able subjects. No mother left abused, no child left abandoned. These potential god-kin were as much citizens as they were the Slane Theocracy's champions. No child should feel the pain of the loss of their parents…"

He cleared his throat and continued, "But what I wanted was not for Humanity to dominate for survival. What I wanted from the Slane Theocracy was it to become a nation where man and non-human could live in peace. Annihilation of an entire race is not ideal, and for many reasons. Hence why I was often the one to hold diplomacy between it and other nations, be they humans or non-humans. My plan was to prove to them that I was correct - that unifying man against all non-humans was unnecessary. That plan was Project: "Birchwood"."

"Birchwood? What is that?" 

"The beginning and the end of my ties with the Slane Theocracy. This is where and when I was betrayed by them. I swore a loyalty to them, yes, but under the condition that they did not stray from our agreement: they would not harm innocent lives concerned with me, human or otherwise. Meaning if there were non-humans in the area that which I was in, then their forces would leave them be."

"And they honored that?"

"For a time. You see, the Evil Demon Gods had left a negative impression on the Slane Theocracy, thus sparking the need for full human unity, with the Gods as the cornerstone of that unity. This was also when and where I developed my distaste for all dogmatic-driven governments."

"Hmmmm…" This was a lot to take in, even for Ainz. He tapped the arm rest of his marble throne while his eyes did not leave from Lexicon's shape. "Tell me briefly about Birchwood. Was it some kind of place?"

"It was a settlement I created within the blindspot of the Slane Theocracy. I intended it to be a living example of how all races could live in harmony. I started off small, with humans and demi-humans. Then, I branched to more exotic races, such as lagomorphs, and even a beastman or two. There were some suspicions and distrust among the populace, but as time went on it was clear my plans had bore fruit. Fitting enough, I had planted a birch tree at the center of the village. Many people prayed to their gods in respect and hope… I can still remember how they all felt."

"The Slane Theocracy found out of this?"

"Worse. I told them. I was so proud of myself, thinking that I had shown them a better path, and a better alternative. I was deceived by their reactions; how they faked their smiles, and their approvals."

"You can sense emotions, can't you?" Cocytus spoke up, "How could you not see their deceit?"

"Again, I was blinded by my own pride. I thought that their inner negative emotions to my Talent would subside after I showed them. They "promised" to visit this place. They visited it, alright, with blades and fire. When I learned too late of this revelation, I was beyond enraged, as well as despair. In spite and in rebellion, I destroyed their research, scattered the women and children of the God-kin across the map, and warning them of their potential elimination, and urging to remain hidden. When I raced to Birchwood, I was too late. They killed them all, even the humans there… I failed them. Birchwood was my greatest failure."

"... I'm sorry." The other Guardians looked to Ainz when he gave him his sympathies.

"... But what's done is done. All one can do is move forward, scholar."

"The scars remain, Lord Ainz, but you are correct. Now, to answer your third question, Lord Ainz. My reason for joining you hasn't changed. You are no saint, that I can tell without looking too hard. But perhaps the world does not need a real saint to save it, but someone who gets the job done. Someone who can create order without bias or prejudice; someone who treats others equally, and fairly. Dark you may be, but unfair you are not. You provide something so few can these days. That thing is certainty. I wish to to emulate that certainty and assuredness, as you do so naturally. You have my respects, Lord of Nazarick."

'If he knew I was just making this up as I went… Yeah, better not say that. Ever. But, man is this guy complicated. What did I bring into my home now? Okay, I seriously need more time to absorb this. But, knowing anything about the Slane Theocracy could help me in the future.'

"Before I forget to ask, explain to me what your dragon traits are about. How did dragon's blood get into you, exactly?"

"Ingestion from an alchemical cocktail I brewed some 45 years ago."

"What?" Ainz titled his head as he flat-out quired.

"I am an alchemist, my Lord. I actually got my hands on some dragon's blood from the Black Market that runs throughout the known kingdoms' markets."

"Why would you want that at all?"

"Why not? It is a rare resource, and it has the potential to accelerate any research given. Originally I believed it to be wyvern's blood. Not as potent, but still useful. I realized only after my permanent transformation that the blood I prepared and drank was, believe me or not, dragon lord's blood. A long dead dragon lord, in fact. It appeared to me that the blood was so potent that it rewrote my own physical structure, enhancing my already powerful senses and magical potential. More unique was the fact that it did not override my god-kin blood, but fused with it. An amazing find, really!" He smiled, as it was clear he was proud of his happy little accident then.

"Scholar, when this is over, I want you to write a full report of your dealings with the Slane Theocracy. Tell me everything you know, and I will consider overlooking this mess."

"Lord Ainz, I must object to this." Albedo spoke out, "This scholar has had dealings with the enemy, and has shown his willingness to turn against his allies and superiors, despite his claim to loyalty. It should not matter if it was five, ten, or one hundred years ago, but it is plain as day." She pointed an accusatory finger at Lexicon, "The vagrant should be eliminated. He is a threat to your rule and stability. His very existence is the polar opposite of yours - a sickening light of false divinity! We should have his wings clipped, his scales plucked, and his flippant mouth sewn shut for his rebellious ideals!"

"I'm afraid you are in no position to speak anymore, Overseer Albedo." Demiurge was quiet for most of the interrogation, but when he said that, all eyes fell on him. He may have been the Head of Defense, but even he knew to respect rank-and-file. Ainz was surprised as well, and confronted Demiurge, "Demiurge? What is the meaning of this."

"Lexicon has been a handful, that much is certain. But even floundering doves can bring good tidings, so to speak."

'I could feel the backhanded compliment from here…' Thought Lexicon.

"Demiurge… I sure you meant nothing by that-?"

"As I said, Albedo, you have said enough. You should cease before you lose favor before our master, or else suffer worse punishment. You aren't free from deceit and manipulation, either. I know you altered the gateway for the scholar to die on the 8th Floor."

The room was filled with gasps in astonishment. Ainz's head moved like a swivel and glared at his overly affectionate imp. "Albedo…"

"That… is a common mistake, Ainz-sama! Yes, it was an unfortunate accident for the scholar to end up where he was, but I had nothing to do with him ending up in the first place!"

"But… Lady Albedo, did you not order me to remain silent when you said you were testing the 8th Floor's-?" She was cut off by how sharp an eye Albedo gave Last Born. She was more than likely a match for Albedo, but her heart was innocent in comparison.

"Even if it were an accident, you had done such a test without direct orders or approval from and by Ainz Ooal Gown. Such an act of misguided initiative would have killed anyone of the returning members of Nazarick, not just the scholar. Plus, the timing of it all seems… suspect. Not to mention the fact I caught you observing the scholar struggle against the denizens of the 8th Floor. A valiant effort, I will grant to you, Lexicon."

"Thank you…?" This was the strangest moment in his entire life. "I've heard of the devil's advocate, but never the other way around. And for one of the angelic breed, no less!"

Lexicon then pondered, 'Though at what cost to me, I wonder…'

Albedo's normal regal stance shifted and her calm voice rose in anger, "Demiurge! How dare you! I.. I knew he would not die! Victim clearly saved him, as you can see! But also, the fact that you saw that entire time means you-!"

"Enough!" The overlord's voice boomed throughout the throne room. It silenced the demonic woman at his side at last. Ainz's despair aura reached new heights, and it almost eclipsed his own throne. His red eyes burned in absolute disapproval of his overseer's behaviour. "Albedo. My office. Now."

"But, but my lo-!"

"Now!" Albedo shook in fear and relented with her head hung low. She turned and walked out of the room with the doors closed behind her.

"I haven't felt this level of catharsis since my rebelling of the Slane Theocracy so long ago. I'm almost at a loss for words, to be frank."

"That's enough for today. I did not come home to be met with this level of insubordination. That goes for all of you: your hatreds and personal feelings towards anyone outside of Nazarick come second to my rule and word. This will NOT be repeated again. Understood?"

"Yes, Ainz-sama!" All but Lexicon answered, but he was at the time absolved of any doubt.

"Lexicon, revert back to your human form. I've seen enough."

Lexicon did as he was ordered. His wings fell into a scattered pile of feathers, and his scales sank beneath his flesh along with his tail and claws. Ainz removed the done around him and set him free.

"With all that has been discussed, I will talk with you again. Your true nature, though a stark contrast to myself and Nazarick, is not unknown. Even my own creation Victim is of a kinder alignment. I'm sure you've noticed by now."

"Aye. So, shall I return to my quarters now, my liege?"

"Do so. I will send one of the Pleiades to check on you, as usual. As forgiveness for your secrecy, as I find your reasons adequate enough, you have the day off. Rest, but do not stir any more trouble."

"Yes, Lord Ainz."

"Dismissed." With that final order all of Nazarick's Guardians left the room, with Lexicon behind them. Demiurge lingered with his master before Ainz got up himself.

"You surprised me with your revelation, Demiurge."

"All servants of your should be treated with the same deference. That included rewards and punishments. I felt that Albedo, while her heart was in the right place, had risked an untapped asset. Lexicon has shown his intentions to be genuine, thus far. He will still be monitored, as per usual. Today was an exception. But, I must make note that he - an outsider - managed to survive for a total of one minute and 25 seconds before Victim intervened. The average time limit for Pleiades level servants ends at less than a minute, and Guardians a total of one minute and fifty seconds."

"Five seconds shorter than the average Guardian." Ainz could see where Demiurge was going with this already. "He is much more powerful than he lets on."

"I will keep a close eye on him, Lord Ainz. Even if he were to do anything, he won't be swift enough to try."

"Good. It is an assuring sign that you take measures as well, Head of Defense."

"Thank you, my master."

"You heard what I said, though. Dismissed." With that, Demiurge left the Lord of Ainz alone. When he was sure he had his privacy, Ainz slumped into his throne tired and exhausted of his mental reserves.

"Umu… Well, this sucked."

 **MajsterMan:** Thank you very much!

 **Varcisis:** Thank you. We felt that Aura, given the chance with Lexicon's Talent, would and should change after understanding that her actions have onsequences, and one cannot ignore the pain of others forever.


	24. Important Announcement 3

Hi everyone! We the writers of this fanfiction want to let you all know: while we are on hiatus, we will be re-writing and editing the chapters posted since the last. We want to improve our story more, as well as improve the experience for all our readers. It is entirely optional, but we encourage any and all loyal fans to re-read the chapters. Each chapter will be updated almost every day, and we intend to edit or improve all chapters, thus far. Thank you very much!


End file.
